All The Way From Hell
by Keina Snape
Summary: AU-Alors que minuit sonne son 17eme anniversaire,Harry a la surprise de rentrer en possession de son héritage sous la forme d'un de ses pires cauchemars:Severus Snape.Aide inespérée,ou cadeau empoisonné?Pour le meilleur,ou pour le pire? slavefic
1. Chapter 1

**All the way from Hell**

_AU, Post HBP : Dumbledore est mort tué par Snape, qui s'apprête à prendre le poste de directeur._

31 juillet 1997, au Terrier.

Harry se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, incapable de fermer l'œil. Un rapide coup d'œil à la vieille montre en plastique qui ornait son poignet lui appris qu'il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant minuit. Quelques minutes et il aurait dix sept ans, l'âge de la majorité dans le monde des sorciers.

Une bonne chose, somme toute, que les ronflements de Ron et la chaleur de l'été l'aient empêchés de dormir. Il avait après tout une tradition à respecter. Lentement, il tenta de s'extirper des draps sans réveiller son ami… une tentative qui échoua dès qu'il posa un pied sur le plancher grinçant, qui émit un bruit sinistre sous son poids.

Les ronflements de Ron s'arrêtèrent net et il tourna vers Harry son visage endormi.

« Tu sors ? »

« Je vais prendre l'air, » le rassura Harry. « Rendors-toi. »

« OK, » murmura le rouquin. « Ne tarde pas trop quand même. Longue journée demain. Ton anniversaire, le mariage, tout ça… »

Ron c'était rendormi avant d'avoir fini sa phrase et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se glissant dans le couloir. Les frères Weasley avaient tous une chose en commun : ils étaient capable de dormir n'importe où, n'importe comment, et en toutes circonstances.

Il réussi à franchir sans encombre le reste de la maison à la lumière de la lune et se retrouva avec soulagement dans le jardin, déjà prêt pour le mariage de Billet et de Fleur qui devait avoir lieu deux jours plus tard. La maison était en effervescence ces jours-ci, lui laissant presque le temps d'oublier ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire à peine le mariage fini… partir loin d'ici, chasser les horcruxes, emmenant avec lui ses deux meilleurs amis. Comme le lui avait demandé Dumbledore.

Il n'était toujours pas convaincu que sa décision soit la bonne, mais tous deux avaient semblés si sûrs d'eux-mêmes et de lui… alors qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qui les attendaient. Dumbledore avait eu le temps de lui dire si peu de choses…

Le vent frais le rafraîchissait agréablement et marcher dans l'herbe était plus apaisant qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Tranquillement, il marcha jusqu'à la limite du jardin et des barrières de protections, s'adossant au grand chêne qui marquait la limite de la propriété.

Plus que quelques secondes avant minuit… 9…8 … 7… 6… 5… 4…3… 2… 1…

CRAC !

Avant même d'avoir pu murmurer le traditionnel 'bon anniversaire', Harry fit un bond en arrière, sa main trouvant automatiquement sa baguette. Il connaissait trop bien ce bruit : quelqu'un venait de transplaner, ici, au Terrier, au milieu de la nuit !

Tremblant légèrement, il pointa nerveusement sa baguette sur la silhouette qu'il pouvait distinguer à quelques mètres seulement de lui.

Qui que ce soit, c'était visiblement quelqu'un de peu habitué au transplanage, songea-t-il, car il était aussitôt tombé à genoux avec un grognement. Et il ne semblait pas vouloir se relever…

Tous ses sens en alerte, Harry fit un pas en avant. C'était un homme, d'après la voix, entièrement vêtu de noir, mince… la tête baissée l'empêchait de distinguer les traits, mais les cheveux mi longs et graisseux, la silhouette longue et fine, les vêtements lui étaient suffisamment familiers… il recula d'un bond, laissant échapper un grognement furieux : Snape !

Au Terrier, les lumières s'étaient allumés et Harry pouvait entendre les cris de M. Weasley et de ses fils, probablement à sa recherche. Mais il était incapable d'y prêter attention pour l'instant, son esprit tout entier accaparé par la haine que lui inspirait l'homme agenouillé devant lui.

« Vous ! Sale traître ! Comment avez-vous osé ? » siffla-t-il. « Comment êtes vous entré ici ? C'est lui qui vous a envoyé, pas vrai, Voldemort ? Vous croyez peut-être que je vais vous faciliter la tache ! Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée… »

« Harry ! Harry, éloigne toi ! »

La voix d'Arthur Weasley le tira de sa transe. Derrière lui, la horde des frères Weasley, baguette au poing, avait surgis de la maison à son secours. Harry ne fit pas un pas pour s'éloigner, et garda sa baguette soigneusement braquée sur l'intrus. A la façon dont Snape se tenait, courbé et immobile, il était probable qu'il était blessé, de toute façon.

« Qui va-la ? » demanda M. Weasley d'une voix de stentor en rejoignant Harry. Un lumos dirigé vers le visage du professeur eut vite fait de le renseigner. « Vous ! »

Autour d'eux, l'ensemble des fils Weasley forma un cercle menaçant, baguettes pointées sur l'homme en noir qui ne semblait pas faire mine de bouger.

« Comment êtes-vous entré ici ? » demanda Arthur, furieux. « Les barrières sont réglées pour ne laisser passer que les gens de l'Ordre, et je doute que vous vous targuiez encore d'en faire parti, espèce de traître ! »

Autour d'eux, des commentaires encore moins flatteurs fusèrent à l'encontre du professeur.

Enfin, celui-ci leva la tête, lentement, comme si le geste lui demandait toute la force de sa volonté. Faisant fi d'Arthur et de ses enfants, il plongea son regard noir dans celui d'Harry.

« Maître, je suis venu aujourd'hui me présenter à vous comme votre fidèle serviteur. Vos droits sur moi sont inaliénables, je vous appartiens corps et âme, et je vous supplie d'accepter ma servitude, » fit-il d'une voix lente et rauque, sans expression, son visage impassible sous la lune.

Abasourdi, Harry grimaça et fit un pas en arrière.

« De quoi… qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? » fit-il avec dégoût en se tournant vers M. Weasley.

Même à la pâle lueur des étoiles, il put voir que l'homme avait mortellement blêmi.

« Merlin… » pendant un instant, Arthur resta sans voix, le regard fixé sur l'homme agenouillé dans l'herbe. « Il est… vous êtes… ce n'est pas possible ! »

Sans un mot, Snape retroussa ses manches et présenta ses poignets nus à Harry en réponse. Nus, mais pas tout à fait, constata celui-ci… deux tatouages identiques entouraient les poignets fins en un motif étrange, rouge sang, qui semblait presque briller tant ils ressortaient sur la peau blanche.

« Merlin, » répéta M. Weasley, « c'est horrible… Harry, tu dois… Merlin, j'ignorais que… »

Visiblement incapable de trouver les mots justes, le sorcier baissa sa baguette et grogna. Autour d'eux, une partie des frères Weasley émirent un murmure de protestation devant cette subite démonstration de confiance.

Ce fut cet instant que choisi Molly Weasley pour surgir en courant, baguette à la main.

« Arthur, que se passe t il ? J'ai prévenu l'Ordre, ils ne vont pas tarder ! »

« Molly, retourne à la maison, » fit Arthur d'une voix ferme qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas. Elle n'empêcha cependant pas la petite sorcière replète de s'approcher de la silhouette agenouillée dans son jardin.

« Qui… Severus Snape ! » siffla t elle, sans chercher à contenir sa fureur. « Comment osez-vous… »

« Molly, ça suffit, la situation est compliquée, » l'interrompit Arthur en la prenant par les épaules. « Severus devait venir, il n'a pas eu le choix. »

« Je ne comprends pas, » commença Harry, que le silence et l'immobilité de Snape rendaient tout aussi nerveux que l'attitude du père de Ron. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est là ? Est-ce qu'il ne vaudrait pas mieux le ligoter ou quelque chose ? Lui prendre sa baguette, pour commencer ! »

M. Weasley ouvrit la bouche, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, Snape avait trouvé sa baguette dans ses robes et l'avait déposé sur l'herbe aux pieds d'Harry, stupéfait.

La lumière pâle de la lune joua sur les étranges motifs que Snape portait aux poignets et Harry entendit Mme Weasley glapir avant de se rapprocher subitement de son mari.

« Arthur… ! »

« Nous sommes le 31 juillet, Molly, Harry a dix sept ans. » Puis, se tournant vers Harry : « Bon anniversaire, mon garçon. »

Mais à son ton, Harry pouvait sentir que cet anniversaire s'annonçait sous de mauvais auspices. Un coup d'œil au cercle que formait les frères Weasley lui appris que Bill et Charlie avaient tous deux également abaissés leurs baguettes et contemplaient Snape d'un air pensif. Fred, Georges et Ron, en revanche, continuaient de braquer leur ancien professeur de potions tout en observant leurs parents d'un air inquiet et interrogatif.

« Il doit le faire, papa, » fit enfin Bill. « Explique-lui. »

Arthur Weasley s'agita un instant, tentant visiblement de trouver un moyen d'exposer les choses, avant de se tourner vers Harry.

« Mon garçon, tu as conscience d'être enfin majeur dans le monde des sorciers, n'est ce pas ? Depuis quelques minutes maintenant, » commença-t-il maladroitement. Harry hocha la tête, intrigué. Où voulait-il en venir ?

« Eh bien, il s'agit là d'un événement inattendu, qui va de paire avec ton nouveau statut d'adulte… » il fit une pause, prenant une grande inspiration. Ce fut une voix grave et glacée qui prit sa suite, faisant sursauter l'audience. Snape, de toute évidence, avait décidé de prendre les choses en main.

« Vous venez, monsieur Potter, d'entrer en possession d'une partie de votre héritage, » commenta-t-il en fixant le garçon des yeux. « Si, du moins, vous l'acceptez. »

« Je ne comprends pas… » se débattit Harry.

« C'est pourtant simple, » reprit Snape sans toutefois aucune note de son ancienne impatience en tant que professeur. « J'appartenais à vos parents. Après leur mort, un esclave ne pouvant appartenir à un mineur, l'autorité sur ma personne a été transférée à Albus Dumbledore, comme le stipulait le testament des Potter. Etant à présent majeur, il vous revient de décider si vous acceptez ou non de réclamer vos droits sur ma personne. »

Quatre hoquets de surprise accueillirent cette déclaration.

« Vous êtes… vous êtes… » bégaya Harry, incapable de laisser le mot franchir ses lèvres.

« Un esclave, » compléta Snape pour lui. « A votre service. »

S'il y avait une pointe d'ironie dans la phrase, elle fut noyée par la résignation qui se lisait à présent sur le visage du sorcier.

« Non ! » s'écria soudain Harry. « Non, c'est hors de question ! Je refuse ! »

La visage de Snape se crispa légèrement, mais ce furent Arthur et Molly Weasley qui bondirent vers l'adolescent.

« Harry, non, tu ne peux pas décider comme cela ! Réfléchis un instant ! » fit M. Weasley, visiblement proche de la panique.

« Vous plaisantez, après ce qu'il a fait à Dumbledore ? » S'écria Harry, avant de soudain réaliser. « Oh. Si je le prends, alors Voldemort ne pourra plus se servir de lui, pas vrai ? »

« Oui, Harry, c'est exact, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait le centre de la question… » fit Arthur qui transpirait malgré le vent frais.

« Il me semble bien que si, » répondit Harry avec agacement en se tournant vers Snape. « Quoi d'autre ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, si je refuse ? Retourner directement le voir, devenir directeur de Poudlard et torturer les élèves, hein ? » cracha-t-il.

Mais Severus Snape resta impassible tandis qu'il répondait.

« Si vous refusez ma servitude, M. Potter, je n'irai nulle part. Je mourai. »

* * *

Comme vous l'aurez compris sans doute arrivé là, cette fic ne sera pas fluff ( en tout cas pas avant un looong moment si jamais ), mais particulièrement angst et cruelle. Vous y trouverez des clichés provenant de toutes les slave fics que j'ai pu lire, et en particulier sans doute Better Angels, ma préférée, mais je vais tout de même tenter de vous faire quelque chose de pas trop 'déja vu' !

En espérant que vous apprécierez quand meme ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

Il sembla à Harry que le temps s'était arrêté. Ce fût la main de M. Weasley sur son épaule, qui le sorti de ses pensées, ce qui lui sembla une éternité plus tard.

« Harry, mieux vaudrait rentrer à la maison, » fit doucement le sorcier.

« Mais… qu'est ce… qu'est ce que je fais de… lui ? » fit-il en désignant Snape.

« Severus va venir avec nous, évidemment. »

« Est ce que je dois décider maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire au juste, juste dire ce que je choisi ? Est-ce qu'il serait possible de demander à, je ne sais pas, Kingsley, quelqu'un, ce qu'il en pense ? » demanda fébrilement le garçon.

« Non, tu n'es pas obligé de décider immédiatement, » le rassura Arthur. « Mais il ne faudra pas non plus différer ta décision, bien qu'honnêtement… » il s'interrompit. « Pour le reste, je crois savoir qu'il est question d'un rituel de prise de pouvoir, je me trompe ? »

La question était adressée à Snape qui secoua la tête.

« Bien. A la maison, tout le monde, » fit-il pour ses fils. Mais Ron ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Ca ne va pas la tête ? Il n'est pas question que cette ordure mette les pieds chez nous après ce qu'il a fait à Dumbledore et à George ! » gronda-t-il. « Et qu'est ce qui nous prouve qu'il n'a pas inventé tout cela pour pouvoir kidnapper Harry ? »

« Ron, ce n'est pas le moment, » le gronda Molly sans grand enthousiaste.

« Et les tatouages sont une preuve indéniable, » ajouta Bill.

« Hola, » fit George, « Ce n'est pas que je veuille me plaindre, il est un peu tard pour dormir sur ses deux oreilles de toute façon, mais est-ce que je suis le seul à trouver la scène surréaliste ? »

« Et pour l'amour de Merlin, depuis quand est-ce que l'esclavage a été rétabli en Grande-Bretagne ? Je veux dire, en dehors du fait que maman nous fasse travailler dans le jardin comme des forçats ! » renchérit Fred.

« Ca n'a vraiment rien d'amusant, Fred, » sermonna Molly d'une voix grave. « Ce n'est pas une chose dont on aime à parler, et c'est un fait assez rare de nos jours… » Elle prit une grande inspiration. « Rentrons. Nous discuterons de cela à l'intérieur. »

Harry fit un pas vers la maison et Snape se mit lentement sur ses pieds.

« Pas de blague, d'accord ? » fit le jeune homme. « N'essayez pas de vous en prendre à qui que ce soit, ou… eh bien, je ne sais pas, mais ne le faites pas, c'est tout. »

Le sorcier hocha la tête, son visage toujours figé. Sans un mot, tous se dirigèrent vers la petite maison. Arrivés dans le salon, cependant, il fut plus difficile d'ignorer le silence pesant. Les jumeaux et Ron s'installèrent sur les fauteuils tout en observant avec intérêt le maître des potions qui suivait leur ami, un pas derrière lui. Bill et Charly, en revanche, se postèrent en retrait, tandis que les parents Weasleys semblaient chercher désespérément une solution.

« Je vais faire du thé, » décida finalement Molly, avant de s'enfuir en trottant vers sa cuisine. A son regard, il était clair que son mari n'aurait pas demandé mieux que de la suivre.

« Bien, bien… c'est une situation particulièrement délicate et qui ne tombe pas au meilleur moment, » commença Arthur d'une voix rauque. « Je… »

Il fut interrompu par deux petits cris en provenance des escaliers, aussitôt suivis de l'arrivée en trombe d'Hermione et Ginny.

« Vous l'avez capturé ! » s'exclama triomphalement Ginny, « oh papa, bravo, c'est formidable ! Est ce que les Aurors sont alertés ? »

« Merlin, c'est assez, allez vous recoucher, tout le monde ! Pour l'amour du ciel… et oui, l'Ordre a été prévenu, et-ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Fred, George, Ron, les filles, vous allez immédiatement remonter dans vos chambres, je ne veux plus vous voir en bas jusqu'à demain matin, est-ce clair ? »

Le manque de pratique qu'avait M. Weasley dans le domaine des démonstrations d'autorité n'empêcha pas les enfants d'incliner la tête à contrecœur. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas le moment de discuter… et, soupçonnait Harry, les oreilles à rallonges allaient trouver une nouvelle occasion d'être testées.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il ne restait plus dans le salon que les deux aînés des Weasleys, leurs parents, Harry et son nouvel héritage qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui, raide et indifférent.

« Bill, Charly, les membres de l'Ordre qui auront eu mon message ne devraient plus tarder à arriver, » annonça Molly. « Allez les attendre dehors, voulez vous ? Expliquez leur la situation. »

Les deux frères ne se firent pas prier et sortirent à leur tour, non sans une tape amicale à l'épaule du jeune homme qui attendait, angoissé, la suite des évènements.

Avec un soupir et une grimace qui exprimait clairement ses sentiments à l'égard du maître des potions, Arthur Weasley se tourna vers Snape.

« Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que vous nous expliquiez tout depuis le début, » suggéra-t-il.

« Je regrette, » répondit Snape d'une voix impersonnelle, « certaines de ces informations sont confidentielles et réservées strictement à mes maîtres. »

Arthur tressaillit, mais n'insista pas.

« Je pense que je peux compter sur vous pour ne pas faire de mal à Harry. Dans tous les cas, nous ne serons qu'à quelques mètres et la maison est protégée par de nombreux sorts réglés sur notre jeune invité. Il est inutile de tenter quoique ce soit. »

« Quand bien même j'en aurais l'intention, » répondit Snape, « j'en serai physiquement incapable. »

« Oui, très bien, » bougonna M. Weasley. « Eh bien dans ce cas… Harry, nous serons à côté si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit. Quoique ce soit, mon garçon, c'est entendu ? » fit-il avec un regard de travers pour le professeur.

« M. Weasley, » fit Harry d'une voix suppliante, « je ne comprends pas… »

« Précisément, il faut que tu saches d'où te viens cet… héritage, » conclut Arthur. « C'est important pour la décision que tu auras à prendre, Harry. Le professeur ne pourra rien faire contre quoi, comme il vient de le dire. »

« Je… d'accord, » fit finalement le garçon en avalant difficilement sa salive.

« A tout de suite, mon chéri, » fit Molly en le serrant brièvement dans ses bras. Une seconde plus tard, la porte se refermait sur eux et Harry se retrouva seul dans ce qui lui sembla être le plus étrange des têtes à têtes.

« Je dois être en train de rêver, » décida-t-il à voix haute. « Vous n'êtes pas réel. Ou alors quelqu'un m'a jeté un sort… »

« Personne ne vous a jeté de sort, M. Potter, » répondit Snape d'une voix calme. Le simple fait d'entendre la voix tant détestée suffit à réveiller des ondes de rage chez le jeune homme.

« Quoique vous soyez, quoique vous ayez à dire… je préfère vous prévenir à l'avance, je ne vous pardonnerai jamais, » fit-il d'une voix sourde. « Dumbledore vous avait donné une seconde chance, et vous l'avez tué. Tué. Alors que tout le monde avait tant besoin de lui… vous êtes un monstre. »

« Probablement, en effet, » fit calmement Snape.

Pendant un instant, Harry resta silencieux, incapable de parler, la tête entre les mains. Réunissant son courage, il prit une grande inspiration.

« Depuis quand ? »

« Depuis quand quoi, M. Potter ? » demanda Snape. Sans sarcasme, remarqua Harry. Une simple question, rien de plus. Voilà qui changeait…

« Depuis quand est-ce que vous êtes… ça. Un esclave. »

« Depuis ma naissance, » répondit simplement le sorcier.

« Je suppose que c'est logique, » murmura Harry. « Et vous… vos parents ? »

« Esclaves également, oui, bien que je ne les ai pas connus. Vous trouverez leurs références sur mes papiers. »

« Vos papiers ? Quels papiers ? »

« Les certificats de propriété. Si vous décidez, bien sûr, de l'accepter, » précisa Snape.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je le ferai, » gronda Harry. « Si vous saviez combien de fois j'ai voulu vous voir mort… ce ne serait que justice, après ce que vous avez fait ! »

« C'est votre droit, » répondit simplement le professeur. Non, l'esclave, rectifia Harry dans sa tête. Et toujours de sa voix calme et plate, comme s'il s'en fichait, comme s'il parlait de son dernier repas…

« Vous n'avez aucun regret, pas vrai ? » siffla le garçon.

« Non, » répondit simplement Snape.

« Vous êtes un beau salaud… » Harry se leva et vint se poster à un pas de l'homme, scrutant son visage. Mais il n'y avait rien, rien qu'un masque vide, le même qu'il portait aux réunions de mangemort, certainement. « Allez-y, racontez moi, » fit-il. « Et racontez bien, si vous voulez que je trouve une raison de vous garder en vie. »

« Que voulez-vous savoir ? » demanda le sorcier sans s'émouvoir.

« Peu importe. Tout. Où est ce que vous êtes né, par exemple, dans la famille Potter ? »

« Non, » répondit Snape. « Je suis né au service de la famille Malfoy. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir.

« Malfoy ? Vous apparteniez aux Malfoy ? »

« Toute mon enfance et une bonne partie de mon adolescence, en effet. »

« Ca explique que vous vous entendiez si bien avec Lucius, je présume… » murmura Harry. « Et pourquoi vous êtes un mangemort. »

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix en cela, » répliqua Snape.

« Lucius vous l'a imposé ? Ca n'a pas du vous déranger beaucoup, » grinça le jeune homme.

« C'était une idée de Lucius Malfoy et de James Potter. Me déranger a bien été la dernière de leur préoccupation. »

« Espèce de menteur ! » s'exclama Harry, « ne mêlez pas mon père à ça, sale traître ! »

« Je regrette, M. Potter, » répondit Snape d'une voix calme. « Mais en toute état de cause, je ne peux pas vous mentir. C'est là l'un des effets de ma condition. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas mentir ? A qui est-ce que vous voulez faire croire cela ? »

« Je peux mentir, mais pas à mon maître. Bien que vous n'ayez pas encore pris de décision, le charme d'esclavage vous considère comme tel d'un point de vue technique. »

« D'accord, d'accord, » fit Harry entre ses dents. « Et qu'est ce que mon père a à voir là dedans ? »

« A cette époque, il était convenu que James Potter devait m'acquérir, à la demande de Lily Evans. Il savait que Lucius et son père avaient l'intention de me faire prendre la Marque, mais il a été décidé, après concertation avec Dumbledore, de ne pas les en empêcher, » expliqua Snape.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas pour quelle raison, » demanda Harry, secoué.

« Plusieurs raisons, en réalité. En agissant ainsi, les Malfoy pensaient que je resterai lié au Seigneur des Ténèbres malgré le sort d'esclavage. Son pouvoir grandissant, il surpasserait celui qui me lie à mon maître, et j'aurai été contraint d'obéir en priorité à la Marque. James Potter et Albus Dumbledore, en revanche, jugeaient à raison le pouvoir du sort d'esclavage inaliénable. Ainsi, la Marque aurait permis de garder la confiance du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de me permettre d'espionner pour leur camp. »

« C'est… malsain, » commenta Harry, au bord de la nausée. Utiliser un esclave pour espionner en le laissant être marqué ? C'était tout simplement de la folie… mais il s'agissait de Snape, évidemment. Et Snape était loin d'être une oie blanche. « Ca ne vous a pas empêché de rapporter la prophétie à Voldemort, pas vrai ? »

L'homme hocha la tête.

« J'ai eu cette opportunité lors de ma cinquième année à Poudlard. J'appartenais encore à la famille Malfoy, et ma principale raison d'être au collège était d'espionner. J'ai rapporté ce que j'avais entendu, sans savoir que je condamnais mes futurs propriétaires, » fit-il d'une voix plate.

Harry serra les dents.

« Mais vous saviez que quelqu'un serait tué. Un bébé. »

« Oui, » répondit Snape sans chercher à se justifier.

Harry resta un instant silencieux à méditer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

« Et mon père, alors ? Il vous a acheté ? En quel honneur avait-il besoin d'un type aussi minable que vous ? »

« Lors de ma cinquième année à Poudlard, Lily Evans a appris, en surprenant une scène entre Lucius et moi-même, quelle était ma condition. Elle a été particulièrement choquée. Nous étions amis depuis nos débuts à Poudlard ; comme moi, elle excellait en potions et en charmes. Nous travaillions souvent ensemble. Lily a très mal pris la chose, elle a d'abord fait de nombreuses recherches pour tenter de trouver un moyen de me libérer, avant de comprendre que c'était sans espoir. Après cela, elle a tenté par tous les moyens de me soustraire à la famille Malfoy, dont elle ne supportait ni l'influence ni les traitements qu'ils m'infligeaient.

Ce fut sans résultat, bien sûr, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se fiance avec James Potter, qui lui avait les moyens de faire face à la famille Malfoy. Bien que nos relations aient toujours été très… inamicales, il tenait à Lily plus que tout. Il a entamé les négociations avec Silvius Malfoy, le père de Lucius, qui a tout d'abord refusé. J'étais à cette époque trop utile au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour être vendu à une famille qui officiait ouvertement pour le camp adverse. Mais James Potter a continué de faire monter les enchères, et Sivius a décidé du stratagème de la Marque pour permettre la vente. Je suis entré au service des Potter le jour de leur mariage. Une sorte de cadeau de James pour sa femme. »

Cette fois, Harry était sonné. Un esclave en cadeau de mariage… il comprenait bien ce qu'avait voulu faire James, et-il comprenait plus encore la quête de Lily, mais l'idée semblait si… glauque.

« Y… y a-t-il beaucoup d'esclaves dans le monde des sorciers ? » demanda-t-il. « Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, jusqu'à ce soir. »

« Plus maintenant, » répondit Snape. « Après les deux dernières guerres contre Grinderwald et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, la plupart ont été tués, ayant combattu en première ligne. Ce qui n'en donne que plus de valeur aux survivants. »

Harry secoua la tête. Il avait toujours considéré la société des sorciers comme plus civilisée que celle de moldus… à présent, il commençait à en douter.

« Mais ça ne vous a pas empêché de laisser mourir mes parents, n'est ce pas, » murmura-t-il soudain. « Alors quoi, Lucius avait raison, la Marque était plus forte ? »

« Non, » répondit Snape. « Elle ne l'a jamais été. Je n'étais simplement pas là ce soir là ; il s'agissait d'Halloween et Dumbledore avait requis ma présence pour renforcer la sécurité de Poudlard. Il craignait une attaque ce soir là. »

Une fois de plus, Harry se sentit proche de la nausée. Dumbledore et ses éternels mauvais choix… Dumbledore qui avait fait confiance une fois de trop à Snape…

« Qu'est ce qui me prouve que vous ne les avez pas trahis, vous aussi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, tout en sachant pertinemment que Peter avait été le traître, ce soir là.

« Le sort ne me l'aurait jamais permis. Quoique je puisse penser de mes maîtres, ma loyauté envers eux est incorruptible, de quelque moyen que ce soit. En comparaison, les elfes de maison sont des créatures libres… il m'est impossible de mentir à mes maîtres, de leur désobéir, de faire quoique ce soit qui puisse leur être préjudiciable, de les blesser, de tenter de m'enfuir, et bien entendu de les trahir. »

« Sinon quoi ? » s'aventura à demander Harry.

« Il existe plusieurs réponses, bien sûr, » répondit calmement le sorcier. « Pour les offenses majeures, le sort ne me laissera tout simplement pas les perpétrer. Si je tentais de m'enfuir, je serai tué sur le champ. Si je devais désobéir à un ordre, il provoquerait une douleur intense. Quant aux questions d'irrespect et autres offenses moins graves, le choix de la punition est laissé au maître, »

« Je vois, » fit le garçon, en tentant désespérément de ne pas visualiser les effets du sort. C'était une chose qu'il ne tenait pas à savoir… mais malgré tout, cela n'expliquait pas tout. « Pourtant, vous avez été odieux avec moi, » fit-il remarquer après un instant de réflexion. « Depuis l'instant où je suis arrivé à Poudlard, vous avez été le professeur le plus vicieux et injuste que j'ai jamais rencontré ! Et pour autant que je le sache, le sort ne vous a rien fait ! »

« Tant que vous étiez mineur, et en l'absence de rituel spécifique, le lien de servitude était minime, voire inexistant. Je me suis assuré que vous restiez en vie, tout au long de ces années, mais je n'avais aucune obligation spécifique envers vous. L'autorité me concernant avait été transférée à Albus Dumbledore, dans une mesure très mince. »

« En gros, vous étiez libre, » résuma Harry.

« Libre de mes actions, mais pas propriétaire de ma personne. Je vous appartenais toujours, sur le papier. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, » fit Snape.

« Je ne comprends pas, » fit lentement le garçon, perdu dans ses pensées. « Vous saviez qu'un jour ou l'autre, j'allais devenir votre maître… que j'aurai les pleins pouvoirs sur vous… et malgré cela, vous avez tout fait pour que je vous déteste. Que je vous haïsse, en réalité. Alors c'était quoi, de la vengeance ? Vous êtes simplement trop mauvais pour ne pas en avoir profité pendant que vous le pouviez ? »

« Il y a de cela, oui, » admit Snape. « Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis trouvé dans une position d'autorité sur l'un de mes maîtres. C'était un pari risqué, un exutoire facile. Une attitude qui m'a également permis de renforcer la conviction de Lucius que le pouvoir de la Marque avait dominé sur le reste, et que je n'avais plus aucun lien de servitude avec mon maître, ce qui m'a permis de regagner les rangs des Mangemorts pour espionner à nouveau. J'avoue, oui, y avoir pris un certain plaisir… mais je n'avais jamais pensé vivre pour voir arriver le jour de votre majorité, » fit-il. Et cette fois, Harry était sûr d'avoir entendu une note d'amertume dans la voix de l'ancien professeur.

Un mélange de dégoût, de rage et de lassitude l'envahit. Posant sa tasse de thé, il se leva.

« Je le ferai, » fit-il lentement. « Le rituel, ou quoique ce soit. Moi non plus, je ne vous laisserai pas mourir. Mais vous voyez, après tout, nous avons bien quelque chose en commun. »

Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres seulement du visage du professeur, bien que celui-ci le dépassa d'une tête. Puis, le fixant du regard, il sourit ; d'un sourire glacé et sans joie qui aurait fait frissonner les membres de la famille Weasley.

« Un certain goût pour la vengeance. »


	3. Chapter 3

Des bruits de voix filtraient jusqu'au salon, et Harry tendit l'oreille. Kingsley, reconnut il, et Tonks… qui discutaient avec Arthur Weasley avec agitation. Et s'ils décidaient d'emmener Snape ? Ce serait probablement la meilleure solution, songea le jeune homme. Mais il doutait que cela arrive… une fois de plus le destin lui jouait un mauvais tour et il n'allait pas se laisser contrer si facilement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kingsley et Arthur faisaient leur apparition, visiblement nerveux.

« Harry, tout va bien ? » s'empressa de demander l'Auror.

« Aussi bien que possible, » répondit il avec une grimace.

« Bien que les circonstances soient un peu particulières, permets-moi de te souhaiter un bon anniversaire, » fit chaudement Kingsley sans quitter Snape du regard. « Je vois que ton entrée dans le monde des adultes a été plutôt mouvementé. »

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, » soupira Harry. « Est ce que vous avez une idée de la façon dont je dois procéder ? »

« Il y a un rituel assez simple. Quand tu auras pris ta décision, il suffira de quelques minutes pour l'effectuer. »

« Je… je sais que je dois le faire, d'accord ? J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour y réfléchir. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que j'envisage facilement. Qu'est ce que ça implique, pour moi ? » demanda Harry.

« Tu seras légalement propriétaire d'un autre être humain, » répondit Kingsley, « ce qui est assez perturbant en soit. Tu seras entièrement responsable de lui, quoique tu décides, personne ne pourra interférer dans tes décisions concernant Snape, pas même le Ministère. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Snape qui se tenait immobile dans un coin sombre de la pièce.

« Tu as le droit de vie et de mort sur lui, » fit il d'un ton grave.

Harry tressaillit.

« Mais… c'est un être humain, je veux dire, un sorcier, je ne peux quand même pas le tuer sans que quelqu'un ait à y redire ? »

« Les gens en diront ce qu'ils voudront, mais personne ne pourra t'en empêcher ni te traîner en justice pour cela. Snape t'appartiendra au même titre que Grimmauld Place ou n'importe quel objet. Tu peux le blesser, le torturer, le détruire, ce seras ton droit le plus absolu. »

« C'est… immonde, » fit Harry d'une voix rauque.

« Si cela peut te rassurer, Harry, c'est une pratique qui n'est pas inconnue dans le monde des sorciers… et je doute que tu parviennes à faire pire que ses précédents propriétaires, quoiqu'il en soit, » commenta Kingsley.

« Hé, mes parents n'étaient pas des monstres, je suis sûr qu'ils n'ont rien fait à Snape ! Ils auraient eu des raisons, pourtant ! » s'indigna Harry.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, » tenta de l'apaiser l'Auror. « Je parlais des Malfoys. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, garde en tête que tu seras entièrement responsable d'une autre personne. Snape n'a aucun droit, aucune identité propre, en dehors de ce que tu lui accorderas. Il ne peut rien posséder, rien décider, son statut est celui d'un objet magique. C'est une énorme responsabilité, Harry, j'espère que tu en as conscience. Le revers de la médaille est qu'il ne pourra plus être jugé pour quoique ce soit, tu seras responsable de ses actions à partir du moment où il t'appartiendra. »

Le jeune homme pouvait sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Oui, il en avait conscience, un peu plus chaque minute…

« Je n'ai pas le choix, » fit il d'une voix faible.

« Tu as des choix, » rectifia Kingsley. « Mais ce ne sont pas de bons choix. »

« Ma mère a voulu le sauver à tout prix. Je ne peux pas refuser maintenant… »

« Ce serait probablement assez injuste, oui, » fit doucement l'Auror.

« Est-ce que ça changera quelque chose… pour moi ? Snape a ces tatouages… » demanda Harry.

« Rien de physique, non, » répondit Shackelbolt, « mais tu pourras sentir certaines choses, tu pourras l'invoquer à tout moment et quelque soit le lieu, et tu auras un accès illimité à son esprit, que tu soit bon legilimens ou pas. »

« Je ne tiens pas à passer mon temps dans l'esprit de Snape ! » s'inquiéta Harry.

« Ce n'est rien d'obligatoire. Simplement une possibilité. Un esclave ne peut rien cacher à ses maîtres, pas plus qu'il ne peut leur mentir ou leur faire de mal. En tout état de cause, tu es en sécurité avec Severus, quoiqu'il arrive. Je dois dire que malgré les évènements récents, je ne suis pas mécontent de ce retournement de situation… c'est un sorcier doué qui fera un excellent garde du corps, » fit Kingsley d'un air songeur.

Harry eut un haut le cœur.

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne vois rien qui puisse plus me déplaire que cette idée ! »

« Tu t'y feras, » affirma Kingsley. « Par ailleurs… je souhaiterai pouvoir l'interroger en ta présence dès que possible, il pourrait avoir des renseignements intéressants concernant Voldemort. Je t'assure qu'il pourra être très utile. Ce n'est pas forcément une si mauvaise chose. Je dois y aller, Harry. Ne tarde pas trop pour le rituel, si tu es décidé. »

« Demain, » acquiesça Harry. « Je ferai ça demain, après mon anniversaire. Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher cette journée. »

« Je comprends, » fit le sorcier. « Je regrette, tout cela doit être difficile pour toi, mais… je suis sûr que tu en tireras le meilleur parti. »

« Je ferai de mon mieux, » grimaça le jeune homme.

« Je n'en doute pas, » fit Kingsley avec un sourire. « Je dois y aller, Harry, je reviendrai rapidement avec les papiers de succession, il y aura probablement d'autres choses à régler… en attendant, profite bien de ta journée. Encore une fois, bon anniversaire ! »

« Merci, » répondit Harry en raccompagnant le sorcier à la porte. « Avec le mariage qui approche, il y a beaucoup de choses à penser, mais je suis content d'être avec les Weasleys pour cette occasion. »

La porte se referma derrière les deux hommes et Severus Snape resta seul dans le salon, tapi dans l'ombre. Cette fois, il y était. Le jour qu'il avait tant redouté était arrivé, et le ciel n'avait pas été assez clément pour faire en sorte de le rappeler avant. Harry Potter… son nouveau maître. Humiliant, bien évidemment, mais moins terrible que de tomber entre les mains de Draco Malfoy, entre autres. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait pensé jusqu'à ce soir. Il y avait une noirceur dans les paroles du gamin, dans son regard, qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant… et qui ne lui disait rien de bon.

De toute évidence, il faisait ressortir le pire chez les mâles de la famille Potter. Et le pire, aux mains d'un adolescent déjà bien traumatisé, pourrait rapidement devenir très inconfortable… il allait falloir renverser cette tendance, et vite. Se rendre utile. Ne pas laisser la moindre occasion à Potter d'être insatisfait ou de le punir. Tout au moins semblait il avoir choisi de lui laisser la vie, pour l'instant. En mémoire de Lily.

Lily… son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Chère Lily. La seule personne qui se soit jamais préoccupé de lui, qui l'ait regardé comme un être humain à part entière, digne d'amitié. Et sa fureur quand elle avait surpris Malfoy le corrigeant, après qu'une de ses potions se soit révélée inefficace… son horreur quand elle avait appris ce qu'il était…

Snape avait été effondré. Certainement, Lily ne le verrait plus jamais de la même façon, et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter son dégoût ou sa pitié. Mais il avait sous-estimé la jeune sorcière et son amitié farouche… un esclave avait il déjà eu un défenseur aussi dévoué ?

Il s'était parfois demandé si ses fiançailles avec James Potter n'avaient pas caché un autre motif… elle qui avait toujours méprisé le joueur de quidditch fanfaron, prétentieux, elle s'était soudain mise à lui trouver des qualités et un intérêt nouveau.

Il ne le saurait jamais, bien sûr, et le mariage des Potter, si court soit il, avait été heureux. Et malgré la présence de James, cette période de sa vie avait sans aucun doute été la plus heureuse aussi… jusqu'à ce que tout s'effondre en un seul soir, toutes ses espérances, Lily, l'existence presque confortable qu'il menait…

Et puis cette semi-liberté, ce sentiment qui aurait du être grisant de n'avoir personne de qui dépendre, personne à craindre, être libre de ses mouvements et de ses actes ! Mais il était trop tard pour cela ; à vingt deux ans, Severus Snape était déjà un sorcier usé et brisé, aigri et amer. Dumbledore avait sans doute pensé lui donner une sorte de revanche sur la vie en lui offrant le poste de professeur de potions, mais il en avait détesté chaque seconde et avait éprouvé un plaisir cruel à reporter son amertume sur ses élèves, et plus particulièrement sur le rejeton de Potter. Son futur maître.

Potter tout craché… et la raison, bien trop vivante, pour laquelle Lily était morte.

Il secoua la tête, refusant de penser à tout cela. De penser tout court. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Potter fit son apparition, raide.

« Vous savez quoi, Kingsley a raison ; puisque vous êtes là, vous allez vous rendre utile. Montez la garde dehors cette nuit. Prévenez-nous si vous voyez quoique ce soit d'anormal. »

Snape hocha la tête. En absence de baguette, la mission pourrait se révéler difficile… mais il doutait que les sorts de sécurité en place sur la maison laisse craindre quoique ce soit, dans tous les cas.

« Et pas question de communiquer avec vos petits copains mangemorts ! » lui cria Harry alors qu'il franchissait la porte.

Vraiment, le gamin était irritant, ne venait il pas de lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas lui porter préjudice, de quelque façon que ce soit ?

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, il sortit dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. Derniers moments de tranquillité avant longtemps, probablement… il ne put s'empêcher de dénuder ses poignets, observant avec un dégoût mêlé de fascination les tatouages qui étaient réapparus cette nuit. Pendant toutes ces années, ils étaient restés presque invisible, délicieusement absents pour quiconque ignorait qu'ils s'y trouvaient.

Il s'avança dans le jardin, réprimant le soupir qui lui montait aux lèvres. Oui, le temps de la liberté était bel et bien fini.

Le soleil était à peine levé et toute la maisonnée Weasley était déjà en effervescence. Se frottant les yeux, Harry tenta de retracer les évènements de la veille et de comprendre les raisons de ce nœud dans ce son estomac… le souvenir lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Snape. Un esclave. Le sien. Et pour son anniversaire, rien de moins… grognant doucement, il se leva, en faisant attention cette fois de ne pas réveiller Ron.

Dans la cuisine, Mme Weasley s'activait déjà.

« Harry, mon chéri, bon anniversaire, » fit-elle en lui plaquant un baiser sur le front. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire de contentement.

« Merci, Mme Weasley. Je peux vous aider ? »

« Absolument pas. Assieds toi, et profite de ton petit déjeuner, c'est ton anniversaire ! Et… » soupirant, elle essuya ses mains sur son tablier. « Je sais qu'il n'a pas commencé comme tu l'espérais, mais je suis certaine que tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Il n'y a pas de problème sans solution, c'est ce que ma mère disait toujours. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais c'est une tradition pour chaque sorcier de recevoir une montre pour ses dix sept ans, » elle lui tendit un petit paquet qu'il prit avec révérence. « Celle-ci n'est pas neuve, elle appartenait en réalité à mon frère, et il ne prenait pas grand soin de ses affaires, mais… »

Elle fut interrompue par deux solides bras l'entourant et la serrant avec émotion. Elle même émue, elle tapota le dos du garçon.

« Bon anniversaire, Harry. »

« Merci… pour tout. Et pour la montre. Elle est magnifique, » fit Harry en l'ajustant à son poignet. « Je suis vraiment désolé pour tous les ennuis que je vous cause, Mme Weasley, ce qui est arrivé cette nuit, Snape… je crois que j'attire les problèmes. »

« Oh, tchh, veux-tu bien cesser de dire des bêtises ? A ce sujet, où es Severus ? Je ne l'ai pas encore vu ce matin. »

« Dehors, je pense, » répondit Harry. « Je lui ai dit de monter la garde cette nuit. Autant qu'il serve à quelque chose. »

Molly fronça les sourcils, mais hocha la tête.

« Tu ferais mieux de finir ton petit déjeuner et de monter te laver avant que les filles ne prennent la salle de bain d'assaut. Merlin, je jurerai que ces deux là assècheraient le lac de Poudlard s'il pouvait passer par le pommeau d'une douche ! »

« Et si la pieuvre géante pouvait aussi passer, le problème serait réglé ! » répondit Harry en riant, avant de filer à l'étage, son moral bien plus haut que quand il en était descendu. Après tout, cette journée ne serait peut-être pas aussi horrible qu'elle en avait l'air… il fit de son mieux pour ne pas penser à Snape de toute la matinée, accaparé comme tout le monde par les préparatifs du mariage. La longue discussion qu'il avait eu la veille au soir avec Ron avait suffit à épuiser ses maigres réserves de patience sur le sujet de Snape, et Hermione avait dû harceler Ron pour avoir toutes les informations qu'elle désirait.

L'étape suivante fut bien sûr de se précipiter vers les frères Weasley pour leur soutirer toutes leurs connaissances sur le sort d'esclavage, son aspect légal, son histoire… quand l'heure du repas arriva, c'est une Hermione absolument indignée qui vint mettre la table, pestant tout haut.

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire. En Grande-Bretagne ! J'ai honte d'être une sorcière anglaise ! »

Harry pouvait la comprendre, lui-même avait été choqué d'apprendre cet aspect de leur société. Pour la jeune fille qui militait pour les droits des elfes, ce devait être insupportable.

« Harry, où est-il ? Le professeur Snape ? »

« Heu, dans le jardin, je pense. Il est censé monter la garde, » répondit le garçon. Dans son effort pour oublier Snape, il avait également oublier de le relever… bah, le professeur avait sûrement dormi la moitié de la nuit sous un arbre, de toute façons.

« Il faut lui dire de venir manger, » fit Hermione, s'attirant une bordée de grognements.

« Hermione, esclave ou pas, personne n'a envie de voir sa sale tête ici, les gens aimeraient manger sans qu'on leur coupe l'appétit, » protesta Ron.

« Très bien, » fit la jeune fille, les lèvres pincées. « Je vais lui apporter une assiette. Et tu ferais bien de t'y faire, Ron, parce que de toute évidence, il n'y a aucun moyen d'annuler ce sort. Il devra rester avec Harry quoiqu'il arrive. » Son regard appuyé n'échappa pas à Mme Weasley, et Harry et Ron firent de leur mieux pour afficher un air innocent. Si Molly venait à apprendre leurs projets… nul doute qu'elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les retenir au Terrier. Et les pouvoirs de Molly en la matière faisaient franchement peur aux adolescents.

Sortant une assiette supplémentaire, Hermione se dirigea vers le jardin, pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard, dépitée.

« Harry, tu vas devoir y aller, il refuse de manger sans ta permission, » fit-elle.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? C'est ridicule, il fait ça pour nous ennuyer. Il ne voulait probablement pas manger quelque chose d'offert par une sang-de-bourbe, le sale traître, » grommela le garçon.

« Harry ! » s'exclamèrent en même temps les parents Weasley et Hermione.

« Désolé, désolé, » fit il en se levant. « c'est juste la façon dont lui parle… oh très bien, je reviens. »

Vaincu, il prit l'assiette qu'Hermione lui tendait et se dirigea à son tour vers le jardin. Il ne tarda pas à repérer Snape, qui marchait le long de la palissade, les bras croisés.

« Eh, vous ! c'est quoi, votre problème ? » l'interpella t il. Snape tourna vers lui son visage impénétrable.

« De quel problème parlez vous, monsieur Potter ? » fit il d'une voix qui parvenait difficilement à cacher l'ironie sous-jacente.

« Vous ne voulez pas de la nourriture qu'Hermione vous apporte, c'est ça ? Toujours aussi snob ? Si ce n'est pas assez bien pour vous, vous pouvez bien vous passer de repas ! » lança Harry, que la vue et la voix de l'homme avaient suffit à mettre en colère.

« Le repas de Mlle Granger était tout à fait admissible à mon goût. J'ignorais simplement si j'avais la permission d'y toucher. »

« C'est parfaitement crétin, » fit Harry en lui fourrant l'assiette dans les mains. Au second coup d'œil, Snape n'avait pas l'air si frais ce matin… peut-être avait il réellement monté la garde toute la nuit après tout, il semblait plus pâle encore qu'à l'ordinaire, les cercles violets sous ses yeux ressortant d'autant plus. Il sembla à Harry que la main qui prenait l'assiette tremblait légèrement. « Vous n'avez pas besoin de ma permission pour manger. Mangez, c'est tout, et arrêtez de tout compliquer. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la maison, un vague sentiment de culpabilité au creux de l'estomac. Il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant chez Snape, quelque chose qui n'allait pas, mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner… peu importe. Sa majesté était servie, qu'on le laisse maintenant finir son repas en paix.

La remarque d'Hermione ne fit que renforcer la volonté de Mme Weasley de les garder séparés les uns des autres, mais cette fois, Harry lui en fut secrètement reconnaissant. Il ne voulait pas entendre parler de Snape, ne voulait pas en parler, ni y penser, dans la mesure du possible… il aurait presque réussi à trouver son anniversaire satisfaisant, en réalité, si le nouveau ministre n'était pas intervenu pour leur remettre les legs laissés par Dumbledore. Un de plus. Harry avait serré les dents… Scrimgeour n'avait pas dit un mot sur Snape, et il doutait qu'il soit encore au courant. Selon toutes probabilités, Kingsley aurait fait en sorte de garder tout ce qui concernait son autre héritage bien caché du Ministère…

Et maintenant, ce maudit vif d'or avait commencé à le rendre fou, au moins autant que Ron et Hermione leur propre cadeau. L'objet devait forcément avoir un lien avec les horcruxes, ou Snape, quelque chose qui l'aiderait à comprendre, à avancer, mais quoi ? Comment le fichu objet était il sensé s'ouvrir ? Quant au briquet de Ron et au livre d'Hermione… eh bien, il espérait qu'ils auraient plus de chance que lui.

La nuit était déjà tombée quand Hermione lui fit remarquer que Snape, une fois de plus, n'avait toujours pas mangé et se trouvait toujours à son poste de garde dans le jardin. Même si Harry trouvait plutôt judicieuse l'idée de lui faire monter la garde, il supposait que deux nuits d'affilée était peut-être un peu excessif… bien qu'il n'ait jamais paru épuisé quand il les avait surpris, Ron Hermione et lui-même, à roder la nuit dans les couloirs !

Soupirant, il réunit une large assiette de restes et se dirigea vers le jardin, cherchant des yeux la silhouette noire. Mais Snape n'était nulle part en vue… Harry sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus fort. Et s'il avait réussi à s'enfuir ? Si tout ceci n'avait été qu'un piège ?

« Snape ? » cria t il. « Snape ? Vous êtes là ? »

« Ici, » lui répondit une voix rauque au niveau du grand chêne. Harry s'avança avec précautions, pour trouver l'homme assis par terre, adossé au tronc. Si Snape lui avait paru fatigué ce matin, ce soir il paraissait littéralement décomposé… son visage était crispé et couvert de sueur, sa respiration courte.

« Qu'est ce que vous avez ? » demanda Harry en grimaçant.

« Le sort, » répondit difficilement le sorcier, « il doit estimer que vous avez décidé de ne pas accepter ma servitude et agit donc en conséquence. »

« Merlin, » siffla Harry, « je n'ai rien décidé du tout ! Je veux dire… oui, j'accepte, c'est bon, qu'est ce que je dois faire ? »

« Le rituel… » haleta Snape

« D'accord, mais comment ? »

Lentement, ses mouvements saccadés, l'homme vint à nouveau s'agenouiller devant lui, tête courbée. Puis, sans préavis, il saisit la main d'Harry qui tenait sa baguette et la posa sur sa nuque.

« Répétez… Servitus Capio, » fit Snape.

La main légèrement tremblante, Harry déglutit.

« Servitus Capio, » balbutia t il. Qu'il ait prononcé correctement ou non, le sort sembla comprendre, car l'instant d'après un jet de lumière rouge sang s'échappa de sa baguette et vint s'enrouler autour du cou du maître des potions. Surpris, il retira vivement sa main, et Snape ne chercha pas à l'en empêcher. Le jet de lumière s'intensifia, le long fil partant de la baguette comme une langue de feu, avant de finalement disparaître dans un sifflement.

Mécaniquement, Snape leva ses mains vers son nouveau maître, poings serrés, poignets exposés. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en apercevant le filet de sang qui s'écoulait, recouvrant les tatouages. Qu'est ce que ce fichu sort venait de provoquer ? Il était censé sauver Snape, bon sang, pas le saigner à mort ! C'était comme si les motifs imprimés sur les poignets de l'homme avaient été découpés soigneusement à la pointe d'un couteau… sans réfléchir, Harry posa ses propres paumes sur les blessures pour arrêter le flux de sang.

« Servus meus es, » murmura Snape. « Répétez. »

« Servus meus es, » fit Harry d'une vois tremblante.

Il sentit aussitôt que les blessures avaient cessé de saigner, et la lueur rouge qui s'était effacée quelques secondes auparavant réapparut, les enveloppant tous les deux cette fois. Elle ne resta que quelques instants à nouveau, avant de se rétracter jusqu'à littéralement coller à la peau des deux sorciers. Puis elle disparut, semblant se fondre en eux, et laissant Harry assommé et ahuri.

Il l'avait fait. Snape était à lui. Et d'après l'expression sur le visage du sorcier, l'idée lui était tout aussi répugnante qu'à lui… réalisant qu'il tenait toujours Snape par les poignets, il lâcha vivement prise tout en se relevant.

« Voilà, je l'ai fait, » fit il d'une voix rauque. « Je vous ai sauvé la vie. Ne dites jamais que je n'ai rien fait pour vous… »

Mais Snape ne fit pas même l'effort de relever la tête. Il se contenta de rester là, agenouillé, la respiration difficile, et Harry sentit un vague sentiment de pitié le parcourir. Une seconde seulement, le temps qu'il se rappelle qui était l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.

« Votre repas est là, » fit il en désignant l'endroit où il avait posé l'assiette. « Demain, ce sera le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Débrouillez-vous pour que personne ne vous voit. Vous n'avez qu'à vous installer dans la remise, transformez ce que vous voulez en lit et restez y jusqu'à la fin du mariage. Et mangez ce qu'on vous apporte, peu importe qui vous l'amène. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, venez me trouver, mais j'aimerai autant ne pas gâcher la fête, alors essayez d'être discret. Compris ? »

Snape hocha la tête sans faire le moindre geste pour bouger. Mal à l'aise, Harry se trémoussa.

« Ca va aller ? »

« Oui, maître, » répondit le sorcier d'une voix sans ton.

Ce fût assez pour faire tressaillir Harry qui se tourna aussitôt vers la maison.

« A demain, dans ce cas. »

Et sans plus attendre, il fila vers la lumière réconfortante du Terrier, laissant derrière lui son nouvel esclave.

A peine eut il passé la porte qu'il fut pris d'assaut par la famille Weasley et Hermione.

« Tu as fait le bon choix, Harry, je suis fier de toi, » déclara M. Weasley en lui tapotant maladroitement l'épaule.

« Oui, c'était vraiment la seule chose à faire, même si c'est horrible, » approuva Hermione.

« Assieds toi, Harry, » fit Mme Weasley en le poussant vers un fauteuil. « Tu es tout pâle. »

Pâle ? Il pouvait bien l'être.

« Vous avez vu ? » demanda faiblement Harry.

« Oui, vieux, » répondit Ron. « C'était plutôt impressionnant, même vu d'ici. Tu, heu, veux quelque chose à boire ? »

« Non, ça ira. En fait, je crois que j'ai juste envie de dormir. Je suis un peu… sonné. »

« Dans ce cas je vais apporter une Biéraubeurre au professeur Snape… si ça ne te dérange pas, » ajouta Hermione.

« Fais comme tu veux, » fit Harry avec humeur. « Je veux juste ne plus en entendre parler. »

« Harry, je sais que tu es encore sous le coup de la mort d'Albus, » commença Molly Weasley, compatissante, « mais je doute que la situation soit facile pour Severus non plus. L'as-tu questionné sur ses récentes activités ? Il y a fort à parier que la mort d'Albus n'a pas été son choix. Il ne pouvait pas tuer son… eh bien, la personne qui avait autorité sur lui. »

« J'étais là, je l'ai vu, » répondit Harry d'une voix rauque. « Je sais ce qu'il a fait, et Dumbledore l'a supplié de ne pas le tuer, et cette espèce d'ordure l'a assassiné de sang froid. Je me fiche du reste, de ses raisons… »

« Harry, mon garçon, ne sois pas irrationnel, » protesta Arthur Weasley. « La vie n'est pas blanche ou noire. Interroge Severus, je suis certain que tu apprendras beaucoup de choses. Peut-être même des choses que tu seras content de savoir. »

« Plus tard, » fit le jeune homme en tournant le regard. « Pour l'instant je veux juste dormir. Ce sort m'a vidé… »

« Une bonne nuit de sommeil ne sera probablement pas de trop pour que tu t'accommodes, en effet, » acquiesça Arthur.

« Harry, » fit Hermione en pénétrant à nouveau dans le salon, « Snape m'a dit que tu lui avais ordonné de dormir dans la réserve, c'est vrai ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai, » répondit le garçon avec lassitude. « La maison est pleine de toute façon, et je ne veux pas que les invités le voient demain… Merlin, il ne pouvait pas choisir un plus mauvais moment. Ca va, Hermione, il sera très bien là bas, et arrêtez de me regarder comme si je venais d'égorger un bébé licorne, d'accord ? C'est Snape pour l'amour du ciel ! »

« Moi, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, » le soutint Ron. « Après toutes ces années à nous tyranniser dans les cachots, il ne l'a pas volé. Et de toute façon, la maison est pleine. »

« La vengeance n'est jamais une solution, » fit Arthur Weasley d'un ton sévère.

« Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il a fait, lui, » rétorqua Harry. « Il me l'a dit. Il s'est vengé de ses anciens maîtres et probablement même de moi par avance. C'était méchant, injuste et cruel. Tout ce que j'ai fait pour l'instant, moi, c'est faire de mon mieux, pour tout le monde. »

M. Weasley hocha la tête. Le garçon, ou plutôt le jeune adulte, était fatigué et toujours sous le coup de la mort de Dumbledore. Il ne pouvait guère le lui reprocher, connaissant l'histoire d'Harry et l'importance que la protection d'Albus avait eu pour lui… mieux valait le laisser se reposer. Demain serait un autre jour.

Dans la poche de sa robe, les doigts du père de famille jouèrent avec la baguette de bois noir qu'il avait ramassé sous le chêne, au fond du jardin. La baguette que Snape avait offert à Harry en signe de soumission, et que celui-ci avait dédaigné puis oublié.

Il soupira, envoyant les adolescents vers leurs chambres respectives.

Oui, demain serait un autre jour. Et ce soir, il irait rendre une petite visite au sorcier qui ne devait pas dormir, dans sa remise…


	4. Chapter 4

Quand il fut certain que toute la maisonnée était bien endormie, Arthur Weasley sortit dans la nuit pour gagner la remise au fond du jardin où, se doutait-il, un sorcier veillait.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour repérer la silhouette noire adossée à un vieux sac de sable, et enveloppée dans sa large cape. Soupirant, Arthur lança un lumos qui éclaira la petite pièce.

Le sorcier en noir, qui avait terrorisé les élèves de Poudlard, ses propres enfants compris, pendant plus de dix ans, ne fit pas le moindre effort pour se relever et se contenta de cligner des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière.

Mal à l'aise, M. Weasley fit un pas vers lui.

« Je regrette, » fit-il enfin en se trémoussant sur ses pieds. « La maison est vraiment complète ce soir avec les invités. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas rendre cet endroit un peu plus habitable. »

D'un mouvement de baguette, il transforma une brouette en lit et un tonneau en fauteuil.

« Ce n'est pas le grand luxe, » s'excusa-t-il, « mais ce n'est que pour cette nuit. Demain nous verrons à vous libérer une chambre. »

« Je doute que M. Potter approuve vos plans, » répondit le sorcier d'une voix plate, sans faire un geste pour bouger.

« Harry est sous le choc, » expliqua Arthur, décidant que la meilleure attitude consistait encore à s'asseoir à son tour. Il fit transforma un seau en tabouret et s'assis face à l'ancien professeur. « Tout cela est très difficile pour lui, et inattendu. Donnez lui du temps pour s'habituer à l'idée. »

« Je n'ai rien à lui donner, » fit calmement Snape, « M. Potter fera ce qu'il souhaitera. »

« Vous le protégerez, n'est ce pas ? » fit nerveusement Arthur. « Il a besoin d'un adulte, d'un protecteur. Je sais qu'ils préparent quelque chose, lui et les enfants… »

« Je ne peux pas quitter mon maître et je suis dans l'obligation de le protéger. Est-ce que cela répond à votre question ? »

« Pas vraiment, » soupira M. Weasley, « mais je suppose que vous avez raison, ma question était stupide. Quoiqu'il en soit, vous aurez besoin de ceci. »

Fouillant dans ses poches, il sortit la baguette noire qu'il tendit à Snape. Il vit un éclat d'envie passer dans les yeux du sorcier, mais celui-ci ne fit pas un geste pour la prendre.

« Elle appartient à mon maître. Il ne souhaite visiblement pas que je sois armé, je ne peux accepter, » fit-il d'une voix égale, détournant le regard.

« Harry n'a tout simplement pas réfléchi, » protesta l'autre homme. « Je me doutais que vous ne pourriez pas… je sais que je devrais dire à Harry, mais… il a besoin de comprendre. Je veux qu'il y pense par lui-même. C'est injuste, mais soyez certain que vous ne courez aucun danger ici, et nous nous assurerons que vous ayez tout ce dont vous avez besoin. »

Snape hocha la tête.

« C'est le grand jour demain, le mariage de mon fils et… eh bien, vous savez, mademoiselle Delacour. Vous l'avez déjà rencontrée, je crois. Etant donné la situation, mieux vaudrait que personne ne vous voie. Nous aurons plus de temps, une fois le mariage passé, pour réfléchir à tout cela. Mais il y a… quelque chose que je voudrais savoir. Que je dois savoir. J'ai vu Dumbledore peu avant sa mort, et il m'avait paru affaibli, malade… »

Il se pencha imperceptiblement vers l'homme en noir.

« Il allait mourir, n'est ce pas ? Il le savait ? »

Pendant un instant, les yeux noirs se contentèrent de le scruter intensément, puis Snape hocha la tête. A nouveau, Arthur soupira.

« Vous l'avez dit à Harry ? »

« M. Potter ne souhaitait pas l'entendre. »

« Je comprends. Molly lui a expliqué que vous n'aviez pas pu tuer… eh bien, votre maître. Mais il est encore trop en colère. »

Grognant, Arthur Weasley se leva.

« Donnez lui du temps, Severus. C'est un jeune homme bien. Il comprendra. »

« Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai guère de choix en la matière, » grinça Snape. « M. Potter a officiellement accepté sa charge de maître aujourd'hui et c'est plus que je n'en espérais. Je ne me fais aucune illusion sur votre idole et sur ce que ce subit accès au pouvoir absolu va provoquer chez lui. Donnez-lui un mois, et vous aurez un nouveau crime à rajouter à mon dossier : celui d'avoir corrompu Saint Potter. »

« Vous n'avez pas l'intention de… » commença Arthur.

« Je n'ai l'intention que de survivre à votre héros et à ses bonnes intentions. Notez mes mots. Notez les bien, et souvenez vous en quand vous apprendrez dans quelques temps que l'agneau s'est transformé en loup. Le pouvoir corrompt, et le pouvoir absolu corrompt absolument. »

Sur ces mots, l'esclave se laissa à nouveau aller contre le sac de sable et rabattit sa cape sur lui, dédaignant ostensiblement le lit et le fauteuil.

Secoué, M. Weasley fit un pas vers la porte, avant de se retourner.

« Vous devez le protéger, Severus. Même de lui-même. Il est notre seul espoir. »

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, il referma la porte derrière lui.

Sur son lit de fortune, Snape laissa échapper un soupir. Protéger ses maîtres d'eux-mêmes… c'était la seule chose à laquelle il n'était pas tenue, et la seule qu'il n'était jamais parvenu à faire. S'il avait pu convaincre Lily de ne pas combattre Voldemort, de ne pas faire confiance à Pettigrew… mais Lily était courageuse et confiante. Elle ne l'avait pas écouté.

Et aujourd'hui il se retrouvait à la merci de son fils, cette copie de James Potter qui semblait à mi-chemin entre le Mauraudeur et la douce Lily, et qui ne demandait qu'à pencher vers le premier…

Restait à voir pour quel côté la nature du petit monstre allait se décider. Et Severus Snape n'était pas du tout pressé d'avoir la réponse…

Ce furent les premières lueurs de l'aube qui le réveillèrent le lendemain matin, malgré son accumulation de fatigue. Une habitude prise depuis sa plus tendre enfance et qui ne l'avait que rarement autorisé à se lever plus tard que le soleil. Aujourd'hui, cependant, il n'était pas le seul… dehors, il pouvait entendre les voix des Weasleys et de leurs invités, affairés à tout mettre en place pour le mariage de leurs enfants.

Un mariage, au beau milieu d'une guerre… les gens n'avaient donc aucun sens commun ?

Snape soupira en se redressant sur son sac. Tout au moins, il était autorisé à rester à l'abri des regards et des éventuels sorts de tous les sorciers réunis ici. Il n'avait aucun doute sur les sentiments qu'il inspirait aux gens, en particulier après ces longues, trop longues années en tant que professeur. Professeur, espion, mangemort… pourquoi ses maîtres n'avaient ils pas pu décider qu'il se spécialiserait en jardinage ?

Mais non, son intelligence et son don inné pour les potions lui avaient ouverts une voie royale pour devenir un esclave 'de valeur'. De valeur… voilà qui aurait pu être une bonne chose, s'il n'avait pas appartenu aux Malfoy pour commencer.

Il secoua la tête, peu importait à présent. Il n'avait plus à se préoccuper que du gamin dont il entendait la voix dehors, se rapprochant dangereusement.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant place à l'adolescent, un air dégoûté sur le visage.

« Voilà votre repas, » fit-il en déposant un plateau par terre. « Tenez-vous tranquille, c'est bien compris ? Il y a du monde dehors. »

Puis il ressortit, sans un regard en arrière. Snape soupira ; si Potter était décidé à l'ignorer, cela lui convenait parfaitement. Passer la journée à se reposer également. Et la nourriture de Molly Weasley était toujours à la hauteur de sa réputation…

En absence de fenêtre dans la remise, Severus devait se fier aux sons pour déchiffrer ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Les préparatifs avançaient, et Molly Weasley devenait de plus en plus nerveuse au fil des heures… il compris que les mariés venaient d'arriver quand toute une foule se pressa dans le jardin pour féliciter les jeunes gens d'un air heureux.

Bien que dans l'ensemble, toutes les voix qui lui parvenaient soient teintées d'une certaine nervosité.

Le calme retomba légèrement au fil des heures, et Snape put entendre distinctement les mariés prononcer leurs vœux et les acclamations de la foule. Mais tout à coup, ce n'étaient plus des cris de joie mais des cris d'inquiétude qui lui parvenaient, et il tendit un peu plus l'oreille. Cette voix lointaine… c'était celle de Kingsley ! Un patronus, les mangemorts !

Snape jura tout bas. Il aurait du s'en douter, comment se faisait-il qu'il n'ait pas été au courant de cette attaque-la ?

Ce fut aussi visiblement la réaction de Potter, car son nouveau maître ne mit que quelques secondes à faire voler la porte de la remise avant d'y pénétrer en trombe, le visage rouge de fureur.

« Vous ! C'est vous qui les avez attirés ici ! » cracha-t-il, sa baguette pointée sur Snape.

« Ne soyez pas stupide, Potter, je n'ai eu aucun contact avec… »

Mais avait qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, une tornade brune les avait rejoint, paniquée.

« Harry ! Il faut partir d'ici et vite ! » s'écria Hermione, suivie de près par Ron.

« On ne peut pas laisser tout le monde comme ça, il faut les aider… » protesta le jeune homme, mais sans succès.

« Harry, ils sont après toi ! Il faut s'en aller immédiatement, j'ai tout ce qu'il nous faut, » fit Hermione en brandissant un sac. Dehors, les cris de panique avaient redoublé.

« Elle a raison, il faut qu'on s'en aille, reste à savoir où, » approuva Ron.

« Grimmauld Place, » intervint Snape. « C'est le seul endroit sûr. »

Potter plissa les yeux en le regardant.

« C'est encore un piège, Snape ? Encore une de vos manigances ? »

« Non, il ne peut pas mentir, » intervint Hermione. « Professeur, répondez à Harry, est-ce que la maison est piégée ? Est-ce qu'il est risqué de s'y rendre, d'une façon ou d'une autre ? »

« Pas que je sache, » répondit le sorcier. « L'endroit est sous Fidelitas, seuls les membres de l'ordre peuvent y pénétrer. »

« Vous n'avez pas révélé la cachette à Voldemort ? » s'enquit Harry.

« Non, pour l'amour de Merlin ! » s'exclama le professeur. « Miss Granger a raison, ils sont après vous, il ne faut pas rester ici ! »

« Très bien, » fit enfin Harry, vaincu. « Dans ce cas, tout le monde à Grimmauld Place… et vite ! »

Des bruits de pas de courses se dirigeant vers la remise se firent entendre, et le petit groupe ne perdit pas un instant. Quand la porte de la remise fut ouverte d'un coup de pied, les mangemorts ne trouvèrent qu'un cabane vide, et un lit qui n'avait pas servi…

A Grimmauld Place, les quatre sorciers firent une entrée prudente dans le couloir de ce qui avait été la maison de Sirius.

« Ce serait quand même bizarre qu'il n'y ait aucune protection après ce qu'il s'est passé, » fit Ron en s'avançant d'un pas hésitant. « Je suis sûr que Maugrey a… »

Il fut interrompu pas l'apparition d'une silhouette grise et fantomatique qui s'avança vers eux, son visage creux et livide comme torturé. Tous le reconnurent instantanément…

« Dumbledore, » murmura Harry.

Snape, livide, ne fit pas un geste.

« Ce n'est qu'un sort, » fit-il enfin d'une voix blanche, « rien qu'un piège de Maugrey… »

Mais la silhouette spectrale continua d'avancer.

« Nous ne vous avons pas tué, » murmura enfin Harry, « c'est lui… »

Mais l'apparition avait déjà disparu, se disperçant dans l'air comme un feu d'artifice. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers Snape, toujours pâle.

« Je n'y suis pour rien, » affirma-t-il.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Harry bondisse vers lui, le saisissant par le col.

« Pour rien ? Comment osez vous dire ça ? » siffla-t-il entre ses dents. « C'est vous qu'il est venu chercher ! Vous qui l'avez tué ! Et Maugrey aussi ! »

« C'était une illusion, Potter, un piège, même vous devriez être capable de comprendre ça ! » s'écria Snape sans pour autant chercher à se dégager. Harry crut voir une lueur de crainte dans ses yeux, et la vue ne fit rien pour l'apaiser.

« Je suis un idiot, c'est ça ? Eh bien, je suis peut-être un imbécile, mais je suis votre maître, et vous feriez bien de commencer à me montrer un peu de respect ! »

Un son étranglé lui parvint dans la direction d'Hermione. Snape, lui serra les dents.

« Pardon, maître. »

Les lèvres d'Harry s'étirèrent dans un petit sourire sans joie.

« J'aime mieux ça. »

« Harry ! »

« Hermione, laisse tomber. Si on doit vivre avec lui, autant que les choses soient claires. Il n'est pas question qu'il nous traite comme à Poudlard, » répondit le jeune homme.

« Ce n'est pas non plus une raison pour… » commença Hermione, avant d'être interrompue par la voix impatiente de Ron.

« Dites, si vous devez passer la nuit à vous chamailler, j'aimerais autant qu'on vérifie avant que la maison ne contient pas d'autre piège. Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, évidemment. »

Hermione rougit légèrement.

« Hominum revelio, » lança t elle.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent, perplexes.

« Il n'y a personne d'autre que nous ici, » expliqua t elle. « Mais j'ignore si d'autres sorts ont été placés. »

« Snape, faites le tour de la maison et revenez nous dire si elle est piégée, » lança Harry.

Le sorcier hocha la tête et disparut au détour d'un couloir.

« Harry, ce n'est pas très juste, » commenta Hermione.

« Et pourquoi donc ? C'est lui l'adulte et le professeur, que je sache. Et lui aussi qui s'y connaît en magie noire. »

« Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire, » rétorqua la jeune fille. Ron poussa un long soupir, mais la discussion n'eut pas l'occasion d'aller plus loin. Une voix aiguë et criarde s'éleva soudain d'un coin du couloir, les faisant sursauter.

« Sang-de-bourbe ! Une sang-de-bourbe dans ma maison ! Comment osez vous ! Honte ! Honte et malédiction sur vous, lie de la sorcellerie ! »

« Oh non, pas encore elle, » gémit Ron.

« Traître à ta race et à ton sang ! Quittez ma maison, espèce de petits rats corrompus ! » hurla la voix hystérique de Walburga Black.

« Je croyais qu'elle avait été enlevée d'ici, » fit Harry. « Je ne sais pas comment, mais il faut la faire taire ou elle va nous rendre folle avant la fin de la journée ! »

« Et le pire, c'est qu'elle est derrière son drap, » constata Hermione.

« Taisez-vous, sang-mêlés que vous êtes ! Déguerpissez immédiatement, vous n'avez aucun droit de fouler le sol de la maison des Black ! » glapit à nouveau le portrait.

« En réalité, c'est vous qui vous trouvez dans ma maison, » fit remarquer Harry. « C'est moi qui en ait hérité, et la première chose que je vais faire, maintenant que je vais m'installer ici, sera de faire envoyer votre portrait à la décharge. Je me demande si on pourrait le brûler ? »

« Espèce de petit impertinent ! » siffla Mme Black. « Des mensonges, ce ne sont que des mensonges ! Jamais la maison de sang-purs n'appartiendra à un sang-mêlé de votre espèce, horrible créature ! Vous payerez pour votre insolence ! »

« Sérieusement, il faut trouver une idée pour détruire ce portrait, » grogna Ron, « Si elle traite encore une fois Hermione de sang-de-bourbe, je ne sais pas ce que je lui ferai. »

« Rien, évidemment », répondit la jeune fille. « C'est juste un portrait, cette femme est morte depuis des années. Inutile de lui prêter attention, elle ne peut rien contre nous. »

« A part nous taper sur les nerfs, tu veux dire, » répliqua Ron. « En ce qui me concerne, c'est déjà bien suffisant. Quand je pense que des mangemorts sont en ce moment même en train d'attaquer ma famille… comment est-ce qu'on va faire pour avoir des nouvelles ? Il y a peut-être des morts là-bas, et on a aucun moyen de le savoir ! »

« Nous trouverons une solution, » tenta de le rassurer Hermione. « je suis sûre que tout le monde va bien. Le ministère était visiblement en route pour les aider, et ils étaient nombreux sur place. Ce sont plutôt les mangemorts qui ont à s'inquiéter. »

« Ah ! » fit Ron, son visage s'empourprant, « j'espère qu'ils en ont abattu quelques uns au passage, oui ! Sinon, je me charge de celui qui est en train de visiter la maison… »

« Ron ! Retire ça, c'est horrible ! » s'écria Hermione. « Il n'a certainement pas choisi de faire ce qu'il a fait, et encore moins d'être ce qu'il est ! »

« C'est ce qu'il raconte, mais vous le connaissez, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance. »

« Il le faudra pourtant bien, » soupira Harry. « Au pire, il sera utile. Je me demande ce qu'il fiche, il prend tout son temps… »

« Traitres ! Sang impurs ! Sorciers de basse-cour ! » continuait de crier le portrait, avant de soudain monter d'un octave. « Ah ! Et voilà l'esclave ! On n'est plus si prétentieux à présent, n'est ce pas ? On a un nouveau maître, un sang mêlé, et tout le monde est au courant ! Ooohhh oui, fini de jouer au professeur, l'esclave a retrouvé sa place, aux pieds de son maître ! »

Les trois adolescents se retournèrent pour apercevoir Snape qui se dirigeait vers eux. Prétendant ne rien avoir entendu, il les rejoint.

« La maison ne représente pas de danger, » annonça-t-il calmement, sa mâchoire crispée.

« Tant mieux, autant nous installer tout de suite, » fit Harry.

« Et merci, professeur, » ajouta Hermione avec un sourire. Snape hocha rapidement la tête.

« Bon, on prend quelle chambre ? » demanda Ron, toujours nerveux. « La même que la dernière fois ? Mieux vaut rester ensemble, je suppose. »

« Oui, ça sera aussi simple. Snape n'aura qu'à dormir en bas pour monter la garde, » fit Harry d'un ton acide.

« A ce sujet, est-ce qu'on a un moyen de communiquer avec l'extérieur ? La poudre de cheminette, quelque chose ? »

« Non, » répondit le professeur. « Elle a été coupée. »

« Ils nous donneront des nouvelles dès qu'ils pourront, Ron, ne t'inquiète pas, » fit Hermione d'un ton apaisant.

« Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas envoyer Snape jeter un œil ? » suggéra le rouquin.

« Ron ! » s'indigna aussitôt Hermione. « C'est hors de question ! »

A ses côtés, Harry se frotta discrètement le front. Pas assez discrètement cependant.

« Harry, ta cicatrice ! Elle te fait mal ? » demanda la jeune fille, angoissée.

« Pas tellement, c'est juste… irritant. C'est plutôt étrange, d'ailleurs, je devrais avoir des visions bien plus nettes à l'heure qu'il est. Je n'aime pas ça. »

« C'est une plaisanterie ? » fit Hermione en croisant les bras. « Tant mieux si Voldemort n'a pas accès à tes pensées ! C'est bien trop dangereux. Et tu dois travailler ton occlumancie, c'est une bonne chose que le professeur Snape soit là, tu vas pouvoir recommencer à t'entraîner. »

« Certainement pas, » firent les deux concernés en même temps. Harry jeta aussitôt un regard assassin à Snape qui détourna le regard.

« Vous ferez ce qu'on vous dira, » cingla le garçon. « et si je décide de reprendre ces leçons, vous ferez en sorte que ce ne soit pas une séance de torture comme l'année dernière ! »

« Vous ne comprenez pas, » fit Snape, frustré. « Je ne peux pas entrer dans votre esprit sans votre permission, ce qui rendrait l'exercice inutile. Vous, en revanche, pouvez piller le mien à volonté et sans aucun effort ni aucun entraînement. Ces exercices seraient totalement inutiles. »

« Ca vous arrange bien ! » s'écria Harry. Mais quand Snape se contenta de le fixer du regard, bras croisés et un air vaguement perplexe sur le visage, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Non, cela n'arrangeait probablement pas Snape qu'il puisse lire ses pensées…

« En attendant, est ce que vous avez un moyen de communiquer avec l'Ordre ? » demanda Ron. « Il faut qu'on sache ce qu'il se passe au Terrier ! »

« Non, M. Weasley, je regrette. »

« Bon sang, s'ils ont fait du mal à qui que ce soit, je vous jure que… »

« Tu ne jures rien du tout, Ronald Weasley, » fit Hermione d'un ton glacé. Puis, se radoucissant : « Je suis sûre qu'ils vont nous contacter. Laisse leur juste un peu de temps. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi on n'enverrait pas Snape, ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient le descendre ou quoique ce soit, il est de leur côté après tout ! » reprit Ron, de plus en plus frénétique.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, ils ne demanderaient probablement pas mieux que de mettre la main sur lui, ce ne serait pas prudent, » répondit Harry.

« Si j'ai bien compris, tu préfères le protéger lui plutôt que ma famille ? » demanda Ron, les poings serrés.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! » protesta Harry.

« Arrêtez tous les deux, vous êtes ridicules, » tenta d'intervenir Hermione.

Ce fut à cet instant que la silhouette translucide d'une belette fit son apparition dans un halo argenté, coupant court à la discussion. La voix de M. Weasley mit fin à la discussion.

« Tout va bien à la maison, tout le monde est sain et sauf. Ne répondez pas, nous sommes surveillés. »

Ron poussa un petit cri de soulagement et s'effondra dans le fauteuil le plus proche, où Hermione vint le rejoindre, passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Puis le patronus s'affaiblit jusqu'à disparaître, laissant derrière lui un objet qui roula sur le tapis du couloir. Intrigué, Harry s'approcha pour le prendre et resta pétrifié.

Une baguette. Noire. Et pas n'importe quelle baguette, celle-ci était liée à l'image du professeur le plus redouté de Poudlard, qui se tenait en ce moment même à quelques pas de lui, son regard fixé sur l'objet, une ombre d'espoir dans les prunelles noires.

Sans un mot, Harry se dirigea vers Snape et lui tendit la baguette.

« M. Potter ? » demanda l'homme.

Mal à l'aise, Harry agita la baguette.

« Prenez la, c'est la votre, » fit-il, irrité. « C'est la votre. »

« Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, » répondit Snape en la saisissant enfin.

« A quoi est ce que vous jouez ? » explosa le jeune homme. « Depuis tout ce temps, vous étiez désarmé ? Qu'est ce que vous avez fait au juste dans la maison, pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas piégée ? »

« Je suis simplement rentré dans chaque pièce et ait actionné chaque objet susceptible d'enclencher un sort quelconque. Comme il ne m'est rien arrivé, j'en ai déduit que le terrain était sans danger, » expliqua calmement le professeur.

Harry resta muet. Il avait envoyé Snape en éclaireur sans aucune chance de se défendre. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il ne lui avait pas rendu sa baguette après cette nuit, sous le chêne…

« Est-ce qu'il y a un autre rituel pour que vous puissiez vous en servir, ou est-ce que ça ira comme ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non. Ma baguette vous appartient, évidemment, mais si vous souhaitez que je continue à pratiquer la magie, ce sera bien entendu à votre service, » fit calmement l'esclave.

Harry se sentit soudain abattu. Son esclave… à son service. A en croire son regard soulagé, Snape avait pensé qu'il l'empêcherait de se servir à nouveau de magie. Probablement le pire des châtiments pour un sorcier comme lui… Il secoua la tête. Non, il n'allait pas avoir pitié de Snape. Son regard s'attarda sur la baguette noire et les doigts longs et fins qui la caressaient délicatement. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu cette baguette en action, c'était en haut de la tour, quand Dumbledore…

Il serra les dents.

« Très bien. Alors rendez vous utile et allez préparer à manger. Et revérifiez qu'il n'y a aucune trace de magie noire dans cette maison. Et pendant qu'on y est… trouvez un moyen de faire taire cette harpie ! » fit-il en désignant le portrait de Walpurga Black, qui n'avait pas cessé de les houspiller.

Il se tourna vers ses amis, étroitement enlacés et murmurant des choses qu'il ne pouvait entendre dans l'oreille l'un de l'autre. La vision faillit le faire sourire, mais la voix derrière lui le retint.

« Oui, maître. »

Il frissonna. Et pour une raison ou une autre, Harry réalisa à cet instant que, oui, venant de la bouche de ce traître Snape tout au moins… il aimait le mot.


	5. Chapter 5

Plus que soulagé d'être à nouveau congédié, Snape se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la cuisine.

Préparer à manger… stupide gamin. S'était-il seulement assuré qu'il restait de quoi faire un repas dans les placards poussiéreux de la vieille maison ? Non, bien évidemment. Et une rapide inspection lui appris que son intuition ne l'avait pas trompé :des casseroles, des couverts, des ustensiles… oui, il y avait bien de tout, sauf de la nourriture !

A quoi s'était-il attendu ? La maison avait été vidée après le départ de Kreattur et à moins de sortir faire quelques courses dans un magasin…

Il grogna. Non, ce ne serait pas acceptable. Il allait devoir faire avec ce qu'il trouverait ici, et vite. Il doutait que Potter apprécie le plat de lentilles desséchées et les restes de viande salée qu'il s'apprêtait à lui servir, mais il devrait s'en contenter, lui et ses amis. En espérant qu'il n'accuse pas son nouvel elfe de maison d'avoir saboté le repas…

Merlin soit remercié, il semblait toutefois avoir une alliée dans la place ; la jeune Granger ne paraissait pas disposée à laisser Potter traiter son esclave comme bon lui semblait. Le souvenir de Minerva, racontant en riant à ses collègues la croisade de la jeune Gryffondor pour libérer les elfes de maison lui revint en mémoire. A l'époque déjà, l'idée l'avait traversé que ce penchant pour la défense des opprimés en général et des esclaves en particulier pourrait se révéler utile. Mais il s'était refusé d'imaginer se retrouver un jour dans cette situation. Et pourtant…

Le fumet montant du chaudron commençait à être acceptable, et il dressa la table de quelques rapides mouvements de baguette.

« Le repas est prêt, » cria-t-il en direction du salon.

Les trois jeunes sorciers ne tardèrent pas à arriver, l'air visiblement plus sereins. Le gros de la tempête était visiblement passé…

« Qu'est ce que vous avez préparé ? J'espère que vous n'avez pas essayé de nous empoisonner, Snape, ça serait une très mauvaise idée de votre part ! » lança Potter, que la simple vue de son ancien professeur semblait suffire à mettre en rage.

« Harry, ne soit pas stupide, » répondit aussitôt la jeune fille, « tu sais parfaitement qu'il ne peut pas te faire de mal, de quelque façon que ce soit. Merci, professeur, ça sent vraiment bon, » fit elle avec un sourire compatissant.

Snape serra les dents. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'horripilait le plus : l'agressivité de son jeune maître, ou la pitié mielleuse de Granger. L'un dans l'autre, plus tôt il serait à nouveau seul, mieux il se porterait. Remplissant rapidement les trois assiettes, il se dirigeait à nouveau vers la porte quand une voix le retint.

« Professeur, vous ne mangez pas avec nous ? »

Granger. Encore.

« Merci, miss Granger, mais je dois encore m'occuper du portrait et de la sécurité. Je vous souhaite un bon repas. »

La politesse. Toujours. Bien inculquée depuis le plus jeune âge, quand bien même sa seule envie était de cracher au visage de ses prétendus maîtres…

Snape se tourna à nouveau vers la sortie, mais il put sentir dans son dos le regard lourd de reproche que la jeune fille adressait à son ami.

« Ca va, ça va… » grogna Potter. « Snape, prenez une assiette, et allez manger quelque part… dans votre chambre, vous devez bien en avoir une, non ? »

Il hocha la tête tout en se servant une portion réduite de lentilles. Mieux valait ne pas abuser de la bonté forcée du gamin…

« Harry, il peut bien manger avec nous ! » protesta l'éternelle défenseuse des causes perdues. « Après tout, il est avec nous dans cette histoire, que nous le voulions ou pas. »

le garçon grogna entre ses dents. « Ecoute, Hermione, sois raisonnable ; c'est déjà assez de devoir supporter sa présence toute la journée, j'aimerais bien pouvoir manger mon repas en paix ! »

« Un repas qu'il a préparé, si tu te rappelle bien, » fit sèchement Hermione.

« Oui, eh bien, vu le résultat, je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment un argument, » lança le jeune Weasley en lâchant une cuillérée de lentilles d'un air dégoûté.

« Je regrette, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre de comestible à disposition, » répondit Snape d'une voix neutre. « Si vous avez l'intention de vous établir ici pour quelques temps, il faudra d'une façon ou d'une autre sortir pour trouver à manger. »

« Eh bien, vous vous débrouillerez, » fit froidement Potter. « Je suis d'accord avec Ron. Ce genre de repas n'est pas acceptable. Après toutes ces années à nous rabâcher à quel point une potion devait être absolument parfaite, je ne suis pas franchement impressionné ! »

« Harry ! » s'écria à nouveau Granger, horrifiée. « Professeur, je suis désolée, nous sommes tous un peu nerveux aujourd'hui ; bien entendu vous avez fait de votre mieux… »

Un silence pesant s'installa l'espace de quelques secondes.

« Puis-je disposer ? » demanda finalement Snape, sans lâcher son assiette.

« Oui, fichez le camp, et faites ce que vous avez à faire, » grommela Potter sans lever le regard.

Ce qu'il fit, refusant de laisser quelque émotion que ce soit transparaître. Comme ses précédents maîtres, Potter pouvait lui prendre beaucoup, oui… mais pas tout. Sa fierté, elle, lui appartenait. Et pour ces petites choses, l'existence valait encore la peine d'être vécue, même aux mains d'un gamin capricieux. C'est du moins ce que Severus Snape se répéta tandis qu'il pénétrait dans sa chambre attitrée, une boule dans l'estomac.

Il avait perdu l'habitude. Quinze ans de quasi liberté… c'était plus qu'aucun esclave ne pouvait le souhaiter. Mais le retour à la normale était un pilule bien amère à bientôt quarante ans…

Et par ailleurs, Weasley n'avait pas tort, la mixture qu'il avait concocté était infâme. Il pouvait compter sur le petit furet pour le lui faire payer à la première occasion… Mais pour l'instant, il y avait plus urgent. Avalant rapidement sa ration, il se mit en quête de la moindre trace de magie noire à travers la maison.

La bâtisse, évidemment, en regorgeait ; qu'attendre d'autre de la demeure des Black ? Mais aucun des sorts ne semblait être récent ni dangereux, et il finit par se résoudre à s'attaquer à la tache la plus difficile : faire taire le fameux tableau de Walburga Black, qui n'avait pas cessé de hurler depuis qu'ils l'avaient quitté.

En le voyant arriver, cependant, la vieille femme du portrait s'interrompit pour l'inspecter de haut en bas.

« Severus Snape. Eh bien eh bien… serait-ce une promotion ? Aux mains d'un sang-mêlé, après avoir été le valet de chambre d'une sang-de-bourbe. Quelle est la prochaine étape, esclave ? »

Sans se départir de son calme, Snape lança un sort de diagnostique sur le tableau. Les sorts étaient puissants… la partie risquait d'être longue. Longue, et éprouvante…

« Et dire que j'ai essayé de convaincre Silvius de te vendre pendant des années… tu aurais été parfait, au service de mon fils, » susurra la sorcière, son regard glacial jaugeant Snape qui ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. « Mais non, il n'acceptait que te louer, le diable l'emporte. Et maintenant que je te tiens, Snape, tu vas me répondre… Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est devenu mon fils ? »

« Vieille folle… » murmura le sorcier tout en s'attaquant aux sorts protégeant le cadre.

« Je suis peut-être vieille, mais certainement pas sénile ! Et je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé, comment mon magnifique petit Régulus a-t-il péri ? Qui l'a tué, Snape ? Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de terrible et Kreattur a toujours refusé de parler ! »

« Quelle importance à présent ? Il est mort, vous aussi. Allez donc le lui demander, je ne doute pas qu'il aura beaucoup de choses à raconter à sa vieille mère, » rétorqua Severus.

« Insolente petite vermine ! » glapit Walburga, toutes griffes dehors. « Réponds-moi, esclave ! J'ai loué tes services suffisamment cher à Silvius Malfoy, j'exige de savoir ! Pourquoi Régulus avait il besoin de toi ? Pour des potions ? Des potions pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

« Au début, oui, » fit distraitement Snape, concentré sur ses sorts.

« Eh bien ? » s'impatienta le portrait. « Quoi d'autre ? Comment est-il mort ? Je sais que tu as la réponse, stupide créature ! Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

« A quel point connaissiez vous votre fils, Mme Black ? Vos fils, en réalité. Si tant est que le fameux Sirius puisse encore être considéré comme tel, après tous vos efforts pour le renier… »

« Ne prononce pas son nom, » siffla Walburga. « Ce renégat… c'est à lui que j'aurais du te confier ! Agréable mission, n'est-ce pas ? Amuser mon traître de fils aîné ! Lui qui aimait tant flirter avec les sang-de-bourbe et les sangs-mêlés, il aurait certainement trouvé de sympathiques moyens de t'utiliser ! »

« Non pas que Régulus ait manqué d'imagination en la matière, » ironisa Snape en changeant d'angle d'attaque, cherchant la faille dans les couches de sorts entremêlés.

« Mon fils n'aurait jamais porté la main sur un être inférieur ! Il n'était pas un traître à son sang ; une brebis galeuse suffit dans une famille, » aboya aussitôt la sorcière. « La vérité, je veux la vérité ! »

« Vous auriez été surprise, » musarda Snape. « Régulus n'avait certainement pas le même attrait que son frère auprès des sorcières, haut rang ou pas. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? La vérité, Mme Black ? La vérité sur le tragique destin de votre fils ? »

Walburga Black jaugea un instant le demi-sourire sournois de l'esclave avant d'incliner la tête, raide.

« Le jeune Régulus… ne manquait certainement pas d'enthousiasme pour la cause, » commença Snape, sans cesser un instant d'agiter sa baguette. « Il voulait plaire à son maître. Des potions. Des sorts. Un entraînement adéquat, une aide efficace dans ses missions. Tout ce que je pouvais lui proposer, en somme… Et il était tellement tentant, après tout, de continuer à louer mes services après même que j'ai changé de propriétaire et, par là-même, de camp. Avait-il votre accord ? Probablement pas. Mais il l'a fait. James Potter n'a été que trop heureux de pouvoir tenter sa chance. Convertir un Mangemort… »

« Traître, » siffla la sorcière dans son portrait, « immonde, infâme petit traître. »

« Traître, moi ? » fit Snape avec un petit rire. « En aucun cas. Eternellement et légalement acquis à la cause de mon maître, quel qu'il soit. C'est ce qu'implique ma condition, rappelez –vous. Ce qui vous enchantait particulièrement, à une époque. Un jeu dangereux pour Régulus, oui… mais il avait confiance. Et par ailleurs, il n'avait guère le choix. Peut-être était il un bon et brave fils, mais ce n'était certainement pas l'héritier de Merlin, n'est ce pas ? »

Walburga ne perdit pas une seconde pour se répandre en imprécations et jurons, sous le rire froid et silencieux de Snape.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, il semblerait qu'il n'était pas non plus un brave fils, au final. En tout cas pas au sens ou sa chère famille l'entendait. Il se trouve qu'il avait après tout plus de jugeote que je l'en avais crédité. Quand la réalité de sa vocation de Mangemort lui est apparue au grand jour, il a rebroussé chemin avec horreur. Ironiquement, c'est son sens de l'honneur l'a retenu de faire la seule chose qui aurait pu le sauver : courir trouver son frère et tourner le dos à sa chère famille de sang-purs. »

« Jamais ! » hurla Walburga, manquant de rompre la concentration de Snape. « Menteur, esclave infidèle ! J'exige la vérité, je refuse d'écouter ces mensonges plus longtemps ! Retourne voir ton maître et dis lui de venir me trouver ! »

« Oh, mais je n'ai pas fini mon histoire, » poursuivis Snape, un léger sourire aux lèvres. « Régulus, donc. Il n'a guère eu le temps de décider où son sens de la loyauté le mènerait au milieu de sa famille, en réalité. Ce cher Régulus avait des idées plutôt… radicales. Une fois sa décision de renier le Seigneur des Ténèbres ferme et définitive, il s'est immédiatement mis en tête d'anéantir son maître. On ne m'ôtera pas de l'idée que la consanguinité dans les familles de sang-pur… »

« Tais-toi, esclave ! » hurla à nouveau la sorcière, écumante de rage. « Je t'ai ordonné d'aller me chercher ton maître ! Obéis immédiatement ! »

Snape lui jeta un regard ennuyé.

« Voudriez vous cesser de gâcher mon unique petit plaisir de la journée et me laisser finir cette histoire ? Une histoire que vous m'avez vous-même demandée, si vous vous en rappelez. Notez par ailleurs que je ne suis en aucun cas tenu d'obéir à un portrait, a fortiori un portrait que mon maître m'a ordonné de détruire. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, Régulus. Régulus et les Horcruxes. Une formidable quête pour un sorcier aux compétences académiques aussi pathétiques. »

Dans son cadre, Walburga Black se répandait à présent en hurlements menaçants, griffant la toile, tentant visiblement de sortir de sa toile pour étrangler l'ancien professeur qui arborait à présent un air plus que satisfait.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai aidé votre fils. Non pas que j'ai eu grand choix en la matière, bien évidemment… mais je l'ai fait. Jusqu'au jour où votre rejeton s'est trouvé confronté à plus fort que lui. Il n'a rien voulu entendre… en réalité, et puisque je vous dois la vérité, je crois qu'il en avait assez. De vous, en l'occurrence. C'est certes un peu raccourci, mais l'idée est là. L'un dans l'autre, et pour résumer une longue et pathétique histoire, le brave Régulus s'est sacrifié au fond d'une grotte noire et remplie d'inferis, pour une cause qu'il trouvait juste et que sa famille réprouvait. Une mort plutôt atroce, mais si cela peut vous consoler, il était trop faible à ce moment là pour crier. Il semblait en réalité plutôt résigné. Oui, résigné. »

Muette, mais son visage exprimant clairement ses sentiments, Walburga fixait Snape, son regard aussi mortel que celui du basilic.

« Et comme votre autre fils, il est mort stupidement, à cause de son éducation, de ses valeurs stupides, et de sa totale incapacité à s'adapter au monde qui l'entourait. Si vous avez d'autres questions, Mme Black, il serait temps de les poser. Vous avez très exactement dix secondes, le temps que le sort que je viens de lancer ne finisse de faire effet et ne vous fasse taire à jamais, pour la plus grande satisfaction du monde des vivants. »

Pendant une seconde, le portrait sembla paniquer. Testant les sorts de protection de son tableau, Walburga ne perdit qu'une seconde à établir son propre diagnostique. Perdu… elle avait perdu la bataille, et définitivement cette fois. Découvrant ses dents jaunies, elle tourna vers Snape son regard brûlant de haine et de mépris.

« Soyez maudit. »

« Oh, n'ayez aucune crainte là dessus, » répondit calmement le sorcier. « Je le suis. »

Un instant plus tard, le cadre prenait feu, dévorant en un instant le portrait et ne laissant qu'une trace noircie sur la tapisserie. Avec un soupir, Snape s'adossa au mur. Voilà qui était fait. Il n'avait jamais apprécié Walburga Black, que ce soit de son vivant ou en portrait, mais tout au moins la sorcière avait-elle respecté le pacte établi avec Silvius Malfoy : jamais ses fils n'avaient appris sa situation avant que l'affaire n'éclate au grand jour. Merlin savait pourtant combien son existence en aurait été compliquée si Sirius Black avait eu ce genre de pouvoir sur lui… mais faire instruire un esclave à Poudlard était une entorse plus que sérieuse au code de déontologie des sang-purs, et jamais les Malfoy n'auraient accepté de leur plein gré que cette information ne soit divulguée.

S'il n'y avait pas eu cette urgente nécessité d'avoir un espion dans la place… si le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne les y avaient pas obligés… il secoua la tête. Tout cela appartenait au passé à présent.

« Vous avez fini ? »

La voix hargneuse était impossible à ne pas reconnaître. Snape se redressa, réprimant un soupir, et hocha la tête. Le jeune homme s'approcha, inspectant le mur d'un air visiblement appréciateur.

« Bon travail, » conclut il.

Le professeur faillit être surpris.

« Reste à savoir pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait avant, » ajouta le gamin d'un ton acide.

Snape haussa les épaules, trop las pour élaborer une longue réponse concernant les motivations de Dumbledore, le diable ait son âme. Mais de toute évidence, Potter n'était pas d'humeur à s'en contenter.

« Vous pourriez répondre, quand je vous parle ! » gronda-t-il. « Si je vous avais répondu comme ça à Poudlard, vous auriez retiré des points à Gryffondor et probablement ajouté une punition, pas vrai ? »

« Probablement, » admis Snape en se redressant prudemment.

« Eh bien, à votre tour d'appliquer vos propres règles. Que ce soit avec moi ou avec les autres. Je me fiche de ce qu'Hermione peut bien dire, vous n'êtes plus mon professeur, et je ne vous dois aucun respect. Vous me faisiez peur, vous savez, quand je suis arrivé… »

« Vous le cachiez bien, » répondit sobrement Snape.

« Je n'avais pas grand chose d'autre pour me défendre, pas vrai ? » rétorqua Harry. « Pas de parents à qui me plaindre… je ne connaissais personne… mais les choses ont changé. Et maintenant, je veux voir ce fameux respect dont vous parliez tant. Pour ma part, je vous en montrerai autant que vous m'en avez accordé… ce n'est que justice, non ? »

« Vous voilà bien vindicatif, M. Potter, » fit calmement le maître des potions.

Le gamin sourit, d'un sourire qui ne lui plut pas.

« J'ai eu un bon professeur. »

Et sur ces mots, il tourna les talons pour rejoindre ses amis, laissant Snape songeur. La roue du destin tournait décidément bien vite, il y a quelques mois encore, le simple sourire narquois de Potter lui aurait fallut une longue séance de récurage en compagnie de Rusard.

Oui, la roue tournait vite… et le garçon aurait sans doute bien fait d'en tirer une leçon. Car quoique le destin lui réserve, Severus Snape avait l'intuition que les temps qui s'annonçaient allaient s'avérer cruels pour son jeune maître… et pour tous ceux qui l'entouraient.

« Professeur ? »

La petite voix le tira de ses pensées.

« Oui, miss Granger ? »

« Je regrette pour Harry. Il ne saisit pas encore bien… il est fatigué, et nerveux. Il se fera à l'idée, » tenta maladroitement de s'excuser la jeune fille. « Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut dans votre chambre ? »

« Oui, je vous remercie. Puis-je vous être utile ? » répondit courtoisement Snape.

« Eh bien… » hésita Hermione. « Vous allez me trouver absolument horrible, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureuse que nous ayons un professeur avec nous. Je n'aurai laissé Harry pour rien au monde, et dans tous les cas, Poudlard… peu importe. Mais j'ai eu le temps d'emporter quelques livres et je me demandais si vous pouviez m'éclairer sur quelques sujets ? »

« Potions, je présume ? »

« Entre autres, oui, » acquiesça Hermione avec un sourire soulagé.

« Bien entendu. Je suis à votre disposition, » fit Snape.

« Merci, professeur, vraiment, » fit elle d'une voix empreinte de reconnaissance. « J'ai laissé mes affaires dans le salon, par ici. »

Une minute plus tard, elle avait sorti du petit sac une quantité impressionnante de volumes de toutes sortes, et, au terme d'un long dilemme, choisi un livre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

« Je pense que vous vous y connaissez autant que n'importe lequel de nos professeurs de défense, » suggéra Hermione.

« Probablement plus, en réalité, étant donné la succession d'individus douteux qui ont occupé ce poste, » confirma Snape.

« Une bonne chose, dans ce cas… il se trouve que j'avais juste une question à propos de … »

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Ron laissa échapper un grognement.

« Merlin, ils sont lancés pour la nuit. Autant aller se coucher, Hermione nous rejoindra plus tard. Je sens que je vais finir par être jaloux de se type… »

« Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, » grogna Harry. « Franchement, tu l'as regardé ? Il n'a pas du se laver depuis un mois. »

« Pas depuis deux jours, en tout cas, c'est certain. Il ne risquait pas au Terrier, » répondit Ron avec philosophie. « Mais je comprends qu'Hermione soit contente, je suis plutôt soulagé aussi, pour tout dire. Snape de notre côté, ce n'est pas rien. »

« Qu'est ce que vous avez tous, avec lui ? » fit Harry en se renfrognant. « Je sais bien que c'est un esclave. Je le regrette pour lui, mais franchement, si quelqu'un le méritait, c'est bien lui, non ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Ron en évitant son regard. « Bill m'a un peu parlé de tout ça… écoute, ce n'est pas si simple, Harry. »

« Pas si simple ? Il a tué Dumbledore ! Je l'ai vu ! »

« Je sais, je sais, inutile de t'énerver ! Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est qu'il n'a sûrement pas eu le choix. Les esclaves le sont dès leur naissance, ils ne le deviennent pas en cours de route comme… une punition ! C'est un sort assez horrible, d'après ce que Bill expliqué. Tu devrais discuter avec lui, Harry, vraiment… »

« Pas ce soir, » fit le garçon en se dirigeant vers les escaliers, abattu. « Je ne veux pas avoir à penser à lui. Je me moque de ce qu'il a fait ou pas, de la personne à qui il a obéit… c'est Snape, bon sang, Snape ! Il nous déteste, on le déteste… rien de tout cela n'a changé ! »

Dans ses traces, Ron haussa les épaules.

« On verra bien. Pour l'instant, j'ai surtout envie de dormir… on reprend la même chambre qu'avant ? »

Il sembla à Hermione qu'Harry acquiesçait, mais leurs voix se perdirent à l'étage supérieur. Satisfaite, elle referma le livre qu'elle venait d'ouvrir.

« Professeur, il y a autre chose dont il faut que nous parlions. Vous êtes tenu au secret, n'est ce pas ? Même avec moi ? »

« Non, » fit Snape en plissant les yeux, « mais il est clair que l'intérêt de mon maître va de paire avec le votre. Je vous écoute. »

« Ne parlez de ceci à personne, et sachez que c'est ce qu'Harry souhaiterait, » précisa la jeune fille en se penchant en avant. « Je vous ai entendu tout à l'heure, avec le portrait… je voudrais que vous me disiez tout ce que vous savez au sujet des Horcruxes, » lâcha t elle enfin

Prenant une grande inspiration, Snape s'adossa à son fauteuil.

« Ainsi, c'est de cela qu'il s'agit ? Détruire les horcruxes. Ceux de Voldemort. C'est la mission que vous a confié Dumbledore ? »

Hermione hocha doucement la tête sans baisser le regard. Relâchant son souffle, Snape ferma les yeux.

Cette fois, il y était. Officiellement de retour en enfer…


	6. Chapter 6

Snape croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille.

« Ces horcruxes sont des fragments d'âmes, dissimulés dans des objets ou des êtres vivants. Ce sont eux qui maintiennent le Seigneur des Ténèbres en vie. Quoiqu'il arrive, tant que les horcruxes ne seront pas détruits, il ne pourra être totalement anéanti. C'est la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore a préparé son inéluctable retour pendant toutes ces années. »

« Alors, les Potter sont morts pour rien, » murmura Hermione.

« Ils ont sauvé leur fils, ce qui était leur principal objectif, » fit Snape avec une once d'amertume dans la voix.

« Et vous dites qu'il peut également s'agir d'êtres vivants ? Vous pensez à quelque chose en particulier ? »

« En réalité, c'est une supposition… mais j'ai toujours pensé que Nagini avait quelque chose d'anormal. Même en comptant le fait que Voldemort parle le fourchelang, cet animal ne devrait pas réagir ainsi. Et il y a quelque chose de… malsain chez lui. Ou plutôt elle. Quelque chose de sombre, » répondit Snape, songeur.

« Vous en êtes certain ? Y a-t-il un moyen de le savoir ? » demanda avidement la jeune fille.

« Probablement pas à moins de la tuer. Ce qui ne sera de toute façon pas une grosse perte. »

« Je suppose, oui, » soupira Hermione. « Que savez vous d'autre sur ces horcruxes ? En connaissez vous ? »

« D'après les recherches de mes divers maîtres, il y en aurait probablement six, donc trois sont toujours actifs, du moins à ma connaissance. Il y a eu le journal, que M. Potter a détruit… une bague, que le professeur Dumbledore a également annihilée. »

La grimace de Snape n'échappa pas à Hermione.

« Que s'est il passé ? » demanda t elle doucement.

« Albus a été particulièrement stupide, » murmura le professeur, le regard perdu dans le vague. « Pour une raison que j'ignore, il a tenté de porter la bague. Elle était bien entendu protégée par un sort… un sort mortel et impossible à annuler. »

« Il allait mourir, c'est ce que vous êtes en train de me dire ? Le sort allait le tuer ? »

« A plus ou moins long terme, certainement. Il ne lui restait guère que quelques mois à vivre, au mieux. C'était une telle folie… je ne comprendrais jamais ce qui a pu le pousser à commettre un tel acte. Quoiqu'il en soit, il a détruit la bague juste après, cet horcruxe là ne préoccupera plus personne. »

Mais Hermione ne fut pas dupe du détournement de conversation.

« Est-ce lui qui vous a demandé de le tuer ? C'était une mise en scène, n'est ce pas ? Il l'avait prévu ? »

Il y avait une telle note d'avidité dans la voix de la jeune fille que Snape ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la pitié. Ces enfants allaient rapidement devoir apprendre que le monde n'était ni juste, ni héroïque, ni contrôlable… mais en l'occurrence, il ne pouvait pas nier que Granger avait raison. Stupides Gryffondors…

« Oui. Albus Dumbledore a choisi sa mort, » répondit il.

« Et il vous a laissé endosser la culpabilité de son meurtre, » murmura Hermione.

« Pour le plus grand bien, une fois de plus, » fit sombrement Snape. « Mais il n'ignorait pas que dans quelques semaines à peine, j'allais être hors de toute poursuites. »

« Tout de même, » continua Hermione, songeuse. « Il aurait du laisser quelque chose pour Harry, un mot, pour lui expliquer… »

« Je pensais qu'il l'aurait fait, oui, » fit amèrement le professeur, « mais sans doute n'en a-t-il pas eu le temps. Tout a été très… soudain. Quoiqu'il en soit, la bague a été détruite, de même que le médaillon qui se trouvait dans la grotte. »

« Mais vous le saviez, n'est ce pas ? Pourquoi ne pas le lui avoir dit, avant qu'il y emmène Harry ? »

« Je l'ai fait, mais il ne m'a pas cru. A cette époque, Voldemort était conscient que Regulus chassait les horcruxes, et Albus était persuadé qu'il avait échangé le médaillon contre un autre pour piéger le garçon. Il se trompait. D'autre part, je crois qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte d'initiation… »

Et Merlin savait si le vieil homme aimait les initiations. S'il n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait volontiers épargné à son jeune maître d'affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres à onze ans, et un basilique à douze. Avec toute la répulsion que le garçon lui inspirait, il n'en était pas moins le fils de Lily. Mais non, il devait accomplir sa destinée, et pour cela affronter les pires monstres et devenir le jeune homme arrogant et sûr de lui qu'il était à présent. Belle réussite. Et à présent qu'ils se retrouvaient au cœur même de cette fameuse destinée, Snape avait la sombre impression que Dumbledore s'était fourvoyé. Il n'avait pas donné les bonnes armes au garçon.

D'après ce qu'il avait pu constater, la meilleure chance de Potter était l'amitié indéfectible de ses amis et leur étroite complicité.

Et à présent, son nouvel esclave…

« Mais l'horcruxe, qu'est il devenu ? » reprit Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

« Je l'ai détruit, » répondit simplement Snape. « Feudeymon, une méthode simple mais radicale, pour qui connaît bien la magie noire. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre qu'Harry apprécierait… »

Probablement pas… et il y allait certainement y avoir de nombreuses choses que son maître n'apprécierait pas dans les prochains temps. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, il devrait s'y faire.

« Il n'existe pas tant d'alternatives que cela, » répliqua le professeur. « Si, comme je crois le comprendre, vous êtes lancés dans une chasse aux horcruxes restant, il ne vous restera guère que cette option et quelques poisons puissants, comme le venin de basilique. Mais je présume que M. Potter a déjà fait ses recherches. »

« Je ne sais pas, » murmura Hermione, « comme vous l'avez dit, tout a été assez rapide et confus. Il prétend ne pas en savoir plus que ce qu'il nous a dit, et j'avoue que cela m'inquiète. De quoi sommes nous à la recherche, professeur ? »

« D'artefact ensorcelés, et bien cachés. Probablement d'objets prestigieux, comme le médaillon de Serpentard. Et bien entendu, possédés. Charmante perspective, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le choix, » fit la jeune fille. « A moins que vous ayez une autre idée ? »

« Je n'ai pas d'idée, miss Granger, » répondit le professeur. « Je me contente de servir mon maître. »

« Il faut que je demande à Harry de vous ordonner réfléchir ? » ironisa Hermione.

« Réfléchir est une chose, quant à trouver des solutions pour défaire le seigneur des Ténèbres… pour 2 gallions de l'heure, ce serait beaucoup demander. »

« Deux gallions de l'heure ? De quoi parlez vous, au juste ? »

« C'est le prix que feu Regulus Black me louait à Lucius. Pour tout le bien que cela lui a fait, » fit amèrement Snape. « A ce tarif, n'espérez pas plus de miracle que lui. »

« Mais vous l'avez déjà fait, et vous avez une idée sur la question… pour être honnête, dans notre situation, c'est déjà un miracle en soi, » soupira hermione. « Ne le prenez pas mal, professeur, mais votre arrivée tombe vraiment à point. »

« Si vous le dites, miss Granger. Y a-t-il autre chose pour votre service ? »

« Non. Oui. Ne bougez pas, je vais chercher les garçons… autant les mettre au courant directement, après tout, » fit elle. « Les bonnes nouvelles sont suffisamment rares ces derniers temps. »

Se levant de son fauteuil, elle se dirigea vers le couloir.

« Ron, Harry ? Vous pourriez descendre une minute ? » cria t elle vers l'étage. Sans se faire attendre, les deux garçons accoururent, l'air suspicieux.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ? » demanda Harry avec un regard noir pour Snape.

« Je suis tentée de te dire 'rien', mais ce serait désobligeant à l'égard du professeur, » fit sèchement Hermione. « En réalité, le professeur Snape a d'intéressantes informations au sujet des Horcruxes. »

« Hermione ! » s'écria Harry, « tu ne lui as tout de même pas parlé de ça ? Je t'ai dit que c'était un secret, un secret que Dumbledore m'a confié, et toi tu t'empresses d'aller tout raconter à la personne qui l'a tué ? Mais qu'est ce que tu as dans la tête ? »

Il criait presque à la fin de sa tirade, et Ron comme Hermione froncèrent les sourcils, l'air désapprobateur.

« Ne lui parle pas sur ce ton, » prévint Ron, la voix chargée de menace. « Snape est peut-être ton esclave, mais Hermione ne l'est pas et tu n'as aucun droit de la traiter de cette façon ! On est là pour t'aider, tu te rappelles ? Et je trouve que c'est plutôt une bonne idée, » ajouta-t-il avec un hochement de tête pour la jeune fille.

Hermione lui sourit faiblement, soulagée.

« attends au moins de savoir de quoi il s'agit avant de monter sur tes grands chevaux, » fit elle. « et rappelle toi que le professeur ne peut en aucun cas te trahir ni te nuire, quoiqu'il pense de toi et que tu penses de lui ! »

« Oh, tu peux l'appeler Snape, » ricana Harry, « parce que si une chose est certaine, c'est que moi vivant, il ne sera plus jamais professeur. »

« Harry ! » s'écria Hermione, atterrée. Mais le garçon ne sembla pas s'en émouvoir.

« Quoi ? C'est le pire professeur qu'on ait eu, tu ne peux pas dire le contraire. Merlin, c'est le pire professeur tout court, incapable d'enseigner quoique ce soit, trop occupé à terroriser ses élèves et à se venger sur des enfants de son triste sort. Eh bien désolé, _professeur_, mais votre carrière de tyran est finie. Sujet suivant ? »

Bouche bée, Hermione le fixait du regard, incapable de dire un mot. Ce fut finalement Snape qui rompit le silence, visiblement peu étroublé par la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

« Le sujet actuel, en réalité, concernait les horcruxes. Et comme miss Granger l'a justement fait remarquer, il se trouve que j'ai déjà eu à faire aux objets que vous recherchez, et même eu l'opportunité d'en détruire. J'espère que cela pourra vous être utile. »

« Oh, vous espérez, hein ? » siffla Harry entre ses dents.

« Harry James Potter ! » cria Hermione, remise de son choc. « Comment oses-tu ? Puis-je savoir ce qui t'autorise à te conduire comme un parfait… un parfait… »

Mais avant que la jeune fille ait pu lâcher le mot, Ron intervint, avançant d'un pas pour poser une main sur son épaule.

« Moi, je sais, » fit il d'une voix calme. « C'est la chambre de Sirius, pas vrai ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

A ces mots, toute la colère qui semblait habiter Harry s'envola, le laissant sans énergie tandis que ses épaules s'affaissaient. Avec un soupir, il se laissa tomber sur le bras d'un fauteuil et fouilla dans sa poche pour tendre un parchemin et un morceau de photo à Hermione.

Hésitante, elle saisit la lettre et la parcouru, son regard se faisant plus humide au fil des lignes. Quand enfin elle s'arrêta pour observer la photo, ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes.

« Oh, Harry… » murmura t elle. « Je suis désolée. Tu as trouvé ça là haut ? Et le reste ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » fit le garçon en reprenant les papiers. « Ils étaient comme ça. La chambre de Sirius était sens dessus-dessous, quelqu'un a du passer… » s'interrompant, il tourna un regard suspicieux vers Snape. « Vous ! Vous ne seriez pas venu ici après la mort de Dumbledore, par hasard ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le professeur, et pour la première fois, les trois adolescents virent ce qui ressemblait à de la crainte passer sur son visage. Lentement, Snape plongea une main dans ses robes pour en sortir quelque chose qu'il tendit à son maître, évitant soigneusement son regard.

Les mains tremblantes, Harry saisit ce qu'il reconnut instantanément comme étant le reste de la lettre et de la photo. Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour lire le dernier paragraphe et contempler le visage de Lily. Puis, se redressant, il se dirigea d'un pas menaçant vers le professeur qui avait prudemment reculé vers le fond de la pièce.

« Espèce d'enfoiré, » fit il d'une voix rauque, baguette au poing.

« Harry, non, » intervint Hermione d'une voix douce. « Laisse le s'expliquer. »

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer, miss Granger, » fit amèrement Snape, son regard toujours braqué sur le mur opposé.

« Qu'est ce que vous êtes venu faire ici ? » gronda Harry, la baguette pointée sur le gorge du professeur. « Chercher tous les renseignements possibles pour les apporter à Voldemort avant de changer de maître ? »

« Non, » soupira Snape, « rien de cela. J'étais venu pour chercher des réponses… que je n'ai pas trouvées. »

« Des réponses sur quoi ? Sur qui ? De quel droit avez-vous volé ces documents, détruit une photo de ma famille ? » s'étrangla Harry, pâle de rage.

« Si vous me permettez, » fit calmement le professeur en levant sa baguette. Un rapide sort plus tard, la photo était à nouveau en un seul morceau. Harry l'inspecta, méfiant.

« Ca ne change rien, vous n'aviez aucun droit de faire ça, » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

« Je regrette, maître, » répondit Snape d'une voix sans ton.

« Et répondez à ma question, que cherchiez vous ? »

« Des indices concernant les horcruxes. Les cahiers de Regulus Black. Et des livres. »

« Des livres ? Quel genre de livres ? » demanda Harry avec méfiance.

« La bibliothèque des Black contenait jadis un grand nombre d'ouvrages concernant la magie noire, » répondit Snape sans lever les yeux. Inutile de provoquer le gamin plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. « Des documents inédits et particulièrement précieux sur lesquels j'espérais pouvoir mettre la main. »

« Et pour quoi, exactement ? » continua le garçon.

A ce moment seulement, le professeur leva le regard pour rencontrer celui d'Harry, son expression si anxieuse que le jeune homme en fut un instant déstabilisé.

« S'il vous plait, maître, permettez moi de ne pas répondre à cette question. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il fut interrompu par Hermione qui choisit cet instant pour poser une main sur son épaule.

« Laisse-le, Harry. Il ne peut pas te mentir, ne l'oblige pas en plus à te parler. Professeur, cette information est-elle importante ? » demanda t elle en se tournant vers l'homme en noir.

« Non, miss Granger, » répondit il, le regard à nouveau dirigé vers le sol.

Hermione se tourna à nouveau vers Harry et haussa les épaules, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Très bien, » grogna le garçon. En réalité, il se sentait vaguement nauséeux à présent. Toute cette scène, la façon qu'avait le professeur de baisser la tête, ses épaules courbées, ce ton plat dénué d'émotion… tout cela sonnait terriblement faux. Le temps d'une fraction de seconde, il souhaita pouvoir avoir devant lui le maître des potions qu'il avait toujours connu, sarcastique et tranchant… il secoua la tête. Non. Non, il ne le souhaitait pas, en particulier après ce qui était arrivé… « Avez-vous d'autres choses dans ce genre ? » fit il sèchement en montrant la lettre et la photo.

« Non, maître, » répondit l'esclave. « Seulement quelques livres de la bibliothèque de vos parents sans grande valeur. »

Maître. Harry songea un instant à dire à Snape d'arrêter d'utiliser ce mot, mais… il y renonça. Et pourquoi pas, après tout ? C'était ce qu'il était à présent, qu'il le veuille ou non.

« Et où sont ils ? Ces livres, je veux dire ? »

Snape hésita un instant, avant de finalement répondre, comme à regret.

« Je les ai transférés, ainsi que tout ce qui m'appartenait, dans une maison que j'ai acheté il y a quelques années dans le Devon. »

« Acheté ? » demanda Hermione, surprise. « Je croyais que les esclaves ne pouvaient rien posséder ? »

Elle rougit aussitôt en réalisant sa question, mais s'efforça de ne pas montrer sa gène.

« En effet, » confirma Snape. « J'ai reçu pour cela l'aide de Dumbledore. L'acte de propriété a été mis à un nom d'emprunt, ce qui était de toute façon nécessaire. Il s'agit d'une propriété moldue, inconnue des services sorciers. »

« Et avec quel argent l'avez-vous achetée ? » demanda Harry, méfiant.

« Une année de salaire d'avance, et l'argent que les Potter m'avaient laissé, » expliqua Snape. « A l'époque où j'appartenais à vos parents, James Potter avait mis en place un système de vente de potions qui fonctionnait remarquablement bien. A la demande de Lily, la moitié des bénéfices me revenaient, et j'ai pu continuer les ventes après mon entrée à Poudlard. D'autre part, le prix d'achat de la propriété n'était guère élevé, il s'agissait d'une ruine à l'époque où j'en suis entré en possession. L'endroit est toutefois habitable aujourd'hui, j'y ai passé plusieurs séjours ces dernières années. »

« Alors pourquoi ne pas nous avoir amené là quand les mangemorts sont arrivés au mariage ? » explosa Harry. « Quoi, vous aviez peur qu'on envahisse votre espace privé ? »

Snape secoua la tête, visiblement irrité.

« Il ne s'agit que d'une vieille maison de pierre moldue sans aucune protection particulière, M. Potter. Cet endroit est protégé par un sortilège de Fidelitas, bien plus efficace que les sorts anti-moldus que j'ai posé sur Mist Shack. »

« Mist Shack ? C'est comme ça que ça s'appelle ? » ricana Harry.

« Une idée d'Albus, » répondit le professeur, luttant pour contenir son agacement.

« Peu importe, » fit enfin le garçon. « Je suppose qu'on est aussi bien ici de toute façon. Mais je garde l'idée en tête. Quoique… à qui appartient la maison, à présent que Dumbledore est mort ? »

« A vous, » répondit Snape. « Comme tout ce qu'elle contient. »

« Hum. Je ne vois pas trop ce que j'en ferai, de toute façon. Quoiqu'il en soit, n'y retournez pas sans me prévenir. Je veux savoir où vous êtes. »

« Bien entendu. »

Le ton du professeur était las, toute irritation envolée. En réalité, constata Harry, son regard était lointain à présent, visiblement ailleurs. A Mist Shack, probablement. Eh bien, cela ne lui convenait pas…

« Vous monterez la garde cette nuit, » annonça-t-il. Puis, sous le regard noir d'Hermione, il ajouta : « en tout cas les premières heures, je veux être sur que nous sommes en sécurité. Si à une heure du matin rien de suspect ne s'est produit, allez dormir. Si vous avez un doute, réveillez moi. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? »

Snape secoua négativement la tête. La seule chose qu'il souhaitait à présent était d'être seul, loin de ces adolescents énervés et émotifs et plus particulièrement de son ombrageux maître.

Il était un peu tard à présent pour fouiller à nouveau la maison. Mais quand les gamins seraient endormis… Potter ne lui avait pas interdit de continuer à chercher les livres, après tout. Une erreur cruciale, vraiment. Le garçon avait encore beaucoup à apprendre…

Cette nuit, il reprendrait ses recherches. Les manuscrits étaient là, il le savait… et il était hors de question que Potter mette la main dessus avant lui.

Personne d'autre que lui ne les verrait. Il allait personnellement s'en assurer.


	7. Chapter 7

Il ne fallut pas longtemps, ce soir là, pour que les murmures de conversations se taisent et que les lumières ne s'éteignent. Snape attendit une heure de plus pour faire bonne mesure, avant de sortir de sa chambre sans un bruit.

Refermant doucement la porte derrière lui, il s'assura que rien n'avait bougé avant de se diriger vers la bibliothèque en évitant les planches qui grinçaient. Il avait toujours pensé que les Black ne garderaient pas ce genre de documents dans une pièce aussi évidente, mais il s'était peut-être trompé. Après avoir fouillé la cave et le grenier dans les moindre recoins, ses meilleures options restaient le bureau et la bibliothèque… malgré tout, Snape ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en entrant dans la pièce froide et austère.

Et si les manuscrits avaient disparus ? Si la vieille harpie les avaient détruits, ou pire, confiés à d'autres personnes ? Il grogna. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait tout fouiller, et vite. Le temps était compté, sans doute ne resteraient ils pas longtemps ici, et si Potter venait à le surprendre… non, son nouveau maître n'avait certainement pas besoin d'une aussi bonne excuse pour le punir. Si James Potter avait su ce qu'il était en train de faire…

Il grogna. Pas dans les tiroirs. Pas dans les dossiers. Il devait vraiment chercher une pièce dissimulée, et connaissant les Black, le mécanisme ne serait pas facilement accessible. Mais contrairement à ce que James Potter avait toujours pensé, Snape était loin d'être stupide… le sous-estimer n'était toutefois pas une erreur que commettrait Potter Junior. Il tenait de son père, c'était certain, et pas seulement pour le physique… combien de temps avant que… ? Mais non, il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à cela ce soir, la torture mentale devrait attendre, l'urgence était aux manuscrits. Si seulement il pouvait mettre la main dessus ce soir, si seulement il pouvait avoir le temps…

Dans le bureau ? Non, trop évident. Le fauteuil ? Stupide. Ce qu'il cherchait se trouvait probablement derrière un rayonnage, mais lequel ? Dans sa frénésie de recherche, le sorcier faillit ne pas remarquer le léger bruit en provenance de l'escalier. Des pas, quelqu'un était réveillé et descendait ! En une seconde, il eut éteint les lumières et remis un semblant d'ordre dans la pièce redevenue silencieuse. Mais les pas s'éloignèrent en direction de la cuisine, dont la porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir.

Potter, réalisa Snape, c'était la démarche de son maître… avec un peu de chance, le gamin allait juste prendre à boire et retourner dormir. Le cœur battant, il attendit, immobile, que les pas se fassent à nouveau entendre. Pas de toute, il s'agissait bien d'Harry… qui cette fois-ci se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, la silhouette de l'adolescent se découpant sur la lumière du couloir.

« Snape ? »

Réprimant un soupir, le sorcier s'avança.

« Oui, maître ? »

« J'en étais sûr, » grommela le garçon en rallumant la lumière. « Qu'est ce que vous fichez ici ? »

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je suis venu chercher de la lecture, » expliqua Snape. Au fil du temps, il était devenu maître dans l'art de tordre la vérité à sa manière.

« Dans le noir ? » demanda Harry avec une pointe d'ironie.

« Non. Bien sûr que non. J'ai éteins la lumière en entendant vos pas, » admit Snape. « Je ne pensais pas que ma présence ici à cette heure de la nuit vous enchanterait. »

« Bien vu, » rétorqua le garçon, « elle ne m'enchante pas. Vous n'êtes pas sensé trainer partout. Contentez vous de faire ce qu'on vous dit, ça vous changera. »

En réalité, pas tellement… mais il était inutile de provoquer Potter sur ce sujet.

« Comme vous voudrez, » acquiesça t il. « Dois je remonter dans ma chambre ? »

Harry le toisa de haut en bas, méfiant.

« Vous n'avez rien remarqué de suspect, je présume ? »

« Non, tout a été calme. L'endroit est bien protégé, je doute qu'il y ait quoique ce soit à craindre. »

« Hmmm. De l'extérieur, peut-être. Mais de vous ? je n'en suis toujours pas convaincu, » fit lentement Harry. « Hermione et les autres peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, je ne vous fait pas confiance. Pas après ce que vous avez fait à Dumbledore. »

« Je pensais que vous auriez compris, arrivé ici, que je n'ai pas eu de choix en la matière, » répondit Snape en s'efforçant de garder un ton neutre.

« Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Vous êtes très doué dans l'art de manipuler tout le monde, pas vrai ? Même Hermione et Ron vous prennent pour une victime. Mais vous savez quoi : ça ne va pas marcher avec moi. Je sais qui vous êtes. Je ne vous ferai pas plus de cadeau que vous m'en avez fait… »

« Je l'avais bien compris, M. Potter, » fit lentement Snape.

« Ouais, vous êtes plutôt intelligent hein… professeur, » répondit le garçon. Il y avait quelque chose de lointain dans sa voix qui ne plu pas au maître des potions. Mais c'était Potter, après tout… « Et vous vous doutez bien que si je vous ai sauvé la vie, ce n'est pas pour vous tuer aussitôt. Donc, vous allez vivre. »

Snape hocha la tête.

« Je ne suis pas ce genre de type, d'accord ? » continua Harry. « Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, je ne vais pas… je ne sais pas quoi. Mais ce n'est pas parce que je vous ai sauvé, que j'ai accepté tout ça que je suis prêt à dire amen à tout. Vous m'avez bien compris tout à l'heure, vous n'êtes plus professeur… vous n'êtes plus le professeur Snape qui terrorise tout le monde, prend les gens de haut et nous traite comme des moins que rien. Ca, il n'en est plus question ! Je ne vous demande pas de vous comporter comme… un esclave, mais… à choisir, je préfère encore. Je ne sais pas. Trouvez quelque chose. Vous n'insulterez plu s personne, vous ne rabaisserez plus personne. C'est compris ? »

« C'est compris, » répondit Snape, impassible. « Je ferai de mon mieux. »

« Bien. Et n'essayez pas de me monter contre Ron et Hermione, si c'est ça votre idée. Vous faites profil bas. Et vous aidez… que je vous surprenne à faire le moindre coup fourré, la moindre chose qui pourrait nous nuire et vous le regretterez. »

« Ce n'est absolument pas dans mes intentions, M. Potter. Il est bien évident que je vous aiderai de toutes les façons possibles. »

« Parce que vous êtes tellement convaincu qu'on a raison, c'est ça ? » ironisa Harry. « Je ne suis pas dupe, tout le monde sait que vous adorez la magie noire. »

« Je la pratique, » admit Snape, « mais je n'ai pas de sentiment particulier à ce sujet. »

« Non ? Et Voldemort alors ? » ricana le garçon « Vous en pensez quoi ? »

« Je n'en pense rien, » siffla le maître des potions entre ses dents. « Je ne suis pas sensé avoir une opinion, M. Potter. Je fais au mieux pour obéir à mes maîtres, et servir leur cause, quelle qu'elle soit. Je n'ai pas à porter de jugement de valeur là-dessus. »

« Bien entendu, » fit Harry. « Et qu'est ce que Voldemort pensait des esclaves ? »

« Il trouvait l'idée interessante, pour autant que j'ai pu en juger. Mais il pensait que ce sort aurait du concerner des sorciers nés moldus, et non des sang-purs. »

« Ce que vous êtes… »

« Probablement, considérant la famille dans laquelle je suis née, » répondit Snape.

« Formidable. Et il vous aimait bien ? »

« Il appréciait mes compétences, oui, et il appréciait également de voir Lucius s'amuser avec moi. Mais il n'accordait pas plus d'importance à ma personne qu'à aucune autre. »

« Mais pas moins non plus… » fit pensivement Harry.

« Aucune vie n'ayant d'importance à ses yeux, je doute que la comparaison ait une réelle importance, » répondit Snape en haussant les épaules.

« Vraiment ? Ca doit pourtant en avoir, pour quelqu'un comme vous… être apprécié pour vos compétences, ne pas être vu que comme un esclave… est ce qu'il ne vous a jamais proposé de vous libérer ? »

« C'est une chose qui a été évoquée, » fit sèchement Snape. « S'il prenait un jour le pouvoir, s'il trouvait un moyen, si… mais la vérité est qu'il n'y a aucun moyen, et que quand bien même il y en aurait eu un, il ne l'aurait jamais fait. Un esclave est trop précieux pour être libéré. La loyauté totale s'achète difficilement… »

« Je vois, » fit Harry. « Mais ça n'empêche que c'était un bon argument pour vous gagner à sa cause… »

« Voyez les choses de cette façon, M. Potter, faites deux colonnes, » répondit le maitre des potions avec un brin d'agacement, « J'ai été élevé et dressé par les Malfoy, selon leurs valeurs. Celles donc que vous combattez. Il se trouve, dans l'autre colonne, que j'ai toujours haïs ces gens et que je ne suis pas un parfait imbécile. Pour la première colonne, ajoutez que le sei… Voldemort avait un attrait et des opinions qui auraient pu m'attirer. En revanche, contre lui se trouvaient Dumbledore, qui a toujours tout fait pour me protéger de mes maîtres, et Lily, la seule amie que j'ai jamais eu. Quant aux préceptes de Voldemort… soyons honnêtes, M. Potter, quelle importance me concernant ? Il n'y a rien là dedans qui changera quoique ce soit pour moi. Il n'y a personne de vivant que je souhaite protéger par amour ou amitié, il ne me reste donc plus qu'à accepter les choix de mes maîtres et de m'y plier. »

« Non, vous ne pouvez pas être aussi cynique, » protesta Harry. « Vous avez forcément une opinion… les sang-purs au pouvoir, limiter l'accès de Poudlard aux anciennes familles, cette dictature, cette corruption… quoi ? Vous n'avez aucune conscience ? »

« Mais je suis cynique, M. Potter. Et désabusé, aussi. Quant à avoir une conscience… » Snape secoua la tête. « Non, je ne pense pas que faire souffrir plus de gens puisse être une solution. Ni plus de pouvoir, de restrictions, de contrôle… rien de cela ne servira cette société. Si vous pouvez l'arrêter, alors grand bien vous fasse. Mais n'oubliez pas qu'il y aura un après, Potter… et cet après, il vous faudra aussi le gérer. Et en dépit de toutes vos qualités, vous n'avez que dix sept ans et quelques bons amis. »

« Et un esclave. »

« Et un esclave, » soupira Snape. « Mais cela ne vous suffira pas. Etre contre est une chose… mais il faudra aussi décider ce pour quoi vous vous battez, une fois que vous aurez réglé cette question. »

« Vous êtes bien optimiste, » grogna Harry. « Je n'ai pas la première idée de la façon de commencer tout ça… Ron et Hermione… ils pensent que j'ai un plan, mais je n'arrête pas de le leur répéter : je ne sais rien ! Rien de plus que ce que je dois faire, détruire les horcruxes ! Et je ne sais même pas comment ! »

« Moi, je le sais, ce qui est un début. Je sais également lesquels ont déjà été détruits. D'après mes estimations et celles de Dumbledore, nous courrons après trois objets… ou plutôt deux, si l'on estime que Nagini en est un. La quête n'est pas si insensée qu'elle le parait, M. Potter. Je pense qu'un certain optimisme n'est pas galvaudé. »

« Arrêtez avec vos grands mots, » fit Harry. « D'accord, trois. Mais où ? Lesquels ? Ils sont sûrement bien protégés… »

« Je n'en sais pas plus, » admit Snape, « mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps et de réflexion. Peut-être trouveront nous ici même des indices. Après tout, Régulus a longtemps poursuivi les horcruxes… »

« Et vous aussi. Dans le fond, ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose que vous soyez là. Mais rappelez vous… essayez de nous trahir, de faire quoique ce soit… »

« Ca m'est impossible, M. Potter, j'aimerais que vous le compreniez. Physiquement et totalement impossible. Le sort me tuerait sur place. Je sais que vous avez eu une expérience douloureuse récemment avec un elfe de maison, mais croyez moi, les sorts qui me lient à vous sont bien plus puissants que ceux enchainant un elfe. J'ai eu suffisamment l'occasion de l'expérimenter pour ne pas avoir la moindre envie de les tester. D'autre part, comme vous avez pu le comprendre, je ne suis pas adverse à votre cause. Je vous aiderais de mon plein gré, même si je n'étais pas dans cette situation. »

« Parfait, » fit sèchement Harry. « Eh bien, tenez vous y. Et allez dormir, maintenant. Demain, il faudra qu'on aille trouver à manger. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais je sens que ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir… »

Snape acquiesça, prenant soin de bien courber la tête. Plus vite son nouveau maître serait convaincu de sa totale soumission, mieux cela vaudrait… il n'était pas habitué à cette méfiance, et elle ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Le peu de liberté qu'il avait réussi à grappiller auprès de ses maîtres l'avait été à la faveur de leur confiance… et après ces années de tranquillité, il y tenait particulièrement.

Le lendemain, réveillé le premier comme il se devait, il prit bien soin de préparer le meilleur petit déjeuner possible avec ce dont il disposait. S'il avait retenu une chose, c'était bien que l'estomac était le premier argument pour apaiser ses maîtres et leurs amis. Et Weasley en particulier semblait sensible sur le sujet.

Le rouquin fut en effet le premier à arriver dans la cuisine, flairant les odeurs de cuisson avec un large sourire.

« Wow, le déjeuner est déjà prêt ? »

« Bien entendu. J'ai trouvé suffisamment de restes de farine et de condiments pour faire quelques pancakes. J'espère que cela vous conviendra, » répondit le maître des potions, qui avait du utiliser toute sa science pour parvenir à se résultat avec les derniers restes de nourriture.

« Parfait, parfait… humm, c'est très mangeable ! » s'enthousiasma le garçon alors que ses compagnons arrivaient à leur tour.

« Oh, professeur, vous êtes déjà levé ? Merci pour ce repas, » le salua Granger avec un grand sourire. Qui, étonnamment, paraissait sincère.

« A votre service, miss Granger, » répondit il en s'inclinant légèrement.

« Hum, pas trop mal, » admit à son tour Potter en prenant une première bouchée. « Est-ce qu'il reste un peu de nourriture dans les placards ? »

« Rien de bien comestible, j'en ai peur, » répondit Snape. « De quoi survivre quelques jours, mais guère plus. »

« Bon. La première mission sera donc de trouver à manger… pas très héroïque, mais indispensable, » soupira Harry.

« Il va falloir sortir ? » s'inquiéta Ron. « je pourrais peut-être passer au Terrier… »

« Hors de question, » intima Hermione. « Tu sais ce que ton père a dit. Nous devons être aussi discrets que possible. Nous sommes recherchés, c'est certain, alors pas de bêtise ! »

« J'aimerai bien avoir un exemplaire de la Gazette des Sorciers, » fit Harry. « Il faudrait en trouver un aussi. Se tenir au courant. »

« Bonne idée. Je pense qu'on peut affirmer que la maison est sûre maintenant… si quelqu'un avait dû venir nous chercher ici, ce serait déjà fait, » suggéra Ron en se resservant.

« Probablement, oui. C'est toujours ça de pris. »

« Bon, » fit Hermione en se redressant, « il faut s'organiser. Tout d'abord, où aller, et ensuite, à quelle heure. Il faut prendre en compte… »

« Ohla, Hermione, stop, » l'arrêta Harry. « Nous ne nous occuperons pas de ça aujourd'hui. Il y a plus urgent. »

« Quoi ? » grogna Ron. « Mais je croyais que tu avais dit… »

« J'ai dit que la nourriture était le problème de Snape. Donc, c'est à lui aussi de se charger de nous réapprovisionner. »

Le maître des potions se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Evidemment…

« Harry, ce n'est pas une bonne idée… » commença Hermione, avant d'être interrompue par la main levée de son ami.

« Bien sûr que si. Il passera plus facilement inaperçu que nous, je suis sûr qu'il a ses trucs. Pas vrai ? »

« Je me débrouillerai, » répondit Snape. « Ce ne devrait pas être un problème. »

« Et comment comptez vous vous y prendre ? » demanda Ron, sceptique.

« Je transplanerai près d'un village moldu que je connais. Suffisamment éloigné d'ici, bien entendu. »

« Vous avez de l'argent moldu ? » s'enquit Harry.

« Ce sera inutile, j'ai mes moyens… »

« Voler, hein ? » ricana le garçon. "C'est tout vous."

"Décidez vous, M. Potter, » fit sèchement Snape, « voulez vous de la nourriture, oui ou non ? »

« Evidemment. Mais Hermione a de l'argent moldu, inutile de jouer les voleurs de poule ! »

« Très bien. J'achèterai donc les provisions. Je serai de retour d'ici une demi-heure tout au plus. »

« Ca ne résout pas le problème du journal, » fit remarquer Ron.

« Hum. Je veux bien un journal moldu aussi, cela dit, » répondit Harry. « Mais il a raison. On aura besoin de la Gazette. Et… » il hésita un instant avant de poursuivre. « Si vous avez besoin d'ingrédients pour des potions qui pourraient nous êtres utiles, achetez en. »

Snape hocha la tête, dissimulant son enthousiasme. Enfin un peu de distraction… mais pour trouver ces ingrédients, en revanche…

« Entendu. Mais j'aurai besoin de plus de temps. »

« Prenez le temps qu'il vous faut, mais ne vous faites pas attraper. Soyez de retour pour midi, » ordonna Harry.

« Ca ira, » acquiesça Snape. « Autre chose que vous souhaitez que je ramène ? »

« Pas spécialement, » répondit Harry.

« Tout ce que vous jugerez utile, » corrigea Hermione en sortant de sa poche une bourse et en la lui tendant. « Nous vous faisons confiance. Mais mangez avant, ce n'est pas si urgent. »

Snape jeta un regard interrogatif à son maître qui répondit d'un hochement de tête. Prenant une assiette, il se servit un pancakes à son tour et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

« Non, vous pouvez… » commença une voix féminine.

« Laisse, » l'interrompit celle familière de Potter. « Revenez quand vous aurez fini vos courses. Sauf bien sûr si vous vous faites attraper, ou que vous risquez de compromettre notre sécurité. Dans ce cas là… débrouillez vous. Vous savez faire ça, j'imagine ? »

« Oui, maître. »

« Hum. Et bien sûr pas un mot à qui que ce soit sur l'endroit où nous nous trouvons… »

« Harry, ça suffit, » s'impatienta Hermione. « Tu deviens vraiment ridicule ! Professeur, êtes vous sûr que c'est sans danger pour vous ? Souhaiteriez vous que nous vous accompagnons ? »

« Non, miss Granger, tout ira bien, je vous remercie. Si c'est tout… ? »

« Oui, oui, fichez le camp, » fit Harry avec impatience. « On a suffisamment de choses à faire aujourd'hui. »

« Et merci pour le repas, » ajouta Hermione tandis que la porte se refermait. Aucune réponse ne vint.

Sans perdre de temps, Snape avala rapidement son déjeuner et transforma ses robes en habits moldus. Mieux valait comment par la partie la plus facile… s'il devait partir rapidement du quartier sorcier où il devrait faire ses achats, il aurait au moins les provisions à ramener à la bande d'adolescents affamés dont il était responsable. Merlin, songea t il amèrement, les parents de ces gamins ne pouvaient ils donc pas s'en occuper ? La situation était bien trop tendue pour qu'ils arrivent à quoique ce soit…

Sans cesser de maugréer intérieurement, il transplana aux abords d'un village qu'il avait repéré quelques mois auparavant. Acheter, ne pas voler… des consignes on ne peut plus ennuyeuses. Et bien entendu, il devait une fois de plus penser à tout. Par chance, il gardait toujours sur lui son attirail de potions de secours, incluant une potion de polyjuice qui allait se révéler bien pratique.

Quelques gorgées plus loin, il avait pris l'apparence d'un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et au physique passe-partout, idéal pour sa mission du jour.

Les provisions furent vite achetées, et certainement plus équilibrées que son maître et ses amis ne l'auraient souhaité… mais un peu de légumes et de fruits ne feraient aucun mal aux adolescents boutonneux qu'ils étaient. Restait la partie la plus difficile, le journal et les ingrédients. Traîner dans l'allée des Embrumes ne devait cependant pas être trop risqué par les temps qui courraient. Les mangemorts en avaient probablement fait l'endroit à la mode du moment…

Ce ne fut toutefois pas sans une certaine appréhension que Snape transplana dans un recoin sombre, se glissant dans l'ombre jusqu'à une boutique glauque. Peu de gens parcouraient l'allée à cette heure, et le commerçant leva à peine un sourcil en lui tendant ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

Rassuré, Snape ressortit d'un pas plus leste. De toute évidence, les mesure de sécurité n'étaient pas à leur maximum… tant mieux pour lui, et pour son maître. Mieux valait toutefois en profiter avant que cela ne change. Resserrant ses robes autour de lui, il s'élança dans l'allée. Un journal, des ingrédients, tout ce qui était nécessaire… et de quoi contenter son maître et ses amis. Voilà qui allait lui prendre un certain temps.

Quand il transplana enfin sur le porche du Square Grimmauld, quelques heures plus tard, Snape se trouvait assez satisfait de sa matinée, et pénétra dans la maison avec la conscience claire de l'esclave qui a accompli sa mission avec succès. Il ne s'attendait toutefois pas à l'enthousiasme avec lequel la jeune Granger l'accueillit.

« Professeur Snape, vous voila enfin ! Nous avons fait une extraordinaire découverte, j'étais tellement impatiente que vous reveniez ! » s'exclama la jeune fille en courant vers lui.

« Vraiment ? » s'enquit le maître des potions, cachant son trouble intérieur. Qu'avaient donc pu trouver les gamins de si intéressant ? Il avait fouillé la maison de fond en comble, et rien n'avait retenu son attention…

« Oui, il s'agit de documents, des tas de documents, Harry les a trouvés dans une petite pièce cachée derrière le grenier ! »

« Dans… le grenier ? De quel genre de document s'agit il ? » demanda Snape, le cerveau fonctionnant à tout allure. Ce ne pouvait pas être ceux là… non, surtout pas ceux la…

« D'anciens cahiers tenus par Regulus, entre autres ! Et des caisses entières de parchemins reliés, ils ont l'air si anciens, c'est absolument incroyable, il faut que vous les voyiez ! » s'enthousiasma la jeune fille, qui semblait à deux doigts de suffoquer de bonheur.

Oh, oui, il fallait qu'il les voit, songea Snape. Mais cette pièce.. pourquoi ne l'avait il pas trouvée avant ? Où donc était elle cachée ?

Suivant la jeune fille sur les talons, il grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers menant au grenier. Derrière une cloison, il pouvait clairement entendre les voix des deux garçons, occupés à fouiller la pièce.

« Veuillez m'excuser, miss Granger, mais je ne vois pas de porte, » fit il.

« Oh, je ne la voyais pas non plus, il semblerait que seul le véritable propriétaire de la maison puisse la voir, mais maintenant qu'elle est ouverte, Ron et moi la voyons aussi… pas vous, professeur ? »

« Non, » répondit Snape, pris d'un mauvais pressentiment. « Je crains que non. »

« C'est étrange, je me demande bien pourquoi, » murmura Hermione.

« Oh, moi, je crois bien avoir une idée, » fit la voix de Potter derrière le mur. L'instant d'après, le garçon apparaissait face à eux, un manuscrit à la main. Le sang de Snape de figea.

« Et je crois que notre cher professeur le sait aussi. »

* * *

_Toutes mes excuses pour la longue attente! COmme vous l'aurez compris, All the way passe un peu en dernier après Shadow et les trads... mais il n'est pas du tout abandonné, soyez rassurés! Vous aurez peut etre vu que j'ai enfin obtenu la traduction de Better Angels, je ne sais pas si je vous en avait déja parlé précédemment... quoiqu'il en soit, il s'agit de l'histoire qui a INSPIRE ( j'insiste sur ce point ) All the way, et que vous trouverez sous le titre de ' Les meilleurs anges' sur mon compte. Il ne s'agit pas d'une histoire en lien avec celle ci, par contre. All the way n'en est pas la suite, si vous préférez. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'adore cette histoire, et si vous aimez All the way, je pense que vous adorerez Better!_

_Oh, et excuses exagelement aux reviewers auxquels je n'ai pas encore répondu, il y en a certains pour lesquels il m'est tout simplement impossible de répondre sans spoiler, donc j'ai mis de côté pour l'instant... et j'avoue avoir pris du retard dans les reviews, mais je m'en occupe bientot, promis !_

_Bref, faites vous plaisir et à bientot ;-)_


	8. Chapter 8

« De quoi parles-tu ? » demanda Hermione, curieuse, en s'approchant d'un pas d'Harry.

Snape, lui, resta parfaitement immobile, tétanisé. Il l'avait trouvé. Potter avait mis la main sur les documents… il sentit les dernières bribes d'espoir qu'il avait réussi à préserver jusque là lui échapper avec l'inexorabilité de toute une vie.

« Je parles des documents qu'on a trouvé la dedans, » fit Potter en désignant de la main la pièce invisible. « Plein de documents. Très intéressants, d'ailleurs. » Il secoua la liasse de parchemins reliés. « C'est ça que vous cherchiez, pas vrai ? »

« Entre autres, » admit Snape d'un ton plat. Ne pas laisser voir sa défaite…

« Et je parie que c'est pour ça que vous ne pouvez pas voir la pièce. Le type qui a écrit ça ne tenait certainement pas à ce qu'un esclave mette la main dessus, hein ? » demanda l'adolescent en ricanant.

« Probablement pas, » répondit Snape. « La pièce doit avoir été rendue inaccessible et invisible aux esclaves et créatures asservies, je présume. »

Et pourquoi diable n'y avait il pas pensé plus tôt ? C'était si évident… mais il n'avait pas voulu y penser, tout simplement.

« Bon sang, est-ce que tu vas me dire de quoi il s'agit ? » s'impatienta Granger à ses côtés.

« Ce sont des notes, des essais, concernant certaines recherches menées par… eh bien Régulus, entre autres. Des recherches sur les sorts d'esclavage, leurs effets, comment les renforcer, les contourner, et même les annuler, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, » répondit enfin Potter.

Snape s'obligea à ne pas fermer les yeux et à ne pas vaciller. Alors c'était bien vrai… il l'avait fait. Regulus Black avait tenu sa promesse.

« Mais c'est formidable ! » s'écria la jeune fille, arrachant le manuscrit des mains de son ami, « il faut immédiatement s'en occuper ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tout soit là, juste à notre portée ! »

« Oh, moi, j'y crois très bien, » fit Harry. « Snape, c'est ça que vous cherchiez, hein ? Pour savoir comment vous libérer ? »

« Entres autres, » répéta l'esclave en prenant soin de diriger son regard partout sauf sur les parchemins.

« Quoi d'autre ? » demanda sèchement le garçon.

« Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de regagner ma liberté, » expliqua Snape. Bien que cela eut été sa première et principale préoccupation. « Ce sort la n'a semble t il jamais été mis au point. Mais avoir une idée de la façon dont s'y prendre… comment contourner le sort… et toutes les recherches qui ont été faites sur ce type de lien de servitude. Ce manuscrit contient les recherches de plusieurs générations de Black, sans compter celles du Sei… de Voldemort, à l'époque où Régulus Black était mangemort. Mais je cherchais également les notes de Régulus sur les horcruxes… »

« Elles sont ici, » fit la voix de Ron en provenance de la pièce. Il sortit à son tour, dévisageant le professeur d'un air inquiet.

« Et quoi d'autre ? » continua Harry.

« Mes papiers de filiation, » avoua enfin Snape.

« Vos quoi ? » demanda Potter en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mes papiers de filiation. Une sorte d'arbre généalogique réduit. Je sais que Walpurga en gardait un double, et je pensais qu'ils pouvaient se trouver ici. »

« Et en quoi est ce que ça pourrait vous intéresser ? » fit Harry avec mépris.

« Connaître ses origines a toujours un certain attrait, je présume, » répondit Snape sans lever les yeux. Ce n'était pas le moment de se mettre son maître à dos… la situation était suffisamment périlleuse comme cela, il devait à tout prix tenter de faire baisser la tension. Chose qui aurait été rendue bien plus aisée avec l'aide d'un des sorts qui se trouvait certainement dans ce manuscrit… le sort d'apaisement passif, dont il avait parfois entendu parler, ou plutôt murmuré, entre deux esclaves…

« Vous voulez dire que… vous ne connaissez pas vos parents ? » demanda Granger d'une voix soudain émue.

Snape se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Comme si cela pouvait avoir une importance…

« Il est rare qu'un esclave connaisse ses géniteurs, Miss Granger, » expliqua t il. « Mais j'avoue une certaine curiosité à ce sujet, et j'aurais peut-être pu reconnaître un esclave de ma connaissance dans ces noms. »

« C'est… c'est… » commença la jeune fille avant de se reprendre. « Nous chercherons les papiers, professeur, s'ils sont là, nous les trouverons, soyez en assuré ! »

Ce fut Potter qui leva les yeux au ciel pour lui, et Snape en fut presque reconnaissant.

« Peu importe, » fit il, « ce qui m'intéresse, moi, c'est ce manuscrit que vous cherchiez. Tu vois ce que l'on gagne à le laisser refuser de répondre aux questions, Hermione ? » gronda le garçon. « Et votre beau discours, hier soit, sur vos motivations… dites moi un peu, qu'est ce que vous auriez fait si vous l'aviez eu, votre liberté ? »

Le temps d'une seconde, le professeur chercha toutes les façons de tordre ou contourner la vérité, mais il n'en trouva aucune et les mots sortirent d'eux-mêmes de sa bouche.

« Je serai parti. Immédiatement, le plus loin possible. Probablement à Misty Shack. »

« Oh, vraiment, sans un adieu ou une tape dans le dos ? » railla Harry. « Quel courage, quelle loyauté… » un demi sourire ironique aux lèvres, il se mit à applaudir de manière grotesque.

« Harry, ça suffit, » gronda Granger. Mais Snape ne put s'empêcher de remarque qu'elle évitait à tout prix son regard.

« Peut-être serais je revenu pour vous aider, » continua Snape. « Mais sans doute pas avant un moment. J'aurais eu envie de profiter de ma liberté, ne serait-ce que quelques jours. »

« Vous avez eu des années de liberté, » cingla Potter, « plus que vous n'en méritiez pour avoir fait tuer mes parents ! Et tout ça pour finir par tuer Dumbledore aussi… c'est bien ce que je disais, vous n'êtes qu'un sale traite, une ordure ingrate… vous savez quoi, je vais les lire, ces notes. Mais pas pour ce que vous pensez. J'ai cru voir quelques sorts très intéressants pour les propriétaires, en le feuilletant… »

Snape sentit les poils de sa nuque se dresser, tandis que Granger arrachait violemment le manuscrit des mains de son maître.

« Harry James Potter, ça suffit comme cela ! Qu'est ce que ce qui te passe par la tête, je me le demande parfois ! Ces façons de parler sont dignes de Tu Sais Qui ! J'ai honte pour toi ! Après avoir appartenu au S.A.L.E… »

« Oh, lâche moi avec cette histoire, » grogna Harry, l'air soudain piteux malgré tout. « Ne compare pas Dobby à cette espèce de… il ne vaut pas mieux que Kreattur ! Et il nous poignardera dans le dos de la même façon à la première occasion ! »

« Vous faites erreurs, » soupira Snape. « Je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention à votre égard. »

« Je ne vous fait pas confiance, » siffla Potter en serrant les dents. « Et s'il y avait eu un test de loyauté, eh bien, vous venez tout juste de le rater ! »

« Ce que tu peux être mélodramatique, » s'écria Weasley derrière lui d'une voix exaspérée. « C'est vraiment n'importe quoi… ce type est un esclave, il sait que tu le détestes, et tu t'étonnes qu'il cherche un moyen de prendre la tangente ? Je ne sais pas dans quel monde tu vis, vieux, mais dans le mien, ça s'appelle juste de l'instinct de survie. Je ne suis pas très fier de l'avouer, mais si j'étais dans ses bottes, je ferais exactement la même chose, » conclut il en haussant les épaules.

« Non, tu ne le ferais pas, tu as une morale et une conscience, » répliqua Harry, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Ah oui ? Eh bien si j'avais appartenu à Malfoy pendant la moitié de ma vie, que j'avais été racheté par mon pire ennemi avant d'être enfin libéré sous caution et contraint de jouer un rôle stupide pendant des années, tout en sachant que je serais toujours un esclave, et pour finir me retrouver au milieu d'une guerre en tant que garde du corps de la cible préférée d'un psychopathe… franchement, je crois que je laisserais ma conscience de côté et que je m'assiérais sur la morale. Et avec un grand sourire. »

Sidéré par la tirade, Snape ne pouvait détacher son regard de la figure rougie du cadet des Weasley qui, de son air buté, venait de délivrer le plaidoyer le plus fervent en sa faveur qu'il ait jamais entendu. Un regard en coin lui appris que Potter, s'il n'avait pas vraiment bien pris la chose, s'était retranché dans un silence boudeur et indifférent, tandis que de son côté la jeune fille posait sur son héros un regard dégoulinant d'adoration. Et ce héros, étonnamment, n'était pas Potter, remarque Snape avec un brin de surprise.

« Je crois que tout est dit, » fit elle avec un sourire chaleureux pour le rouquin. « Harry, soit raisonnable… tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Il n'a pas le choix, de toute façon, il nous aidera… »

« C'est certain, » ricana le garçon sans la regarder, « parce que je ne vais certainement pas jouer avec les sorts d'émancipation ! »

« Peut-être pas maintenant, non , » fit elle avec un regard d'excuse pour le professeur. « Mais un jour… il fait que tu me laisses regarder ces documents, Harry, c'est important ! »

« Moins important que celui sur les horcruxes, » répondit Potter d'un ton buté. « Et il y a encore tout un tas de choses là dedans qui pourraient être importantes. Il faut qu'on y retourne. » Puis, se tournant vers Snape : « Et vous, rendez vous utile et allez préparer le repas, puisqu'on ne peut pas vous faire confiance pour autre chose. »

Sans demander son reste, le Maître des Potions fila vers la cuisine, une boule dans l'estomac. Tout cela s'annonçait mal, très mal… comment faire pour amadouer Potter et lui faire oublier le sinistre grimoire ? Il savait que, comme l'avait fait remarquer le garçon, certains sorts notés à l'intérieur étaient tout sauf son avantage…

Pour l'instant, le meilleur moyen semblait encore être de satisfaire les estomacs des adolescents. Tandis qu'il s'empressait de concocter un repas à la fois nourrissant et appétissant, son esprit cherchait toutes les pistes possibles pour récupérer le terrain perdu dans les bonnes grâces de son maître. Les horcruxes… si seulement il avait eu une meilleure idée à ce sujet. A l'heure qu'il était, les trois gamins en savaient sans doute plus que lui à ce propos. Voilà qui était plus que frustrant… allaient ils finir par admettre que ses connaissances et ses pouvoirs étaient inestimables, ou persisteraient ils à le mépriser, et son utilité avec ?

Refusant de laisser son cerveau s'attarder sur la question de ses espoirs perdus, il tenta d'employer toute sa rage à préparer un repas correct. Enfin, déposant les assiettes sur un plateau, il se dirigea à nouveau vers le grenier. Ne pas laisser voir sa nervosité… les sorciers, comme les chiens, étaient particulièrement sensible à cela, il l'avait appris depuis bien longtemps.

Montant les escaliers de son habituel pas feutré, il fut surpris par le son de voix étouffées. Intrigué, il fit halte… là, derrière la porte entrebâillée, Granger et Weasley s'étaient visiblement retranchés pour un petit conciliabule privé. Il aurait du continuer son chemin ou se signaler, bien sûr, mais… était il vraiment à cela près ? Il tendit l'oreille et se rapprocha légèrement, prenant soin de rester dans l'ombre.

« … incroyable stupidité, je ne peux pas comprendre cela ! » sifflait le jeune homme d'une voix sourde.

« Moi si, d'une certaine façon, » répondit Granger. « J'avoue que j'attendais plus de sincérité de la part du professeur. »

« Et en quel honneur ? » s'exclama le garçon. « Sois raisonnable, Hermione, je suis le premier à avoir pensé que tout cela était une mauvaise idée, et je n'apprécie pas plus Snape qu'Harry, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser… enfin, c'est comme dans cette histoire, Le Manoir de L'oncle Doyle ! »

« Pardon ? » fit Granger. « Une seconde… tu parles de La Case de l'Oncle Tom ? »

« Non, non, Le Manoir de l'Oncle Doyle, c'est une vieille histoire qui raconte la vie d'un sorcier esclave qui appartient à une bonne famille avant d'être revendu et… peu importe, mais c'est une histoire triste. J'avais toujours cru que l'esclavage n'existait plus, de nos jours. Mais quand j'y repense… je veux dire, les Malfoy ? C'est encore pire que l'Oncle Doyle, et si la moitié de ce que raconte cette histoire est vraie, alors je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas en vouloir à Snape ! Je pensais vraiment ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, à sa place, je commencerais par sauver ma peau avant de vouloir aider qui que ce soit ! »

« Peut-être, » soupira Hermione, « mais tout cela est vraiment mal tombé. Harry est encore plus furieux contre Snape à présent. Et même si tout cela est injuste, il a raison sur un point : nous avons un travail à finir, et le professeur devra passer après. Nous avons tous mis nos vies en jeu, après tout ! »

« Je sais. Et il sera certainement plus utile ici qu'en train de se cacher Merlin sait où… mais… dans un sens, je préfèrerais qu'il ne soit jamais venu. Trop de tension. Ca ne me dit rien de bon. »

« Tout ira bien, » assura la jeune fille d'un ton qui manquait de conviction. « Mais il faudra que j'arrive à convaincre Harry de me donner le livre. Et que l'on trouve les papiers que Snape cherchait… Merlin, tout aurait été tellement plus facile si le professeur avait pu appartenir à l'un de nous deux ! »

« Tu te serais empressée de le libérer et moi de le revendre aux jumeaux, ça n'aurait rien donné de bon, » répondit Ron avec un sourire dans la voix.

« Oh que non, Ronald Weasley, » fit Granger d'un ton faussement sévère, « je soupçonne que tu l'aurais gardé à ton service comme cuisinier. Mais trêve de discussions, Harry va s'impatienter… on dirait que ses maux de tête ont diminué, mais je n'aime pas cela. Tu as remarqué la façon dont il n'a pas arrêté de frotter sa cicatrice, toute la matinée ? »

« Pas vraiment, mais je te crois. Tu penses que ça pourrait être… ? »

« C'est forcément cela, ou il nous en aurait parlé. Peut-être devrait on demander au professeur… »

« Pas pour l'instant, » coupa Weasley. « Attendons que les choses se soient calmées. Snape a intérêt d'être sous son meilleur profil aujourd'hui. »

« Il n'aura pas le choix, » soupira Granger en sortant de la chambre, le jeune homme sur ses talons. Ils se tenaient la main, remarqua Snape de son recoin, et ils semblaient bien plus complices qu'ils ne le laissaient voir en présence de Potter …

Prenant des notes pour lui-même, il attendit quelques minutes avant de rejoindre à son tour le grenier.

« Le repas est servi, » annonça t il en pénétrant dans le grenier. Sans surprise, Weasley fut le premier à apparaitre.

« Oh, formidable ! Vous avez fait des plateaux ? Bonne idée. Il est plus que temps de faire une pause, » fit il en essuyant son visage.

Le reste du trio arriva à son tour, et les adolescents se jetèrent avec empressement sur la nourriture.

« Si vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, je pensais préparer quelques potions cette après-midi, » suggéra Snape.

« Bonne idée, » approuva Harry, au grand soulagement du professeur.

« Je ne sais pas, » fit Hermione. « Harry, tout ce tri de documents irait bien plus vite si le professeur nous aidait. Je pourrais lui apporter les parchemins ici pour qu'il y jette un œil pendant que nous trions de l'autre côté. »

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, » répondit le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils. « De toute évidence, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance. »

« Ne sois pas ridicule. Nous ne comprenons pas la moitié de ces archives, tout cela ne nous avance à rien… il faut arrêter d'être paranoïaque et avancer, Harry. »

Le jeune homme renifla, mais ne répondit pas. Prenant cela comme un accord, Hermione fit venir une liasse de parchemins d'un accio et la présenta à Snape.

« Vous y comprenez quelque chose ? »

Intrigué, le professeur parcouru rapidement les pages.

« Il s'agit d'un essai sur la magie élémentaire, à des fins de magie noire. C'est écrit en ancien gaélique. »

« Et vous lisez l'ancien gaélique ? » demanda Ron, surpris.

« Entre autres. Le document en lui-même n'a pas grand intérêt, à moins qu'il n'ait été poursuivi plus tard par une autre personne. C'est très incomplet. »

« Pourriez vous mettre une étiquette dessus ? » demanda Hermione. « Non, il faudrait plutôt un classeur, quelque chose… »

Sans un mot, Snape dessina quelques mouvement de baguette dans l'air et une demi douzaine de boites au bon format atterrirent aux pieds de la jeune fille.

« Parfait ! » s'écria t elle avec enthousiasme. « Cette boite ci sera donc pour les essais en gaéliques… ou plutôt, les essais sur la magie noire. A moins que… »

« Je suggère que vous y classiez les documents incomplets ou de peu de valeur dont vous n'avez pas d'usage immédiat, » coupa Snape, perdant patience.

« excellente idée, » approuva Granger. « Tu vois, Harry, il pourrait nous aider ! Qu'en dis tu ? »

Son sourire plus que son argumentation poussèrent l'adolescent à hocher la tête. Pourquoi fallait il que ce soit précisément aujourd'hui que Snape soit si désagréable ? Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à explorer la maison ce matin, sa cicatrice n'avait cessé de lui envoyer des éclairs de douleur, accompagnés de visions qu'il ne cherchait pas à repousser. Si Voldemort voulait utiliser ou ignorer la connexion qui les liait, alors tant mieux…

Depuis qu'il avait trouvé ce fameux document que Snape voulait tellement, cependant, la douleur avait cédé du terrain jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un bourdonnement lointain. Sans doute l'excitation avait elle contribué à lui changer les idées… mais le mélange de triomphe et de rage qui en avait résulté lui laissait un goût amer.

Il avait eu raison de ne pas faire confiance au professeur. En dépit de toutes ses bonnes paroles, le traitre ne pensait qu'à leur fausser compagnie, sûrement pour mieux servir son ancien maître… si seulement Sirius avait été là, avec eux… il aussi su comment gérer Snape, comment l'obliger à les respecter et à les aider ! Malgré ses belles phrases et ses courbettes, il suffisait de regarder le professeur dans les yeux ou d'écouter le ton de sa voix pour sentir tout le mépris qu'ils lui inspiraient, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Non, il ne changerait jamais… et cette ombre de peur qu'il discernait parfois sur ces traits détestés, cette lassitude et le profond découragement qu'il avait lu un peu plus tôt dans les yeux noirs…

Il ne voulait pas y penser. La colère, pour l'instant, était tout ce qui le retenait de s'effondrer, ici, dans la maison de Sirius, de courir dans le recoin le plus sombre pour s'y blottir et attendre en tremblant que le monde ne se sauve de lui-même. L'amitié de Ron et Hermione était son moteur, et la colère que la simple vue de Snape déclenchait en lui lui rappelait pourquoi il faisait cela.

Oui, à sa façon, Snape était bien indispensable…

« Fais ce que tu veux, » répondit il enfin à Hermione. « Mais ne lui donne rien d'important. »

La jeune fille poussa un soupir exaspéré mais ne répondit rien.

« Vous avez mangé ? » demanda brusquement Harry au professeur qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux, immobile.

« Non. »

« Alors faites le, et revenez aider après. Et pas de coup en douce cette fois, c'est compris ? »

« Oui, maître. »

Encore ce mot. Et cette voix… Harry frissonna. Pourquoi tout devait il être aussi changeant dans ce monde ? Snape, ce pilier de malfaisance, de sournoiserie, de mépris, se changeait tout à coup en un esclave soumis… l'univers avait un sens de l'humour parfois tordu, songea t il en finissant son assiette avec appétit. Une chose était sûre cependant, l'homme était un excellent cuisinier.

L'après midi passa lentement, à trier les différents papiers qu'ils trouvaient, Snape s'occupant de les classer de son côté. Harry gardait jalousement le journal de Régulus de même que le manuscrit qui avait donné tant de mal au professeur, mais admit de mauvaise grâce que son aide était indispensable pour la plupart des textes.

Hermione et Ron discutaient avec gaieté, l'une prise par son enthousiasme devant les précieux parchemins, l'autre contaminé par son plaisir. Harry, en revanche, ne parvenait pas à partager leur légèreté. Ils cherchaient des renseignements au sujet des horcruxes, bon sang… peut-être était il même déjà trop tard pour trouver certains d'entre eux, tout ce temps perdu… ils devaient agir, et vite ! Et tout cela semblait tellement obscur…

Aussi, quand Hermione poussa un petit cri aigu en parcourant une liasse de feuilles poussiéreuses, le cœur du garçon se mit à battre plus fort.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » demanda t il fébrilement.

« Non… oui, » balbutia la jeune fille. « C'est ce que le professeur cherchait, je crois. Les papiers… de filiation. Il avait raison, Walpurga Black en gardait bien un double. »

Avec un haussement d'épaule, Harry retourna à ses propres recherches. Quelle importance ? Ce n'étaient certainement pas les ancêtres de Snape qui allaient les aider à résoudre leurs problèmes !

« Tu permets ? » demanda doucement Hermione derrière lui.

« Quoi donc ? » grogna t il.

« Que je les lui donne, bien-sûr. »

Oh. Evidemment. Il secoua la tête, se sentant soudain stupide.

« Je peux les voir ? »

« Ils t'appartiennent, » fit remarquer Hermione.

Comme Snape, songea Harry… et c'était sans doute ce que son amie avait voulu sous entendre, de sa voix teintée de reproche.

Sans lever le regard, il s'empara des feuilles et les parcouru rapidement.

L'esclave dénommé Severus, né à Snape… SP. Génitrice : Esclave dénommée Eileen, née à Londres, SP. Géniteur : Esclave dénommé Tobias, né à Edinburgh, SP.

Année de naissance : 1960

Naisseur : Famille Malfoy

Cheveux : Noirs

Yeux : Bleus

Harry fronça les yeux. Depuis quand Snape avait il les yeux bleus ? Mais la réponse ne se trouvait pas loin.

Signes particuliers : Couleur des yeux passée au noir suite à un accident de potion. Marque des Ténèbres à l'avant bras gauche.

Spécialisations : Maîtrise des potions. Forces du mal. Diplômé de Poudlard, voir annexes.

La liste continuait ainsi sur plusieurs pages, traçant l'arbre généalogique du professeur et ses diverses références. L'ensemble laissa une désagréable sensation à Harry. On aurait dit les papiers d'un cheval ou d'un chien… et sans doute était ce ainsi que les Malfoys l'avaient voulu.

« Très bien, » soupira t il, « je vais les lui donner. »

Le sourire d'Hermione et la petite tape qu'elle lui administra sur l'épaule lui indiqua que la jeune fille, tout au moins, appréciait son geste.

De l'autre côté de la porte, il trouva le Maître des potions agenouillé sur le sol, triant les divers papiers d'un air concentré.

« Hey, » fit il en s'approchant. Snape leva un regard qui se voulait neutre vers lui.

« J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser, » poursuivit il. « Vos fameux papiers. »

Le professeur pris les documents sans un mot, mais Harry sentit que sa respiration s'était suspendue. L'image d'Hagrid, il y a quelques années, lui parlant de ses parents et lui donnant son album de photo revint à la mémoire du jeune homme. Il avait toujours su qui étaient ses parents… du moins leur nom, mais apprendre qui ils avaient été réellement avait été une révélation pour lui. Sans doute était ce la même chose pour Snape. Un vague sentiment d'empathie le prit à la gorge tandis qu'il regardait le professeur parcourir les feuilles d'une main légèrement tremblante.

Sans doute aurait il dû lui laisser un peu d'intimité, mais… il avait envie de savoir.

Et de toute évidence, il n'était pas le seul, remarqua t il en apercevant Hermione qui s'était jointe à eux avant de s'asseoir en silence près du professeur.

Quand enfin Snape détacha son regard des documents, son visage n'avait pas changé. Pendant un instant, il sembla chercher quoi faire des parchemins avant de les déposer dans l'un des boites. Les documents sans importance, nota Harry.

« Professeur Snape ? » fit doucement Hermione. « Les papiers étaient ils intéressants ? »

Le sorcier la regarda un instant en silence, semblant peiner à retrouver ses esprits.

« Non, » répondit il enfin. « non. »

« Vous connaissiez ces gens ? » insista Hermione.

« Non. Aucun d'entre eux. Leurs propriétaires ne vivaient sans doute pas dans la même région. »

« Je suis désolée, » fit doucement la jeune fille. Pendant un instant, Harry fut tenté de dire la même chose, mais préféra s'abstenir.

« Gardez les papiers, » fit il finalement d'un ton bourru. « Ils vous seront plus utiles qu'à moi, je n'y comprends rien. »

Sans lever les yeux, le professeur hocha la tête et repris les documents. Derrière sa façade d'indifférence, il était évident même pour Harry que l'homme était bouleversé.

« Allez donc nous faire quelque chose à manger, » lança t il en retournant vers la pièce secrète. « Et après ça, faites ce que vous voulez. Vous avez quartier libre. Vous prendrez quand même le premier quart de surveillance ce soir. »

Péniblement, Snape se leva et s'inclina légèrement.

« Bien, maître. »

Puis, sans un regard en arrière, il sorti de la pièce, laissant derrière lui un Harry aussi partagé que soulagé.

* * *

_Bonjour à tous et merci de votre patience et de votre enthousiasme! Pour répondre à la question souvent posée; non, cette fic n'est pas abandonnée. Mais il faut bien considérer que c'est mon 'passe temps' quand Shadow me prends trop la tête, et que mes trads passent également généralement avant... autrement dit, les updates seront certainement irréguliers! Mais comme pour The strange JOurney avant elle, cette fic sera finie, c'est une quasi certitude. Mais vous pouvez suivre l'avancement des projets sur mon LJ, dont l'adresse est dans mon profil!_

_Oh, et si vous savez dessiner, j'avoue que je serais ravie d'avoir une illustration pour cette fic ;-)_

_En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu !_


	9. Chapter 9

Quand les trois adolescents se réveillèrent le lendemain, le soleil était levé depuis plusieurs heures. Après avoir passé la moitié de la nuit à trier les papiers trouvés dans le grenier, ils s'étaient finalement résolus à aller dormir à contrecœur, laissant à Snape le soin de vaguement monter la garde.

De toute évidence, s'ils avaient dû être attaqués à Grimmauld Place, cela serait déjà arrivé… mais le sentiment de malaise n'en était pas moins présent quand tous trois descendirent les marches de l'escalier ce matin là. Malgré leurs découvertes, les évènements de la veille avaient laissé un sentiment amer dans tous les esprits.

Le déjeuner était déjà prêt sur la table quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, et un sort avait maintenu la nourriture à bonne température.

« Il doit être levé depuis des heures, » grommela Harry. « Je me demande ce qu'il fabrique. »

« Probablement des potions, le connaissant, » répondit Ron en enfournant un énorme pancake dans sa bouche.

« Harry, il serait ridicule de le tenir à l'écart de nos recherches plus longtemps, » enchaina Hermione. « Nous devons discuter avec lui des horcruxes. Aujourd'hui. »

« Je sais, » soupira le garçon. « Ca ne me réjouit pas, mais il en sait visiblement beaucoup sur la question, si on en croit les notes de Régulus… »

« Et pendant que tu y es, » continua Hermione, encouragée, « tu devrais peut-être lui parler à propos de ses papiers. Tu sais, son livret de famille… »

Harry s'étrangla à moitié sur sa tartine.

« Pardon ? Un livret de famille ? Ca ressemblait plus à un carnet de stud-book d'un cheval, ou je ne sais pas quoi… et il n'est pas question que j'en parle avec lui ! C'était suffisamment bizarre comme ça. »

« Justement, il a eu l'air perturbé… ce n'est pas bien, quelqu'un doit lui parler, » insista la jeune fille.

« Fais ce que tu veux, mais ne me mêle pas à ça. C'est sa vie, laisse lui donc un peu d'air. »

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lança un regard accusateur à son ami.

En désespoir de cause, Harry se tourna vers Ron qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Désolé, vieux, mais je passe. Je compatis avec Snape, mais je ne me vois vraiment pas en train de jouer les conseillers familiaux avec lui. Trop bizarre. »

« Et comment, » acquiesça Harry. « Hermione, tu n'as qu'à t'en charger, si tu penses que c'est si important. »

« Bien sûr, que c'est important ! Enfin, il s'agit de sa famille, ses… oh, très bien, fais ce que tu veux. Mais tu es son maître et c'est ton devoir de le faire. »

« Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi. Mais j'aimerais bien qu'il se décide à se montrer, j'espère pour lui qu'il n'est pas sorti sans autorisation… »

A peine Harry eut il prononcé ces paroles que le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage retentit dans la pièce, les faisant sursauter tous les trois. Ils n'eurent que le temps de se ruer sur leurs baguettes avant de réaliser l'identité de leur visiteur et de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

« Ca ne va pas de nous faire une peur pareil ? » apostropha Harry.

« Je regrette, maître, mais c'est vous qui m'avez fait venir, » rétorqua Snape, visiblement aussi peu ravi qu'eux du procédé.

« Je n'ai rien fait du tout ! » protesta Harry. « Nous étions juste en train de nous demander ce que vous faisiez. »

« Avec suffisamment d'intérêt pour déclencher le sort de rappel, visiblement, » expliqua l'esclave. « Veuillez m'excuser de mon retard, j'étais au sous-sol en train de préparer une potion. Je crains de ne pas vous avoir entendus. »

« C'est sans importance, » le rassura Hermione.

« En réalité, ça l'est. Des nouvelles sont arrivées ce matin par Patronus. Il semblerait que tout aille bien pour votre famille, M. Weasley. Votre père vous recommande cependant la plus grande prudence, et vous demande de rester ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre. L'Ordre du Phénix n'utilisera plus cette maison pour ne pas attirer l'attention. »

« Des nouvelles de chez moi ? » s'exclama Ron, « Vous ne pouviez pas le dire plus tôt ! »

« Je regrette ; je n'ai pas voulu vous réveiller, sachant que le message ne contenait rien d'urgent, » expliqua Snape.

« Toutes les nouvelles de chez moi sont urgentes ! » fit Ron. « A l'avenir, prévenez moi, quelque soit l'heure ! »

« C'est entendu, » fit le professeur en inclinant la tête. « Par ailleurs, le message spécifiait qu'Alastor Maugrey n'avait toujours pas été retrouvé. Je crains d'avoir de mauvaises nouvelles à ce sujet. »

Un silence pesant se fit dans la pièce.

« Il est mort, c'est ça ? » demanda Harry sans lever les yeux de son bol.

« En effet, » acquiesça Snape. « Un Avada l'a atteint en plein vol. Son œil magique a été récupéré par un mangemort et le reste de son corps brûlé. »

« Est-ce que c'était vous ? » gronda Harry

« Non, » s'empressa de répondre le sorcier. « Voldemort. Peut-être serait il bon de prévenir l'Ordre. »

« Et ça non plus, vous ne pouviez pas le dire plus tôt ? » s'emporta le garçon. « Vous n'avez vraiment aucun sens des priorités, ou vous le faites exprès ? Vous avez d'autres révélations, dans le genre ? »

« En réalité, il est possible que certaines informations puissent en effet être utiles à l'Ordre, mais j'ignore lesquelles. Je crains malheureusement d'avoir été tenu à l'écart des principaux projets… Voldemort craignait à juste titre que les circonstances ne m'obligent à changer de camp. »

« Et à voir la bonne volonté que vous mettez à nous fournir ces informations, on dirait qu'il avait tort, » gronda Harry. « Très bien, il faut faire venir quelqu'un de l'Ordre. Quelqu'un en qui on puisse avoir confiance… »

« Mon père, bien sûr, » proposa Ron.

« Non, trop risqué. Avec son travail au Ministère, il ne doit pas se faire remarquer. Ni Tonks. »

« Rémus, » suggéra Hermione. « C'est idéal, il ne craint rien de plus et il est totalement digne de confiance. »

« Et il connait suffisamment Snape pour voir venir ses pièges, » approuva Harry.

A ses côtés, le professeur poussa un soupir d'exaspération, pinçant l'arrête de son nez entre ses doigts.

« M. Potter, comprenez que je ne cherche en aucun cas à vous cacher quoique ce soit. L'opportunité ne s'est simplement pas présentée jusqu'à présent, et il me semblait que je ne détenais aucune information de valeur. J'ignorais que la nouvelle de la mort d'Alastor ne vous était pas parvenue. »

« Vous avez toujours de bonnes excuses ! »

« Harry ! » s'écria Hermione, visiblement exaspérée. « Ca suffit ! Les horcruxes. C'est le plus important. »

Le garçon jeta un regard méfiant au professeur, avant de lui faire signe du menton de s'asseoir.

« Avant tout, vous devez promettre de ne rien répéter de tout cela à qui que ce soit. »

« C'est évident, » soupira Snape. « M. Potter, que dois je faire pour que vous vous décidiez enfin à me faire confiance ? »

« Je ne sais pas, remonter le temps et changer tout ce que vous avez fait ? » cingla Harry.

Le bruit d'un bol violemment heurté sur la table fit sursauter tout le monde.

« Assez ! » s'écria Ron. « Pas au petit déjeuner ! Pas quand on mange tout court ! Professeur, est ce que vous ne pourriez pas, je ne sais pas, lui montrer des souvenirs de l'époque où il était bébé, de ses parents, quelque chose ?»

« Si cela peut aider, » fit Snape d'une voix sourde.

Harry le regarda, incertain.

« Comment ? »

« Vous n'aurez qu'à me regarder dans les yeux et souhaiter entrer dans mon esprit. Je ferai en sorte de faire passer certaines scènes au premier plan. »

« Qu'est ce qui me prouve que c'est sans danger ? » demanda Harry, méfiant. Mais l'esclave n'eut pas à répondre, Hermione s'en chargea pour lui en assenant un vigoureux coup de cuillère à soupe sur le crâne de son ami.

« D'accord, d'accord, » se rendit le garçon. « Très bien. » Réprimant une envie de se trémousser nerveusement, il planta son regard dans celui, impassible, de son ancien professeur. Entrer dans son esprit… plus facile à dire qu'à… mais à peine en avait il formulé l'idée qu'il se trouva absorbé par un tourbillon d'images qui lui étaient totalement étrangères.

Il faisait nuit, et quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

« Severus ? »

La silhouette étendue sur le lit se leva pour ouvrir la porte. Une femme se tenait là, un bébé hurlant dans ses bras.

« Il est encore malade ? » demanda Snape d'une voix qui parut extraordinairement jeune à Harry.

« Non, je ne crois pas… Sev, je n'en peux plus, fait quelque chose… je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, il n'arrête pas de pleurer, je… »

« Chhhh, » fit une version bien plus jeune de Snape en prenant le bébé dans ses bras. « Harry, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as faim ? »

« Je l'ai déjà nourri, il ne veut rien savoir, » gémit la femme en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux roux.

« Lily, va te recoucher, je m'occupe de lui, » assura Severus d'une voix douce.

« Tu es sûr ? S'il ne se rendort pas… »

« Il s'est déjà calmé, regarde. »

Et en effet, le bébé semblait somnoler, émettant tout juste quelques petits bruits accompagnés de bulles, blotti contre la poitrine du sorcier.

« Oh, Harry, tu es vraiment impossible… je crois qu'il aime ta voix, Sev, c'est toujours avec toi qu'il se calme. »

« Son père doit lui manquer. Il est toujours moins capricieux quand Potter est là. »

« C'est parce qu'il cède à tous ses caprices et qu'il l'excite jusqu'à l'épuisement, » soupira Lily. « Je vais le reprendre. »

Mais à peine Snape eut il esquissé le geste de rendre le bébé que celui-ci se remit à pleurer, son petit visage crispé.

« D'accord, d'accord, reste avec Sev, » s'empressa de dire Lily. « Merlin, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si tu n'étais pas là… »

« Il y a toujours les potions de sommeil sans rêve, » fit Snape avec un demi sourire.

« Oh, toi ! » protesta Lily. « … mais tu n'as pas forcément tort. Est-ce que tu pourrais créer une version pour bébé ? »

« Ca ne serait pas raisonnable. M'occuper de lui ne me dérange pas. J'espère juste qu'il sera aussi facile à calmer lorsqu'il sera devenu un insupportable adolescent… »

« Il ne sera pas comme James, je le sais déjà, » affirma Lily. « Et soit certain qu'il te respectera toujours. Il n'aura pas d'autre option. »

Severus hocha la tête, observant le bébé endormi d'un air songeur.

« Mais, Sev… » commença Lily d'un air hésitant. « S'il devait se passer quelque chose… tu le défendrais, n'est ce pas ? »

Snape sursauta.

« Evidemment, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu poses une telle question ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Il faudrait que tu le défendes avant moi, tu comprends ? C'est lui le plus important, maintenant. »

Le sorcier la regarda, incapable de dire un mot.

« Sev, promets le. »

« Lily… »

« S'il te plait. »

Snape déglutit avec difficulté.

« D'accord. Harry d'abord… » fit il enfin.

« Merci, » dit Lily en posant sa tête sur son épaule. « Il est tellement merveilleux, mon petit bébé… »

« Je sais, » fit Snape comme à contrecoeur. « Je ferai tout pour lui, Lily. Quoiqu'il arrive, je t'en donne ma parole. Mais il n'arrivera rien. Vous êtes en sécurité, ici. Tu devrais aller te coucher maintenant, je m'occupe d'Harry, d'accord ? »

Lily acquiesça en baillant.

« Il y a des biberons dans la cuisine… »

« Je sais. Va dormir. »

« Réveille moi s'il y a quoique ce soit, d'accord ? »

« Tout ira bien, » assura Snape. « Fais de beaux rêves. »

La jeune femme lui sourit et embrassa une dernière fois le bébé avant de se retirer.

Sans cesser de bercer l'enfant, Severus se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et choisit un livre avant de s'installer dans un fauteuil.

« Bien, si mes calculs sont bons, il nous reste encore deux bonnes heures avant ta prochaine couche, » fit il tout bas au bébé qui dormait profondément dans ses bras. « Et environ un quart d'heure pour être sûr que tu ne te réveilles pas si je te laisse. Je présume qu'il vaut tout aussi bien que nous restions ici tous les deux, pas vrai ? »

Harry répondit par un petit suçotement. Snape sourit malgré lui.

« Je suppose que ton père n'approuverait pas, mais à chacun son domaine. A lui le quidditch, et sois bien certain que je désapprouve totalement ce balai miniature que ton parrain t'a envoyé… et à moi les nuits calmes. Si tu continues à t'endormir aussi rapidement en ma présence, je pourrais même finir par te pardonner tes abominables couches… »

Une longue main fine vint caresser la tête noire du bébé tandis que l'autre ouvrait le livre sur ses genoux. Réprimant un bâillement, Severus se plongea dans son livre, sans cesser de câliner l'enfant.

La vision se fit floue, et tout à coup Harry se trouva à nouveau dans la cuisine, une tartine à la main, bouche bée.

Snape l'avait bercé la nuit… Lily lui avait fait suffisamment confiance pour le confier à Snape ! Et pas seulement cela…

« Vous avez changé mes couches ? » demanda t il, horrifié.

Deux gloussements hystériques éclatèrent dans son dos, mais ils ne suffirent pas à le distraire.

« J'en ai bien peur, » répondit le professeur. « Etrangement, aucun de tes deux parents ne semblait trouver cette tache particulièrement enrichissante… je crois que James Potter n'a jamais été aussi content d'avoir un esclave à son service qu'à ce moment-là. »

« Dites moi que vous avez inventé ça ! »

Snape leva les yeux au ciel, clairement exaspéré.

« Non, M. Potter, et croyez moi, c'est le genre de souvenir olfactif qu'il n'est pas possible de simuler. »

« Il y a des gens qui mangent, ici, » grogna Ron, sans cacher son amusement.

« Ma mère vous faisait confiance, » admit Harry a regret. « Mais votre promesse… »

« Je n'ai rien pu y faire, Ha… M. Potter. Je n'étais pas à la maison ce soir là. Je n'aurais pas laissée mourir. »

« Mais mon père, si, pas vrai ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, » soupira Snape. « Le sort qui me lie à mes maîtres m'impose de toute façon de les protéger au péril de ma vie. J'aurais défendu James Potter de la même façon. »

« Je ne parlais pas de cette promesse, de toute façon, » fit Harry. « Vous avez promis de toute faire pour moi, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé… ma mère aurait détesté la façon dont vous m'avez traité à Poudlard ! »

« Je sais, » fit lentement Snape. « elle m'aurait détesté. Mais il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour changer cela à présent. J'ai fait en sorte que vous restiez vivant et en bonne santé, c'est tout ce que je peux porter à mon crédit. »

« Vous aviez l'air de bien m'aimer, à l'époque, » dit Harry à contrecoeur.

« Oui, » admit le professeur. « Vous étiez un bébé énergique, riant beaucoup, affectueux. Et vous sembliez m'apprécier également, en tout cas quand il s'agissait de vous calmer. »

« Il y a beaucoup de choses qui changent, » fit le garçon amèrement.

« De toute évidence, » murmura Snape. « Souhaitez vous voir autre chose ? »

« Non, » s'empressa de répondre Harry. « Ca suffira. Je veux dire, c'est bon, d'accord. Les horcruxes. »

Hermione laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et Snape se détendit visiblement. Ron, de son côté, redoubla d'ardeur pour dévorer son déjeuner, ce qu'Harry comprit comme l'expression de son approbation.

« Nous avons retrouvé les carnets de Regulus, » expliqua Hermione. « Ils sont assez complets, et je pense que ses conclusions sont assez justes. Vous aviez apparemment déterminé un nombre d'horcruxes potenciels. »

« Six, » acquiesça Snape. « C'est notre meilleur théorie, et Albus l'approuvait. « La moitié d'entre eux a été détruit : le journal de Jedusor, la bague des Gaunt et le médaillon de Serpentard. A noter que seule votre œuvre, M. Potter, a été réalisée sans provoquer de mort. »

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? » fit sèchement Harry.

« La destruction du médaillon de Serpentard a entrainé la mort de Régulus, celle de la bague a malheureusement coûté la vie au professeur Dumbledore. »

« Espèce de… comment osez vous ? » s'étrangla Harry. « C'est vous qui l'avez tué, vous et personne d'autre ! »

« Il était mourant, Harry ! » intervint Hermione d'une voix désespérée. « Il ne lui restait plus longtemps à vivre. C'était à cause de la bague… »

« En effet, » acquiesça Snape. « La bague était protégée par un puissant sortilège de magie noire, posé par Voldemort lui-même. J'ignore pour quelle raison Albus a absolument tenu à porter cette bague, c'était totalement inconscient… n'importe qui aurait pu sentir… mais il l'a fait. Et il ne m'a pas appelé à temps pour que je puisse convenablement contrer le sort. Je l'ai contenu, momentanément, dans son bras, mais il aurait fini par s'étendre et le tuer, inéluctablement. Je n'ai fait que précipiter les choses en faisant ce que j'ai fait. »

« Et vous croyez que ça vous innocente ? » s'écria Harry. « Vous oubliez que j'étais là ! Il vous a supplié de l'épargner ! »

« Il m'a supplié de l'achever, » rectifia le professeur avec lassitude. « Il me l'avait fait promettre. Me l'avait ordonné, en réalité. Il ne voulait pas corrompre l'âme du jeune Malfoy en le laissant commettre un meurtre. »

Le rictus qu'eut Snape à ces mots fit froid dans le dos à Harry. Le professeur aurait il préféré que Draco le fasse ? Etrangement, il ne parvenait pas à douter de la véracité de ce qu' il venait d'entendre. Il pouvait sentir Snape, sentir ses émotions, un vague relent de ses pensées, comme si la connexion entre eux ne s'était pas tout à fait refermée. ..

Malgré cela, la répulsion qu'il éprouvait pour l'homme ne diminua pas et Harry s'en sentit mal à l'aise.

« Peu importe, » fit il en repoussant la pensée. « Les horcruxes. »

« Je soupçonne, sans en être sûr, que Nagini en soit un, » reprit Snape sans se démonter.

« Un animal ? C'est possible ? »

« Je le pense. La connexion qui les lie est assez malsaine pour laisser place au doute. »

« Plutôt d'accord sur ce point, » fit Harry en frissonnant. « Reste deux horcruxes… Regulus avait une théorie là-dessus, il pense que les objets utilisés doivent être des reliques, toutes liées à un fondateur de Poudlard. »

« Ca semble plausible, » acquiesça Snape. « Bien qu'on puisse écarter Godric Gryffondor du lot. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? » rétorqua le garçon. « Il n'était pas assez bien pour un Serpentard ? »

Le professeur haussa les épaules.

« C'est moi, ou cette agressivité permanente devient fatigante ? » demanda Ron. « Non pas que je ne comprenne pas l'idée, mais je n'aurais rien contre un peu de tranquillité au petit déjeuner. »

« Merlin, tu n'as toujours pas fini de t'empiffrer ? » s'exclama Harry, agacé. « D'accord, on oublie Gryffondor. Ca laisse Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, et avec Nagini, le compte est bon. »

« Hum, » fit Snape, songeur. « Reste à savoir quels objets… et où. »

« Poudlard, » répondit aussitôt Harry. « J'en suis sûr. »

Ses trois compagnons lui jetèrent un regard sceptique.

« Un peu trop risqué à mon avis, » fit Ron. « Quelqu'un serait forcément tombé dessus, depuis le temps. »

« Pas s'il est vraiment bien caché, » le contredit Hermione. « Il y a des centaines d'endroits perdus à Poudlard. Avec une bonne connaissance du château, ce n'est pas impossible… même si c'est peu probable, » conclut elle avec un regard d'excuse pour Harry.

« Si, » insista Harry. « Tom tenait à Poudlard. C'était sa maison. Il a essayé de revenir comme professeur, mais Dumbledore ne l'a pas laissé… si j'étais à sa place… » Il retint ses mots, mais sentit la tension autour de lui monter d'un cran. « La carte des maraudeurs, il faut que je l'examine de plus près. »

« Si tu veux, » fit Ron en haussant les épaules. « Mais si tu veux des informations vraiment sûres sur Poudlard, mieux vaut s'adresser directement à la source. »

« Ce qui nous fait revenir à notre point de départ, » murmura Hermione.

« Rémus. »


	10. Chapter 10

All the way 10

« Il ne viendra pas. »

« Il viendra. »

« Il serait déjà là si… » commença la jeune fille ;

« Il viendra, il voudra voir comment nous nous débrouillons, j'en suis sûr, » insista Harry, buté. « Rémus ne m'a jamais laissé tomber. »

Hermione lui jeta un regard sceptique, mais se tut. Voila trois jours qu'ils attendaient, sans succès, l'apparition de leur ancien professeur, et l'interdiction de communiquer leur devenait de plus en plus pénible.

« Il ne peut pas deviner que nous l'attendons, Harry, et avec Tonks… il doit avoir d'autres préoccupations. »

L'adolescent soupira mais hocha la tête.

« J'aimerais avoir des nouvelles du Terrier. Et des nouvelles tout court. Je sais qu'on avance ici avec les papiers de Régulus et le reste, mais… je déteste attendre sans savoir. »

« Peut-être pourrait-on demander au professeur s'il pense pouvoir sortir à nouveau, » suggéra Hermione d'une voix hésitante.

« Je n'aime pas trop l'idée de l'envoyer chercher Rémus, mais je suppose qu'il va bien falloir se décider… il faut que je descende le voir de toute façon. Ron est toujours dans ses papiers ? »

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

« Je l'ai rarement vu aussi passionné par des parchemins. Le plus étonnant, c'est qu'ils ne parlent même pas de nourriture ! »

Harry sourit malgré lui.

« Très bien, je vais voir où en est Snape. Si tu as une autre idée entre temps… »

« A tout de suite, » fit Hermione avec un sourire encourageant.

Descendre dans le sous-sol qu'occupait Snape pour ses potions donnait à Harry la même impression qu'il avait à Poudlard en descendant dans les oubliettes. La vue du professeur, penché sur un parchemin, une fiole en verre à la main, ne fit rien pour rassurer le garçon.

« Je peux approcher ? »

« M. Potter, » l'accueillit Snape en inclinant la tête, « je vous en prie. »

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? » demanda Harry, incapable de résister à la curiosité.

« Je viens de finir un lot de potions de vitalité. Celles-ci sont des potions de sommeil sans rêve, celles-ci des potions de soin, et celles que vous voyez là sont du Poussos. La dernière sera une potion d'invisibilité si mes calculs ont été bons. »

« Une potion d'invisibilité ? Ca existe ? » s'étonna Harry.

« Elles sont rarement efficaces, mais j'ai pu trouver des ingrédients de premiers choix dans les réserves de la maison. J'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que la potion sera effective. »

« Hum. Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut, en ingrédients ? »

« Plus ou moins. Les stocks commencent à diminuer, mais je pense pouvoir continuer encore un certain temps. A moins bien sûr que vous ne souhaitiez quelque chose de bien particulier, » ajouta Snape.

« Oui et non, » soupira Harry. « Je vous fait confiance pour les potions. Faites ce qui sera le plus utile, ça ne m'a pas l'air trop mal jusque là. »

« Merci, maître. »

Le mot fit frissonner Harry. Snape l'avait utilisé de plus en plus fréquemment ces derniers jours, et il devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas chercher à l'en dissuader… un Snape servile lui convenait nettement mieux qu'un professeur irascible. Hermione n'aurait sans doute pas été d'accord, mais Snape semblait prendre soin de ne pas utiliser le mot devant elle plus que nécessaire.

« En fait, » reprit Harry, « c'est d'autre chose qu'il s'agit. Rémus n'est toujours pas venu nous voir. Il a sûrement ses raisons mais… nous avons vraiment besoin de lui parler. »

« Je vois, » fit Snape. « Souhaitez vous que je tente d'entrer en contact avec lui ? »

« Il ne faut pas que cette maison soit repérée, » prévint Harry. « Ni qui Rémus ne soit mis en cause de quelque façon que ce soit. Et bien sûr il ne faut pas que vous vous fassiez remarquer non plus, ni que vous communiquiez quelque information que ce soit à vos petits camarades. »

Snape réprima à peine un soupir d'exaspération.

« Je présume qu'il est inutile de vous rappeler que je ne peux en aucun cas vous trahir, M. Potter ? Quant à entrer en contact avec Lupin… je pourrais lui faire parvenir un message d'un endroit autre que celui-ci. Un message codé lui donnant rendez-vous dans un endroit neutre, par exemple. »

« Un message codé serait suspect. Et à quel endroit neutre pensez vous ? Votre tête est assez connue… à moins que vous n'utilisiez une potion, bien sûr. »

« J'avais autre chose en tête. » Saisissant un parchemin neuf, Snape se mit à écrire avant de le tendre à Harry.

'_Réunion des anciens de Poudlard, promotion 1971, aujourd'hui à 15h, à l'ancien repaire des Maraudeurs. Apportez vos souvenirs et de quoi boire.'_

« Ca peut marcher, » fit Harry, méditatif. « Je ne pense pas que le nom des Maraudeurs soit trop connu. »

« Non, et la référence à la Cabane Hurlante l'est encore moins, » confirma Snape.

« D'accord, mais comment est-ce que vous allez lui faire parvenir ça ? »

« J'intercepterai un hibou aux alentours de Poudlard. Il y en a toujours. »

« C'est risqué de vous promener dans ce coin… il doit y avoir plus simple… »

« Je connais parfaitement le terrain et j'ai mes points de transplanage isolés, » assura le professeur. « Lupin ne risquera rien non plus en arrivant directement dans la Cabane. Le polynectar le rendra de toute façon anonyme. »

« Oh, » fit Harry, réalisant soudain à quoi 'pensez à apporter à boire' faisait allusion. Il restait à espérer que Rémus serait plus vif que lui… « Et vous, vous allez prendre l'apparence de qui ? »

« De personne, je ne tiens pas à ce que Lupin ne prenne peur, » expliqua Snape. « Je ne risquerai rien cependant. Si je ne suis pas revenu à 15h30, contentez vous d'enclencher le sort de rappel. »

« Et si vous êtes avec quelqu'un, et que ça le ramène jusqu'ici ? » demanda Harry, soupçonneux.

« Une fois de plus, il s'agit d'une particularité propre à ceux de ma condition. Le sort de rappel ne fera revenir que moi. »

« Bon, » hésita Harry. « Je vais voir avec Hermione. Je vous tiens au courant. Pendant qu'on y est, faites donc du polynectar, ça pourra sûrement servir… »

« Vous en trouverez dans le placard, j'en ai préparé hier, » répondit Snape.

« Bien. Dans ce cas, hum… continuez, » fit le garçon en se dirigeant vers la sortie. La plupart du temps, son antipathie pour le professeur prenait le dessus sur tout autre sentiment… mais parfois, la réalité de la situation lui revenait en plein visage et il devait admettre que cette idée d'esclave le rendait particulièrement nerveux. Comment était il sensé commander à un homme qui avait l'âge d'être son père ? Quant à la responsabilité que cela impliquait… non, il préférait ne pas y penser.

Si seulement Dumbledore avait été là pour lui expliquer les choses, ou Sirius, ou… quelqu'un. Même Arthur Weasley aurait fait l'affaire s'il avait pu lui parler plus souvent. Peut-être Rémus saurait il trouver les mots justes…

De retour dans le salon, il trouva une Hermione nerveuse, comme elle l'était toujours quand il allait voir Snape.

« Alors ? » demanda t elle avec appréhension.

« Snape a eu une idée qui peut marcher, » fit il en lui tendant le parchemin. « Il veut utiliser un hibou de Poudlard. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? »

« C'est une excellente idée ! Je suis sûre que Rémus répondra présent ! Les risques sont minimes, même s'il vaudrait mieux que le hibou ne soit pas intercepté… »

« Pendant qu'on y est, de quel genre de potions est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir besoin ? Snape a déjà produit tout un arsenal, mais tu devrais peut-être voir avec lui. »

« Oh, je doute d'avoir de meilleures idées que lui. Mais s'il a le temps entre deux potions, peut-être serait il bien qu'il aille jeter un œil aux trouvailles de Ron. Je lui montrerai les miennes ce soir, mais je n'ai rien trouvé qui puisse nous aider dans ces vieux grimoires… »

« Tu demanderas ça à Rémus, il s'y connait tout aussi bien. Je vais dire à Snape qu'il a le feu vert. Pas d'autre suggestion ? »

« Non, » fit la jeune fille en secouant la tête. « Mais propose lui de se reposer un peu avant. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il ait regagné sa chambre ces deux derniers jours. »

Se sentant subitement coupable, Harry acquiesça. Il avait intimé l'ordre à Snape de se rendre aussi utile que possible, mais il n'avait pas pour autant voulu dire qu'il devait se priver de sommeil… si c'était ce que le professeur avait compris, alors, il était bien plus stupide que ce que tout le monde prétendait.

« C'est bon, » fit il en rendant le parchemin au sorcier qui finissait de mettre une potion en bouteille. « Faites ça, mais soyez prudent. Et Hermione m'a dit de vous dire d'aller dormir. Je ne vois pas comment vous voulez être efficace si vous ne vous reposez pas ! »

« J'ai besoin de peu de sommeil, je me suis reposé ici en attendant que les potions arrivent à maturité. Mais si cela ne vous convient pas… »

« Non, non, faites ce que vous voulez. »

Bon sang, Hermione et Snape allaient le rendre fou, songea Harry… il n'avait pas la moindre envie de dire au professeur où il devait dormir, ni d'expliquer à Hermione que certaines personnes se portaient parfaitement bien avec quelques heures de sommeil… mais il avait la très nette impression qu'il allait malgré tout devoir faire les deux.

« Pendant que vous y êtes, si vous trouvez un moyen de faire des courses, n'hésitez pas. Quitte à sortir… »

« C'est entendu, » acquiesça Snape. « Dans ce cas, avec votre permission, je vais partir immédiatement.»

« Entendu, » répondit Harry. Il fit un geste pour partir, avant de se raviser. « Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? »

L'éclat de surprise dans les yeux du professeur le mit encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Non, maître. »

« D'accord, » murmura Harry. « Faites au mieux avec Rémus, qu'il ne lui arrive rien. S'il pense que c'est trop risqué, qu'il ne vienne pas. Dites lui juste ce qui peut lui servir. »

« Tout ira bien, » assura Snape. Et quelque chose dans son ton apaisa étrangement le garçon.

« A tout à l'heure, alors. »

Tandis que Potter sortait du laboratoire, Severus se prit une nouvelle fois à éprouver ce dérangeant sentiment de pitié pour l'adolescent qui allait gâcher sa vie pour les années à venir. La gamin n'était qu'un petit monstre arrogant, bien sûr, mais il était aussi perdu et vulnérable qu'il l'avait été quand il était ce petit bébé braillard et rose.

Les choses avaient changé, mais depuis cette séance de légilimancie forcée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser de plus en plus souvent à ces quelques mois de paix. Au bébé qu'il avait juré de protéger et pour lequel il avait éprouvé une certaine tendresse.

Il secoua la tête, bouchant une dernière fiole. Il n'y avait plus grand-chose à faire maintenant pour tenter de recapturer ces instants perdus. Il n'y avait plus qu'un nouveau maître qu'il allait falloir contenter… et un vieil ennemi à affronter.

A son tour, il sortit du laboratoire et se glissa discrètement sur le perron avant de transplaner dans la Foret Interdite, dans l'un de ces recoins qu'il connaissait si bien. Sentir le parfum des arbres familiers le revigora un instant, mais il n'avait guère le temps pour un accès de nostalgie. Scrutant le ciel, il ne dût attendre que quelques minutes avant de repérer un hibou qui tournoyait au dessus de la forêt. Plissant les yeux, il tenta de l'identifier.

« Déméther ! » siffla t il enfin en reconnaissant ses tâches. Aussitôt, le hibou descendit en piqué pour atterrir sur son épaule. Le manque de reconnaissance des hiboux à l'égard des sorciers soumis à un sort d'esclavage avait toujours particulièrement irrité Severus ; même s'il n'ignorait pas que cela tenait à la magie et non à une volonté des animaux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en éprouver de la rancune.

« Pour Rémus Lupin, » annonça t il après avoir attaché le parchemin à la patte de l'animal. « Ou qu'il soit. C'est urgent. »

Le hibou partit aussitôt, visiblement sûr de sa destination et Snape soupira de soulagement. Il ne lui restait plus à présent qu'à espérer… et à faire des courses.

Quand l'heure du rendez-vous arriva enfin, ce fût non sans appréhension que Severus se dirigea vers la Cabane Hurlante, maudissant son idée. Combien de fois devrait il manquer de mourir dans cet endroit ? Si les probabilités avaient un rôle à jouer, alors il était prêt à parier tout ce qu'il lui restait qu'il finirait par périr dans cet endroit. Considérant qu'il n'avait rien à perdre, le pari n'était après tout pas bien risqué…

Un crac caractéristique déchira l'atmosphère et la silhouette du loup-garou apparut enfin, faisant sursauter Snape malgré lui. Pendant quelques secondes, il attendit baguette levée qu'un autre craquement suive, mais en vain. Lupin était bien venu seul.

« Severus, » salua celui-ci en faisant un pas en avant, main tendue. Une main hésitante que Snape ne prit pas.

« Lupin. »

« Je… j'ai bien reçu ta lettre. J'ai reconnu l'écriture, » fit Rémus d'une voix pitoyable. Severus fouilla son regard une seconde, mais il n'eut pas besoin d'utiliser la légilimancie pour comprendre. Tout était marqué là, dans la pitié dégoulinante dont le loup-garou l'enveloppait.

« C'est une bonne chose dans ce cas qu'une partie du message au moins ait été comprise, » répliqua t il d'un ton sec. « Je vois que l'allusion au polynectar, en revanche, n'a pas fait son chemin. »

« J'ai bien compris, mais je n'en avais pas à disposition et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en trouver, » soupira Rémus. « Il a fallu que je prévienne l'Ordre. La situation est assez compliquée, en ce moment. »

« En effet, » acquiesça Snape. « C'est la raison pour laquelle M. Potter et ses amis souhaitent vous parler. »

« Tu peux me tutoyer, » offrit Lupin, « je… tu… » il s'interrompit, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, » répondit Severus. « Mon maître ne l'apprécierait sans doute pas. »

Cette fois, le loup-garou tressaillit de façon nette et satisfaisante.

« Merlin, Severus, je suis désolé… j'ai appris aujourd'hui seulement, et je ne peux pas te dire à quel point je suis… Merlin, je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

« Il n'y a rien à dire. M. Potter souhaiterait vous voir au plus vite pour discuter de différentes informations qu'il juge importantes. Pensez vous pouvoir vous rendre à Grimmauld Place aujourd'hui ? »

« oui, bien sûr, mais… ce n'est pas… j'ai besoin de comprendre ! » s'écria Rémus en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce. « Ce qu'il s'est passé, ici, à notre époque… le jour où j'ai failli te tuer… mes parents n'ont jamais compris pourquoi ta famille n'avait pas porté plainte. Même Dumbledore ne pouvait pas avoir assez d'influence… »

Snape se contenta de ricaner.

« Oh, il l'avait. Mais mes maîtres ont été satisfaits de pouvoir retourner la situation à leur avantage. Une influence élargie au Conseil de Poudlard contre leur discrétion. En réalité, ils auraient été plutôt enchantés du résultat si je n'avais pas manqué de me faire tuer dans l'affaire. Soyez assuré que j'ai été sévèrement puni pour cela. »

« Merlin, je suis tellement désolé, » murmura Lupin. « A l'époque, déjà… ? »

« Déjà quoi ? » fit sèchement Snape. « Cette cabane n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour une discussion, Lupin, je suggère que vous discutiez des détails avec M. Potter. »

« Non, pas encore… je veux savoir d'abord, » s'entêta Rémus. « Tu… appartenais aux Malfoy, c'est bien ça ? »

« C'est exact, » répondit Snape à contrecœur.

« Alors pourquoi n'ont-ils pas réclamé de l'argent à ma famille ? Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas exigé que je sois renvoyé ? »

« Parce que votre famille a toujours été renommée pour n'avoir aucune fortune et que Dumbledore a permis que d'autres options soient possibles. En réalité, notre cher directeur a été particulièrement soulagé que vous ne vous en soyez pris qu'à un esclave. Les dégâts ont ainsi pu être limités… car il a été établi qu'un loup-garou Gryffondor avait nettement plus de valeur qu'un esclave Serpentard. Si votre curiosité a été satisfaite, pouvons nous à présent regagner Grimmauld Place ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, » fit Rémus, visiblement consterné et dont le visage avait pris une intéressante teinte verdâtre. « Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles, Merlin sait que tu as toutes les raisons, mais j'essaie de comprendre… »

Sentant sa patience le quitter, Severus serra les dents. Lupin était visiblement sous le choc, mais il n'aimait pas plus cette pitié dans son regard que ses questions qui faisaient remonter à la surface tant de souvenirs déplaisants…

« Tout ce temps, depuis que nous étions à Poudlard, tu appartenais aux Malfoy ? » insista Lupin avec un regard de chien battu.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Lupin ! » s'emporta finalement Snape. « Je suis né au service des Malfoy ! Ma naissance a été commanditée, mes géniteurs choisis sur catalogue par les Malfoy ! Est-ce suffisant ou dois je exhiber un certificat en bonne et due règle ? »

« Je ne savais même pas qu'il existait encore des esclaves dans notre société, » fit pitoyablement Rémus. « Mais je te promets d'étudier tout ce que je pourrais trouver afin de mettre un terme à ce sort… »

« Assez, » fit Snape en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. L'entrevue ne se passait absolument pas comme il l'avait envisagée… il avait prévu le mépris, l'indifférence, ou même une certaine dose de compassion feinte de la part de son ancien collègue, mais pas cette infernale pitié qui lui donnait la nausée. « Il n'y a aucun moyen connu de supprimer ce sort. Les quelques recherches qui ont été faites en ce sens sont à présent entre les mains de mon maître, qui n'a aucune intention d'en faire cet usage. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien vous intéresser une seconde au sujet qui nous concerne, il serait souhaitable que nous regagnions Grimmauld Place. M. Potter doit dans tous les cas activer le sort de rappel dans une dizaine de minutes. »

« C'est totalement surréaliste, » murmura Rémus. « Arthur Weasley m'a dit que James t'avait… acheté. Est-ce vrai ? »

De toute évidence, il n'y échapperait pas, soupira Severus. Et en tout état de cause, il n'avait aucun droit de ne pas répondre aux questions de cet homme.

« Oui. »

« Je ne l'ai jamais su… James n'en a jamais rien dit et Lily non plus… pourquoi ? » continua le loup-garou, qui semblait éprouver les plus grandes difficultés à trouver un semblant de calme.

« Les Potter ont tenu à garder l'information aussi confidentielle que possible. »

« Est-ce que Sirius savait ? »

« Il l'a su, » répondit Severus avec une grimace. « A l'époque où j'étais au service des Potter. Après son arrestation, toutefois, Albus a tenu à lui jeter un sort d'Oubliette. »

« Il aurait pu prendre la peine de lui parler par la même occasion, et vérifier sa version des faits, » fit amèrement Rémus. Puis, réalisant : « Mais… tu le savais ! Tu étais forcément au courant que Sirius n'était pas le gardien du secret ! »

Snape secoua la tête.

« Non. James Potter n'avait pas voulu que je sois dans la confidence. Il ne me faisait pas confiance, un trait que partage son fils. »

Ce fût au tour de Rémus de secouer la tête, incrédule.

« Mais… le sort de… d'esclavage implique une impossibilité de trahir ou de blesser le maître, n'est ce pas ? »

« En effet. »

« Alors pourquoi… »

« Je suggère que vous demandiez cela à M. Potter, qui ne cesse de me répéter que je suis un traître en puissance. Le temps presse, Lupin… »

« Je parlerai à Harry. Severus, je suis tellement désolé… si nous avions, su, à cette époque… »

« Vous auriez eu une autre bonne raison de me poursuivre, n'est ce pas ? » ricana Snape. « Ca suffit, Lupin. Il n'y a pas vraiment de hasard là dedans. Par ailleurs, tout ceci est parfaitement inutile, ce sont des choses bien plus graves qui nous préoccupent à présent. »

Rémus hocha la tête, défait.

« Très bien. Rendez vous à grimmauld Place, dans ce cas. Je transplane immédiatement. Nous pourrons mieux discuter là bas. »

Discuter. Comme s'il pouvait avoir envie de discuter avec Rémus Lupin. Mais une fois de plus, le choix n'était pas le sien… bien que la réaction de Lupin, si surprenante qu'elle soit, puisse finalement jouer en sa faveur. Après tout, Harry respectait l'homme… avec un grognement, Snape transplana sur le perron de la maison et entra sans tarder.

A l'intérieur, comme il s'y était attendu, des cris de joies résonnaient. Les joyeuses retrouvailles semblaient s'être dirigées vers le salon, et Severus s'empressa de s'éclipser vers la cuisine pour y déposer les victuailles et préparer le repas qu'on ne tarderait pas à lui demander. Cuisiner restait définitivement la meilleure façon de s'attirer les bonnes grâces de ses nouveaux maîtres, et Severus était reconnaissant pour l'appétit dévorant des adolescents.

Déballant un large morceau de viande, il entreprit de la faire griller. Peu importait l'heure ; avec un loup-garou dans la maison, il n'allait certainement pas risquer de laisser qui que ce soit avoir faim !

Dans le salon, les discussions allaient bon train entre l'ancien professeur et ses élèves.

« … et c'est comme ça qu'on a atterri ici. Est-ce que tu penses aussi que c'est sûr ? » demanda Harry en finissant le récit de leur évasion.

« C'était une excellente, idée, oui. Puisque Severus est de notre côté et que la maison n'a pas été livrée à Voldemort, elle reste l'endroit le plus sûr. L'Ordre a décidé de ne plus l'utiliser jusqu'à nouvel ordre afin de vous assurer un maximum de sécurité. »

« J'aurais préféré un peu plus de visite, mais je comprends, » acquiesça harry. « De toute façon, nous devrons sans doute partir bientôt pour… des recherches. »

« Des recherches ? » fit Rémus en fronçant les sourcils. « De quoi s'agit il au juste ? Arthur semblait penser que vous aviez un plan… »

« En réalité, c'est quelque chose que Dumbledore m'a demandé de faire. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, je suis désolé. »

« Je vois, » fit le professeur, visiblement contrarié. « Et ta cicatrice, Harry ? Comment se porte t elle ces temps ci ? »

Harry vit les yeux d'Hermione scintiller à cette question, mais il se contenta de secouer la tête, tout en se frottant machinalement le front.

« Rien. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Elle me faisait mal au début des vacances, et je pouvais parfois voir ce que voyais Voldemort, mais maintenant… plus rien. »

La désapprobation se lisait dans les yeux d'Hermione.

« Depuis quand exactement ? » demanda doucement Rémus.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, » maugréa Harry. « En tout cas, elle n'a pas servi à grand-chose depuis qu'on est arrivés ici. »

« Harry ! » s'indigna Hermione, « Elle n'est pas sensée servir ! Tu es supposé occluder ! »

« Je suis un cas désespéré en occlumancie et tout le monde le sait, » rétorqua Harry. « Autant que cette connexion serve à quelque chose si elle peut me permettre de voir ce que Voldemort trame. »

« Severus ne t'a pas fait reprendre les leçons ? » demanda Rémus, inquiet.

« Ca ne risque pas, » fit sèchement Harry.

« J'espérais que vos relations se seraient détendues avec… ce qu'il s'est passé, » fit Lupin. « Mais il faut le comprendre, Harry, c'est une chose absolument terrible… il a toutes les raisons d'être furieux. Je lui parlerai, j'essayerai de lui faire entendre raison. »

« En réalité, » interrompit Hermione, « le professeur Snape n'a posé aucun problème depuis l'anniversaire d'Harry. Il a été tout à fait courtois et serviable. »

« Je ne comprends pas ? »fit Rémus d'un ton hésitant.

Hermione jeta un regard d'excuse à Harry qui avait détourné le sien.

« C'est Harry qui a en réalité du mal à s'adapter, ce qui est également compréhensible. »

« Effectivement, , » acquiesça Rémus en serrant l'épaule du garçon dans sa main. « Tout cela est tellement… inattendu, et incroyable ! »

« Mais ça ne lui donne pas le droit d'être aussi pénible avec le vieux Snape, » fit Ron à son tour. « Je veux dire, je suis le premier à dire que Snape est un fichu sadique en tant que professeur, qu'il a été injuste et carrément insupportable avec nous pendant toutes ces années, et j'aurais adoré pouvoir lui jeter quelques bons sorts que les jumeaux m'ont appris, avant… mais les choses ont changé maintenant, on est dans la même galère, et il est le premier à ramer. Alors si tu pouvais cesser de le considérer comme l'ennemi à abattre, ce serait vraiment un progrès. »

A ce discours, Harry était passé par toutes les teintes du rouge au vert pâle, pour finalement tourner un visage blanc vers son ami.

« Tu n'étais pas là, cette nuit-la. Tu ne l'as pas vu tuer Dumbledore. »

« Il t'a dit lui-même que c'était à sa demande ! » s'exclama Hermione, irritée. « Je ne te comprends pas, Harry. Je ne te comprends vraiment pas. »

« je fais des efforts, d'accord ? » s'exclama l'adolescent. « Et je ne l'ai pas battu ni quoique ce soit, que je sache ! Il vit sa vie, il fait ses potions, il mange quand il a faim, qu'est ce qu'il vous faut de plus ? Que je lui donne une médaille ? »

Ni Hermione ni Ron ne répondirent, mais leurs regards entendus et leurs signes de tête désapprobateurs parlèrent pour eux.

Rémus, de son côté, passait sa main dans ses cheveux, l'air perdu.

« Je ne comprends pas.. »

Il fut interrompu par l'entrée de Snape par la porte de la cuisine.

« Si vous avez faim, il y a de quoi manger dans le four. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je serai en bas. »

« Laissez donc vos fichues potions deux minutes, » fit Harry. « Rendez vous utile, pour une fois, et faites un compte rendu à Rémus de toutes les activités de vos petits camarades mangemorts, et par le menu ! N'essayez pas de lui dissimuler quoique ce soit, c'est compris ? »

Le professeur lui jeta un regard fatigué et s'avança vers eux.

Visiblement incapable de trouver ses mots, Rémus les dévisageait à tour de rôle, bouche bée.

« Harry… »

« La liste risque d'être longue si je dois rapporter chaque minute des réunions. Si vous avez une pensine à disposition, Lupin, je suggère que nous l'utilisions. »

« Je crains de ne pas en avoir, non. »

« Et ca sera Professeur Lupin ou Monsieur pour vous, » fit sèchement Harry. « Un peu de respect ne vous fera pas de mal. »

« Harry ! » s'exclama Rémus, « Il n'en est absolument pas question ! Severus continuera de m'appeler comme il l'a toujours fait et je n'y vois aucun inconvénient ! En revanche, j'aimerais te voir montrer un peu plus de ce fameux respect au professeur Snape ! »

« Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi ! » s'écria le garçon, qui sentait la colère et la frustration bouillir en lui. « Il vous a fait renvoyer de Poudlard ! Il vous déteste, vous aussi, au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas ! »

« Severus a fait ce qu'il pensait avoir à faire, et il a toujours continué à préparer la potion Tue-Loup pour moi, Harry. Dois-je te rappeler à quel point cette potion m'est indispensable ? »

« Il ne le faisait que parce que Dumbledore l'y obligeait, » fit le garçon entre ses dents.

« J'ai reçu une fiole de potions il y a deux semaines, » répondit sèchement Rémus.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Snape qui se contenta de hausser les épaules, visiblement indifférent.

« Je n'ai pas pu te remercier jusqu'à présent, » reprit Rémus plus doucement, « pour tout dire, je n'étais pas certain qu'elle vienne de toi, considérant… je regrette d'avoir douté. Encore une fois, merci. »

Severus hocha brièvement la tête, le regard fixé sur le mur opposé.

Harry, de son côté, semblait frappé de stupeur. Les yeux écarquillés, il dévisageait l'esclave sans parvenir à y trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Quand il reprit finalement ses esprit, sa voix était plus posée.

« A défaut de pensine, est-ce que vous ne pourriez pas montrer ce que vous avez vu à Rémus par légilimancie ? »

Snape hésita avant d'acquiescer.

« Je peux essayer. »

« Cela risque d'être pénible, » fit remarquer Rémus.

« Cela ne devrait pas poser de problème. Vous allez cependant devoir vous concentrer sur les réunions de Mangemorts et ce que vous souhaitez vous en particulier. »

« Je n'ai jamais été particulièrement doué en légilimancie, » avoue Lupin d'un ton piteux.

« Une chance que je le sois pour deux, dans ce cas, » rétorqua Snape.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, avant de la refermer avec un grognement. Puis, sans un mot, il sortit de la pièce, sous le regard désabusé des quatre sorciers.

Peu importait ce qu'ils pensaient, songea t il tandis qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui. Peu importait. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Même raison n'avait visiblement aucune idée de tout ce que cela pouvait signifier pour lui.

S'appuyant contre le mur, il essuya rageusement une larme de sa manche. Il y avait tout de même un point positif… demain, quand ils seraient seuls, il demanderait à Snape de lui montrer d'autres souvenirs. Demain, au milieu de toutes ces horreurs, il verrait ses parents…


	11. Chapter 11

Snape sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa tempe, mais se retint de l'essuyer. La séance avant été plus pénible que prévu. On pouvait compter sur Rémus Lupin pour lui rendre la vie difficile… en dépit de ses talents en légilimancie, Severus avait du batailler de toutes ses forces pour guider l'esprit brouillon et hésitant du loup-garou dans sa mémoire et lui permettre de voir tout ce qui pouvait l'intéresser.

Mais la séance, si elle avait été fatigante, avait également été satisfaisante. Depuis son serment d'allégeance à son nouveau maître, Snape devait reconnaître qu'il avait passé plus de temps qu'il n'était souhaitable à broyer du noir et à se complaire dans un auto-apitoiement qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Tyranniser des élèves, insulter les gens, réduire des égos à néant… tout cela lui avait manqué plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Mais voilà que Lupin était de retour, et qu'il semblait parfaitement disposé à jouer le rôle de la victime. De toute évidence la culpabilité le taraudait, et Snape comptait bien mettre cette faiblesse a profit… et après tout, si les images qu'il avait fait parvenir à l'ancien professeur étaient parfois sorties du cadre strict de ce qui lui était demandé, était-ce vraiment de sa faute ? Il n'avait fait que s'appuyer sur les souhaits inavoués du sorcier. Comme son désir d'en savoir plus sur ce jour où il avait failli tuer son camarade, des années plus tôt… ou encore toutes ces fois où Lucius l'avait corrigé pour s'être défendu quand les Maraudeurs, des sorciers libres, s'en étaient pris à lui.

Vraiment, pouvait-on lui en vouloir ? Potter serait sûrement de cet avis, mais il doutait que Lupin en souffle mot. A en voir son visage livide, il était plus proche de l'évanouissement que du scandale.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda l'adolescent en lui jetant un regard soupçonneux.

« Parfaitement, » croassa Lupin d'un ton très peu crédible. « J'ignore si ces informations pourront être utiles, mais j'en ferai part dès ce soir aux autres membres de l'Ordre. »

« Bon, » fit Harry, « On peut peut-être manger, dans ce cas ? »

« Bien entendu. J'ai une faim de loup, » fit Rémus avec un pâle sourire.

A ses côtés, Snape grimaça et fit un pas en arrière.

« Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais retourner au sous-sol. »

« Reste-donc manger avec nous, » fit aussitôt Rémus.

L'esclave jeta un regard à son maître qui soupira.

« Très bien, allez mettre la table. »

« Autant s'y mettre tous, ça ira plus vite, » décida Ron dont l'estomac ne souffrait aucun retard.

Les trois adolescents se dirigèrent vers la cuisine en riant sous le regard de leurs aînés. Quand Snape fit un pas pour les suivre, toutefois, Rémus le retint par le bras.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Severus se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, laissant le loup-garou frustré.

La table fut rapidement installée et le repas servi, et la conversation reprit, toute légèreté envolée.

« Harry, nous devons reparler de ta cicatrice. Quand as-tu senti pour la dernière fois une connexion avec Tu-Sais-Qui ? »

« Avant mon anniversaire, je crois. La journée d'avant, en fait, je me souviens d'avoir eu mal à la tête et d'avoir vu quelques images, mais rien de plus. Depuis, plus rien, ou presque. Elle fait juste un peu mal, c'est tout. »

« Ton anniversaire, hum ? » fit Rémus, songeur. « Severus ? As-tu senti une différence ? »

« Concernant la Marque, oui, évidemment, » répondit celui-ci. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a plus autant de pouvoirs sur elle, mais je peux toujours sentir ses effets. »

« De manière constante ? »

« Non, c'est en fonction des humeurs du Seigneur des… de Voldemort. »

« Hum, » fit Rémus, songeur. « Réagissait-elle de la même façon avant ? Je veux dire, quand tu étais chez James ? »

« C'est difficile à dire, » répondit Snape. « Voldemort n'était probablement pas aussi puissant à l'époque. Je ne me souviens pas qu'elle ait eu autant de… sautes d'humeur il y a quinze ans, mais ma mémoire peut me trahir. »

« Tente-t-il de t'appeler ? »

« Oui. »

Les trois adolescents sursautèrent.

« Pourquoi ne courez-vous pas le rejoindre, dans ce cas ? » fit sèchement Harry.

Snape ne répondit pas, mais Rémus lui jeta un regard assassin.

« Nous nous passerons de ce genre de commentaire, Harry. »

Le jeune homme eut la grâce de rougir.

« Professeur, » intervint Hermione, avez-vous un moyen d'en atténuer les effets ? »

« Oui, miss Granger, une potion suffit à l'anesthésier de manière suffisante. »

« Et peut-être cela cessera-t-il bientôt. Il est probable que Voldemort teste les limites du sort d'esclavage sur celui de la Marque, » fit remarquer Rémus.

« C'est possible, en effet, » acquiesça Snape. « Il semblait assez confiant il y a quelques jours. »

« Et vous, vous en pensiez quoi ? » demanda Harry.

« Je savais que la Marque n'aurait aucun pouvoir concret. Le sort d'esclavage surpasse tout, puisqu'il est entièrement lié à mon être et ma magie. »

« Et à la mienne, » ajouta le garçon. Rémus et Hermione le regardèrent de travers et il s'empressa de poursuivre : « N'est-il pas possible que les trois soient liés, d'une façon ou d'une autre ? La Marque, ma cicatrice, Voldemort… »

« Et Severus au milieu, » murmura Rémus. « J'avoue ne pas avoir réfléchi à cela. »

« Qu'en pensez-vous, professeur ? » demanda Hermione.

« Je crains de ne pas avoir les moyens de vérifier cette théorie, » fit Snape qui semblait troublé malgré tout.

« Mais si c'était vrai, peut-être que Snape fait des interférences, comme pour une radio, » continua Harry. « Est-ce que vous avez eu des visions, quelque chose, récemment ? »

« Rien en dehors de maux de têtes, » répondit le professeur.

« Je ne parierais pas forcément sur Voldemort pour ceux-là, » ricana Ron.

« Je n'ai pas vu de différence quand vous étiez parti, mais ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose, » réfléchit Harry.

« Si c'est exact, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, » fit Hermione.

« Non, vraiment pas ! » s'exclama le jeune homme. « Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'une pure nuisance quoique vous fassiez ! Même quand vous ne faites rien, vous êtes un… »

Avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, Rémus l'avait empoigné par la chemise et plaqué contre le mur avec une force surprenante.

« Tais-toi immédiatement, Harry. Plus un mot. »

Puis, sans le lâcher, il l'entraina dans la couloir, fermant la porte après eux.

« Comment peux-tu ! » fit-il dans un souffle, son regard à la fois surpris et déçu fouillant celui du garçon.

« Arrête avec l'hypocrisie, veux-tu ? » fit Harry en tentant de se dégager d'un mouvement d'épaule, visiblement mal à l'aise. « Qu'est-ce que tu as, tout à coup, une crise de conscience ? C'est Snape, bon sang ! »

« Comment peux-tu, » répéta Rémus d'une voix blanche. « Qu'est-ce que Lily penserait si elle te voyait te conduire ainsi envers l'homme qu'elle a tout fait pour sauver ? »

« C'est à cause de lui qu'elle est morte, alors je ne pense vraiment pas qu'elle y verrait d'inconvénient ! »

« C'est Voldemort qui a tué tes parents, Harry ! Voldemort, et personne d'autre ! Tu peux en vouloir à Peter si tu le souhaites, à Sirius et à moi de ne pas avoir pris les bonnes décisions, mais tu ne peux pas en vouloir à un malheureux esclave qui ne fait que ce qu'on lui ordonne ! »

« Est-ce que tout va bien, maître ? » demanda une voix derrière eux.

Rémus sursauta mais relâcha légèrement son emprise sur Harry qui se trémoussa inconfortablement.

« Ca va. Ca ne vous regarde pas, » grogna-t-il.

« Je vous demanderai cependant d'ôter vos mains de mon maître, » fit Snape d'une voix polie mais sèche. « Je ne peux accepter qu'il soit malmené en ma présence. »

« Je vois, » fit Rémus en faisant un pas en arrière. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… »

« Et mêlez-vous un peu de vos affaires, » lança Harry en direction de Snape. « Je ne vous ai rien demandé ! »

« Harry ! » rugit le loup-garou. « Cette attitude est indigne de toi et de ta famille ! James mourait de honte s'il pouvait te voir ! »

« Vous seriez surpris, » ricana Snape derrière lui.

« Fichez le camp, » siffla Harry. « Retournez à vos potions. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous. »

Inclinant légèrement le buste, l'esclave tourna les talons et laissa les deux hommes en tête à tête.

« Je crois que vous devriez rentrer aussi, » fit Harry. « Ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça, après tout. »

« Harry, tout cela n'est pas naturel, ce n'est pas toi, » dit Rémus en secouant la tête, l'air visiblement inquiet. « Il faut que tu me laisses te tester… »

« Non, » répondit le garçon. « Tu ne veux pas comprendre, c'est tout le problème. Il est foncièrement mauvais, et il profite de toutes les excuses pour vous apitoyer, et vous, vous marchez dans son jeu comme si vous n'aviez pas la moindre idée de qui il est ! »

« C'est ridicule, tu ne réalises pas ce que tu dis, » fit Rémus. « Ce n'est pas normal. Quelque chose ne va pas. »

« Je croyais que toi au moins, tu aurais compris, » fit Harry, déçu. « Mieux vaut que tu partes, Rémus. Ta place n'est pas ici, je n'aurais pas du te demander de venir. »

« Harry, tout cela est très sérieux, si tu voulais seulement bien me laisser… »

« C'est inutile. C'est toi qui ne comprend pas. Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête, et crois moi, ce n'est pas moi ici qui suis déraisonnable… »

« Ron et Hermione ne sont pas d'accord avec toi, » fit remarquer Rémus. « Trois personnes qui te connaissent et connaissent le professeur Snape désapprouvent ta façon de voir les choses. Ne veux tu pas nous écouter ? »

« Honnêtement ? non. »

« Peut-être Voldemort a-t-il bien accès à ton esprit, après tout… »

A ces mots, Harry vit rouge.

« Tu penses que je ne vaux pas mieux que lui, c'est ça ? »

« Non, mais je pense qu'il parvient peut-être à te manipuler, ce qui expliquerait… »

« Ca suffit. Va-t-en, Rémus. Ne reviens pas. Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici. Va t'occuper de Tonks, de l'Ordre, du reste… je ne veux plus te voir ici, » fit le garçon d'une voix sèche.

« Harry ! »

« Partez. Maintenant. »

« Je vais dire aurevoir à Severus, » fit le professeur à contrecœur. « Mais je persiste à dire que tout cela n'est pas toi, Harry. »

Tournant le dos, le jeune homme se dirigea vers l'escalier.

« Je veux que vous soyez parti quand je redescendrai. »

Les épaules tombantes et la mine défaite, Rémus hocha la tête et pénétra à nouveau dans le salon.

Les deux adolescents avaient visiblement espionné la conversation et le regardèrent entrer d'un air atterré, aux côtés de Snape, les bras croisés, qui le fixait d'un air impassible. Ou peut-être légèrement victorieux, songea Rémus.

« Je dois partir, » fit-il avec un pauvre sourire.

« Professeur, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il se passe, » dit Hermione d'une voix tremblante. « Pensez-vous vraiment ce que vous avez dit ? »

« Je… » en désespoir de cause, Rémus se tourna vers Snape. « Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Je pense que vous avez mis longtemps à voir le vrai visage d'Harry Potter, mais je ne suis guère étonné. Je ne vois pas la main de Voldemort là-dedans. »

Lupin passa une main sur son visage, l'air plus fatigué que jamais.

« S'il te plait, Severus, tu dois le surveiller… au moindre détail suspect, il faut que l'Ordre soit averti ! Si Harry est vraiment, comme je le soupçonne, sous l'influence de Voldemort, alors nous devrons prendre des mesures drastiques. Tout sera différent. »

« Je refuse, » fit platement Snape.

« C'est dans son propre intérêt ! Et dans le tien, » fit remarquer Rémus.

« Quand bien même. Je ne suis pas en mesure de trahir mon maître, ni de l'espionner. »

« Je n'avais pas pensé à cela, » murmura le loup-garou.

« Nous ferons de notre mieux, professeur, » le rassura Hermione. « Je suis d'accord avec vous, son comportement n'est pas normal. Harry n'est pas comme cela, il est compatissant et… ce n'est tout simplement pas lui. »

Snape eut le plus grand mal à se retenir de ricaner. James Potter ou son fils, quelle différence ? Pourquoi était-il le seul à les voir pour ce qu'ils étaient ? Les sorciers étaient vraiment trop stupides. Avoir été élevé par les elfes de maison lui avait donné une perspective sur la nature humaine dont manquaient cruellement la plupart des gens, songea-t-il.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excusez, » lâcha-t-il enfin. Potter lui avait demandé de s'occuper des potions, après tout. Un ordre on ne pouvait plus bienvenu, et qui lui permettait de s'isoler enfin de l'exaspérant Lupin dont la pitié dégoulinante lui donnait la nausée. Choquer le loup-garou avait été amusant, mais même les meilleures choses devaient être appréciées avec modération, pensa-t-il en s'éloignant.

« Severus, je reviendrai, » fit Rémus derrière lui. Le ton vibrant d'émotion et de promesse lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

« Voyez cela avec mon maître, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit disposé à vous recevoir pour l'instant. »

Et sans attendre de réplique, il ferma la porte derrière lui, sentant les regards plein de commisération le poursuivre à travers le panneau de bois.

Mais il devait reconnaitre que son agacement n'était du qu'à moitié à Lupin. L'autre moitié était une inquiétude sourde qui lui hérissant les poils de la nuque et semblait gratter avec obstination à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, parfaitement irritante.

Et si Lupin avait raison ? Si Potter était manipulé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Appartenir au fils insupportable de son ancien ennemi était déjà suffisamment pénible en soi, mais s'il devait en même temps supporter un mort-vivant psychopathe ? Et si le gamin commençait à lui donner des ordres contradictoires, lesquels devrait-il suivre ? Quoique puisse en penser le gamin, torturer et tuer n'était pas son activité favorite. Il savait trop bien par expérience ce que ces sorts provoquaient sur leurs victimes pour ne pas sentir un minimum d'empathie avec elles.

Par Merlin, il avait été élevé et dressé pour être Maître des Potions, ses maîtres ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre cela ? Il grogna en allumant le feu sous un chaudron. Ses précieux chaudrons, ses précieuses potions… concentré sur son travail, absorbé par les opérations savantes et précises que requéraient les préparations, il pouvait oublier tout le reste. Il était né pour cela. Personne n'aurait jamais du avoir à lui demander autre chose que des potions, des potions, et quelques éventuels charmes pour varier les plaisirs. La guerre aurait dû lui être indifférente et l'espionnage totalement inconnu. La vie d'esclave avait ses défauts certains, mais elle aurait dû avoir cette qualité…

Aurait dû. Inutile de s'étendre sur la question, les choses étaient ce qu'elles étaient… le bruit de la porte qu'on ouvrait le fit tressaillir, et il se félicita de ne pas avoir commencé de potion. Potter. Encore.

« Il est parti, » l'informa le jeune homme visiblement mal à l'aise. Snape en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de Lupin et hocha la tête. « Inutile de vous dire que je ne veux pas que vous lui communiquiez des informations sans me le demander avant ? »

« Inutile, en effet, » confirma Snape. « Mais il serait peut être judicieux que vous précisiez qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité, je sois autorisé à le faire. »

« Oh. Oui, bien sûr. Je voulais dire, rien qui… enfin, par rapport à ce qu'il a dit. Voldemort. »

« Je vois. »

« Vous… vous pensez qu'il a raison ? » demanda Harry, un brin d'agressivité dans la voix.

« Non, » répondit simplement Severus.

Le garçon resta à le fixer pendant un instant, semblant chercher à décider s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou insulté.

« Peu importe, ce n'est pas comme si votre avis avec une importance. »

« En effet. Désirez-vous quelque chose ? » demanda le maître des potions, sentant l'impatience le gagner.

A nouveau, le gamin sembla hésiter, fouillant le laboratoire du regard.

« Oui. Ce que vous avez fait hier, pour me montrer des souvenirs… mes parents… je veux le refaire à nouveau. »

« Je vois, » fit Snape. « Quelque chose en particulier ? »

« Mes parents, pas vous, » répondit le garçon d'un air borné.

« M. Potter, » fit Snape d'un ton las, « vous réalisez que, du fait que ces souvenirs sont les miens, je serai forcément présent dedans ? »

A en voir son expression, le gamin n'y avait pas pensé. Il fit appel à toute sa volonté pour se retenir de se pincer l'arrête du nez.

« Vous avez dit que je pouvais contrôler vos pensées.. je veux dire, la légilimancie, tout ça, » fit le garçon. « Comment ? »

« Théoriquement, c'est assez simple si vous savez précisément ce que vous voulez voir. Mais dans la mesure où vous souhaitez simplement voir des souvenirs de vos parents, je présume que les images que vous verrez seront inspirées par votre état d'esprit. »

« Hum. Très bien. Faisons ça. Vous, heu… maintenant, si ça ne vous ennuie pas. »

Comme s'il avait le choix, songea Snape. Mais la demande était polie, et cela était surprenant en soi.

« Bien entendu, maître. Vous préférerez peut-être vous asseoir. »

De toute évidence, le gamin était nerveux, constata-t-il en s'asseyant face à lui. Ce qui était somme toute logique. Plonger dans les souvenirs de ses parents décédés avait de quoi bouleverser n'importe quel adolescent.

Harry fixa son regard hésitant au sien, et l'instant suivant, sa mémoire s'ouvrit comme un vieil album photo. Sans chercher à s'y opposer ni à les contrôler, Snape laissa les souvenirs défiler.

_« Il fait trop beau pour travailler, » soupirait Lily en jetant un regard envieux par la fenêtre. « Si on finissait plus tard ? On pourrait aller se promener au bord du lac et s'occuper de tout ça ce soir, » fit elle en désignant des parchemins étalés sur la table._

_Snape leva son nez de celui qu'il s'escrimait à remplir de son écriture serrée._

_« Si on veut finir ce projet pour lundi, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre. »_

_« Mais il fait tellement beau, » geignit la jeune fille. « Sev, ne fais pas le rabat-joie ! Regarde un peu ce soleil ! On a passé tout l'hivers dans le brouillard, je veux en profiter ! »_

_Snape jeta un coup d'œil peu enthousiaste par la fenêtre._

_« Je suppose qu'une courte pause ne nous ferait pas de mal, » fit il enfin._

_« Exactement ! » s'exclama Lily en bondissant de sa chaise et en le tirant par la main. « Allez, viens, dépêche toi, il faut courir avant que les nuages ne reviennent ! Vite, vite, vite ! »_

_Et elle partit en courant, son rire emplissant la pièce. Derrière elle, le garçon aux cheveux bruns secoua la tête, résigné, avant de partir à sa poursuite, un fin sourire aux lèvres._

_Le lac était effectivement magnifique sous le soleil de printemps, et Lily ne cessait de rire tout en dansant et courant entre les arbres._

_« Il fait beau ! C'est le printemps ! Les feuilles, les fleurs, les oiseaux, c'est le printemps ! »_

_Snape laissa échapper ce qui, avec beaucoup d'imagination, aurait pu ressembler à un début de rire._

_« Sev, tu n'es pas drôle, tu devrais être excité, c'est le printemps ! »_

_« J'avais crû comprendre, » répondit-il, la voix chargée de sarcasme._

_« Fais un effort, souris ! Tu ne souris jamais ! » protesta Lily._

_« C'est faux, c'est juste que je ne passe pas mon temps à afficher un optimisme béat. »_

_« Tu parles d'un euphémisme, » fit Lily en levant les yeux au ciel. Bondissant vers Snape, elle lui pinça les joues et tenta de forcer ses lèvres à sourire. « Là, comme ça, cheeeese ! »_

_Severus se dégagea et lui jeta un regard faussement sévère._

_« Un peu de dignité. »_

_« Tu en as assez pour deux ! Et tu ne ris jamais non plus ! »_

_« C'est juste que je n'ai pas appris, » fit Snape en haussant les épaules._

_« Eh bien, je vais t'apprendre ! »_

_Et Lily repartit en cabrioles autour du lac, pour le plus grand plaisir évident de Severus._

_La vision s'accéléra, et l'instant d'après, les deux adolescents étaient à nouveau dans leur pièce de travail, et la nuit était tombée._

_« On n'y arrivera jamais, » gémit Lily en étouffant mal un bâillement. « On n'aura jamais le temps, Slughorn va être furieux ! »_

_« On a encore le reste de la nuit, » fit Snape sans lever les yeux de son parchemin. « Ca devrait aller. »_

_« Mais je suis trop fatiguée, j'ai les yeux qui se ferment tous seuls… »_

_Severus se décida enfin à quitter son devoir du regard pour observer sa partenaire qui se massait les tempes._

_« Dors un peu, » suggéra-t-il. « Ca ira mieux après. »_

_« Non, on n'a pas le temps, » protesta Lily. « Il faut finir ce fichu projet. »_

_« Juste dix minutes, tu te sentiras mieux. »_

_« Tu crois ? » demanda la jeune fille, peu convaincue mais que le sommeil tentait visiblement._

_D'un mouvement de baguette, Snape transforma un fauteuil en confortable banquette lit._

_« Bien-sûr. Repose toi un peu, je te réveillerai. »_

_« Dans dix minutes, d'accord ? Il n'est pas question que tu finisses tout seul ! »_

_« Je n'en ai pas la moindre intention, » répliqua Snape. « Ne me prends pas pour un Gryffondor. »_

_Lily grogna et lui adressa un geste grossier, mais elle ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et s'étendit sur le lit, s'endormant aussitôt avec un soupir de satisfaction._

_Et elle avait eu tort, constata Harry, Snape savait sourire. Un peu. A peine, mais avec beaucoup de tendresse, en réalité, tandis qu'il regardait la jeune fille dormir. _

_L'adolescent secoua la tête et se replongea dans son devoir, prenant avec lui les notes de Lily. De toute évidence, il n'avait aucune intention de la réveiller, songea Harry._

Ils semblaient vraiment bien s'entendre… mais apparemment, Lily n'avait pas encore appris la véritable situation de Snape à l'époque. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer quand…

Aussitôt, la vision se brouilla et une autre scène prit place.

_Un grand sorcier blond trainait Snape par le col, s'arrêtant devant une porte qu'Harry reconnut aussitôt : la salle sur demande ! La porte s'ouvrit et Snape fût projeté au sol, sans qu'il fasse un geste pour se relever. Le sorcier blond chassa les cheveux de son visage, et Harry le reconnut aussitôt malgré les années en moins : Lucius Malfoy. Le visage tordu de colère froide, pointant une baguette menaçante sur son esclave._

_« Il a fallut que tu te fasses remarquer, » siffla-t-il. « Une fois de plus. Au risque d'éventer ta couverture. »_

_« Je regrette, maître, je ne voulais pas… »_

_« Silence ! »_

_Harry n'avait jamais vu ce regard terrifié dans les yeux de Snape, et le fait que cette version du professeur ne soit pas plus âgée que lui ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. Il réprima un frisson._

_« Je ne supporterai plus ta désobéissance, » siffla Malfoy entre ses dents. « Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te supprimer immédiatement… »_

_Tête baissée, Snape ne répondit rien, mais Harry vit que ses épaules tremblaient légèrement._

_« Tâche de me donner de bonnes raisons de ne pas te proposer comme cible d'entrainement à la prochaine réunion, » continua Lucius. « Crucio ! »_

_Harry tressaillit, ne connaissant que trop bien les effets de ce sort. Snape devait les connaître aussi, constata-t-il, car il accusa le choc en serrant les dents, ne laissant échapper qu'un sifflement douloureux. _

_« Sectumsempra. »_

_Ce sort aussi lui était familier, et le revoir en action donna la nausée à Harry. Mais alors que Lucius se préparait à lancer un nouveau sort, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une jeune sorcière pénétra dans la pièce en trombe._

_« désolée, je suis en ret… »_

_Sous le choc de la scène qui s'étalait devant ses yeux, Lily s'interrompit, bouchée bée. Elle ne fût toutefois pas longue à reprendre ses esprits : dégainant sa baguette, elle lança un sort à mi-voix en direction de Malfoy qui le contra avec un froncement de sourcil._

_« Il suffit, Miss Evans. Rangez votre baguette. »_

_« Comment osez-vous ! » s'insurgea la jeune fille. « Un ancien préfet ! Dumbledore va vous le faire payer cher ! Eloignez-vous de lui, immédiatement ! »_

_Lucius rit tout bas, affichant un petit sourire carnassier et supérieur._

_« Le directeur est parfaitement au courant de ma visite. Je sors de son bureau, en réalité. Sortez immédiatement, Miss Evans, avant de vous enfoncer dans une affaire qui ne vous attirera que des ennuis. »_

_« Plutôt mourir ! Sev, par ici, vite ! » cria-t-elle._

_Snape détourna le regard sans bouger d'un millimètre, à genoux face à son maître. Il ne semblait même pas se préoccuper du sang qui détrempait ses robes, constata Harry, la vue de Lily l'avait plongé dans une transe qui de toute évidence n'avait rien d'agréable. En réalité, on aurait pu croire que son monde venait de s'écrouler. Ce qui était plus ou moins le cas, après tout… Lily au courant, sa couverture d'élève normal tombait, et il craignait de la perdre, avec tout ce qui faisait sa vie à Poudlard._

_Visiblement satisfait, Lucius observait la scène d'un regard avide._

_« Eh bien, Miss Evans, auriez-vous un problème ? »_

_« Oui, vous, espèce de monstre ! » s'écria Lily. « Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? C'est Imperio, c'est ça ? Vous irez en prison, à vie, si vous n'avez pas le droit aux Détraqueurs ! C'est tout ce que vous méritez pour l'ensemble de votre œuvre, espèce de dégénéré !»_

_Une lueur d'agacement traversa le regard de Lucius qui leva à nouveau sa baguette._

_« Lily, va-t-en, s'il te plait, » fit une voix à peine audible à leurs côtés. _

_La jeune fille lui lança un regard à la fois horrifié et surpris, mais la réponse de Lucius fut plus prompte._

_« Personne ne t'a donné la parole, esclave ! »_

_L'instant d'après, un sort vola dans sa direction et Snape tomba à nouveau au sol, haletant._

_« Sev ! Non ! Expe… »_

_« Expelliarmus ! »_

_L'expérience jouait en la faveur de Lucius, et la baguette de Lily vola à l'autre bout de la pièce. La jeune fille jeta un regard perdu à son camarade, qui n'avait pas fait un geste pour la défendre._

_« Qu'est ce qui a échappé à votre compréhension, Miss Evans ? » fit Lucius d'une voix sèche. « Cet esclave m'appartient, et j'ai tous les droits de le traiter comme il me convient. A présent, je vous conseille de sortir d'ici avant que je ne sois obligé de porter plainte contre vous pour agression. »_

_« Agression ? » répéta Lily, stupéfaite. « Après ce que vous lui avez fait ? Et vous prétendez qu'il est votre esclave ? Dans quel monde vivez vous ! L'esclavage a été aboli depuis longtemps, vous n'êtes qu'un immonde pervers ! »_

_« Evidemment, qu'attendre d'autre d'une Sang de Bourbe, » fit Lucius d'un air écœuré. « L'esclavage est toujours légal chez les sorciers, stupide gamine, et celui-ci appartient à ma famille depuis sa naissance. Qu'il soit éduqué à Poudlard ne change rien à ce fait, même si nous avons souhaité gardé sa condition discrète. »_

_« Severus, dis quelque chose ! » s'écria Lily._

_« Oui, Snape » fit Lucius d'une voix trainante « , rappelle-nous donc à qui tu appartiens… »_

_Prenant une inspiration douloureuse, le jeune homme répondit :_

_« A vous, maître. »_

_Lily laissa échapper un cri de surprise._

_« Ce… c'est faux ! »_

_« Montre-lui, » continua Lucius d'un ton sec._

_Lentement, Snape défit les boutons de son haut col pour révéler une bande de cuir qui encerclait son cou._

_Lily du cette fois s'adosser au mur, ses jambes refusant de la supporter._

_« Vous êtes bien entendu libre de demander confirmation au directeur qui se fera un plaisir de vous instruire sur la civilisation sorcière et ses usages, » fit Lucius d'un ton méprisant. « Je présume qu'il est inutile de vous demander de garder ces informations pour vous… »_

_« Certainement pas ! » fit Lily d'une voix qui se voulait ferme, incapable de détacher son regard de Snape. « Tout le monde doit savoir, c'est inacceptable, il faut empêcher cela ! »_

_« Et peu importe que cela nuise à votre précieux ami. »_

_« Lui nuire ? au contraire, il… »_

_« Sera sévèrement puni pour avoir été découvert, » interrompit Lucius. « La petite correction d'aujourd'hui lui fera l'effet d'une douce caresse en comparaison, croyez-moi. Sans compter le fait que tous les Sang Purs de l'école ne se priveront pas pour l'utiliser à leur façon. »_

_« Vous… vous êtes un monstre, » souffla Lily, blanche, et qui semblait sur le point de défaillir. Elle jeta un regard hésitant à Snape dont le sang continuait de se répandre sur le plancher avant d'ajouter : « vous avez gagné, je ne dirai rien. Mais laissez-le… s'il vous plait. »_

_« Voilà qui est mieux, » fit Lucius avec un sourire. « Maintenant que ce petit malentendu est réglé, je pense que vous trouverez plus agréable de travailler dans la bibliothèque. Mon esclave vous y rejoindra plus tard, soyez-en assurée. »_

_La lèvre tremblante, Lily regarda alternativement Lucius et Severus pendant une minute avant de finalement faire un pas en arrière. Puis, sans ajouter un mot, elle s'enfuit en courant, laissant un Lucius hilare et un Snape visiblement effondré._

_La vision s'accéléra à nouveau, pour montrer une Lily assise sous un saule, au bord du lac, essuyant des larmes sur sa joue et tentant de se trouver une contenance tandis que Severus se dirigeait vers elle, boitant légèrement._

_Elle se leva, hésitant visiblement sur les mots à choisir alors que Snape se tenait face à elle, le regard plus hésitant que jamais. Puis, abandonnant les mots, elle se jeta dans ses bras en réprimant un sanglot._

_« Je suis désolé, » murmura le jeune homme._

_« Comment peux-tu ! » s'écria Lily. Snape baissa le regard, honteux. « Non, non, ce n'est pas… Sev ! C'est moi qui suis désolée, je… je ne sais pas quoi dire, c'est tellement incroyable… est-ce que c'est vrai, alors ? »_

_Snape hésita un instant avant de finalement hocher la tête. Lily sembla s'effondrer sur elle-même et dût s'asseoir dans l'herbe, l'entrainant à sa suite._

_« Raconte-moi, » murmura-t-elle._

Mais Harry ne voulait pas savoir ce que Snape avait raconté à sa mère. Snape… on pouvait compter sur lui pour se donner le beau rôle et tout dramatiser… même si Lucius était un maître horrible, ses parents avaient sûrement été différents par la suite, et même avant, il avait sûrement eu ses bons moments lui aussi.

A nouveau, une vision se forma sous ses yeux.

_Snape était un peu plus âgé, constata-t-il, et mieux habillé, également. Avec un rapide coup d'œil derrière son épaule, il tourna dans une ruelle et se retrouva dans ce qui semblait être un bout de jardin à l'abandon._

_« Pas trop tôt, » fit un voix dans l'ombre._

_« Potter ne voulait pas me quitter des yeux, j'ai eu un mal fou à le convaincre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de moi pour aller voir le magasin de Quidditch. J'ai un quart d'heure tout au plus, » grogna Snape. _

_Puis, sans plus de formalité, il se laissa tomber le long du mur, côte à côte avec son interlocuteur qui lui tendit une canette._

_« Mes dernières réserves de Fogg, rien que pour toi, petit veinard. »_

_« Dernières ? Je sais que ton maître passe son temps fourré chez Kouroff, » ricana Snape. « Je suis sûr que Sergei t'en donne des caisses. »_

_« Sergei est un fichu égoïste qui me fait payer cher le privilège de sa fichue mixture, » grogna l'autre esclave. « Si ce n'était pas la seule boisson un_ _peu amusante que ce maudit sort d'esclavage nous autorise à boire, il pourrait bien aller au diable. Mais comme il a promis d'en apporter de quoi régaler toute notre petite société au Solstice d'été, je supporte sa compagnie. Bien qu'en dehors de ses talents de cuisinier, j'ai rarement vu un esclave aussi mal éduqué. »_

_Puis, levant sa canette, il l'entrechoqua avec celle de Snape._

_« Fogg Off, » lancèrent-ils en même temps. Et avec une satisfaction évidente, Snape prit une rasade de la composition douteuse. _

_« Le Solstice, » gémit Snape, « quand je pense que je vais rater ça… la seule chose un peu intéressante de l'année. »_

_« Hum, » fit son voisin. « Je suppose qu'il ne faut pas compter sur ton nouveau maître pour t'y emmener. »_

_« Potter ? Ca se pourrait bien, oui… pour liquider toute l'assemblée. Quant à faire la fête avec les autres mangemorts et me laisser paisiblement m'amuser avec leurs esclaves, je crois qu'il préfèrerait encore m'abattre. »_

_« Quelle manque de fantaisie, » fit l'autre esclave. « Mais tant pis, je suppose que je vais devoir m'occuper de la petite Ladie à ta place… elle sera certainement inconsolable de ton absence. »_

_« Ladie, » grogna Snape, « la seule personne un tant soit peu éduquée en potions dans cette assemblée de paysans… et je suppose que je peux dire adieu à la Fogg pour un moment aussi. La vie est vraiment particulièrement injuste, mmm ? »_

_« Oui, surtout quand on appartient à un anti-esclavagiste, » fit l'autre en riant. « La vie doit être particulièrement difficile ! »_

_Snape eut un petit sourire en coin._

_« Terriblement. Je suis obligé de porter les courses, de faire le ménage et de m'occuper du bébé en plus des potions. Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour survivre. »_

_« Et trois repas par jours et un lit douillet, hein ? »_

_« Hum. Et bien sûr, repos le dimanche, » poursuivit Snape d'un air assez satisfait._

_« Et je suis sûr qu'il te torture à chaque occasion… »_

_Toujours souriant, Snape haussa les épaules._

_« Je crois que je survivrai. »_

_« Espèce d'enfoiré, » fit son voisin en éclatant de rire. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit à toi que ça arrive. J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais le type le plus malchanceux au monde d'être tombé sur Malfoy, mais au final… ah, mais tu vas rater le rassemblement du Solstice. Pauvre de toi. »_

_Snape grogna en finissant sa canette._

_« Eh bien, je suppose qu'il me reste un mois pour convaincre Potter de rejoindre les mangemorts. »_

_Son compagnon éclata de rire, et Snape lui-même eut un petit rire muet qui était plus qu'Harry ne l'avait jamais vu émettre._

Snape, détendu et amical, discutant avec un ami autour d'une canette et… plaisantant. Riant. La vision avait quelque chose de totalement surréaliste. Mais après tout, celle du professeur le berçant l'avait été tout autant… mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'intéressait. Il voulait voir son père. Qu'est-ce que son père avait pu penser de tout cela ? Et à nouveau, les images défilèrent.

_« Parce que tu t'imagines que je vais te laisser la moindre petite chance de retourner vers ton maître ? » sifflait un James Potter furieux au visage de Snape._

_« Il n'est pas mon maître ! Vous l'êtes ! »_

_« Et tu ferai bien de t'en rappeler, minable. Ne crois pas que je ne sais pas ce que tu complotes avec tes petits camarades. A partir de maintenant je ne te laisserai plus un instant de répit. »_

_« Vous m'avez suivi ! » s'écria Snape, une lueur de crainte et de colère dans le regard._

_« Et alors ? Ose me dire que je n'en avais pas le droit. J'ai tous les droits, Servilius, en ce qui te concerne. Tu as l'air de l'oublier un peu vite… »_

_« Non, je… ce n'est simplement pas ce que vous croyez. Nous discutions juste d'une fête qui a lieu deux foi s par an et où les esclaves sont autorisés à rester entre eux et… »_

_« Et à faire la fête comme de bons petits serviteurs de mangemorts, hein ? Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai parfaitement entendu ce que tu as dit. Me convaincre de rejoindre les Mangemorts… mais maintenant que je sais ce que tu as dans le ventre, fais-moi confiance pour ne plus relâcher ta laisse d'un centimètre. »_

_« Ce n'est pas du tout cela, » protesta Snape, « C'était une simple plaisanterie… »_

_« Tu n'es qu'un sale traître et je l'ai toujours su, » cracha James. « S'il n'y avait pas Lily… »_

_Au loin, des cris de bébé se firent entendre et le jeune homme se tu. Snape lança un regard angoissé en direction des pleurs._

_« Vas-y, » fit James entre ses dents. « Va t'occuper d'Harry. Avant que je ne décide de m'occuper de toi. »_

_Puis il tourna les talons, le poings crispé sur sa baguette. Sans attendre, Snape s'enfuit en direction de la chambre du bébé qui tendit ses bras vers lui à travers ses pleurs. L'esclave le prit aussitôt dans ses bras et le bébé se pelotonna contre lui, reniflant contre ses robes._

_Et tandis que la version âgée de seize ans de plus d'Harry regardait le bébé qu'il avait été se laisser consoler par Snape, il constata que le professeur, lui aussi, semblait terriblement plus jeune dans cette vision. Jeune et vulnérable, alors qu'il serrait le bébé contre lui avec une force contrôlée et des mains légèrement tremblantes pour lui murmurer :_

_« Ne deviens jamais comme lui, Harry. S'il te plait, ne deviens jamais comme ça… »_

Refusant d'en voir plus, Harry referma se propulsa hors de la mémoire de Snape.

* * *

**Merci à tous les reviewers, je regrette de ne pas avoir pu répondr eà vos reviews pour le dernier chapitre, j'ai eu un petit pb avec le site! Mais elles ont été fort appréciées!**

**J'en profite pour faire une petite remarque qui est valables dans toutes mes histoires: je pars à l'avance avec un scénario, mais j'aime bien vous surprendre et mettre autant de suspense que possible dans mes fic; autrement dit, les apparences sont souvent trompeuses, que ce soit ici ou dans Shadow. **

**J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous aura plu! le prochain sera surement Shadow!**

**a bientot!**


	12. Chapter 12

All the way 12

Trois jours passèrent, et une routine s'installa à Grimmauld Place. Snape passait le plus clair de son temps dans le laboratoire, préparant des stocks de potions, tandis que les trois adolescents triaient les papiers laissés par des générations de Black. Le soir venu, une partie des documents était confiée au professeur afin de mieux les étudier, et les trois amis restaient au salon discuter des dernières nouvelles, ramenées par Snape, et tentant d'établir une stratégie.

Rémus ne réapparut plus, ce pour quoi Harry fut secrètement soulagé. L'Ordre semblait respecter leur isolement, même si le manque de nouvelles de leur part rendait le jeune homme nerveux.

Ce qui le rendait encore plus nerveux et irascible, en revanche, était l'absence de visions. Pas une fois, depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé à Grimmauld Place, il n'avait eu un aperçu de l'esprit de Voldemort.

Hermione, bien sûr, était enchantée… mais les nouvelles que laissaient entendre la Gazette, l'influence chaque jour grandissante du Seigneur des Ténèbres rendaient Harry impatient, plus frustré d'heure en heure. Dormir n'y changeait rien. Les rêves n'étaient que des rêves ou des cauchemars sans intérêt. Et il avait beau s'isoler pour se concentrer sur Voldemort pendant la journée, tentée de réveiller sa cicatrice, rien n'y faisait, la connexion restait désespérément muette.

Les maux de crâne de Snape, en revanche, semblaient augmenter, rendant Harry de plus en plus suspicieux.

Quand il observa le professeur frotter machinalement l'emplacement de la Marque pour la dixième fois ce soir là, il ne put s'empêcher d'en faire la remarque.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, avec votre bras ? »

Snape leva un regard passablement flou vers lui.

« La Marque a été douloureuse toute la journée. La potion ne suffit pas à en annihiler complètement les effets, » répondit-il.

« Il chercher encore à vous faire revenir ? » s'étonna Harry.

« Non, ce n'est pas un appel. Voldemort est probablement contrarié. »

« Contrarié, hum ? Et pourquoi ? »

« Je l'ignore, » grimaça Snape, « mais avec un peu de chance, c'est une bonne nouvelle. »

« La bonne nouvelle serait que j'aie ces visions, moi, » grogna Harry. « Vous n'avez toujours rien ? »

Le professeur secoua la tête.

« Je suis pourtant certain qu'il y a un lien, » murmura Harry. « C'est ma cicatrice qui m'aidait, et maintenant, plus rien… et je n'ai certainement pas pratiqué l'occlumancie ! »

Snape s'abstint de répondre, mais il était clair à son expression qu'il désapprouvait.

« Harry, le fait que tu n'aies plus de visions ne signifie pas que tu ne doives pas t'entrainer, » fit remarquer Hermione. « Peut-être y a-t-il des techniques que tu pourrais utiliser, même en absence de professeur ? Des conseils, quelque chose ? »

« Je crains d'avoir transmis tout ce que je pouvais à M. Potter, » fit sèchement Snape. « Plus d'assiduité, peut-être… »

« Je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie d'essayer pour le moment, » répliqua Harry. « Ces visions étaient notre seul moyen de savoir ce qui se passe de leur côté, et maintenant… je me demande si vous ne feriez pas mieux de répondre à ça, » fit Harry en désignant la manche du professeur.

« Je pourrais, » dit Snape, « bien que le résultat soit prévisible : une mort quasi instantanée. »

« Et pourquoi ? S'il vous appelle, c'est qu'il a ses raisons ! Vous auriez peut-être une chance de, je ne sais pas, jeter un coup d'œil… »

« Harry, ne soit pas stupide, ce serait bien trop dangereux, » soupira Hermione. « Il ne faudrait que quelques minutes à Voldemort pour réaliser que le professeur t'obéit. »

« Je sais, je sais, » fit le jeune homme. « Mais il faut pourtant bien que ce truc serve à quelque chose ! »

Et, d'un mouvement qui choqua la totalité de l'assemblée, il releva la manche de Snape pour dénuder la Marque. Puis, dans un élan de frustration, il agrippa le tatouage comme pour l'effacer ou le forcer à réagir… ce qu'il fit aussitôt.

Avec un cri qui semblait être autant de surprise que de douleur, Snape se laissa tomber à genoux, portant sa main libre à son front. Hermione, qui était restée bouche bée devant l'audace de son ami, sortit de sa stupeur et vint rejoindre le professeur sur le plancher.

« Professeur ? Professeur Snape ? Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? »

« Non… pas… je… ah ! »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? C'est Voldemort ? Qu'est ce qui arrive ? » demanda Ron derrière eux, visiblement nerveux.

Harry, de son côté, avait lui aussi porté la main à son front. Levant les yeux vers lui, Hermione ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

« Harry, ta cicatrice… est-ce que tu vois quelque chose ? »

« Non, bon sang, non, » grogna Harry, « mais je sens qu'il y a quelque chose… c'est comme si… Snape ! »

Mais l'homme ne réagit pas, tentant visiblement de combattre ce qui lui arrivait.

« Snape ! Regardez-moi, Snape, par Merlin ! C'est un ordre ! »

Le mot sembla faire son effet et le sorcier tressaillit, se forçant à ouvrir les yeux et à lever un regard vitreux vers son maître.

« Montrez moi ! Maintenant ! »

Aussitôt, Harry se sentit aspiré par le tunnel noir sans fin des yeux du professeur, avant de se retrouver dans une transe familière. Voldemort, c'était bien lui, Snape était en train de voir ce qu'il voyait… et Harry par la même occasion !

La pièce était sombre, constata Harry, et un corps gisait aux pieds du sorcier. Il respirait encore, mais il s'en fallait de peu, remarqua-t-il. Des chaises étaient renversés, des tableaux retournés et des vases brisés au sol, comme si une bagarre avait récemment eu lieu. Voldemort, cependant, semblait paisible, contrairement aux Mangemorts qui l'entouraient. Un calme trompeur, constata Harry, en sentant la frustration du sorcier. Avoir torturé le mangemort qui gisait à ses pieds l'avait un peu apaisé, mais la colère restait intense.

« Vous m'avez tous extrêmement déçu, » siffla-t-il. « Ce type d'échec n'est pas admissible. Vos faiblesses ne sont pas acceptables. Ceux qui échouent n'auront aucune place dans le nouvel ordre à venir, que cela soit clair pour vous tous. »

En dépit de l'horreur que lui inspirait la scène, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se réjouir. Un échec ? Parfait, c'était exactement ce dont ils avaient tous besoin.

« De toute évidence, » poursuivit Voldemort, « aucun de vous n'est capable de remplir cette mission correctement. Et pourtant, cette famille doit être muselée au plus vite… je sais que la plus jeune fille est à Poudlard. Les Carrows sauront s'en occuper. Malgré tout, je dois dire que je répugne à tuer des sorciers au sang pur… non, un exemple devrait suffire pour convaincre le reste de la famille. Je présume qu'il est inutile d'espérer mettre la main sur le plus jeune fils dans l'immédiat ? »

Les mangemorts présents baissèrent le regard, espérant visiblement que l'un d'eux aurait de meilleures nouvelles… en vain.

« Je vois, » fit lentement Voldemort d'un ton écœuré. « Peu importe pour l'instant. Un autre des fils m'a offensé, et c'est lui qui paiera. Ce William Weasley s'est mêlé une fois de trop de ce qui ne le regardait pas… Gringotts doit être sous contrôle, et les gobelins sont suffisamment pénibles à eux seuls. »

Il se tourna alors vers la droite et Harry sentit sa colère s'adoucir.

« Toi, ma précieuse, » fit Voldemort. « C'est toi qui remplira ma mission. »

Aussitôt, un énorme serpent rampa hors de l'ombre pour venir s'enrouler aux pieds de son maître, faisant frissonner l'assemblée.

« Nagini, tu t'occuperas de lui. Tue-le, lui et tous ceux qui se mettront sur son chemin. Va, ma beauté. »

Le serpent siffla son acquiescement, et se glissa à travers la pièce, se frayant un chemin à travers les Mangemorts qui s'écartèrent précipitamment.

« Quant à vous tous, » fit Voldemort d'une voix glaciale, « j'attend des résultats. Au Ministère, à Poudlard, dans tout le monde magique. L'absence de Severus est déplorable, mais j'entend bien que notre nouvelle directeur de Poudlard s'applique à sa tache. N'est ce pas, Rodolphus ? »

Un Mangemort masqué s'avança et s'inclina.

« Bien entendu, maître. Je saurai mériter cet honneur. »

Voldemort hocha sèchement la tête.

« Disparaissez. »

Sans se faire prier, tous les mangemorts disparurent, laissant le Seigneur des Ténèbres seul. Aussitôt, Harry sentit la vision devenir floue, avant de totalement s'évanouir. Il cligna des yeux et le salon réapparut, Snape le fixant d'un air hagard tandis que Ron et Hermione s'agitaient autour d'eux, visiblement désemparés. Il lâcha le bras de Snape qui tressaillit à nouveau.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda Ron.

« Non, » souffla Harry. « Ca ne va pas du tout. Il prévoit une nouvelle attaque. »

« Qui ça, Voldemort ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Il veut donner une leçon à… ta famille, Ron. Il a l'intention de s'en prendre à Bill. Il a envoyé Nagini le tuer. »

Ron blanchit à ces mots.

« Il faut y aller… il faut le prévenir, tout de suite ! »

« Non, il faut prévenir l'Ordre, » rectifia Hermione. « Mais nous avons sans doute le temps, si Nagini doit se rendre là-bas… ils ne peuvent même pas savoir où il est ! »

« Il doit bien en avoir une idée, parce qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'hésiter, » fit remarquer Harry.

« Voldemort a ses propres moyens de transporter Nagini là où il le souhaite. Mieux vaudrait en effet ne pas tarder, » dit Snape.

« Leur maison est sous fidelitas, elle ne pourra pas la voir… pas vrai ? » demanda Ron.

« Je crains que si, » fit le professeur. « Le sort ne concerne pas les animaux. »

« Allons-y, » lança Harry. « Ron, tu peux nous emmener là-bas ? »

« Oui, je suppose, mais pas tous à la fois… »

« Et de toute façon, il faut prévenir l'Ordre avant, » insista Hermione. « C'est trop dangereux ! »

« Bon, l'un de nous va au Terrier et… »

« Non, en aucun cas, ce serait trop risqué. A moins d'utiliser la voie de cheminette… »

« Elle est désactivée, » rappela Snape. « Je peux en revanche envoyer un Patronus prévenir la famille Weasley. »

« Excellente idée. Faites ça. »

Aussitôt, le professeur brandit sa baguette d'où s'échappa une biche argenté qui resta un instant à les observer. Snape se pencha vers elle et lui énonça son message, et le patronus partit au galop pour disparaitre par la fenêtre.

Les trois adolescents restèrent un instant bouchée bée.

« Une biche, » fit finalement Harry. « Votre patronus est une biche. »

Snape hocha la tête.

« Comme ma mère, » poursuivit le garçon. « C'est… » il secoua la tête. « Nous parlerons de cela plus tard. Pour l'instant, il faut y aller. »

« Une seconde, » interrompit le professeur, « peut-être serait-il utile d'établir une stratégie avant de partir. »

« Parce que vous croyez qu'on a le temps pour ça ? » rugit Ron. « Mon frère est peut-être attaqué en ce moment même par un serpent géant ! »

« Puis-je vous rappeler nos soupçons concernant ledit serpent ? »

« Un horcruxe, » murmura Hermione. « Merlin, je n'y pensais plus. Je suppose qu'un simple avada n'y suffira pas ? »

« Peut-être, mais je ne prendrai pas le risque, ce sort a des effets divers sur les animaux. Il faudra s'y prendre de manière plus radicale. »

« Quelles sont les possibilités ? »

« Elles sont assez restreintes, » fit Snape en secouant la tête. « Du venin de basilique ou un sort de magie noire très puissant, pour résumer la situation. »

« Et bien sur, vous n'avez pas de venin sous la main, je suppose ? »

« Vous supposez bien, M. Potter. J'ai les moyens de mettre le sort en œuvre, en revanche. »

« Le contraire m'aurait étonné, » grogna Harry. « Pas d'autre moyen ? »

« Pas à ma connaissance. L'épée de Gryffondor devait vous revenir, mais je suppose que le Ministère fera tout pour que cela n'arrive pas. »

« Je suppose que nous n'aurons pas le choix. Utilisez votre sort contre elle, si nous y arrivons… mais contre Nagini uniquement, c'est compris ? »

« Entendu, » fit Snape. « M'autorisez vous cependant à faire usage des sorts nécessaires à votre protection ? »

« Pas de sort impardonnable, » fit Harry entre ses dents. « Débrouillez vous avec ça. »

Snape hocha la tête, et Ron fit un pas vers lui.

« Si je vous emmène là bas en premier, vous pourrez revenir chercher Harry, n'est ce pas ? »

« Bien entendu. »

« Alors accrochez vous, » murmura Ron en le prenant par le bras, « parce que je n'ai encore jamais fait ça. »

« Tout ira bien. Concentrez vous sur votre destination, ma magie viendra appuyer la votre. »

Le jeune Weasley lui jeta un regard perplexe mais ne perdit pas de temps en questions. Une minute plus tard, ils transplanaient du perron de la maison pour apparaitre dans la lande, devant un petit cottage à l'allure rassurante. Rien ne laissait présager qu'un meurtre puisse se préparer, mais Ron ne perdit pas de temps.

« Vous êtes dans le secret, maintenant. Allons chercher les autres. »

Mais quand ils réapparurent quelques minutes plus tard accompagnés de leurs passagers, la scène avait considérablement changé. De la fumée montait en colonne derrière le cottage, et les oiseaux et petits animaux s'enfuyaient dans toutes les directions.

Un cri retentit et la porte de la maison s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre une jeune femme à l'allure familière.

« Fleur ! » cria Hermione, « attends, n'y va pas ! »

La jeune femme s'était tourné vers leur petit groupe en entendant sa voix, mais l'attention des adolescents était déjà ailleurs. Un peu plus loin, entre eux et la fumée, l'herbe haute se couchait pour laisser place à l'avancée silencieuse de Nagini. Et le serpent n'était pas venu seul, constata Snape. Bellatrix l'avait accompagnée. Les deux favoris du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur un même objectif… quel honneur il leur faisait là, songea-t-il ironiquement.

Et son jeune maître, de manière prévisible, avait vu rouge à son apparition. Pas d'avada kedavra, hum ? A cet instant, il doutait que le garçon lui en aurait réellement voulu. Il semblait même assez proche d'en lancer un lui-même.

Dégainant sa baguette, il évalua la situation. Fleur Delacour avait repéré la menace, mais celle-ci n'avait pas réagit comme il l'avait espéré. Une expression paniquée s'était affichée sur son visage tandis que sa main se portait à son ventre… la jeune mariée était enceinte, réalisa Snape. Merlin, les Weasley se sentaient ils donc obligés de se reproduire en permanence ? On ne pourrait guère compter sur elle…

« Granger, allez aider la nouvelle Mme Weasley à éteindre le feu, elle ne doit pas sortir des limites du Fidelitas. Nous nous chargeons du reste.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, et courut rejoindre la jeune femme sans protester, au grand soulagement de Snape.

« Maître, il va falloir empêcher Nagini de sortir de la zone du sort. Bellatrix ne pourra pas rentrer, mais il faudra surveiller ses agissements de l'autre côté, je pense que ce départ de feu n'est qu'un début… pouvez-vous vous en charger ? »

« Je ne vais pas me contenter de la surveiller, je vais lui régler son compte, » gronda Harry. « Elle va payer pour ce qu'elle a fait à Sirius ! »

« Harry, je ne suis pas sûr… »

« M. Potter, je vous conjure d'attendre que je vous rejoigne, je connais bien Bellatrix Lestrange et… »

« Occupez vous de Nagini, je m'occupe de Bella. »

Et sans un mot, il se mit à courir en direction de la sorcière.

« M. Weasley, essayez de le raisonner, ou au moins de le garder en vie jusqu'à ce que j'en ai fini avec le serpent, si vous le voulez bien. »

Avec un grognement, le jeune homme se lança à la poursuite de son ami.

Tournant son attention vers sa tâche suivant, Snape ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard vers l'endroit où les deux jeunes femmes avaient disparu. Le feu ne semblait pas progresser… mais que faisait donc l'aîné des Weasley ? Selon toute probabilité, il n'était pas là… voilà qui n'allait pas aider. Si l'Ordre n'arrivait pas rapidement, la lignée des Potter risquait de s'éteindre de manière tragique et prématurée.

Mais pour l'instant, un problème plus gros l'attendait. Devant lui, Nagini s'avançait, sa langue frétillant devant elle. Merlin, qu'il détestait ce serpent… levant sa baguette, il murmura un sort pour l'immobiliser qui, comme il s'y attendait, ne fonctionna qu'à moitié. Un deuxième… le reptile arrivait toujours sur lui bien trop vite.

« Sectumsempra ! »

Le serpent siffla de douleur tandis que sa peau fine se déchirait, mais il n'arrêta pas pour autant sa progression. Bien au contraire, ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une animosité nouvelle tandis qu'il filait, tête au niveau du sol, vers sa proie.

Il n'était plus temps d'hésiter. Il fallait juste espérer que l'animal soit suffisamment bien placé pour qu'il puisse maîtriser ensuite le feudeymon… prenant une grande inspiration, Snape récita l'incantation. Il y eut un grondement, sa baguette se mit à vibrer de manière impossible, et soudain un énorme serpent de feu, ressemblant en tout point à Nagini surgit de la baguette pour se jeter sur sa victime.

Snape vit un instant de doute dans le regard du serpent géant. Nagini se figea, tenta de se glisser sur la droite pour éviter l'assaut, mais rien n'y fit : le serpent de feu se jeta sur elle gueule ouverte pour l'attaquer.

La lutte fit rage pendant quelques instants et Snape, baguette à la main, se tint prêt à agir. S'il s'était trompé, si Nagini n'était pas un horcruxe, alors… mais la réponse ne tarda pas à arriver. Si puissante que soit le serpent, elle ne pouvait rien contre un tel sort de magie noire. Lorsque le feudeymon la prit à la gorge, Snape vit le corps démesuré de l'animal s'agiter de soubresauts avant de s'immobiliser… une lueur verte émana alors de l'animal, pour disparaitre dans un sifflement rageur. Pendant un instant, l'air sembla se glacer autour d'eux, et quand un crâne fantômatique se dessina dans la brume qui s'était crée, avant de s'estomper lentement, Snape sut qu'il avait raison. Le frisson qui le parcourait ne devait rien à la température… la bataille avait été courte, presque trop facile, songea-t-il, Voldemort n'avait rien vu venir. Malgré tout, c'était bien un fragment d'âme qui venait de périr de sa main.

Nagini, cependant, n'avait pas encore rendu son dernier souffle, et pendant les quelques secondes où le serpent survécu, Snape vit dans ses yeux jaunes la plus grande confusion. Puis la langue cessa de s'agiter, et la tête de l'animal retomba sur le sol, inerte.

Snape prit une grande inspiration. Son travail ici était fini, restait maintenant à dissiper le feudeymon. Se concentrant à nouveau, il récita la formule qui permettait à la créature de retourner dans son monde… un instant plus tard, il ne restait plus qu'un petit tas de cendres sur le sol, et le sorcier put retourner son attention sur le reste de la bataille.

Les choses, comme il s'y était attendu, ne s'annonçaient pas bien pour Potter. Dans un accès inattendu de stratégie, celui-ci et Weasley-Dernier-Du-Nom étaient restés dans les limites présumées du sort de Fidélitas, et envoyaient de là quelques sorts offensifs à Bellatrix. Mais celle-ci n'en semblait guère contrariée, et bien qu'ignorant où se trouvait ses adversaires, la sorcière ne restait pas inactive : ses sorts à large portée s'ajoutaient à des débuts d'incendie qui menaçaient déjà d'encercler les adolescents, et ses avadas, visant l'endroit d'où les sorts lui provenaient, passaient dangereusement prêt de leur cible.

En quelques foulées, il avait rejoint son maître et lancé quelques sorts de protection.

« Nagini est morte, » annonça-t-il, « il faut s'en aller ! »

« Et laisser Bellatrix ici ? Pas question ! » cria Potter.

« Je m'en occupe, mais vous devez rentrer à Grimmauld Place avant que les autres… »

Une série de bruits étouffés l'interrompirent, et de nouvelles silhouettes se dessinèrent à travers la fumée.

« Des Mangemorts, » siffla Snape, « elle a appelé des renforts ! Je vous en conjure, partez ! »

« Je ne laisserai pas Fleur descendre sa maison toute seul, espèce de lâche ! Battez-vous ! » hurla Harry.

Serrant les dents, le professeur se focalisa sur les silhouettes devant eux. La priorité était de protéger son maître… un protego, puis un autre, un bouclier… les sorts fusaient de tous côtés à présent, ils devaient être une demi-douzaine, estima Snape, et probablement les plus aguerris vu la situation. Le sort de fidelitas les empêchait de les distinguer et donc de bien les viser, mais le feu aurait bientôt raison d'eux s'il ne pouvait pas… bon sang, Potter avait interdi les sorts impardonnables, mais il n'avait pas parlé des autres, ceux à peine moins pires mais également moins connus.

Tout en maintenant ses boucliers, Snape se mit à murmurer des sorts à voix basse. Un mangemort tomba, puis un autre… mais d'autres étaient arrivés, constata-t-il, et ils n'allaient pas pouvoir gagner cette bataille. Pas de cette façon. Ils devaient se replier, mais…

Une nouvelle série de 'pop' le fit sursauter ; ceux la venaient de derrière eux cette fois… il jeta un rapide regard par-dessus son épaule et se détendit aussitôt : l'Ordre ! Enfin !

Rugissant, Kingsley s'était lancé à l'assaut le premier, suivi de prêt par une flopée de Weasley et la jeune Tonks, elle-même flanquée du loup-garou. Laissant échapper un grognement de soulagement, Snape se concentra à nouveau sur la protection de son maître, renonçant à l'offensive.

« Harry, » lança Bill en les atteignant, « où est Fleur ? »

« Avec Hermione, elles éteignent le feu quelque part ! » s'écria celui-ci.

« Merlin, Harry, comment es-tu arrivé ici ? Que s'est il passé ? »

« Il voulait te tuer, » expliqua le jeune homme, « il a envoyé Nagini et… » il leva le regard vers Snape.

« Je l'ai tuée, il n'y a plus rien à craindre de ce côté. »

« Harry, Merlin, je… » Bill secoua la tête. « Je dois trouver Fleur ! Elle est enceinte, elle ne doit pas… »

« Harry ! » tonna une voix à leurs côté, « qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? »

« Kingsley… monsieur… je… »

« Pas de temps pour ça, Potter ! Pars de ce champ de bataille, et tout de suite ! » rugit l'auror.

« Mais je peux vous aider ! » protesta Harry.

« C'est tout ce que tu as à faire dans cette histoire ? » répondit Kingsley, « Traîner sur les champs de bataille ? C'est ça, ta grande mission ? »

Harry sembla hésiter.

« Je… »

« On n'a pas de temps pour ça ! Si tu as vraiment quelque chose dans les tripes, petit, alors fiche le camp immédiatement et laisse nous occuper de ça ! C'est notre boulot ! »

Le garçon hésita un instant, avant de reculer à contrecoeur. L'auror avait raison. Il avait une mission à accomplir : les horcruxes. A ses côtés, Ron semblait partager son dilemme, mais quand leurs regards se croisèrent, la même résolution s'y lisait : il fallait partir. Restait à trouver Hermione…

Snape, quant à lui, était resté à quelques mètres d'eux, surveillant le champ de bataille et s'assurant qu'aucun sort ne les atteigne. Plutôt efficace, Harry devait l'avouer… et il prétendait avoir tué Nagini. Non, pas prétendait, rectifia le jeune homme, il l'avait fait, lui-même l'avait senti quand l'animal avait succombé. Hermione avait raison, après tout, le professeur allait peut-être se révéler utile.

« Il faut trouver Hermione, » lui annonça-t-il, « on rentre. »

« Miss Granger n'est plus ici, » répondit Snape, « je ne détecte plus sa présence. »

« Quoi ? Comment ça, vous ne la détectez plus ? »

« Elle n'est plus sur ce champ de bataille, c'est du moins ce que mes sorts m'indiquent. »

« Vous ne voulez pas dire… où voulez-vous… » commença Harry, confus.

« Si vous me permettez une suggestion, M. Potter, je pense qu'il serait bon de vérifier si elle n'est pas tout simplement rentrée à Grimmauld Place. »

Harry s'agita nerveusement.

« D'accord, oui. Commençons par là. Vous êtes sûr de vous ? »

« Certain, » acquiesça Snape.

« Hermione ne nous aurait pas laissé tomber, » protesta Ron. « Il doit y avoir une raison ! »

« A Grimmauld Place. On verra ça là bas, » lança Harry. Et d'un commun accord, tous trois transplanèrent sur le perron de la maison, qu'ils franchirent immédiatement.

Comme Snape l'avait prédit, Hermione les attendait, plus fébrile que jamais.

« Harry, je suis désolée ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant littéralement sur lui.

Surpris, Harry lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule.

« Ce n'est rien, Hermione, tout va bien, l'Ordre a les choses en main. Nagini est mort. Tout va bien. »

« Ce n'est pas ça ! » fit la jeune fille, désespérée. « C'est moi, c'est ma faute… quand les Mangemorts sont arrivés, nous étions de l'autre côté Fleur et moi, pour tenter d'éteindre le feu… ils nous ont vu, j'ai compris trop tard… Fleur est enceinte, tu comprends ? Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque, je l'ai faite transplaner ici, mais je n'avais pas vu ce Mangemort, il s'est accroché à moi et… il est passé avec moi sur le perron de la maison, Harry, il l'a vue ! Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici ! »

La déclaration fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Harry. Malgré lui, il chercha Snape du regard.

« Miss Granger a raison, » confirma celui-ci. « Le secret n'est plus protégé. Nous devons partir. »

« J'ai déjà fais les bagages, » gémit Hermione, « j'ai pris les papiers, tout… »

« Hermione, où est Fleur ? » demanda soudain Ron, inquiet.

« Elle est repartie… je l'ai… Merlin, je l'ai renvoyée au Terrier, je ne pouvais pas attendre, c'est terrible, mais je crois qu'il était trop tard de toute façon… le bébé… je crois que… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, mais les trois sorciers la comprirent, et un silence inconfortable les enveloppa.

« Je regrette de devoir vous presser, » fit enfin Snape, « mais mieux vaudrait ne pas rester plus longtemps que nécessaire dans cet endroit. »

« Il faut trouver un endroit ou transplaner, » énonça nerveusement Harry, « n'importe où, au calme. »

« J'ai pris la tente de M. Weasley, » annonça Hermione, « nous aurons de quoi nous abriter. S'il vous plait, il faut juste faire vite ! »

Mais Harry secoua la tête.

« Nous n'aurons pas besoin de la tente. » Il se tourna vers Snape. « Votre fameuse maison, Misty quelque chose. On va la bas. Emmenez-nous. »

Pendant un instant, Snape sembla se figer et Harry crut voir un éclat de mécontentement passer dans son regard. Mais l'homme acquiesça et ouvrit à nouveau la porte d'entrée.

« Tenez-vous bien à mois, s'il vous plait. »

Les trois adolescents s'approchèrent, posant chacun une main hésitante sur son bras.

Puis, dans un craquement, ils disparurent.

* * *

_Mea maxima culpa, j'ai encore mis un temps fou à updater cette fic. Grosse flemme d'auteur, tout bêtement... mais me revoila! D'un côté, je suis un peu frustrée avec ce chapitre parce que mon côté mélodramatique me dit que je n'en ai pas fait assez avec cette destruction d'horcruxe. Mais mon côté raisonable me rappelle que je n'ai pas l'intention de vous trainer sur une fic de la longueur de Shadow ici et qu'il est de mise d'aller un minimum bon train... voici donc un petit chapitre qui fait gentiment avancer les choses, vous ne trouvez pas ? ;-)_


	13. Chapter 13

La première vision que les adolescents eurent du cottage fut la petite maison de pierre perdue dans la verdure, et le bruit de la mer derrière eux. Retrouvant l'environnement qu'ils venaient à peine de quitter, tous eurent le réflexe de saisir leur baguette, avant de se détendre.

La magie ici était faible et pacifique. Les sorts qui protégeaient l'endroit ne leurs étaient pas hostiles. Harry regarda avec curiosité autour de lui la mer semblait toute proche, probablement derrière les dunes à leur gauche, et l'endroit était sauvage. Un lapin détala entre leurs jambes et l'adolescent sourit. Devant eux, le petit cottage semblait monter la garde, comme un phare au milieu de l'océan.

« Comment s'appelle cet endroit ? » demanda doucement Hermione, qui semblait charmée.

« Albus l'avait baptisé Misty Shack, » répondit Snape. « Il n'a pas d'autre nom que je connaisse. »

« Où nous trouvons nous au juste ? »

« Sur la côte nord du Devon. L'endroit est sauvage, il n'y a pas de ville à proximité. »

« C'est très joli, » assura Hermione avec un sourire rassurant.

Mais à voir le regard amer que Snape jetait à la petite maison, la tentative avait échoué, songea Harry.

« Il y a des sorts de protection ? » s'inquiéta Ron.

« Rien de très solide, mais il sera facile d'y remédier, si vous me le permettez, maître, » suggéra Snape.

« Allez-y, » acquiesça Harry.

Le sorcier se lança dans une série de sorts murmurés, tandis qu'Hermione se tournait vers son ami, visiblement agitée.

« Je pense qu'il est inutile d'utiliser ce titre, n'est ce pas, Harry ? Nous sommes tous embarqués dans la même affaire, ici. Nous formons une équipe. »

Mais le jeune homme se renfrogna.

« Ca ne me dérange pas. Il n'est pas question qu'il m'appelle pas mon prénom. »

« Le professeur nous accueille chez lui, Harry, » fit remarquer Hermione sèchement. « Peut-être pourrais tu faire un effort ! »

« Si je me rappelle bien, techniquement, cet endroit m'appartient, » répliqua Harry, sachant pertinemment que c'était la mauvaise chose à dire.

« Harry ! » glapit Hermione, « Tu es odieux ! »

Mais ce fut le regard que lui jeta Ron qui mit le jeune homme mal à l'aise. Il y lut un mélange de gêne et un profond malaise, comme si son ami avait soudain un doute sur la personne qui se trouvait devant lui.

Réprimant un grognement, il se tourna vers Snape qui semblait tester ses sorts.

« Je ne vous ai pas demandé de m'appeler comme ça, si ? C'est votre idée, alors je suppose que ça ne vous dérange pas ! »

« Non, maître. J'ai toujours appelé mes propriétaires ainsi. »

Et le titre avait le don de les flatter et de les apaiser, ce qui arrangeait tout le monde. Mais il devrait faire attention en l'employant devant Granger … ce qui vu la taille de leur nouveau logement allait s'avérer compliqué.

« Les sorts devraient être suffisants, » annonça-t-il enfin. « Nous sommes de toute façon dans une région isolée et cette adresse est inconnue des mangemorts. »

Potter sembla être sur le point de faire une remarque, mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

« Votre maison est-elle en état de nous recevoir, professeur ? » Granger avait prononcé ce dernier mot avec un regard appuyé pour Potter, comme si elle le défiait de protester. Snape réprima un soupir exaspéré.

« Elle devrait l'être. Je suis venu ici il y a quelques semaines et je me suis assuré que tout était en ordre. »

« C'était très prévoyant de votre part, » félicita la jeune fille, irritant un peu plus le sorcier. Le ton paternaliste commençait à creuser un trou dans son estomac.

Sans compter que la visite n'avait pas été totalement désintéressée. Il avait profité d'un moment de calme pour venir une dernière fois dans ce qui avait été son refuge pendant la dernière décennie, le seul endroit où il avait toujours plus se comporter comme n'importe quel sorcier libre, sans personne pour lui donner des ordres.

De ce point de vue, en effet, il avait été prévoyant. Le sanctuaire était définitivement profané, et la paisible solitude des lieux allait devenir un agréable souvenir.

« Bon, on peut peut-être entrer ? » grogna Potter, le regard fuyant.

« Je vous en prie, » répondit Snape en tentant de bannir le sarcasme de sa voix.

L'endroit n'avait rien de grandiose. La porte de bois s'ouvrit sur la pièce principale de la maison, dont le point central était la cheminée. Un fauteuil et un tabouret avaient été disposés devant l'âtre, et une table de bois était poussée devant une fenêtre, une chaise solitaire laissant bien comprendre que la maison n'était pas habitée par une famille nombreuse. Une petite cuisine occupait un coin de la pièce.

La seule chose qui différenciait l'endroit d'une véritable maison de paysan ou de pêcheur, songea Harry, était la bibliothèque qui occupait tout un pan de mur. Les livres l'occupaient entièrement, entreposés avec soin, et il ne doutait pas que plusieurs volumes aient été précieux. Le contraste était presque étonnant avec le tapis élimé, l'unique fauteuil au cuir usé, la chaise boiteuse et la cuisine sommaire.

Mais en dépit de l'aspect étriqué de l'endroit, il régnait une atmosphère de calme et de sérénité qui étonna Harry. Qu'un homme comme Snape ait pu créer un endroit pareil… la maison était soignée, les couleurs claires et apaisantes rien de la grotte lugubre qu'il avait redouté.

« Vous avez fait venir un décorateur d'intérieur ? » ne put il s'empêcher de lancer.

Snape plissa les yeux d'un air qui jadis aurait été dangereux.

« Je crains que non, mais je prendrai cela comme un compliment, » fit il d'une voix calme.

« Vous pouvez, » assura Hermione. « C'est vraiment très bien arrangé ! »

« Et petit, » ajouta Ron. « Vous avez des chambres, quelque part ? »

« Il y a une chambre par ici, » répondit Snape en désignant l'unique porte. « Vous trouverez la salle de bain au fond. »

« Autant mettre nos affaires là, » soupira Harry en ouvrant la porte. « Un couvre lit vert, évidemment… pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas étonné ? Et un seul lit…bon, on n'aura qu'à se serrer. »

« Ce ne sera pas un problème de transformer un coussin en matelas, Harry, » assura Hermione. « Nous serrons très bien ici. »

« Si vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, je vais inspecter le potager, » fit l'ancien professeur. Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un geste, et il sortit à l'air libre, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il se dirigea vers le maigre potager qu'il tentait année après année de protéger de la faune locale. Cela n'aurait pas dû le toucher, se sermonna t il, ce n'était qu'une maison, un endroit comme un autre. Il n'avait jamais réellement été à lui. Pas même cette chambre, la seule où personne ne soit jamais venu le réveiller en pleine nuit…

Non, cela n'aurait pas dû le toucher. Trop d'années de libertés l'avaient gâté, songea t il. Il était temps de reprendre ses anciennes habitudes. Mais 16 ans avaient passés, presque une autre moitié de sa vie…

Pourtant, en repensant à Lily et au bébé Harry, il songea qu'il aurait été heureux de partager cet endroit avec eux. De céder son lit à Harry, de cuisiner pour Lily, de les emmener se promener sur les falaises. Il l'avait promis à Lily, et le garçon avait besoin de lui… Harry qui s'endormait toujours dans ses bras quand personne d'autre ne parvenait à le calmer.

Mais aussi fort qu'il essaya, il n'arrivait pas à réconcilier l'image du bébé rieur avec cet adolescent exécrable et prétentieux… et ce dilemme, lui aussi, creusait heure après heure un trou brûlant dans ses entrailles.

Il n'avait profité de la tranquillité du jardin que quelques minutes quand la jeune Granger vint le rejoindre, le visage rouge.

« Professeur, je suis vraiment confuse, nous ne vous avons même pas demandé votre avis avant d'envahir votre chambre. »

« Vous n'avez pas à me demander mon avis, miss Granger. Mon maître vous l'a déjà accordée. »

« Je le sais, mais ce n'est pas… je ne veux pas… je ne suis pas comme ça, » fit la jeune fille en prenant une intéressante teinte de cramoisi.

« Cela ne change en rien ce que vous êtes, il s'agit de la simple réalité des choses. »

« Ce n'est pas juste, et je refuse de me plier à tout ce… ce… je trouverai un moyen de vous libérer, professeur, nous trouverons un moyen ensemble avec Harry et Ron. Je vous le promets. »

« Ne faites pas ce genre de promesse, miss Granger, » fit sévèrement Snape. « Cessez de vouloir changer le monde pour qu'il se conforme à votre vision des choses. Le monde est tel qu'il est, c'est à vous de l'accepter. »

« Je ne peux pas, » murmura la jeune fille. « Pas pour ce genre de choses. Il y a déjà tellement d'horreurs… Voldemort, les Mangemorts… je ne comprends pas ce qui arrive à Harry. Il est censé être notre sauveur… oh, je ne devrais pas dire cela, n'est ce pas ? Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend aujourd'hui. »

« La journée a été longue, » fit prudemment Snape.

« L'année, plutôt, » soupira Hermione. « Mais… vous y croyez, n'est ce pas ? »

« A quoi donc ? »

« Qu'Harry est… l'Elu. Celui qui vaincra Voldemort. »

« Il y a une prophétie en ce sens, » répondit Snape. « C'est une possibilité. »

« Mais vous croyez en lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le sorcier se retrouva soudain à cours de mots. Croire en Harry Potter ? Il n'y avait jamais vraiment songé. Il devait le protéger, envers et contre tout, mais croire en lui ? Potter, hérault du bien, destiné à faire triompher la lumière sur les ténèbres ? C'était somme toute assez pathétique. Et peu crédible. Il doutait cependant que la jeune fille ait envie d'entendre ses véritables pensées.

« M. Potter a certainement de nombreuses qualités, » répondit il en faisant de son mieux pour paraitre convainquant.

Granger resta un instant à le fixer du regard, toute couleur ayant finalement déserté ses joues.

« Nous devrions les rejoindre avant que les garçons n'aient mis la chambre sens dessus dessous, » fit elle d'une voix neutre et fatiguée.

Il aurait dû la rassurer, songea Snape, lui dire que malgré l'absence de charisme de son héros, la situation n'était pas pour autant désespérée. Granger était son meilleur allié dans la petite bande, et elle s'était montré compréhensive. Mais ses anciens élèves, ces insupportables Gryffondors venaient d'envahir sa maison, son domaine, et il n'avait subitement aucune envie de faire le moindre effort pour rassurer les troupes.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison dans un silence inconfortable. Et de toute évidence, trop tard pour empêcher les garçons de saccager l'endroit. Des matelas avaient été posés sur le sol et les affaires qu'Hermione avait eu le temps d'empaqueter avaient été sorties et jetées au hasard sur le sol.

Soupirant, celle-ci tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans la pièce à grands renforts de sorts. En dépit de tous ses efforts, la petite chambre précédemment sobre et rangée tenait maintenant plus du campement nomade.

« Il manque un matelas, » fit remarquer la jeune fille en abandonnant la cause.

« Quoi ? Non, il y a le compte, » répondit Harry. « Snape dormira sur le canapé. »

« Il n'y a pas de canapé. »

« Eh bien sur un matelas transfiguré, comme nous, mais ailleurs ! »

« Ce ne sera pas utile, » coupa le sorcier. « Mieux vaut que quelqu'un monte la garde dehors. La saison est agréable, ce sera plus confortable de toute façon. »

« Affaire réglée, » conclut Harry avec soulagement.

« Pour l'amour de… Professeur, prenez tout de même vos affaires. Je n'ose pas imaginer à quoi ressemblera votre chambre après le passage de ces deux trolls ! » s'indigna Hermione.

« Eh, n'exagère pas ! » protesta Ron. « Je ne suis pas Georges et Fred ! »

« Il y a tout de même un sérieux air de famille, » grogna la jeune fille. « Professeur ? »

Le sorcier sembla hésiter un instant avant se diriger vers la table de chevet et d'en sortir un album photo dont la couverture de cuir était gravée du nom de Severus.

Mais l'écriture et le décors était féminins, nota Harry, et le détail éveilla son attention. Ce n'était pas le type d'album que l'on trouvait dans une boutique de Diagon Alley. Il savait qu'Hermione allait l'écharper pour cela, mais il ne put s'en empêcher.

« C'est ma mère qui a fait ça ? Il y a des photos d'elle, là dedans ? »

Le sorcier serra les dents, mais hocha la tête.

« Dans ce cas, je le garde, » fit il en tendant la main.

« Harry ! » cria Hermione, « Il n'en est pas question ! »

« Ce sont des photos de ma mère, elles me reviennent ! » protesta-t-il, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues malgré tout.

« Et que dirais-tu si quelqu'un te prenait ton album photo ? Je sais combien tu y tiens, tu ne permettrais jamais que quelqu'un y touche. Ne fais pas à autrui… » récita son amie d'une voix sévère.

« Ca n'a aucune sorte d'importance, » coupa Snape en remettant finalement l'album au garçon.

Mais alors qu'il saisissait l'objet, Harry réalisa deux choses. La première était qu'il se sentait terriblement coupable et honteux. La deuxième était que Snape venait de lui mentir. Et cet argument, pour l'instant, l'emporta sur le reste.

« Aucune importance, hein ? On dirait bien que vous pouvez me mentir, après tout ! »

Mais l'esclave secoua la tête, visiblement contrarié et fatigué.

« Cela n'a aucune importance pour vous. C'est ce qui importe. Ce débat est stérile et nous le savons tous. Maintenant, si vous permettez, je vais m'occuper du repas. »

« Non, pas si vite ! » l'arrêta Hermione. « Nous n'en avons pas fini ici. »

« Vous êtes vraiment impossibles, » soupira Ron derrière eux. « Professeur, si vous voulez bien dupliquer les photos susceptibles d'intéresser Harry Harry, si tu veux bien cesser un instant d'imiter Malfoy et rendre à Snape ce qui lui appartient, et bon sang, le laisser préparer le repas ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, et le silence s'installa un instant. Une fois de plus, Harry eu l'impression désagréable que son ami ne le reconnaissait pas… il était pourtant dans son droit, Snape n'avait pas à garder des photos de sa mère !

Hermione, elle, ne perdit pas de temps. Profitant de sa confusion, elle lui arracha l'album des mains et le tendit à Snape qui ne fit pas un geste pour le prendre.

« Professeur, s'il vous plait, » fit elle doucement.

Mais le sorcier se contenta de tourner un regard interrogatif vers Harry.

« Ca va, » grogna enfin celui-ci. « Faites une copie de toutes les photos qui concernent mes parents, et gardez le reste. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais envie de collectionner vos souvenirs. »

Le sorcier accepta enfin l'album, et Harry nota une fois de plus le prénom gravé.

« C'est ma mère vous l'a fait, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda t il soudain.

Snape suspendit son geste et sembla sur le point de lui redonner l'objet.

« C'est exact, » admit il. « Elle pensait que des photos m'aideraient à tenir pendant les vacances. »

« C'était très délicat de sa part, » fit Hermione d'une voix douce. « Est-ce elle qui a pris les photos ? »

« Certaines, d'autres provenaient d'amis à elle. » Il hésita un instant. « L'album contient également des lettres et divers documents. »

Hermione jeta un regard en coin à Harry qui haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise.

« Je ne veux que les photos. »

Le faible sourire d'Hermione le soulagea.

« C'était une bonne idée de cadeau, » continua la jeune fille. « Vous devez beaucoup y tenir. »

« En effet. » La réponse était sèche et coutait visiblement à Snape.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Le sorcier et lui avaient au moins cela en commun, son propre album photo était un de ses biens les plus chers…

« Lucius vous a laissé le garder ? » demanda t il.

« Il ne l'a jamais vu. L'idée de Lily était bonne, mais impraticable. Je cachais l'album à Poudlard quand je devais retourner au Manoir. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il aurait fait de même, même si cela lui aurait coûté de se séparer de ses précieuses photos. Il avait tant regardé l'album que lui avait offert Hagrid que les pages étaient usées. Ayant fini de pratiquer les sorts nécessaires, Snape lui tendit enfin les photos qui l'intéressaient et rangea avec soin l'album dans ses robes.

« Avez-vous encore besoin de moi ? » demanda t il.

« Pas pour l'instant. Vous pouvez vous occuper du repas. »

« Et merci beaucoup, professeur. Pour tout, » ajouta Hermione en jetant un regard désapprobateur pour Harry.

Le repas fût une affaire tendue, même si les trois adolescents, Potter y compris, le félicitèrent pour ses talents. La petite table trônait à présent au milieu de la pièce, et trois chaises avaient été dupliquées. Snape songea qu'il aurait du se sentir flatté de manger à la même table que ses maîtres, mais la réalité était autre : manger à la même table que ses élèves l'irritait.

Tout, en réalité, semblait avoir cet effet sur lui depuis qu'ils avaient transplané à Misty Shack. Et la discussion sur les horcruxes, le fait que son maître l'autorise à lire les papiers qu'il considérait comme confidentiels, ne parvinrent pas à lui faire oublier que les adolescents empiétaient joyeusement sur son territoire.

Bien-sûr, Granger avait pris soin de lui demander son autorisation avant de consulter ses livres. Bien-sûr, Potter avait ricané en constant qu'il s'agissait principalement de traités de potions et de magie noire. Weasley était encore le moins irritant des trois, à sa grande surprise. Il se contentait la plupart du temps de vaquer à ses occupations sans se préoccuper du professeur, détendant l'atmosphère par des plaisanteries stupides dont sa famille semblait avoir le secret.

Peut-être, songea Snape en débarrassant la table, était-ce les maux de tête incessants qui le rendaient à ce point irritable. Il n'était pas dupe, Voldemort n'y était certainement pas étranger, et la proximité de son maître les aggravaient. Lui signaler ce fait, toutefois, n'aurait certainement rien apporté de bon. Le gamin semblait déjà assez nerveux ainsi, portant régulièrement sa main à sa cicatrice comme s'il en attendait une réponse, et lui jetant ensuite un regard rancunier quand il n'en recevait pas.

L'adolescent, de toute évidence, était partagé entre une colère sourde pour son ancien professeur et la compassion que ses amis exigeaient de lui. Il avait été un exemple vivant du mot contradiction depuis leur arrivée, lançant des regards noirs et des remarques acerbes, mais se montrant en même temps respectueux des lieux et ouvert à la discussion. Il était évident que le garçon n'avait aucune idée de la façon de se conduire avec un esclave, et Snape regretta pour la millième fois depuis leur arrivée l'absence de Lily.

« Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé cette maison ? » demanda le gamin en finissant son assiette. « C'est plutôt éloigné de tout, apparemment. »

« Avant de m'employer comme professeur, Albus a tenu à ce que je passe le reste de l'année scolaire entamée à voyager. J'ai décidé de commencer par faire le tour des côtes de Grande Bretagne, et je me suis réfugié ici un soir de tempête. C'était le premier endroit où je dormais en tant que… personne plus ou moins libre, et qui ait possédé quatre murs à peu près en place. Après cela, j'ai transplané ici chaque fois que je ne trouvais pas où dormir. »

« C'était abandonné ? »

« Totalement. Il ne restait que les murs et une partie du toit, des plantes poussaient à l'intérieur. »

« Ca devait être lugubre, » fit Weasley.

« Le Manoir Malfoy m'a toujours semblé bien plus lugubre, » répliqua Snape. « Cet endroit a un certain charme. »

Granger hocha la tête comme si elle comprenait ce qu'il ne disait pas. Misty Shack lui ressemblait, le reconstruire avait été une véritable thérapie…

« Vous l'avez vraiment acheté ? » s'enquit Potter, « ce n'était pas abandonné ? »

« C'était inhabité depuis des années, mais un descendant des derniers propriétaire a pu être joint, il a cédé avec plaisir son titre de propriété. »

« Pourtant, c'est près de la mer, on l'entend d'ici… »

« C'est exact, mais les falaises sont assez abruptes et la côte n'est guère accueillante. De plus, aucune route ne mène ici, il faut y venir à pied ou par la mer. »

« Pour un moldu, c'est ennuyeux, » murmura Hermione. « Mais pour un sorcier, c'est un emplacement idéal. Vous avez du avoir du mal à tout remettre en état. »

« Ce n'était pas un travail désagréable,» fit Snape en haussant les épaules. Avec des sorts, tout aurait été plus vite, bien sûr… mais le faire à la main avait été bien plus gratifiant.

« Ca ressemble un peu à la maison de Bill et Fleur, en fait, » fit remarquer Weasley. « Je sais qu'ils ne l'ont pas payée cher. Vous auriez sans doute plus trouver plus grand. »

« Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de fonder de famille, » répondit sèchement le sorcier, de plus en plus irrité par la discussion. « Si vous me permettez, je vais retourner aux parchemins. »

Et sur un signe de tête de Potter, il quitta la table pour se plonger à nouveau dans ses recherches.

Pris dans ses pensées, il sursauta quand quelqu'un posa une main sur son bras quelques heures plus tard.

Granger, constata t il en leva la tête.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Autant que possible. Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Je vous proposais de regarder le contenu de cette boîte. Vous n'avez pas du m'entendre. »

« Veuillez m'excuser. J'ai déjà parcouru ces documents, je crains qu'ils ne contiennent rien d'important. Les recherches de Regulus Black sont plus intéressantes, mais je crains d'avoir du mal à déchiffrer son écriture. »

« Il se fait tard, » soupira Weasley. « et la journée a été bien remplie. Inutile de s'acharner là-dessus. »

« C'est juste. Vous devez être épuisé, vous avez détruis un horcruxe aujourd'hui, professeur. Je pense que la journée a été suffisamment productive ainsi. »

« Oh, ne le sous-estime pas, » ricana Potter, qui semblait avoir à nouveau perdu ses bonnes dispositions. « il avait toujours l'énergie suffisante pour nous poursuivre dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu ! »

« Eh au beau milieu de la nuit, si je puis me permettre, » ajouta sèchement Snape.

« Alors continuez avec vos papiers. »

« Je crains que ma vue ne soit plus ce qu'elle a été, » grogna l'ancien professeur. « Je ne serai plus d'une grande utilité avec ces parchemins ce soir. »

« Des excuses ! Je ne vous ai jamais vu avec des lunettes à Poudlard, pour autant que je sache. »

« Vous l'auriez, si vous étiez descendu dans mes quartiers après la tombée de la nuit mais par une chance inespérée, je n'ai jamais eu à subir votre insupportable présence dans mes appartements ! »

Il faillit se mordre la langue en entendant les mots sortir de sa bouche. Il n'avait aucun droit, il ne pouvait s'attirer que des ennuis… automatiquement, son regard se porta sur la main de son maître, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas encore chercher sa baguette pour répondre à l'insulte.

« Nous, en revanche, nous avons subis la votre, et ce n'est visiblement pas fini ! » répliqua Potter, visiblement trop heureux de la provocation.

Mais Granger ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Ca suffit, Harry. Le professeur est fatigué. »

« Il n'est plus professeur ! » s'exclama le garçon, ignorant la tentative d'apaisement. « Cesse de l'appeler comme cela ! »

« Harry, tu es injuste… »

« Miss Granger, » interrompit Snape, « j'apprécierais que vous vous conformiez aux demandes de mon maître. Votre sollicitude est louable mais déplacée. Ce titre est usurpé. »

Il n'était pas certain que la tactique soit la meilleure pour calmer Potter, mais il devait essayer. Il avait oublié depuis trop longtemps cette sensation de terreur sourde qui tordait ses entrailles quand il venait de commettre une faute inexcusable envers son maître.

Granger, cependant, sembla assez intelligente pour comprendre et lui jeta un regard troublé avant de céder.

« Très bien, » soupira t elle. « Comment dois-je vous appeler, dans ce cas ? Je refuse de vous appeler Snape, c'est totalement irrespectueux, » ajouta t elle avec un regard plein de reproches pour son ami.

Cela n'avait probablement pas dû beaucoup perturber le trio avant cet été, songea t il, mais l'hypocrisie semblait être à l'ordre du jour.

« Comme il vous conviendra. »

« Je suppose que… me permettriez-vous d'utiliser votre prénom ? » demanda la jeune fille avec hésitation. « Vous pouvez bien sûr utiliser le mien. »

La suggestion glaça Snape. Il n'avait pas pensé à cette option… il était certainement plus fatigué qu'il ne l'avait réalisé. Et il semblait difficile de refuser quoique ce soit étant donné les circonstances.

Granger, cependant, sembla réaliser son malaise.

« C'est peut-être trop familier de ma part ? »

« Non. Ce… non. » Il n'y avait de toute évidence aucun moyen de se sortir de cette situation, et quelle importance dans le fond ?

« D'où vient votre prénom, d'ailleurs ? » demanda Potter. « C'est courant, chez les sorciers ? »

« C'était un empereur romain, » répondit Granger avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. « Je me trompe ? »

Snape retint une grimace.

« C'est exact. Lucius Septimus Severus, pour être précis. Le prénom n'est pas répandu, en l'occurrence, il s'agissait d'un jeu de mot de mon ancien maître. »

« Un jeu de mot avec Lucius ? » demanda Granger.

« Oui. Les Malfoy apprennent le latin dès le berceau, et Lucius aimait le parler couramment. Il avait donc l'habitude de m'appeler par le mot 'servus'. »

« Esclave en latin, » murmura Granger.

« Précisément. Quand un prénom a été requis pour mon inscription à Poudlard, il a donc choisi Severus pour ne pas que j'oublie ce que j'étais ni à qui j'appartenais. »

« Bande de malades, » frissonna Weasley. « Famille de pervers ! »

« Vous… votre nom… je… comment vous appelaient… vos amis ? » demanda la jeune fille, visiblement perdue.

« Je crains que cette catégorie n'ait été très limitée, » ironisa le sorcier. « Snape est le nom courant le plus utilisé. »

Il jeta un regard en biais à Potter, qui semblait avoir du mal à digérer l'information. Il fallut une bonne minute à l'adolescent pour réunir le courage de poser la question qui le taraudait :

« Comment est-ce que ma mère vous appelait ? »

« Lily… votre mère ignorait l'origine de mon prénom. Elle l'avait simplement raccourci, comme vous l'avez vu dans mes souvenirs. »

Le regard de l'adolescent se fit flou, et toute colère déserta son visage, ne laissant que de la fatigue et quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la confusion. Il avait l'air si désemparé et vulnérable à cet instant que Snape entrevit pendant un instant le fils de Lily, l'enfant qu'il avait si souvent gardé la nuit…

Un instant seulement. Toute animosité pour l'instant oubliée, Harry lança ce qu'il avait de mieux comme offre de paix.

« Vous pouvez dormir dans le salon, si vous voulez. Je ne pense pas qu'une garde soit très utile. »

Mais une fois de plus, le commentaire n'atteint pas son but. Snape le sentit se loger dans ce creux brûlant de son estomac, et il serra la mâchoire pour éviter une nouvelle réplique sarcastique. L'autorisation de dormir dans son propre salon… quel honneur.

Il secoua la tête, évitant le regard de son maître.

« Merci, mais je préfère profiter du jardin. »

Il sentit sans le voir que son refus avait à nouveau irrité le garçon. Un silence s'ensuivit, mais quand Potter parla, ce fut avec juste un soupçon de bouderie.

« Vous étiez sérieux, pour les lunettes ? Vous en avez besoin ? »

« Seulement pour lire quand il fait sombre, » admit Snape en soupirant. « J'aurais du penser à les prendre avec moi. Elles sont restés dans mes appartements à Poudlard. »

« On vous en trouvera, » fit le garçon d'un air bougon. « Ce n'est pas grave. On vous en trouvera. »

Et, sans un aurevoir, il tourna le dos pour rejoindre la chambre.


	14. Chapter 14

Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les rideaux verts quand Harry ouvrit les yeux le lendemain. Ron ronflait quelque part, donnant un semblant de familiarité au décor, mais le reste de la scène lui était étrangère. Ce n'était pas Poudlard, ni le Terrier, encore moins le 4 Privet Drive…

Il se frotta les yeux en grognant tandis que les souvenirs affluaient. Le cottage de Bill et Fleur, l'attaque, le feu, Nagini… Snape. Ils étaient chez Snape. Et Hermione n'était pas là, réalisa t il en parcourant la chambre du regard.

Il s'extirpa du lit sans réveiller Ron et s'habilla rapidement. La journée d'hier avait été mouvementée mais productive, il aurait du se sentir soulagé… au lieu de cela, il avait l'impression de se trouver au milieu d'un mauvais film noir, dans le rôle du type qui ne comprend rien. Ou peut-être de la victime. A en croire Hermione, il pouvait même postuler pour celui du méchant.

De quelque façon qu'il retourne la situation dans sa tête, il n'arrivait pas à donner le bon rôle à Snape. Oui, il avait été utile, d'accord, tout n'avait pas été de sa faute… mais pourquoi personne ne voulait-il donc le voir pour ce qu'il était ? Esclave ou pas, il restait ce professeur tyrannique qui avait tout fait pour le mettre plus bas que terre toutes ces années, qui avait tué Dumbledore… et pourtant, ces derniers jours, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éprouver lui-même un élan de compassion envers l'homme, ou plutôt l'esclave.

Il grogna en tentant d'écarter ces pensées. Il devait se concentrer sur Voldemort et les horcruxes c'était cela qui importait à présent, sa véritable mission.

Dans la cuisine, un déjeuner fumant l'attendait sur la table. Snape et Hermione, en revanche, manquaient à l'appel. La maison était petite, mais elle semblait vraiment accueillante et agréable à la lumière du matin… ou était-ce en raison de l'absence de Snape ? Il s'empressa d'avaler son déjeuner avant de sortir à la recherche des absents. Il n'eut pas à aller loin au bout de ce qui devait être le jardin, deux silhouettes s'escrimaient sur un lopin de terre.

Le potager, réalisa t il en s'approchant. Avec un peu de chance, il y aurait assez de nourriture pour tenir un moment. Percevant son approche, Hermione se redressa et lui sourit.

« Enfin debout ? Tu as trouvé le déjeuner ? »

« Oui, merci. Ca fait longtemps que tu es réveillée ? »

« Une heure ou deux. J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux vous laisser dormir après les émotions d'hier. »

Harry hocha la tête. Snape n'avait toujours pas daigné le saluer. Pauvre type…

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'ennuyer avec ça, tu sais, » fit-il à la jeune fille. « Rentre plutôt au chaud. »

« Ca ne me dérange pas, au contraire, j'avais besoin de me changer les idées. J'ai pensé qu'une promenade sur les falaises pourrait être agréable ce matin, qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Si Ron se réveille un jour, » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

« En attendant, tu peux toujours nous aider, » proposa Hermione. « Va chercher une pelle dans le cabanon et essaie d'arracher les racines, elles sont assez coriaces… »

« Pourquoi ne pas utiliser la magie ? »

« Ce n'est pas toujours bon avec les plantes, et nous aimerions en replanter une fois que le potager sera défriché. »

« Pourquoi faire ? On ne va pas rester ici longtemps, de toute façon. »

Hermione soupira.

« Nous n'en savons rien, Harry. Mieux vaut prévoir. »

Harry sentit un frisson qui n'était pas du au froid le parcourir.

« A-t-on eu des nouvelles de la famille Weasley ? »

Hermione secoua négativement la tête tout en jetant un regard hésitant à Snape. Le sorcier l'ignora complètement, se contentant de labourer le sol.

« Snape ? » demanda finalement Harry, exaspéré.

Le professeur se redressa et se tourna vers lui, son visage vide de toute expression.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Avez-vous un moyen d'obtenir des nouvelles des autres, après ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? »

« Si vous le souhaitez, je peux me rendre au Terrier. »

« Ce n'est pas risqué ? »

« Les sorts de sécurité et d'espionnage ne réagissent pas de la même façon avec moi. Si aucune personne étrangère à l'Ordre ne se trouve là-bas, cela ne devrait pas poser de problème, » répondit Snape.

« Et comment vous faites ? Une potion ? Un sort ? » demanda Harry, fébrile. « Nous pourrions aussi l'utiliser ! »

« J'en doute. Il s'agit bien d'un sort, celui d'esclavage. Mais vous êtes un peu âgé pour cela. »

Harry digéra lentement l'information.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ce sort devrait vous permettre de passer les sécurités ? Ca devrait être l'inverse. »

« C'est plus profond que cela. En raison de ce sort, je ne suis pas considéré comme un sorcier à part entière, mais comme une simple créature magique. De la même façon qu'un elfe de maison ou un hippogriffe, si vous préférez. »

A nouveau, Harry mit un moment à enregistrer l'information. Il y avait quelque chose de vraiment de pervers dans un sort qui arrivait à changer la nature même d'un sorcier… mais c'était quelque chose dont ils pouvaient tirer profit.

« Et c'est sans danger ? » demanda t il.

« Rien n'est sans danger. Mais les risques sont limités, je ferai plusieurs étapes pour ne pas risquer d'être suivi, » répondit Snape.

Il semblait déjà bien décidé, réalisa Harry, et ils avaient tous besoin d'en savoir plus.

« Il vaudrait probablement mieux que vous ne disiez à personne où nous nous trouvons, » fit il à contrecoeur. « Prenez simplement des nouvelles, ne donnez pas d'informations sur nous, outre que… tout va bien. »

« C'est entendu. Souhaitez vous que je parte immédiatement ? »

« Je suppose que ça serait aussi bien. Ron sera de meilleure humeur s'il a des nouvelles fraiches au réveil. »

« Puis-je toutefois vous demander, par sécurité, de lancer un sort de rappel si je n'étais pas de retour dans deux heures ? » suggéra Snape.

« Vous craignez quelque chose en particulier ? » demanda Hermione. « Ce n'est peut-être pas nécessaire... »

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux prendre toutes les précautions, » répondit le professeur. « Rien de plus. Si vous le voulez bien, je ferai aussi un passage au Square Grimmauld afin de savoir s'il a été… visité. »

« Ca me semble inutilement dangereux, » protesta Hermione.

« C'est une bonne idée. Soyez prudent, trouvez le maximum d'information, et essayez aussi de ramener un journal, pendant que vous y êtes, » fit Harry sans se préoccuper d'elle.

« C'est entendu. Si vous n'avez besoin de rien d'autre… ? »

Et sur un signe de tête du jeune homme, Snape transplana.

« Tu pourrais être plus poli ! » s'indigna Hermione. « Tu ne lui as même pas demandé s'il avait pu dormir cette nuit, ni même dit bonjour ! »

« Probablement parce que ça ne m'intéresse pas, » répondit Harry. « C'est Snape, bon sang, depuis quand est-ce qu'on lui dit bonjour ? »

Puis, devant l'expression butée de son amie, il tourna les talons avec un soupir.

« Je vais voir si Ron est réveillé. Dis à Snape de nous rejoindre s'il arrive. »

Et il se dirigea vers la petite maison, laissant une Hermione à l'air mécontent derrière lui.

Pour la toute première fois depuis qu'il avait acquis l'endroit, Snape fut soulagé de le quitter pour gagner la foret interdite. D'accord, Mist Shack ne lui appartenait pas vraiment… et il était vrai que la cabane représentait leur meilleure solution de repli pour l'instant. Mais Merlin, il détestait l'invasion de son territoire par cette bande d'adolescents avec plus de force qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Et la Forêt Interdite, même si elle n'était qu'une escale, avait des relents de liberté qui ne lui valaient rien. Il devait rester vigilant, à tout instant, et ne surtout pas céder à la tentation de remettre Potter à sa place…

Prenant une grande inspiration, il transplana à nouveau. Trois escales plus loin, il apparaissait finalement en bordure du jardin des Weasley. Tout semblait calme… un peu trop, peut-être. Il était inutile de prendre trop de risques. D'un rapide sort, il envoya son Patronus en éclaireur.

Un instant plus tard, un loup translucide vint à sa rencontre.

« La voie est libre, Severus, tu peux entrer. »

Lupin était là… grand bien lui fasse. Il avait intérêt à avoir des nouvelles intéressantes à lui donner. Dissimulé sous un rapide sort d'invisibilité, Snape se dirigea vers la maison. Quelque jours seulement avaient passés depuis cette fameuse nuit où il avait du transplaner ici… mais le souvenir semblait parti pour rester l'un de ses plus mauvais.

La porte réussit à s'ouvrir sans grincer, et la petite assemblée regroupée dans le salon sursauta quand il révélé enfin sa présence.

« Severus ! »

Molly Weasley fut sur lui en un instant, et il du serrer son poing de toutes ses forces sur sa baguette pour se retenir de lui jeter un sort tandis qu'elle tentait de l'étouffer dans une accolade digne d'un ours.

« Comment vont les enfants ? Comment vas-tu ? »

« Ils vont bien et m'envoient chercher des nouvelles, » répondit-il en tentant de gagner du temps. Peine perdue.

« Merlin, nous étions si inquiets, » fit Arthur Weasley derrière eux. « Le cottage de Bill, comment sont ils arrivés là ? »

« Je ne peux pas vous révéler ces informations, je le crains. »

« Ils n'auraient jamais dû y être Severus, tu aurais du les en empêcher, ce sont des enfants ! »

« Je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres de mon maître, » siffla Snape entre ses dents. « Et j'ai réussi à ramener ces trois maraudeurs en sécurité en dépit de leur propre imbécilité, aussi je vous serais grée de m'épargner vos commentaires ! »

Il vit Arthur pâlir et s'éponger rapidement le front, cherchant ses mots.

« Severus, viens t'asseoir, nous sommes tous bouleversés par ce qu'il s'est passé, ne fais pas attention.» fit une voix familière dans le salon. Lupin. Evidemment.

De mauvaise grâce, il s'installa sur une chaise bancale et examina l'assemblée d'un rapide coup d'œil. L'ensemble de la famille Weasley se trouvait là, en dehors évidemment du plus jeune frère et de Perceval la brebis galeuse. William était bien là, sans sa jeune épouse toutefois.

Il se leva aussitôt pour venir à la rencontre du professeur et lui tendit la main sans un mot. Plissant les yeux, Snape resta un instant à l'observer avant de la serrer. Il ignorait ce qui lui valait ce douteux honneur, mais le refuser semblait peu diplomatique.

« Sans votre intervention, j'ignore ce qui aurait pu se passer, » fit le jeune homme d'une voix blanche. « Les choses sont déjà assez dramatiques ainsi, mais sans vous, Fleur pourrait être morte. »

Snape jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Lupin, tentant de deviner ce qui avait pu se produire depuis la veille.

« La jeune Fleur a perdu son bébé, » offrit Rémus d'une voix fatiguée. « Elle est en ce moment à Sainte Mangouste. »

« Je vois, » fit Snape. Il n'avait guère de sympathie à offrir sur la question, mais il n'ignorait pas non plus que Fleur n'était pas la seule jeune femme enceinte… « J'imagine que Miss Tonks est à l'abri ? »

« Tu es au courant, » murmura Lupin. « Elle l'est, oui, bien que ça ne l'enchante pas. »

Le silence s'étira pendant quelques secondes, avant que Bill ne reprenne la parole.

« Le cottage a pu être sauvé, et Nagini est morte. Les aurors sont arrivés à temps pour maitriser le feu, mais les Mangemorts ont réussi à s'enfuir. »

C'était une mauvaise nouvelle, songea Snape. Il avait espéré que quelques uns au moins seraient pris.

« Aucun blessé ? »

« Uniquement des blessés légers des deux côtés, d'après ce que nous savons. Et les enfants ?» demanda Arthur.

« En sécurité et en bonne santé. Votre cadet n'était pas encore réveillé quand je suis parti. »

Molly ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire.

« Oh, il faut que je vous donne des provisions… »

« Nous avons ce qu'il nous faut. Par ailleurs, sachez que Grimmauld Place n'est plus sécurisé. »

« Je vois, » fit Lupin. « Je présume que vous avez déménagé ? »

« En effet. »

« Mieux vaut que nous ne sachions pas où, » soupira t il.

« Je ne pourrais pas vous le dire de toute façon. Ils sont en sécurité, quoiqu'il en soit. »

« Vous devez dire aux enfants de se reposer, Severus, » fit sérieusement M. Weasley. « Les Mangemorts vont être sur les dents et Vous-Savez-Qui encore plus après la mort de Nagini… ils ne doivent pas bouger pour l'instant, ce ne serait pas prudent. »

« C'est également mon avis, » acquiesça Snape. « Je leur transmettrai le message. »

« Et donnez leur cela. Et cela, » fit Molly en lui fourrant des paniers de nourriture dans les bras.

Voyant qu'il n'apprendrait rien de plus, Snape s'apprêtait à prendre congé quand Lupin le tira à part, l'air soucieux.

« Severus, je sais que c'est indiscret, mais est-ce que Harry… est-il toujours furieux après moi ? »

« Je n'ai guère eu l'occasion ni la motivation de lui poser la question, » répondit sèchement Snape. « Le sujet ne s'est pas présenté. »

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui arrive à Harry, c'est complètement insensé, ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout… mais il y a autre chose que je voulais te demander. Tu as dit que Sirius était au courant à ton sujet, que Dumbledore lui avait jeté un sort d'Oubliette. Est-ce que… »

Lupin déglutit péniblement, semblant hésiter à finir sa phrase.

« Est-ce que j'étais au courant, moi aussi ? Est-ce qu'Albus m'a aussi fait oublier ? »

Snape lui jeta un long regard.

« Les Potter n'auraient pas pu le cacher, » répondit-il finalement. « A cause de l'odeur. »

Lupin grimaça et sembla s'affaisser sur lui-même.

« Je savais, » murmura t il. « Mon odorat. Evidemment. Comment ais-je pu oublier une chose pareille ? »

« James Potter a fait en sorte que nous ne nous croisions pour ainsi dire jamais. Il n'y avait quasiment aucun souvenir à effacer, simplement une information. »

Le loup-garou secoua tristement la tête.

« Toute cette histoire n'a ni queue ni tête. Plus rien n'a de sens. »

Snape faillit avoir pitié du sorcier pendant une seconde, avant de chasser la pensée.

« Rien n'a changé, Lupin. C'est une simple question de perspective. »

« Harry a changé, » fit amèrement Rémus. « Et je suis convaincu qu'il y a quelque chose derrière cela. »

Severus haussa les épaules, se désintéressant de la question. Les gens étaient bien trop naïfs et remplis d'illusions. Pour sa part, il avait accompli sa tâche, et réconforter les loup-garous n'en faisait pas partie. Après avoir échangé quelques mondanités avec les membres de l'Ordre présent, il transplana à nouveau, en pleine forêt cette fois. Puis, prêt à tout, à Grimmauld Place.

L'endroit, cependant, était aussi désert que lorsqu'ils l'avaient quitté. Pas de piège, pas de sort, et aucune présence humaine. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que l'endroit était sûr pour autant, admit-il à regret. Impossible de faire revenir les enfants ici. Il en profita cependant pour réunir les quelques papiers laissés derrière eux qui auraient pu leur manquer, et parti pour une dernière étape dans un village moldu, faire le plein de provisions et de nouvelles.

Ayant accompli toutes les missions que son maître lui avait données, il ne lui restait plus qu'à rentrer. A la maison. Mais rien ne l'empêchait, avant cela, de faire un détour par la grève. Les adolescents n'avaient pas encore trouvé l'escalier qui permettait de descendre le long des falaises pour rejoindre la plage, et Snape n'avait rien fait pour les y diriger. L'endroit, pour l'instant, restait son dernier bastion de tranquillité.

Mais même le bruit de la mer sur les galets n'avaient plus le même attrait à présent. Il n'y avait rien à y faire, les temps avaient changés… Renonçant à trouver la paix dans le ressac des vagues, il transplana devant la maison.

Les adolescents, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, étaient en train de jouer aux cartes. Typiquement, Granger sembla soulagée de le voir arriver, Weasley vaguement crispé, et Potter… lui jeta un regard chargé d'agacement.

Merlin, il n'avait probablement jamais autant été irrité par un gamin lui-même. Pourquoi fallait-il que celui-ci soit justement son maître ?

« Professeur, laissez-moi vous débarrasser, » fit la jeune fille en lui ôtant les sacs des bras.

Potter eut une moue contrariée mais ne protesta pas au titre.

« Vous avez vu mes parents ? » demanda avidement le jeune Weasley en abandonnant ses cartes.

« Oui, j'ai pu rejoindre le Terrier. C'est votre mère qui envoie ces provisions. L'ensemble de l'Ordre vous demande de ne pas bouger d'ici. »

« Ils savent où nous sommes ? vous leur avez dit ? » demanda Potter.

« Non, M. Potter, vous m'avez demandé de ne pas le faire. »

« Qui était là-bas ? »

« La plupart des membres de la famille Weasley ainsi que Rémus Lupin. »

« Tout le monde va bien, alors ? »

Snape se tourna vers Ron dont les yeux brillaient d'inquiétude.

« Je suis désolé, M. Weasley. L'ensemble des membres de votre famille se portent bien, mais je crains que la jeune Fleur n'aie perdu son bébé. »

« Non ! »

Hermione avait crié, mais Ron, lui semblait plus soulagé que choqué.

Quant à Potter…

« Et pourquoi n'avez-vous rien fait ? Vous êtes censé vous y connaitre en médecine, non ? »

Décontenancé, Snape chercha à quel moment il avait bien pu laisser entendre qu'il avait de quelconques connaissances en médicomagie. Clairement une grossière erreur de calcul.

« Je connais les éléments basiques, M. Potter, mais je n'ai pas fait d'études en la matière… je n'ai guère eu à soigner que des blessures de combat. »

« Mais vous êtes expert en potions, c'est presque la même chose ! » s'exclama Harry.

_Et depuis quand ?_ se demanda Snape.

« Je regrette, maître, mais sans avoir examiné la jeune femme, je n'aurais en tous les cas pas pu lui administrer de potion. Elle se trouvait entre des mains compétentes à Sainte Mangouste, je suis sûr que le possible a été fait. »

« Et moi je suis sûr que vous n'avez pas fait le votre ! » rétorqua Harry.

« J'ai raté un épisode, » interrompit Ron. « A quel moment Snape s'est-il trouvé avec Fleur ? »

« Aucun, c'est bien le problème ! » ricana Potter.

« J'ai suivit vos ordre ! » s'indigna Snape. Les crises d'adolescences avaient leurs limites !

« Vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête et vous le savez bien ! Vous n'accordez aucune importance à la vie des gens ! »

« Très bien, je crois que j'en ai assez entendu, » grogna Snape en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

« Et où est ce que vous croyez que vous allez, comme ça ? » glapit Potter.

« Ca suffit, Harry ! » cingla une voix féminine au bord de l'hystérie. « Pas un mot de plus ! tu es… je n'en peux plus ! Je ne sais pas ce que je donnerais pour pouvoir t'envoyer au coin comme un enfant de cinq ans, tu es absolument… insupportable ! » Et sur ces mots, elle fondit en larmes et s'effondra presque dans les bras de Ron qui s'était rapidement rapproché.

Le regard assassin qu'il adressa à Harry rebondit aussitôt sur Snape, qui se pinça l'arrête du nez, sentant venir une migraine. Coincé au milieu d'adolescents hormonaux et larmoyants. Parfait. Cette guerre allait définitivement être pire que la précédente.

« Hermione, ne te mets pas dans des états pareils, je suis désolé, » tenta de la consoler Harry. « On est tous un peu à cran. Je regrette. Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu en emmenant Fleur là bas, je sais qu'on ne pouvait rien faire de plus. »

« Alors pourquoi est ce que tu persistes à accuser tout le monde ? » brailla la jeune fille qui n'en avait visiblement pas fini. « Pourquoi pas moi, dans ce cas ? Ou Ron, ou toi ? »

Potter baissa la tête, sa colère remplacée par un sentiment de honte plutôt bien placé, au sentiment de Snape.

« Je sais. Je devrais faire plus. Je vais essayer, Hermione, je te promets. Je vais trouver d'autres Horcruxes. En finir avec Voldemort. Ca ne sera plus long, d'accord ? »

« Oh, Harry, c'était une question rhétorique, » renifla la jeune fille. « Personne ne t'en demande d'en faire plus ! Je sais que nous allons y arriver, tous ensemble, mais… »

Trop de sentimentalisme, trop de larmes, trop d'adolescents pitoyables. Le plus discrètement possible, Snape tenta de faire une sortie stratégique. Hélas, la cabane était trop petite, la porte trop mal huilée…

« Vous ! » commença Harry, mais il n'eut pas le temps de continuer.

« Sois gentil, Harry, » fit Granger d'une voix épuise. « S'il te plait. Il compte. Il est important. Il fait partie de notre groupe, maintenant. S'il te plait. »

Le plaidoyer laissa Snape sous le choc. Non pas parce que la jeune fille avait été particulièrement convaincante, non, mais parce qu'il avait déjà entendu les mêmes mots, presque à l'identique, prononcés en sa faveur des années auparavant.

Le choc dût se lire sur son visage, car son maître se rapprocha de lui avec un air suspicieux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? A quoi vous pensez ? »

A peine avait il prononcé ces mots, son regard planté dans celui de Severus, que le charme opéra.

_La maison était belle, joliment décorée, accueillante. C'était noël, réalisa Harry. Noël à Godric's Hollow._

_Et Lily était là, radieuse, trempant son doigt dans un bol de pâte à gâteau._

_« Bas les pattes, sorcière, » grommela un Snape bien plus jeune. « Si tu continues à voler dans tous les plats, il ne restera plus rien pour ce soir. »_

_« Et alors, Sev, » gémit Lily, « je suis sûre que tu as prévu largement trop de toute façon ! »_

_« Avec un chien et un loup-garou, mieux vaut prendre les devants, » fit Severus en levant les yeux au ciel. « Goutte plutôt ce… »_

_« Tu as un problème avec les chiens et les loup-garous, Snape ? » interrompit une voix menaçante. Tous deux sursautèrent._

_« Désolé, je n'entendais pas insulter qui que ce soit, » répondit Severus en gardant son regard fermement baissé sur le plancher._

_« Bien sûr que si, juste mes deux meilleurs amis, » rétorqua Potter. Lily le rejoignit et passa les bras autour de son cou. _

_« James, ce n'était pas méchant. Severus a préparé tout le repas pour ce soir, je n'arrive pas à me retenir, j'ai envie de tout gouter ! Nous avons de la chance d'avoir un chef cuistot à la maison, tu ne crois pas ? »_

_« Peut-être, » admit Potter à contrecœur. « Est-ce que la table est préparée ? »_

_« Oui, maitre, » fit Snape. « Tout est prêt. Je dois juste finir le glaçage du gâteau et descendre chercher des buches à la cave. »_

_Lily, qui s'était empressée d'aller jeter un œil à la salle à manger, revint en fronçant les sourcils._

_« James, je ne comprends pas, il n'y a que quatre assiettes à table, quelqu'un ne vient pas ? Ce n'est pourtant pas la mauvaise période du mois pour Rémus ?»_

_« Non, Sirius et Rémus seront bien là, ne t'inquiète pas, » fit James_ _en embrassant sa femme._

_« Mais alors, qui… oh ! » s'exclama Lily en se dégageant. « Tu ne t'imagines quand même pas que Severus va rester seul pour noël ! »_

_« Lily, c'est un repas de famille, Sirius et Remus en font partie… les esclaves ne sont pas conviés à ce genre de festivités ! »_

_« James Darwin Potter ! Comment oses-tu ! Severus, je suis désolée… »_

_« Non, vraiment, il n'y a pas de problème, » tenta d'intervenir Snape, plus que soulagé en réalité de ne pas avoir à supporter la compagnie des Maraudeurs pendant une interminable soirée. Déjà heureux qu'il ne soit pas, lui-même, à l'ordre des festivités… Lucius avait toujours des idées de divertissements très originales pour le soir de noël. Il ne pu s'empêcher de tressaillir à ce souvenir, tressaillement mal interprété par Lily qui s'indigna de plus belle._

_« James, Severus est mon ami, et il fait énormément pour nous, tu le sais bien. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrives pas à laisser tout ça dans le passé ? J'espérais tant que vous vous entendriez, tous les deux… au début, j'ai même cru que… » elle hésita un instant et s'interrompit. « James, s'il te plait. Personne ne devrait rester seul le soir de noël. Severus compte beaucoup pour moi, il est important. Il fait partie de notre famille, à présent. S'il te plait. »_

_Désemparé, James jeta un regard hésitant à Snape._

_« Lily, vraiment, ça ne me dérange pas, » fit doucement Severus. « Je pourrais m'occuper d'Harry et vous serez tranquilles. »_

_« C'est hors de question, Harry restera avec nous ! » s'exclama James, avant de grogner sous le regard implorant de sa femme. « Très bien, très bien. Si ça peut te faire plaisir. C'est bien parce que c'est noël. »_

_« Tu es formidable, je t'aime, » fit Lily en l'embrassant. Snape soupira, à demi soulagé. L'orage était passé… mais la soirée promettait d'être longue._

Seize années plus tard ou presque, Harry s'extirpa de ces souvenirs avec un sentiment de vertige. Noël. Le seul noël qu'il avait du passer avec ses parents.

« Vous gâchez toujours tout, décidemment, » murmura t il.

Snape ne put s'empêcher de grogner, encore pris dans la mémoire de ce noël lointain.

« C'est ce que Lily ne cessait de répéter à votre père, si mes souvenirs sont bons. »

« Espèce de sale… »

« Harry ! » fit Hermione d'un ton menaçant.

« Si seulement c'était mon père qui était là, » siffla Harry entre ses dents, « nous n'aurions pas à nous en faire. C'était un vrai sorcier, lui ! Pas un stupide esclave incapable de faire quoique ce soit d'utile ! »

Snape pâlit sous l'insulte.

« Votre mère serait fière de vous, » grinça t il.

« Ne parlez pas de ma mère, pauvre type ! » cria Harry. « Pas un mot ! Vous n'en avez pas le droit ! »

« Oui, maître. »

« Et encore moins sur mon père ! »

« Cela va être compliqué si vous souhaitez continuer à voir des souvenirs les concernant, » fit remarquer Severus d'une voix lourde de sarcasme.

« Vous ferez ce que je vous dirai, et rien de plus ! Vous parlerez de lui quand je vous demanderai de le faire ! » s'exclama l'adolescent.

« Harry, tu vas trop loin… » Weasley, cette fois. Mais Harry ne semblait plus rien entendre.

« Et si ma mère était là, elle vous tuerait sûrement, » continua t il. « Elle vous détesterait. Elle vous rendrait à Malfoy, et c'est bien tout ce que vous méritez. Elle aurait été bien plus heureuse sans vous, juste avec mon père ! Mon père aurait su la défendre ! »

« James Potter n'avait même pas sa baguette quand Voldemort est venu les chercher, » fit Snape d'une voix sourde. « Voilà toute l'efficacité de la formation d'auror. »

« Mon père était un héros, espèce de minable traître ! » hurla Harry. « Vous ne lui arrivez pas à la cheville, vous ne lui arriverez jamais à la cheville, vous n'êtes rien ! »

« Quel beau mythe, » railla Snape, qui semblait lui aussi hors de ses gonds. « James Potter le héros, le bon père de famille, l'auror médaillé… la réalité, en vérité, est que James Potter était un sorcier ordinaire les meilleurs jours, un salaud ordinaire le reste du temps. »

Le coup parti en une fraction de seconde et surprit tout le monde, Harry le premier. Son poing vola dans la figure de Snape, atterrissant sur son nez avec un craquement sourd.

Un éclair de pure stupéfaction traversa le regard noir de Snape, qui se vida de toute expression l'instant d'après.

Le sorcier tomba à genoux devant l'adolescent, front contre terre, mains nouées dans le dos, indifférent au sang qui lui maculait la figure.

« J'implore votre pardon, maître. »

Harry pouvait voir ses épaules trembler. Les siennes ne valaient probablement guère mieux. Quelqu'un avait crié, réalisa t il quelque part, une voix de femme avait déchiré le coton dans lequel il baignait. Mais pour l'instant, il était difficile d'entendre autre chose que les battements de son propre cœur dans sa tête, et les mots de Snape qui bourdonnaient encore à ses oreilles.

Même depuis le jour de son anniversaire, même après tout ce qui était arrivé, il n'avait jamais entendu ce ton dans la voix du sorcier. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace du professeur à présent, aucun sarcasme, aucune ironie… l'homme était sincère, et probablement terrorisé. Par lui. Harry Potter.

Une partie de lui était horrifiée. L'autre partie…

« Harry ! »

Quelqu'un le secouait. Ron. Hermione, elle, s'était agenouillée aux côtés de Snape et tentait de le relever, ce que le sorcier refusait obstinément.

« Hermione, relève toi, » bafouilla Harry en voyant les yeux mouillés de la jeune femme.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas à moi de me relever, Harry, c'est à lui ! Dis au professeur de se lever, et excuse-toi, à genoux ! »

Et il faillit le faire. Pendant une seconde, cette solution lui apparut comme la plus censée, la plus morale. La seule. La seconde suivante, un éclair traversa son esprit et il se ressaisit.

« Non. Hermione, relève-toi, il n'avait pas à parler de cette façon de mon père. »

« Vieux, tu ne tournes pas rond ! » fit Ron ne le secouant rudement. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, avec toi ? »

Harry se tourna vers lui et vit à nouveau cette expression dans le regard de son ami. Le mépris. Le doute. Ron se méfiait de lui. Il lui tournait le dos.

« Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ! » s'exclama t il, « il a traité mon père de salaud ! Mon père qui l'a sauvé, qui est mort à cause de lui ! »

« Tu dérailles complètement, » souffla Ron. « Tu l'as frappé, Harry. Dis lui de se relever, tout de suite ! »

A nouveau, Harry hésita. D'un regard, il fit le tour de la scène. Ron et son hostilité. Hermione qui le fixait, la déception et la trahison peintes sur son visage. Snape, le dos courbé, son visage caché par ses cheveux gras.

Snape, qui avait insulté son père… tué Dumbledore… et à présent, tourné ses amis contre lui.

« Non, » souffla t il. « Ne vous mêlez pas de ça. Vous êtes mes amis, pas les siens. Restez en dehors de ça. »

« Je ne sais pas, Harry, » fit lentement Ron. « Mon ami n'aurait jamais traité un adulte de cette façon. Encore moins un adulte dans cette position. Mon ami l'aurait défendu. »

« C'est Snape, bon sang, Ron ! Tu sais comment il est ! » s'insurgea Harry.

« Ce que je sais, c'est que ma mère me tannerait le derrière jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus de peau si je faisais une chose pareille. Je sais que mes frères me renieraient. Et ils ont tous eu Snape comme professeur, » contra Ron. « Harry, arrête ça. Excuse toi. »

« Non, » fit Harry en croisant les bras. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec toi, mais je sais que j'ai eu raison de défendre la mémoire de mon père. »

Ron secoua la tête et fit un pas en arrière. Il se tourna vers Hermione, un éclat de désespoir dans le regard.

« Je suis désolé, Hermione, mais je ne peux pas rester dans ces conditions. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, si Rémus a raison ou si Harry est juste… lui, mais je refuse de continuer comme ça. Je chercherai de mon côté s'il le faut, mais je ne resterai pas ici pour le regarder maltraiter Snape et se conduire comme un Seigneur des Ténèbres en puissance. »

Harry sentit tout souffle le déserter. Ron le comparait à Voldemort… Ron l'abandonnait ! Son meilleur ami ! Ils avaient eu leurs différends, mais… Hermione allait le faire revenir à la raison !

Mais Hermione se contenta d'acquiescer avant de se tourner vers Harry, toujours agenouillée aux côtés de Snape qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

« Harry, saisi cette dernière chance. Je t'en supplie. Pense à ta mère. Pense à tout ce qui nous reste à accomplir. A ce pourquoi on le fait. Change les choses, s'il te plait, change… toi. »

« Mais je ne veux pas changer, » murmura Harry. « Je suis le même que vous avez toujours connu, celui à qui Dumbledore a confié une tache. Celui qui doit tuer Voldemort. Je ne peux pas changer, » murmura t il. « Hermione, s'il te plait, comprends-moi ! »

Mais la jeune fille secoua la tête en se levant lentement, à regret.

« Professeur, je suis infiniment désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu arriver, mais je vous promets que nous allons tout faire pour vous sortir de là, vous et Harry. Le professeur Lupin avait peut-être raison. S'il vous plait, prenez soin de lui… »

Puis, d'un pas décidé, elle se dirigea vers Ron et accrocha son bras au sien.

« Je regrette, Harry. Si tu changes d'avis… si tu changes, tu n'auras qu'à nous envoyer le professeur. Sache que nous serons là. Mais nous ne pouvons pas rester, je suis d'accord avec Ron, pas dans ces conditions. »

« Vous êtes en train de me préférer Snape, » fit Harry d'une voix rauque. « Vous le choisissez lui, plutôt que notre quête ! »

« Non, Harry. Nous choisissons la justice, et c'est précisément notre quête, » rectifia Hermione avant de se diriger vers la porte au bras de Ron. Une dernière fois, elle se retourna et lança un regard suppliant à son ami. « S'il te plait… »

Incapable de parler, Harry se contenta de secouer la tête. Il ne pouvait pas. Ils ne comprenaient pas.

Il eut le temps de voir les larmes couler sur les jours de la jeune fille avant que la porte ne se referme derrière eux. Un instant plus tard, un 'pop' caractéristique l'informa que ses deux amis avaient transplané et qu'il était seul à présent.

Seul avec Snape, toujours agenouillé sur le sol, un filet de sang faisant lentement son chemin entre son visage et les chaussures d'Harry.

Incapable de rester là plus longtemps, le jeune homme s'enfuit vers la chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Seul. Il était seul. Et tout était de la faute de Snape.

**Très chers lecteurs, je vous prie humblement d'excuser le retard dans toutes mes publications… et je vous remercie du fond du cœur de votre soutient !**

**Sachez que tout va bien pour moi à présent, que je suis bien installée, sortie de la mélasse, et que je vais faire de mon mieux pour rattraper mon retard.**

**Merci à tous de votre fidélité, et attendez vous à de nouvelles publications très rapidement !**


	15. Chapter 15

Harry lança un rapide tempus. Midi. Il était incapable de dire s'il s'était endormi ou s'il n'avait fait que réfléchir depuis qu'il s'était jeté sur le lit, mais il était bien certain de ne pas se sentir plus reposé ni remis du choc qu'il avait reçu.

Ron et Hermione l'avaient abandonné. A cause de Snape. Snape qu'il avait frappé… Merlin, il avait frappé un professeur. Qui n'en était plus un, bien sûr. C'était un esclave. Il avait frappé un esclave. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'assez immoral dans cette constatation, réalisa t il avec un vague sentiment de honte.

Si ce n'avait pas été Snape… s'il n'avait pas traité son père de salaud… s'il n'avait pas tout gâché…

Si. Mais il n'y avait plus de 'si' à présent, juste la réalité, la désertion de ses amis, et ce qui lui restait : Sa mission, et sa conscience. Et Snape, évidemment.

Il n'allait pas pouvoir l'éviter indéfiniment. Il allait même devoir le supporter encore plus qu'avant maintenant qu'il était seul avec lui. Merlin, rien ne lui serait épargné…

Rassemblant son reste de courage, il poussa la porte de la chambre, espérant que Snape aurait eu le bon gout d'aller faire un tour au grand air et de ne revenir qu'à la nuit tombée. Ou mieux : jamais. Peu de chances, là-dessus…

Le spectacle qui l'attendait dans la salle finit de lui ôter tout espoir. Snape était toujours là en réalité il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'il l'avait quitté. Agenouillé au milieu de la pièce, les mains croisées dans le dos, le front posé sur le sol. Harry sentit son estomac se serrer en voyant la petite flaque de sang coagulé dans laquelle baignaient les cheveux du sorcier.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez, bon sang ? » croassa Harry.

« J'attends les ordres, maître, » répondit Snape d'une voix qui ne valait guère mieux.

« Quels ordres, Merlin… relevez vous ! »

Le sorcier obéit, peinant visiblement à faire obéir ses muscles. Contractés trop longtemps, songea Harry avec ce qui ressemblait fort à un élan de culpabilité. La vision du visage tuméfié de Snape finit de confirmer ce sentiment.

« Votre nez, vous… je… vous pouvez le soigner ? » demanda t il, souhaitant plus que tout au monde que la terre s'ouvre sous ses pieds pour l'engloutir.

« Si vous le souhaitez, maître. » Le ton était parfaitement neutre, avec peut-être juste une once de crainte qui fit tressaillir Harry mentalement. Voilà que Snape avait peur de lui à présent… le monde à l'envers.

« Evidemment, que je le souhaites, je, heu… je regrette, je n'ai pas voulu taper aussi fort. Je veux dire, taper tout court. Vous avez dit des choses sur mon père et je crois que j'ai un peu perdu mon sang froid. »

Snape lui jeta un regard vide vaguement affolé.

« Je vous prie humblement de me pardonner, maître. J'ignore ce qui m'a pris. Soyez assuré que cela ne se reproduira pas. J'implore votre clémence. »

Harry sentit son visage s'empourprer sous l'effet de la honte.

« Snape, soyez sérieux deux minutes ! Et, heu… soignez-vous ! »

L'esclave s'exécuta avant de retourner son regard vide vers l'adolescent qui lui servait de maître.

« J'ai mal réagis, d'accord ? » fit Harry. « Je m'excuse. Je n'aurais pas du faire ça. Je ne le referai pas… enfin j'essaierai, » acheva t il avec un petit rire pitoyable. « Mais s'il vous plait, n'insultez plus mon père, d'accord ? »

A sa grande consternation, Snape tomba à nouveau à genoux devant lui.

« Mon comportement est impardonnable, » énonça le sorcier, le front au sol. « Vous êtes entièrement en droit de me punir. »

« Ca va, ça va, levez vous, » implora Harry en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. Merlin, comment allait il se sortir de ce pétrin ? Comment s'y était il mis pour commencer ? « On a tous les deux dit des choses qui dépassaient notre pensée, d'accord ? Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je préfèrerais vraiment oublier cet épisode. »

Snape hocha la tête. Son regard, à moitié absent, était étonnamment vulnérable. Totalement non-Snapien.

C'était subitement plus qu'Harry ne pouvait en supporter.

« Ecoutez, je crois que j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul. Allez faire un tour, ce que vous voulez… juste… n'allez pas au Terrier, d'accord ? Je préfèrerais que… »

Que personne ne sache ce qui est arrivé, songea Harry. Mais c'était un peu tard pour cela.

« Je préfèrerais que vous restiez dans le coin au cas où. »

« Oui, maître. Vous n'avez qu'à lancer un sort de rappel si vous souhaitez que je revienne. Je serai sur la grève. »

« La grève ? » demanda Harry, perdu.

« En bas de la falaise, » précisa Snape sans toutefois avoir l'air de le prendre pour un demeuré, remarqua Harry. L'ancien professeur s'adressait à présent à lui comme s'il était son supérieur, hiérarchiquement et intellectuellement.

Tordu, tordu, complètement tordu, songea le jeune homme en fermant les yeux.

« Très bien, allez y. A tout à l'heure. »

La porte se referma doucement et Harry laissa la pièce tourner tranquillement autour de lui. Le monde était complètement désaxé, de toute façon, la cabane pouvait bien danser si elle le souhaitait…

Au bout de ce qui lui parait être un temps interminable, il ouvrit enfin les yeux et décida de se laisser tomber sur une chaise.

Il ne pouvait pas retourner au Terrier. Il ne pouvait pas rappeler Ron et Hermione. Il s'était excusé auprès de Snape, oui, et il regrettait son geste à présent, mais malgré tout… ils ne comprenaient pas. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il avait vu. Ils n'avaient pas été là quand Snape avait tué Dumbledore, ce n'était pas eux que Snape avait tyrannisé tout ce temps, ce n'était pas leurs parents que Snape avait insulté.

Il regrettait, oui… mais il n'était pas entièrement certain qu'il ne recommencerait pas un jour si le sorcier le cherchait. C'était tordu, absolument tordu, il n'aurait jamais fait le moindre de mal à un elfe de maison… bien que Kreattur le méritasse amplement, mais il y avait quelque chose au sujet de Snape qui rendait les choses différentes.

Snape était un traitre. Une anguille. Insaisissable, dangereuse. Et il chercherait à lui faire beau bond à la moindre occasion, sort ou pas. Il le savait, au fond de lui, et Ron et Hermione ne le comprendraient jamais. Ils étaient trop naïfs, trop protégés… il ne pouvait pas les mêler à cela. Il aurait du le voir avant.

Mais être seul… il soupira. Mieux valait au moins manger un peu. Plus tard, il aviserait.

A quelques centaines de mètres de là, sur la grève, Snape déambulait au milieu des rochers sans vraiment prêter attention aux vagues sur lequel son regard se portait.

Tout avait recommencé. Tout était fini. Il avait eu raison.

Quand James Potter l'avait racheté à Lucius pour l'offrir à Lily, ils lui avaient tous les deux promis qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à craindre de mauvais traitement de la part de ses maîtres. Que tout ce que Malfoy et ses amis lui avaient subir appartenait maintenant au passé. Il se rappelait d'avoir pleuré de gratitude en réalisant qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à passer de nuit enchainé dans un cachot, en regardant son sang couler lentement sur les pierres et en se demandant s'il allait vraiment revoir un jour le soleil.

Lily l'avait promis. James Potter l'avait promis. Il avait même interdit aux autres Maraudeurs de l'importuner. Et il avait tenu sa promesse du moins, jusqu'à la naissance d'Harry. Mais même après cela, James avait toujours été complètement ivre quand il était venu lui rendre ces petites visites nocturnes, et il avait semblé bien plus honteux que ses performances ne le méritaient le lendemain. Ses visites n'étaient motivées par aucun méfait particulier et relevaient plus du divertissement personnel que d'une quelconque punition.

Il restait Voldemort, évidemment. Jouer au Mangemort avait ses risques. Mais c'était une chose entièrement différentes, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres était un sociopathe reconnu.

Le fils de Lily, en revanche…

Il avait toujours su, depuis qu'il avait fait son apparition à Poudlard, que tout le monde se trompait sur son compte. Le gamin ne ressemblait en rien à Lily. Il était imbu de sa personne, sournois, machiavélique. Tout le portrait de son père. Avec, en plus, le goût du sang que son enfance infortunée chez les moldus lui avait inculquée.

Et le gamin était à présent son maître. Il n'avait pas voulu croire qu'il oserait, qu'il franchirait le pas. Harry James Potter, héros du monde libre. Il avait eut tort, et de manière totalement pathétique, l'effondrement de cette petite certitude avait fini de saborder son monde.

Car maintenant, où qu'il regarde, il n'y avait plus guère d'espoir. Le monde des sorciers avait le choix entre deux options : Harry Potter et Voldemort. Les deux pouvaient légitimement se déclarer son maître à la mort de l'autre. Les deux avaient la main-mise sur lui et remporteraient, au final, le contrôle de leur monde.

Et les deux, il en était certain à présent, étaient des Seigneurs des Ténèbres, confirmés ou en devenir.

Leur monde était seulement Dumbledore avait pu voir cela… il aurait au moins eu la satisfaction de pouvoir jeter à la face du vieux fou un cathartique « je vous l'avais bien dit ! »

Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire profil bas et espérer que son nouveau maître ne prendrait pas trop vite goût aux séances de jeu. Il allait faire de son mieux pour amadouer le garçon, faire en sorte qu'il soit satisfait… il avait eu suffisamment d'entrainement pour cela avec Lucius.

Et par-dessus tout, il allait devoir essayer d'empêcher le jeune homme de détruire leur monde trop rapidement. Le temps, peut-être, qu'un nouveau chevalier émerge du côté de la justice. Quelqu'un qui serait capable d'affronter Harry Potter…

Il jeta un regard amer à l'écume qui venait s'échouer à ses pieds. Il y avait cru, jadis. Quand le fils de Lily n'était qu'un petit bébé innocent et rieur. Si seulement il avait pu périr ce jour-là, avec Lily, il se serait estimé heureux.

Avisant un vieux bout de bois, il le métamorphosa en canne à pêche d'un rapide sort. Autant se rendre utile, et tenter de gagner les bonnes grâces du gamin, se morfondre et ressasser ce genre de pensées n'apporterait rien de constructif.

Une semaine plus tard, peu de choses avaient changé à Mist Shack et l'inactivité commençait à rendre Harry nerveux. Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelles de Ron et Hermione, ni de personne d'autre, par ailleurs. C'était probablement mieux ainsi. Ses amis avaient probablement raconté leur version des faits à l'Ordre, et tous devaient à présent penser qu'il avait tourné Mangemort sous l'influence de Snape. Ou sans son influence, d'ailleurs.

Il soupira, sentant l'impuissance le gagner. Il refusait de laisser Snape déteindre surlui. La plupart dutemps, leurs échanges se limitaient au strict minimum, et tous les deux en étaient satisfaits. Snape avait établi un semblant de laboratoire de potions dans le cabanon et y passait le plus clair de son temps, pendant qu'Harry arpentait les falaises en tentant de trouver des idées… et d'avoir des visions.

Mais c'était impossible, rien ne lui venait, rien de plus qu'un vague mal de crâne et la sensation de foncer dans un mur. Il était persuadé qu'il y avait une bonne raison à cela, et la façon dont Snape se frottait régulièrement l'avant bras avec une grimace ne faisait que confirmer ses soupçons. Mais l'idée d'avoir une conversation avec le professeur… non, l'esclave, le révulsait.

Il fallut quand même s'y résoudre quand, un soir, Snape lâcha subitement le plat qu'il s'apprêtait à servir et agrippa la Marque avec un grognement. Le saladier se fracassa au sol mais le sorcier ne sembla pas y prêter attention.

« Snape ? » demanda Harry avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

Le sorcier tomba aussitôt à genoux.

« Pardonnez-moi, maître. Donnez moi juste quelques secondes et je réparerai le plat. »

« Peu importe le plat, est-ce que ça va ? »

« La Marque est douloureuse pardonnez moi. »

« Arrêtez avec ça, » s'emporta Harry, « je sais ce que c'est ! Est-ce qu'il vous appelle ? Voldemort ? »

« Non, c'est différent, » souffla Snape. « J'ignore ce qui cause cet effet. »

« J'en ai une petite idée, » fit Harry. « Je suis désolé, mais j'ai besoin de savoir. C'est le seul moyen, je n'ai plus de visions… »

Snape lui jeta un regard hésitant.

« Votre Marque. S'il vous plait. Ca a marché la dernière fois, il faut que j'essaie. »

Severus tressaillit, mais releva sa manche. Harry grimaça de dégout devant le tatouage difforme, mais posa finalement sa paume par-dessus, tentant de se concentrer sur le lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Un éclair de douleur traversa son crâne et le monde se fit flou autour de lui. Quand il se reforma, ce fut sous la forme d'une salle de la taille du grand hall de Poudlard, à la décoration aussi glaciale que l'ambiance qui y régnait. Une douzaine de sorciers au visage figé semblaient attendre, immobiles et muets, tournés vers une silhouette au fond de la pièce.

Harry n'eut pas besoin de se concentrer pour deviner qui se trouvait là. Assez sur ce qui ressemblait à un trône, Voldemort inspectait ses troupes. Le jeune homme sentit sa cicatrice pulser douloureusement et sera un peu plus les dents. Il devait savoir…

« Où sont les autres ? » demanda Voldemort d'une voix impérieuse qui résonna dans la salle glaciale.

Les Mangemorts se regardèrent du coin de l'œil.

« Nott et Higgins ne sont pas en état de transplaner, maître, » fit Lucius Malfoy en s'avançant d'un pas. « Leurs blessures requièrent l'attention de nos médicomages pour l'instant. »

« Mis à mal par une bande d'adolescents, » susurra Voldemort « Et voilà toute l'élite de mes troupes. »

« Maître, ce ne sont pas Potter et ses amis qui sont responsables de ces échec. Les Aurors sont intervenus en force et… »

« Rappelle-moi qui a tué Nagini, Lucius ? Qui a tué mon précieux familier ? »

« Snape, seigneur, » fit Malfoy à regret.

« Exactement. Ton ancien esclave. Celui que tu as vendu à James Potter et à sa sang-de-bourbe de femme et qui sert à présent leur fils. Quelle belle opération tu as fais là, Lucius, » railla Voldemort. « Sache que je te tiens pour personnellement responsable de cette débâcle. »

« Maître… » fit Lucius, la bouche sèche.

« Quelqu'un doit payer, » fit simplement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, « Crucio. »

Harry sentit son crâne prêt à exploser sous l'effet de la douleur et lâcha prise, d'un maladroit bond en arrière.

« La connexion, » balbutia t il, « j'ai réussi ! Ca a marché ! »

A ses côtés, Snape semblait peiner à retrouver ses esprits.

« C'est ce que je constate, oui. »

« Nous ne sommes pas tombés au bon moment, mais l'idée était bonne, » continua Harry, excité. « Je n'ai rien senti dans ma cicatrice, mais votre Marque vous faisait mal, pas vrai ? »

« Effectivement. Il est probable que je recevait un écho de l'appel au rassemblement, après tout, » admit Snape.

« Ca ne vous faisait pas cet effet, d'habitude ? Vous pensez que le fait que je sois là peut changer quelque chose ? »

« Le sort d'esclavage a certainement changé la donne, » acquiesça Snape. « Mais je n'en sais pas plus sur le sujet. »

« Il faudra réessayer à un autre moment, » fit Harry, « quand votre Marque réagira différemment. Est-ce qu'elle vous brûle parfois, ou autre chose ? »

« J'avoue ne pas y prêter énormément d'attention, » répondit Snape. « Elle est plus ou moins perpétuellement douloureuse. J'utilise des potions pour en atténuer les effets. »

« Arrêtez de les utiliser, » intima Potter. « Je regrette, je sais que c'est pénible, ma cicatrice faisait le même effet avant. Mais nous avons besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe. »

Severus le fixa un instant avant de hocher la tête.

« Les besoins de la guerre. »

« Exactement, » approuva Harry. « Dites moi quand vous aurez l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose de particulier. Je tenterai de rétablir la connexion. »

« Cette forme d'espionnage peut-être très dangereuse, maître… »

« C'est un risque à prendre, je n'ai pas le choix. »

Snape hocha la tête. James Potter aurait désapprouvé à la fois de mettre ainsi la vie de son fils en danger, mais également d'utiliser un esclave de cette façon. L'homme, en dépit de tous ses défauts, avait été un fervent anti-esclavagiste à ses heures. Il était assez ironique de constater que James Potter avait finalement eu plus de scrupules que son précieux rejeton, à l'usage…

C'était de la folie, mais que pouvait-il y faire ?

« Vous devez être prudent, » demanda t il du ton le plus humble qu'il put. « Si Voldemort s'aperçoit que vous utilisez cette connexion, il en profitera pour tenter de détruire votre esprit. Ne restez pas une seconde de plus si vous pensez que c'est le cas. »

« Entendu. Est-ce que… avec l'occlumancie, vous pouvez le bloquer, pas vrai ? »

« Je ferrai de mon mieux, mais cela risque de ne pas être suffisant. Même si ma magie n'est pas enchaînée à la sienne comme il le souhaiterait, il m'est toutefois difficile de le défier ouvertement. Les sorts d'esclavage et la Marque s'y opposent, » expliqua Snape.

Harry secoua la tête.

« C'est tout de même notre meilleure option. Tenez moi au courant quand vous sentirez qu'il se passe quelque chose. C'est un ordre. »

Severus acquiesça.

« Oui, maître. »

Il vit Potter tressaillir et ouvrir la bouche comme pour protester, avant de se raviser.

« D'ici là, allez faire des potions, ça pourra toujours nous servir, je suppose. »

C'était sans doute là la meilleure idée de récompense que le gamin pouvait trouver. Comme un os à un chien. Mais il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre, et avec une esquisse de révérence, il tourna les talons pour se diriger vers le cabanon.

Ses nouvelles directives, réalisa rapidement Harry, leur avaient rendu la vie encore plus compliquée. Snape se comportait toujours avait autant de déférence envers lui en réalité, il se donnait même tellement de mal pour se fondre dans l'ombre et ne pas le contrarier qu'il semblait à Harry qu'il avait affaire à une toute autre personne.

Mais il était clair que sa demande de ne pas prendre de potion pour atténuer les effets de la Marque portait sur les nerfs de Snape. Ses mouvements s'étaient faits plus raides, son regard plus aigu, et il semblait avoir du mal à contrôler les réactions de son bras gauche, ce qui nuisait clairement à la qualité de sa cuisine.

Par ailleurs, toute tentative de discussion se soldait par des réponses monosyllabiques, et Harry avait rapidement abandonné l'idée de mener une conversation civile. L'étincelle de crainte qu'il lui semblait voir dans le regard de l'esclave le mettait profondément mal à l'aise.

Quelques mois auparavant, pourtant, il aurait donné cher pour cela. Voir Snape se courber devant lui, le traiter comme son supérieur, se plier à toutes ses demandes. Après l'avoir vu tuer Dumbledore en haut de la tour, cependant… il voulait juste ne plus jamais voir l'homme. Le torturer à mort aurait été une option acceptable dans d'autres conditions, mais ce n'en était plus une à présent.

Il devait tolérer le sorcier, et faire de son mieux pour raccommoder sa version de Snape, meurtrier et professeur tyrannique, avec l'esclave dévoué qui vivait sous son toit. Ou plutôt, sous le toit duquel il vivait.

Hermione aurait certainement eut beaucoup à dire sur le sujet, mais il devait admettre qu'il avait du mal à penser à cet endroit comme à la maison de Snape. La petite maison de pierre lui ressemblait si peu, et le sorcier faisant toujours en sorte de le faire passer en premier… oui, Harry avait fini par en oublier qu'il pouvait avoir des réticences sur la présence de son maître sur son territoire.

C'est pourquoi il ne réalisa pas réellement ce qu'il faisait quand, pris par l'ennui, il se mit à feuilleter l'album photo que Snape avait laissé contre le mur, dans le coin de la pièce qu'il occupait pour dormir.

Des photos de Lily, évidemment, parsemaient l'album. Lily seule, Lily et Snape, tous les deux extraordinairement jeunes et, en apparence, insouciants. Snape ne souriait guère, bien sûr, l'homme en était il seulement capable… mais ses traits étaient détendus, son regard doux et calme.

Tout le contraire de celui qu'il arbora quand il entra dans la cabane pour trouver son maître en train de feuilleter son précieux album.

L'expression ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, un mélange de fureur et d'indignation, mais Harry eut tout le temps de retrouver le professeur Snape à cet instant et dû lutter de toutes ses forces contre son premier reflexe : ranger précipitamment l'album comme un gamin pris en faute et s'excuser.

Mais le visage de Snape se fit à nouveau indifférent et docile, et Harry se força à ne pas se trémousser dans son fauteuil. Après tout, comme Snape le lui avait si bien dit, tout ce qui appartenait à son esclave était également à lui…

Il baissa son regard vers l'album et s'éclaircit la voix.

« Les photos sont… intéressantes. »

Snape le fixa du regard, mais ne répondit rien.

« Il n'y a presque pas de photos de vous et de ma mère après votre départ de Poudlard, » continua Harry. « Vous avez arrêté d'en prendre ? »

« Plus ou moins. James Potter ne souhaitait pas que j'apparaisse sur les clichés, » répondit Snape.

Harry secoua la tête. Visiblement, son père n'avait jamais tout à fait accepté la présence de son ancien ennemi.

« Ma mère a du en prendre malgré tout, non ? »

« En effet, mais James a détruit la plupart. »

« Détruit ? » demanda Harry, interloqué. « Pourquoi ça ? »

Snape resta un instant silencieux avant de répondre.

« Souhaitez-vous une réponse honnête, M. Potter, ou préférez vous que je présente les choses de façon plus… souples ? »

Harry déglutit péniblement.

« Montrez-moi. »

L'instant d'après, il pénétrait à nouveau dans les souvenirs de Snape. Le sorcier, plus jeune, poussait la porte de sa chambre pour se retrouver nez à nez avec James Potter qui lui jeta un regard venimeux.

« J'ai fouillé ta chambre, Snape, » annonça t il tout de go. « Je n'ai pas aimé ce que j'ai trouvé. »

« Pardonnez-moi, maître, » fit Severus, surpris. « Puis-je savoir ce qui vous a déplu ? »

« C'est à toi de me le dire. »

Snape tenta désespérément de trouver ce qui avait pu contrarier son maître, mais sans succès.

« Je regrette, maître, j'ai fais de mon mieux pour garder cet endroit en ordre. S'il y a quoique ce soit que je puisse faire… »

« Tu crois que je ne sais pas lire ? » s'exclama James en lançant une pile de livres sur le lit.

Intrigué, Severus les regarda de plus près. Un instant, il fut tenté de répondre « oui, » mais y renonça prudemment.

« Ce sont d'anciens manuscrits de potions… je ne comprends pas ? »

« Je les ai lus, ils sont remplis de potions interdites ! » cria James. « Sous mon toit ! Alors que je suis un Auror ! »

« Ce sont juste d'anciens livres, » se défendit Severus, « les potions sont interdites à présents car trop dangereuses, mais la plupart ne sont en aucun cas reliées à la magie noire ! Quoiqu'il en soit, il s'agit juste d'essais, de théories… ce sont des cadeaux de Lily, elle n'y voyait aucun mal. »

« Tu pervertis ma femme, voilà ce que tu fais ! Pas de ça chez moi ! »

Et d'un geste théâtral de baguette, James réduit les livres en cendres. Severus sentit son cœur se serrer les manuscrits avaient de la valeur, et détruire un livre, surtout offert par Lily, était un véritable sacrilège…

« Ca ne te plait pas ? Tu as quelque chose à dire ? » demanda James.

« Non, maître, » murmura Snape. En l'absence de Lily, mieux valait faire profil bas autant que possible.

« Si tu t'imagines que tu peux tout te permettre juste parce que ma femme t'aime bien, tu te trompes, » gronda Potter. « Tu es un peu trop à l'aise, ces derniers temps. »

Severus fixait le plancher du regard, tentant de se faire aussi petit que possible. De toute évidence, son maître avait eu une très mauvaise journée.

« Et il y a autre chose, » fit James. Un instant plus tard, l'album photo que Snape avait conservé depuis toutes ces années vint atterrir sur le sol, entre eux. D'un mouvement de baguette, Potter l'ouvrit aux pages les plus récentes, remplies de photos de Severus s'occupant d'Harry. « Tu te trouves bien à l'aise dans le rôle du baby sitter, pas vrai ? »

« Je croyais que c'était ce que vous souhaitiez, » murmura Snape.

« Qu'est ce que tu t'imagines, Servilius ? Que tu vas prendre ma place ? C'est mon fils, n'oublie jamais ça. »

« Je n'ai jamais pensé autrement, » protesta Severus. « Je ne fais que m'occuper de lui ! »

« Et tu aimes ça, hein ? Vous êtes tellement mignons, tous les deux, » se moqua James. « Tu sais quoi ? Tu es le parasite le plus ennuyeux auquel j'ai eu à faire. Tu me pourris la vie depuis le début. Il n'y a rien à faire, Snape, tu gâches absolument tout. »

Snape avala sa salive mais s'abstint de commenter.

« Tu n'as rien à faire dans ces photos de famille. Tu n'as rien à faire dans cette famille tout court. Si Lily n'insistait pas autant… tu sais quel est mon meilleur espoir, Servilius ? Qu'un de tes amis Mangemort débarque ici et qu'il te fasse la peau. Tout ce que je demande, c'est qu'il n'arrive rien à ma famille… mais tu ferais un parfait héros, si tu voulais bien mourir en défendant tes maîtres. Tu ne crois pas ? »

« Si, maître. »

« Et en attendant… » James leva sa baguette en direction de l'album. C'en fût trop pour Snape.

« S'il vous plait, non ! »

James eut un petit sourire satisfait.

« Tu y tiens, hein ? Plus qu'à tes précieux livres de potions. »

« Oui ! » admit Snape. « S'il vous plait, ne le détruisez pas. S'il vous plait. »

« Tu supplies bien, » admit James. « Lucius devait aimer ça. Moi, en revanche… »

Et d'un geste nonchalant, il détruisit la dernière photo. Puis la suivante. Et la suivante.

La gorge nouée, Snape regardait les clichés partir en fumée. Ca n'avait pas d'importance, tenta t il de se convaincre. Aucune importance. Juste des photos. James était un enfoiré, il l'avait toujours été, mais il ne ferait rien de plus. C'étaient juste des photos…

Plusieurs dizaines étaient lentement parties en fumée quand un bruit de porte brisa le silence.

« Les garçons, il y a quelqu'un ? Je suis de retour ! »

Lily. Severus ferma les yeux un instant. James allait soit abandonner, soit réduire tout l'album en cendres d'un seul coup. Dans tous les cas, la torture était finie.

Potter resta dix secondes à contempler son visage d'un air pensif avant de ranger sa baguette, laissant le reste de l'album intact.

« Tu ne fais pas partie de cette famille, Snape. Tu es juste notre esclave. N'oublie jamais ça. »

Et abandonnant la chambre où régnait une forte odeur de roussi, il partit rejoindre sa femme.

Severus poussa un soupir de soulagement et recueillit l'album rescapé. Il allait une nouvelle fois devoir le cacher. Certaines choses, décidément, ne changeaient jamais… mais tant que Lily serait dans les parages, rien de pire ne lui arriverait. Et rien n'arriverait à Lily, il ne le permettrait pas.

Tout irait bien. Le pire était passé.

Secoué, Harry sorti des souvenirs avec l'impression de tomber d'un toit. Son père avait fait ça ? Brûler des photos appartenant à Snape, juste pour lui faire du mal ? Il ne l'avait peut-être pas frappé, mais de son point de vue, c'était encore pire. Et le regard de pur satisfaction qu'il avait eu en regardant Snape…

Il ne put s'empêcher de frémir.

« Je suis désolé, » murmura t il en refermant l'album et en le posant où il l'avait trouvé. « Je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, M. Potter. »

« Si. Ce sont vos affaires, je n'aurai pas du y toucher. »

« Tout vous appartient, vous n'avez rien fait de mal, » intervint Snape.

« Si, c'était mal, et vous le savez. Pas aussi mal que ce qu'à fait mon père, mais suffisamment. Une fois de plus, je suis désolé. »

« Il n'y a pas lieu de l'être, mais vous êtes excusé, » répondit Snape d'une voix douce qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas. Ou peut-être la connaissait-il ?

« Quoiqu'il en soit, sachez que je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille. Jamais. »

L'ancien professeur resta silencieux, et Harry sût qu'il pensait, comme lui, au coup qu'il lui avait porté.

« Vous, heu… votre nez… vous n'avez plus mal ? »

« Non, je vous remercie. »

« Très bien, » murmura Harry. « Les photos, celles que mon père a brûlées… il y en avait peut-être des doubles, vous savez ? »

« C'est possible, je ne l'ai jamais su, » répondit Snape.

« J'imagine qu'elles auront brûlé avec le reste de la maison, de toute façon. »

« Tout ce qu'il restait, dans les ruines, a été transféré dans votre coffre chez Gringotts. Vous pourrez toujours vous y rendre quand les choses iront mieux. »

La calme confiance de Snape avait quelque chose de réconfortant.

« Si je suis vivant pour le voir, » répondit Harry avec amertume. « Il y a beaucoup de choses entreposées, là bas ? Je n'ai eu l'occasion que de voir l'argent. »

« Les meubles et autres objets sont dans une salle à part, derrière celle du coffre. J'ignore ce qu'elle contient… il a été suffisamment difficile de convaincre le Ministère de ne pas m'y enfermer, je n'ai jamais souhaité y mettre les pieds. »

« Vous y enfermer ? » s'étonna Harry. « Mais pour quelle raison ? »

« En tant que possession légale, j'aurais du être entreposé avec le reste du mobilier. Il a fallu tout le soutient de Dumbledore pour contourner la loi. »

« Mais… vous seriez mort de faim ! » s'exclama Harry, « ça n'a aucun sens ! »

« Je présume que les gobelins m'auraient nourri, dans la mesure où ils sont tenus de conserver les objets dans de bonnes conditions. »

« Vous n'êtes pas un objet ! » s'indigna Harry, qui tentait difficilement d'embrasser le concept.

« Légalement, je le suis, » fit Snape avec un brin d'amertume. « Votre père a d'ailleurs volontairement négligé de désigner un gardien dans l'espoir que je sois soit libéré, soit enfermé, si la situation devait se présenter. Il appelait ça le 'quitte ou double du destin' »

« Je suppose que je peux comprendre ce que vous vouliez dire en traitant mon père de salaud, » murmura Harry, mortifié. « Je… ne sais pas quoi dire. »

« Je vous prie une nouvelle fois d'accepter mes excuses à ce sujet. C'était impardonnable de ma part. Quant à la décision de James Potter… il savait que Dumbledore n'aurait jamais accepté que je sois enfermé dans un coffre fort. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une plaisanterie de sa part, il n'envisageait pas vraiment que la situation se présente. »

« Il avait l'air plutôt sérieux quand il parlait des Mangemorts qui devraient vous faire la peau, pourtant, » fit Harry. « Il avait un humour plutôt douteux. »

« Uniquement me concernant. Je regrette que vous ne puissiez le voir qu'à travers mes souvenirs. Ma présence semblait le rendre différent. »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Peut-être. Malgré tout… » Il s'interrompit, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Son opinion de James Potter baissait un peu plus chaque fois que Snape lui en parlait. Mais malgré toute la compassion qu'il éprouvait pour Snape à travers l'horreur de ces images, il n'arrivait pas à cesser de lui en vouloir. Le ressentiment, si c'était possible, ne faisait qu'augmenter une fois l'émotion passée.

« Souhaitez vous que je prépare le repas ? » demanda prudemment Snape.

Harry hocha la tête, fatigué.

« Faites ce qui vous plaira. »

Le résultat, de manière prévisible, fut le plat préféré du jeune homme. Harry n'eut cependant guère l'occasion d'en profiter alors qu'il venait de mettre la table, Snape poussa un grognement et se tourna vers lui, une main crispée sur son avant-bras.

« Il se passe quelque chose, maître. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Prêt ? » demanda t il.

Snape hocha la tête et se laissa tomber à genoux. Il était bien convaincu qu'il ne finirait pas cette séance sur ces pieds de toute façon, mieux valait prendre les devants. Potter s'accroupit à son tour sur le plancher et il lui tendit son bras dénudé, la Marque exposée.

Un instant plus tard, supplantant la migraine, la vision de la salle où trônait Voldemort s'imposa. Il était seul cette fois-ci, ou presque… Bellatrix s'avançait vers lui, son visage de fanatique illuminé d'un sourire carnassier.

« Enfin de retour, ma précieuse amie, » siffla Voldemort d'une voix satisfaite. « Quelles nouvelles m'apportes-tu ? »

« De bonnes nouvelles, maître, » susurra la sorcière. « Tout a été fait comme vous le souhaitiez. L'épée est en sécurité à Gringotts. »

« Bien, très bien. Voilà qui devrait calmer les ardeurs de nos chers Gryffondors. T'es-tu assurée qu'elle soit entreposée loin de ton propre coffre ? »

« A l'opposée totalement, » acquiesça Bellatrix. Puis, après une hésitation : « Cela a-t-il quelque chose à voir avec la coupe, maître ? »

Voldemort resta silencieux un instant, contemplant son serviteur tout en jouant avec sa baguette.

« On ne peut rien te cacher, ma Bella. Oui, en effet, je souhaite que ces deux objets restent aussi éloignés que possible l'un de l'autre. La coupe est toujours bien dans ton coffre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Evidemment, maître, » fit Bellatrix avec passion. « Vous me l'avez confié, c'est mon trésor le plus cher ! Il est en parfaite sécurité. »

« C'est parfait. » Voldemort fit une nouvelle pose. « J'aimerais cependant que tu t'en assures. Va vérifier qu'il se trouve toujours là où il doit être, et en bon état… mais fais le discrètement. Dans trois jours, tout le monde sera occupé, ce sera le bon moment pour procéder à une petite visite de routine. Rends-toi discrètement à Gringotts et si tu as le moindre doute sur la sécurité, ramène la coupe. Il ne doit rien lui arriver, c'est d'une importance capitale. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ? »

« Absolument, maître, » murmura Bellatrix en s'inclinant aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Celui-ci lui caressa mollement les cheveux.

« Brave petite, » murmura t il. « Ma meilleure Mangemort, mon alliée la plus fidèle… je te fais un grand honneur, sais-tu, en te confiant cet objet. Mais je dois dire que tu l'as amplement mérité… toi et ton mari avez été plus efficace que tous vos petits camarades réunis. »

« C'est un immense honneur que vous me faites, » ronronna Bellatrix, extatique.

« En effet. Aussi assure toi que cet objet reste intact. Protège-le de ta vie s'il le faut. »

« Je ferai tout pour vous, maître. Tout. Vous pouvez compter sur moi ! »

« Je n'en ai jamais douté, » fit Voldemort avec un sourire reptilien. « Et maintenant, va. Quand tu te seras assuré que tout est en ordre, tu viendras me faire un rapport. »

Ses longs cheveux trainant au sol, Bellatrix recula, toujours inclinée devant son maître. Puis elle transplana hors de la pièce, laissant Voldemort seul et visiblement satisfait.

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, Harry reprit pied dans sa réalité avec un hoquet de victoire.

« Vous avez entendu ça ! » s'exclama t-il à l'intention de Snape.

Le sorcier hocha la tête, ses yeux plus sombres que jamais.

« Il parlait de tout évidence d'un horcruxe, » confirma-t-il. « Bellatrix est en effet le meilleur choix, elle ne le trahirait jamais et a les moyens d'offrir une excellente protection à l'objet. »

« Une coupe, il a parlé d'une coupe ! »

« Probablement la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle. Une relique d'un fondateur, cela semble logique. »

« Enfin une piste ! » triompha Harry en se relevant, « je savais que ça finirait par payer ! »

« Reste à savoir quoi en faire, » tempéra Snape. « Gringotts est réputée inviolable. A moins, bien sûr, que Bella ne décide de changer la coupe de place… »

« Pourquoi ferait-elle cela ? » demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Si elle devait estimer que l'endroit n'est pas aussi sûr qu'il y parait, elle ne prendrait pas de risque, elle préfèrerait le garder chez elle, au Manoir. »

« Dans tous les cas, nous savoir où se trouve le prochain horcruxe ! Nous avons enfin quelque chose ! »

« Et trois jours pour parvenir à trouver un bon plan, » ajouta Snape. « Félicitations, M. Potter. »

C'était sincère, songea Severus, le gamin avait finalement plus de cran et d'intelligence qu'il ne l'avait pensé lors de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Et beaucoup de chance, aussi. Mais il avait l'intuition, subite et tenace, que le prochain plan allait être celui qui mènerait à sa perte.

* * *

**Un grand merci à tous pour vos encouragements ! Je profite de NaNowrimo pour me remettre en selle, et comme mon original fiction me bloque un peu... je me rabat sur les fanfictions pour l'instant, vous aurez donc sans doute plus de All the Way et peut etre du Shadow d'ici la fin du mois ! Je suis bien à labours sur mon compteur NaNo, donc je prends tous vos encouragements ;-)**


	16. Chapter 16

Il y avait certainement des côtés positifs à avoir un Harry Potter satisfait à la maison. Le gamin était moins brusque, moins exigeant, parvenait à donner des ordres en restant presque poli.

Moins réjouissante, en revanche, était la fébrilité permanente de l'adolescent en pleine cogitation. Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si Potter s'était autant appliqué pour ses examens que pour trouver un plan d'attaque, ses résultats auraient dépassé ceux de miss Granger elle-même.

« Il doit y avoir une faille, obligatoirement, » ressassa Harry. « Les gobelins ne sont pas tous puissants. Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas simplement en corrompre un ? Ils ne peuvent pas tous être du côté de Voldemort, si ? »

« Les gobelins ne sont dans aucun camp, ils ne se mêlent de rien, » expliqua Snape. « Il n'y a aucune chance de ce côté. Ce sont des êtres fourbes et retors. »

« Vous pouvez parler, » rétorqua Harry avant de s'excuser d'un geste. « Bon, mais il doit tout de même y avoir un moyen de rentrer… je devrais peut-être demander à Bill, il aurait sûrement une idée. »

« Je doute qu'impliquer plus de personnes soit une bonne idée. Les options, en réalité, se réduisent à deux choix : pénétrer dans Gringotts et détruire l'objet, ou obliger Bellatrix à le faire sortir et s'en occuper à l'extérieur. »

« Vous dites ça comme si c'était simple, » protesta le jeune homme, « mais si Bellatrix enlève la coupe de là, elle la couvera comme une dragonne couve un œuf ! »

« Et vous avez de l'expérience en la matière, » fit Snape avec une esquisse de sourire.

« Je n'ai aucune intention de recommencer ça, » grogna Harry. « La meilleure solution serait tout de même de rentrer dans Gringotts. »

« Votre visage est sur toutes les affiches, vous ne pourriez pas faire un pas sans être arrêté… mais il y a plus que cela, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Severus. « Vous voulez rentrer dans la banque pour une autre raison. »

« Je ne sais pas, » fit Potter en haussant les épaules, mal à l'aise. « J'aurais voulu avoir accès à mon coffre, je n'arrive pas à croire que Dumbledore et Hagrid ne m'aient rien dit au sujet de cette autre pièce avec les meubles et les affaires de ma famille ! »

« Tout cela ne devait légalement vous appartenir qu'à votre majorité, » expliqua Snape, avant de subitement s'interrompre. « Mais c'est peut-être une idée à creuser… »

« Pardon ? Quoi ? » demanda Potter, tout ouïe.

« C'est particulièrement risqué, évidemment, mais… comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis considéré comme un bien matériel. En tant que tel, je peux donc être 'entreposé' dans un coffre de Gringotts. »

« Mais… ils ne vous laisserons jamais passer ! Ils vous connaissent ! »

« Ils connaissent certainement mon visage, oui. Mais sous une autre forme… »

Harry se mit à arpenter la pièce.

« Si ça pouvait marcher… mais ce serait trop simple, il doit forcément y avoir un sort de protection pour repérer les sorcier qui tentent de s'introduire dans un coffre. »

« Oh, il y en a un, et il marche très bien… avec les sorciers. Le sort d'esclavage efface ma signature magique, les sorts ne détecteront rien de plus qu'une activité physique différente d'un objet inerte, mais de nombreux artefacts magiques correspondent à cette description. Si j'étais entré dans la catégorie des animaux magique, cela aurait été un problème… mais mon statut est celui d'un meuble si nous procédons de manière discrète, cela pourrait marcher. De plus, il ne s'agit pas de forcer un coffre mais d'entreposer quelque chose dans le votre. William Weasley pourrait en effet être utile, après tout. »

« Vous êtes génial, » s'exclama Harry. « C'est totalement absurde, mais ça pourrait marcher ! Mais… vous ne risquez pas de vous retrouver coincé une fois là-bas ? »

« Vous pourriez dans tous les cas lancer un sort de rappel. Non, cela ne m'inquiète pas. En revanche, je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont je pourrais sortir de votre coffre et pénétrer dans celui de Lestrange. C'est un début d'idée, mais c'est encore loin d'être un plan. »

« Si seulement… » commença Harry avant de s'interrompre. « Nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut en parler avec Bill. Reste à savoir où il se trouve en ce moment."

« Les Weasley ne sont pas des gens à se laisser impressionner, mais après ce qui est arrivé à la jeune fleur, je doute qu'ils aient réintégré leur cottage. Ils se trouvent probablement tous les deux au Terrier. »

Harry grimaça.

« je peux aller vérifier les deux localisations, si vous le souhaitez, » proposa Snape.

« Ca vous arrange bien, pas vrai, » grogna le jeune homme.

« Pardonnez moi, je ne suis pas sûr de vous suivre... »

« Vous allez pouvoir vous faire plaindre auprès des Weasley et me faire passer pour un tyran ! »

« Eh bien, interdisez moi de dire quoique ce soit vous concernant et la question sera réglée, » fit Snape avec un brin d'agacement dans la voix.

"De toute façon, Ron et Hermione ont déjà du leur faire un beau récit, » soupira Harry.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui vous inquiète, » répondit Severus, « quoiqu'en pensent les Weasley, ils ne vous refuseront pas leur assistance. La situation est bien trop grave pour qu'ils s'attardent sur une crise d'adolescence, dont ils ont par ailleurs eu plus d'un aperçu avec leur propre tribu. »

« C'est ce qu'ils pensent de moi qui me préoccupe, mais je suppose que ce n'est pas le moment de s'arrêter là dessus. Mais je voudrais parler à Bill... seul. Je ne peux pas mettre toute la famille au courant. »

« Le faire venir ici ne serait pas une bonne option, mieux vaut garder cet endroit secret comme position de repli. Je pourrais aller chercher Bill Weasley et l'amener dans un endroit de votre choix. Un endroit sûr. »

« Pourquoi pas la Cabane Hurlante ? » fit Harry. « Mais n'amenez pas Rémus ni personne d'autre ! Seulement Bill, et seulement s'il est d'accord pour nous aider. »

« Que dois-je lui dire au juste du plan ? » demanda Snape.

« Je ne sais pas… le moins possible. Improvisez. »

Severus hocha la tête.

« Souhaitez vous que je parte tout de suite ? »

Le jeune homme hésita un instant.

« Inutile de perdre du temps. Venez me chercher quand vous l'aurez amené là-bas. Pas d'entourloupe. »

Snape dut se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel Comme si c'était possible !

« Bien, maitre. »

Et il transplana avant de laisser au gamin le temps de rajouter quelques ordres supplémentaires.

Le cottage, comme il s'y attendait, était vide. Son meilleur espoir était donc le Terrier. Ne pas se faire remarquer, en revanche… à contrecœur, il transplana à la limite du terrain, comme il l'avait fait ce jour fatidique de juillet. Un rapide sort l'informa que Bill Weasley se trouvait bien là, ainsi que la majeure partie de la tribu Weasley… y comprit les deux acolytes de son maître.

Il n'avait guère le choix. Incantant un patronus, il lui ordonna d'aller trouver le rouquin qui l'intéressait aujourd'hui, et de lui demander de le rejoindre seul dans la jardin. Cela ne plairait pas au reste de la famille, mais ils reconnaîtraient son patronus et s'y plieraient… du moins, il l'espérait.

Il ne fût pas déçu. Bill arriva aussitôt, méfiant, la baguette à la main, mais seul.

« Professeur, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Il n'y a plus de professeur, » fit Snape en guise de salutation. « Mon maître souhaiterait vous parler, seul à seul. »

« Harry ? D'après ce que m'ont raconté Rémus et mon frère je ne suis pas certain d'en avoir envie. Comment allez vous, Severus ? »

Severus. Ce gamin qui avait été son élève l'appelait par son prénom. Snape ne put s'empêcher d'en être offensé en dépit de la situation.

« Bien, je vous remercie. Il ne s'agit pas simplement d'une visite de courtoisie, mon maître m'envoie pour vous demander votre aide. La situation a évolué, et nous aurions besoin d'une aide extérieure pour mettre au point un nouveau plan d'attaque contre Vodemort. »

Bill Weasley tressaillit mais ne releva pas.

« Et pourquoi mon aide en particulier ? »

« Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Je dois vous emmener voir mon maître si vous acceptez de nous aider. »

« Harry Potter en propriétaire d'esclave, c'est déjà le monde à l'envers, » commença Bill, « mais le votre… très bien, je vais venir, laissez moi juste prévenir ma famille. Est-ce que vous aurez besoin de moi longtemps ? »

« J'en doute, vous devriez être de retour assez rapidement, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, » fit Snape. « En revanche, vous devrez venir seul. »

Billa acquiesça et se dirigea vers le Terrier. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était de retour, la mine sombre.

« Les autres ne sont pas ravis, » expliqua t il. « Il vaudrait mieux qu'il n'y ait pas de guet apens derrière tout ça. »

« Un guet apens ? » demanda Snape, amusé. « De ma part, ou de celle de M. Potter ? »

« Je sais, c'est ridicule, pas vrai ? Mais quitte à devoir désarmer quelqu'un, je préfèrerais que ça soit Harry, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. »

« Il ne vous arrivera rien, M. Weasley. Rendez-vous à la cabane Hurlante, je vais chercher mon maître, nous serons là dans quelques instants. »

Bill disparut, et Snape le suivit. Une minute plus tard, ils réapparaissaient au lieu dit, Harry avec eux.

« Bonsoir, » fit prudemment le jeune homme en tentant de discerner ce que Bill pensait de lui. La réaction froide ne le surprit pas outre mesure.

« Bonsoir. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

« Hum… ça va dépendre, » admit Harry. « Merci d'être venu seul, c'était important. Je ne veux pas mêler le reste de la famille et l'Ordre à cela. Ca risquerait d'être trop dangereux. »

Bill acquiesça, attendant la suite.

« J'aurais besoin de faire rentrer un objet à Gringotts, » expliqua enfin Harry. « Quelque chose d'assez particulier. »

« Quel genre d'objet ? » demanda Bill, intrigué.

« nous n'avons pas encore décidé ça. Mais il faudra qu'il se retrouve dans mon coffre sans être contrôlé. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, » demanda le jeune Weasley, « tu veux entreposer quelque chose dans ton coffre ? Pas le faire sortir ? »

« Non, je n'ai besoin de rien pour l'instant, » répondit Harry.

« Rien d'illégal à cela, mais considérant qu'il s'agit de ton coffre… évidemment, c'est plus compliqué. J'ai besoin de savoir de quoi il s'agit, tout au moins. »

« De… de Snape, » admit le garçon.

Le dégout qui se peint sur le visage du frère de son ami lui fit l'effet d'une gifle.

« Harry ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! C'est un plan ! »

« Un… comment… » le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration et le fixa du regard, tentant de se calmer. « Explique-moi. »

« J'ai eu une vision, récemment, une vision de Voldemort, » expliqua Harry. « Il semblerait qu'un objet très important se trouve à l'intérieur de Gringotts… pas dans mon coffre, mais dans un autre. Nous devons absolument le détruire. Et le seul moyen que nous ayons trouvé pour l'instant d'entrer dans la banque, c'est celui la : faire passer Snape pour un objet, et tenter de récupérer notre cible à partir de là. »

Bill émit un petit sifflement.

« C'est ambitieux. Un peu trop, si vous voulez mon avis. »

« Est-ce que tu penses qu'il pourrait rentrer dans un autre coffre sans la clé ? » demanda Harry. « Comme sa signature magique n'est pas la même que celle d'un sorcier normal… »

Bill lui jeta un regard un peu torve avant de fixer Snape pensivement.

« Dans tous les cas, ce sera extrêmement dangereux. »

« Ce n'est pas un problème. »

Severus et Harry avaient parlé en même temps, et Bill grimaça.

« C'est complètement ridicule de se jeter dans la gueule du loup de cette façon ! »

« Dis-nous juste si c'est possible, » insista Harry, « si tu peux nous aider. Pour le plan, on y réfléchira après. »

Bill secoua la tête.

« On ne prévoies pas un plan après s'être fourré dans les ennuis, Harry. Mais en l'occurrence… ton timing est plutôt bon. Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire, à ce sujet. Prochainement, un objet sera placé dans ton coffre à Gringotts… quelque chose que Dumbledore t'a légué. Le Ministère l'a examiné et n'a rien pu en tirer. En ton absence, il sera déposé dans ton coffre. »

« Un objet ? Quoi donc ? » demanda Harry, avide.

« Rien de bien transcendant, j'en ai peur… il s'agit d'un vif d'or. Celui que tu aurais attrapé lors de ton premier match, si je me rappelle bien. Il doit être rentré dans les jours qui viennent. »

« Albus ne laissait jamais rien au hasard, » fit remarquer Snape. « Il y a forcément quelque chose de plus concernant cette balle ! »

« Le ministère l'a examiné sous toutes les coutures sans rien trouver… »

« Je dois aller le chercher, » acquiesça Harry. « Ou vous, tout au moins. C'est forcément important. Bill, il faut qu'on rentre.. est-ce que tu penses pouvoir nous aider ? »

« Comme je le disais, votre timing est bon. Le coffre sera ouvert prochainement pour cet artefact… si un objet est entreposé en même temps, personne ne sera trop regardant. Reste à savoir quel genre d'objet. »

« Une statuette ferait-elle l'affaire ? » demanda Snape.

Bill hocha la tête.

« Je suppose. Ne me dites pas que vous avez l'intention de… ? »

« Ce ne sera pas l'expérience la plus confortable de ma vie, mais pas la plus inconfortable non plus. Si vous pouviez vous assurer que le transport ne soit pas trop long, je vous en serais reconnaissant. »

« Merlin, » soupira Bill. « Je… oui, je suppose. Vous vous rendez bien compte à quel point tout ceci est aléatoire ? Tout pourrait tourner mal, très mal. »

« C'est un risque, » admit Snape, « mais si vous êtes prêt à le prendre, je le suis également. »

Bill resta un long moment silencieux.

« Je suppose que nous n'avons guère le choix. Je vous suis, professeur. Mais à une condition : que votre plan aille au-delà de 'pénétrer dans Gringotts'. Je ne vous demanderai pas quel coffre vous comptez visiter, mais vous ne pourrez pas vous contenter de vous balader comme ça en espérant que tout se passe bien. Donnez-moi au moins une raison de penser que je ne vous envoie pas tout droit à l'abattoir ! »

« Nous ferrons de notre mieux, » acquiesça Snape. « Vos suggestions sont les bienvenues. »

« Merlin… j'y penserai, » fit Bill. « Ecoutez moi, tous les deux, je passerai ici demain midi pour savoir où vous en êtes. Vous ne devez pas trop tarder, je peux attendre quelques jours, mais n'importe quel gobelin pourrait décider de me devancer. Si vous avez d'autres questions avant cela, je serai au Terrier. Si vous renoncez, vous avez ma bénédiction. C'est compris ? »

« Entendu, » acquiesça Harry. « Mais n'en parle à personne, d'accord ? »

« Je ferai ce que je pourrai également, Harry. Je pourrais avoir besoin de mes contacts pour parvenir à faire rentrer le professeur… mais je resterai aussi discret que possible. Je ne suis pas un imbécile. »

« Je sais. Je te fais confiance, » fit Harry.

Bill le regarda un instant et hocha la tête. Le sentiment n'était visiblement pas totalement réciproque, songea le jeune homme.

« Il y a autre chose qu'il serait peut-être bon de transmettre à l'Ordre, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, M. Potter… » intervint Snape.

« Heu… quoi donc ? » fit celui-ci, se sentant soudain particulièrement stupide.

« Au sujet de ce que Voldemort a dit à Bellatrix concernant le moment le plus approprié pour opérer, » tenta de lui rappeler Severus.

« Oh. Oui. Il a dit que l'idéal serait dans trois jours car tout le monde serait occupé… ça veut sûrement dire quelque chose. »

« Occupé ? Qu'est ce qu'il entendait par là ? » s'inquiéta Bill.

« Probablement qu'une opération assez vaste serait menée par les Mangemorts, » traduisit Snape. « Mieux vaudrait que l'Ordre se tienne prêt. »

« C'est bon à savoir, je vais prévenir mon père et Rémus. Vous n'avez rien pu voir de plus ? »

« Non, mais on essaiera, » promis Harry. « Je… tu… je sais que vous n'êtes pas idiots dans la famille. Le coffre que nous devons visiter… tu as compris, n'est-ce pas ? »

Bill fronça les sourcils, mais acquiesça.

« N'en parle à personne. C'est vital. S'il te plait. »

« C'est entendu. Mais pour le reste, je ferais mieux d'aller tout de suite prévenir l'Ordre. Il va visiblement y avoir du grabuge. Merci pour le tuyau. »

Le frère de Ron serra la main de Snape comme s'il s'agissait d'un vieil ami respecté, ce qui ne manqua pas d'irriter Harry un peu plus, puis il transplana, le laissant seul avec le professeur. Ancien professeur, rectifia t il. Mais à voir la façon dont Snape regardait la silhouette de Poudlard avec un mélange de nostalgie et d'amertume, il y avait peu de chance que le sorcier oublie sa condition.

« On rentre à la maison, » fit Harry. « A moins que vous n'ayez une autre idée. »

Snape secoua la tête.

« Mieux vaut réfléchir à un plan plus élaboré, et à un plan B si celui-ci ne devait pas fonctionner. J'espérais que le jeune Weasley aurait plus de ressources, mais cette ouverture est déjà inespérée. Consulter les notes de Regulus apportera peut-être un autre éclairage. »

Mais le lendemain matin, après une nuit passée à compulser les divers écrits, ils n'était guère plus avancés. Quand l'heure du rendez-vous arriva, les quelques plans qu'ils avaient pu échafauder ne valaient pas mieux qu'une improvisation brillante.

Mais Bill, ponctuel, s'avança vers eux d'une mine décidée à l'heure et au lieu prévus.

« J'ai du nouveau, » annonça t il d'emblée. « Du bon et du moins bon ça dépendra de ce que vous en ferez. »

« Je t'écoute, » fit Harry en se préparant au pire.

« Il y a du nouveau à la banque. Bellatrix Lestrange a pris rendez-vous pour ouvrir son coffre après-demain. Vous ne vous étiez pas trompés à ce sujet. »

Snape hocha gravement la tête.

« Nous devons donc agir avant… ou pendant. »

« Si vous vous en tenez à ce plan, oui. Et son escorte devrait être minime, puisqu'elle n'a prévu que son mari comme accompagnateur elle a même demandé à ce qu'aucun gobelin ne les accompagne. Ce qui n'empêche qu'ils veilleront. De toute évidence, elle ne veut pas qu'on sache ce qu'elle va prendre là dedans… et ça ne m'inspire rien de bon. »

« tu ne crois pas si bien dire, » fit Harry. « Il faudrait parvenir à rentrer dans leur coffre à ce moment, c'est là qu'ils seront le plus vulnérables. »

« en réalité, » poursuivit lentement Snape, « il faudrait que nous soyons déjà à l'intérieur au moment où ils rentreront. Profiter du court moment entre celui où ils franchiront les contrôles de sécurité et celui où ils arriveront à leur coffre. »

« Je ne vois pas à quoi ça vous avancerait, » fit Bill en haussant les épaules. « Vous n'avez pas la clé du coffre, les gobelins ne vous ouvriront pas quelles que soient vos motivations. »

« Sauf s'ils sont persuadés d'avoir affaire aux bons clients, » objecta Snape avec un fin sourire.

« Un confundus ? » demanda Bill. « Ca ne marchera pas. Il en faudra plus que ça. »

« Non. J'ai mieux que cela. Une potion que j'avais totalement oubliée et qui va se révéler aussiprécieuse que je l'avais prévu à l'origine ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. La modestie ne serait jamais le fort de Snape.

« Pardonnez-moi, maître, » fit l'esclave en percevant son humeur. « Souhaitez vous que je poursuive ? »

« Evidemment, ne soyez pas stupide, » grogna l'adolescent. Snape s'inclina légèrement et s'exécuta.

« Lorsque le Sei… Voldemort a repris de l'ascendant et que les Mangemorts ont a nouveau été convoqués, j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait être utile de prendre les devants. Au fil des réunions, j'ai réussi à réunir des cheveux de la plupart des Mangemorts actuels… ce qui implique les Lestranges. Ces échantillons sont restés dans mes affaires à Poudlard et ont donc été automatiquement transférées dans le coffre de M. Potter. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire avec des… bon sang, du polynectar ! » s'écria Harry, « c'est génial ! Est-ce que vous en aviez aussi dans vos réserves ? »

« Non, mais j'en ai préparé en avance à la maison, » fit Snape.

« C'est extrêmement risqué, même si cela pouvait marcher, et je ne vois toujours pas comment, » intervint Bill. « Je peux tenter de vous introduire dans le coffre d'Harry sous forme d'objet, mais rien que cela serait extrêmement compliqué. Aucune potion ne résisterait à ce type de transformation. »

« En effet. Et quoiqu'il en soit, je ne pourrais pas utiliser moi-même la potion, elle ne fonctionnerait pas sur ma personne. Quelqu'un d'autre devra venir. »

« Je me serais volontiers proposé, » fit Bill, « mais vous aurez besoin de quelqu'un en haut pour retenir les gardes et détourner les soupçons au besoin. Et je ne vois pas qui d'autre… »

« Moi, » fit Harry. « Je peux le faire. »

« Te faire rentrer dans la banque serait mission impossible, je suis désolé, » grimaça Bill.

« Par la grande porte, oui, » poursuivit Snape dont le cerveau tournait de toute évidence à pleine vitesse, « mais avec un portoloin ? »

« Je vais vous en donner un pour sortir, exceptionnellement, cela se fait bien qu'ils soient rares, » expliqua le jeune Weasley. « Mais pour faire rentrer quelqu'un dans Gringotts, il faudrait une puissance magique qu'aucun portoloin ne peut posséder. Pas dans un établissement aussi bien gardé. »

« Un objet normal, c'est certain. Mais… »

« Professeur, vous n'y pensez même pas ! » interrompit Bill, blême.

« Ma magie sera plus que suffisante. »

« Le sort vous la pomperait entièrement ! Vous seriez incapable de vous battre après cela ! »

« Il faudra donc espérer ne pas avoir à en arriver là, » fit philosophiquement Snape. « Briser moi-même le sort de petrificus et d'inanimus m'aurait demandé une énergie considérable quoiqu'il en soit. Si une tierce personne peut le faire pour moi, ma magie en sera épargnée d'autant. »

« C'est beaucoup, beaucoup trop dangereux, » fit Bill en arpentant la cabane en tous sens, une main passée dans ses cheveux comme s'il avait peine à se retenir de les arracher.

« Je ne comprends pas de quoi parlez vous au juste ? » demanda Harry, de plus en plus impatient.

« Maître, » commença Snape, « puisque je serai introduis dans la banque en tant qu'objet, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour faire de cet objet un portoloin ? Une réplique à l'identique sera crée, une sorte d'écho, et vous n'aurez qu'à la toucher pour être téléporté à votre tour dans le coffre… si toutefois M. Weasley pense que cela peut fonctionner. »

Bill resta un long moment silencieux, tous les traits du visage contractés.

« C'est extrêmement dangereux, » finit il par lâcher, « pour toutes les personnes concernées. J'ignore si cela peut marcher. Je suis à peu près certain que ça n'a jamais été tenté. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on risque à essayer ? » demanda Harry. « Puisqu'on a un portoloin de retour, de toute façon ! »

« Même pour celui-là, il faudra être prudent, » soupira Bill. « Si les alertes de sécurités sont déclenchées, il ne faudra que quelques minutes pour que tous les portoloins soient désactivés. Ils sont réservés au personnel, en principe. Tout cela est bien trop risqué ! »

« Et il nous reste toujours un problème majeur, » admit Snape. « M. Potter pourrait prendre l'apparence de Rodolphus Lestrange, mais c'est Bellatrix qui a pris ce rendez-vous, c'est elle qui doit avoir autorité sur le coffre. Nous avons besoin d'une autre personne. »

« Je pourrais prendre l'apparence de Bellatrix, » fit Harry à contre cœur, « ça pourrait suffire. »

« Non, les gobelins s'attendront à voir deux personnes. Vous devrez déjà utiliser un Confundus pour qu'ils vous ouvrent sans la clé et sans y regarder de trop près, si vous voulez mon avis… » expliqua Bill.

« Et je crains que vous ne fassiez une mauvaise Bellatrix, sans vouloir vous offenser, » continua Snape. « Rodolphus a des manières assez neutres, mais Bella est très distinctive… et c'est une femme. Il est difficile de se faire passer pour quelqu'un de l'autre sexe sans s'y être entrainé. »

« Ce n'est pas faux, » admit Harry en se rappelant à quel point la vision de Fleur Delacourt dans son propre corps, au début de l'été, l'avait mis mal à l'aise. « Il nous faudrait une femme… le portoloin pourrait emmener deux personnes, je suppose ? »

« Si le stratagème marche, ce dont je ne suis même pas certain, » grimaça Bill. « C'est complètement fou, ce plan est totalement tiré par les cheveux ! »

« Si seulement Tonks n'était pas enceinte, » fit Harry sans se préoccuper des récriminations de Bill. « Elle aurait été partante, j'en suis sûre. »

« Je vais le faire, moi, » fit une voix derrière eux, les faisant sursauter tous les trois. Leurs baguettes furent dégainées en un instant et aussitôt rangées quand la silhouette familière d'Hermione apparut.

« Miss Granger, vous avez le don de faire des entrées remarqués, » grogna Snape visiblement contrariée.

Harry, de son côté, la fixait sans savoir quoi dire.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » gronda Bill.

« Je suis désolée, je vous ai entendus parler cette nuit dans la salon, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir, » fit la jeune fille d'un air contrit. « Mais je peux le faire, moi. Prendre la place de Bellatrix, je suis sûre que j'en suis capable. »

« Il ne manquait plus que ça, » soupira Bill.

Harry lui offrit un sourire hésitant.

« Merci d'être revenue, » fit il doucement.

« Ne t'imagine pas que j'aie changé d'avis, Harry James Potter. Mais s'il devait arriver quoique ce soit, je ne me pardonnerai pas d'avoir laissé le professeur seul avec toi. »

Son ton dur et cassant fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Harry qui baissa la tête, incapable de soutenir son regard.

« Vous êtes tous complètement inconscients, » grogna Bill. « Je ne suis pas du tout convaincu de vouloir vous laisser faire ça. »

« C'est notre seul chance, à moins que vous ne voyiez une autre solution, » fit remarquer Snape.

« C'est vraiment si important ? » demanda Bill en regardant le sorcier droit dans les yeux. « Ce que vous devez aller chercher là-dedans, c'est vital pour la guerre ? »

« Absolument indispensable pour débarrasser un jour le monde de Voldemort, » répondit Severus avec une calme certitude.

Bill hocha la tête, vaincu.

« Très bien. Je vous aiderai. Mais pour l'amour de Merlin, ne vous faites pas prendre, aucun d'entre vous ! Ne jouez pas les héros, il y aura d'autres occasions si vous êtes pris… vous récupérer relèvera de l'impossible. »

« J'en ai conscience, » acquiesça Snape. « Je protègerai au mieux les enfants. »

« Nous ne sommes pas des enfants ! » protesta Harry, indigné.

« Toutes mes excuses, maître, » fit Snape en s'agenouillant aussitôt.

« Ne soyez pas ridicule non plus ! » glapit le jeune homme, évitant à tout prix le regard de Bill et d'Hermione. « Relevez vous ! Merlin… il est temps de partir, nous n'avons même pas entendu Hermione arriver ! »

« J'ai été prudente… mais mieux vaut ne pas nous attarder en effet. Bill, excuse-moi de vous avoir espionné cette nuit… tu expliqueras à Ron, n'est ce pas ? »

Le jeune homme soupira.

« Evidemment. Et je suppose qu'il va vouloir participer aussi… Merlin, vous faites une sacrée équipe d'inconscients, mais… très bien. Professeur, s'il vous plait, je vous demande de bien réfléchir à tout cela. Il faut vraiment calculer tous les risques, ne rien laisser au hasard plus que nécessaire. »

« Avez-vous l'impression qu'il soit dans mes habitudes d'être négligent, M. Weasley ? » demanda Snape de sa voix la plus professorale. Les deux adolescents tressaillirent, et même Bill parut rapetisser de quelques centimètres, avant d'esquisser un sourire.

« Je sais, c'était stupide. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, si vous changez d'avis… envoyez moi un message au Terrier. Sinon, je viendrai vous chercher après-demain, à la même heure. Est-ce que cela vous va ? »

« A quelle heure Bellatrix a-t-elle rendez vous ? »

« Quinze heures. Ca nous laissera le temps d'aviser si quelque chose ne va pas. »

Snape hocha la tête.

« C'est entendu. »

Et avec quelques salutation d'usages, tous transplanèrent.

A Myst Shack, le retour fut particulièrement glacial. Hermione entreprit de rétablir sa couchette en silence, et Snape demanda la permission d'aller s'occuper de ses potions, ce qui lui fut accordé.

Quelques minutes s'étirèrent longuement avant qu'Harry ne se décide à briser la glace.

« Hermione, pour ce qu'il s'est passé… je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire, » répondit la jeune fille sans le regarder.

« Je sais. Je me suis excusé auprès de Snape. C'était… je ne recommencerai plus. C'est juste que par moments, il me fait complètement sortir de mes gonds ! »

« Et tu trouves que c'est une excuse valable ? »

« Non, pas vraiment, » admit Harry. « Mais… C'est Snape. Je ne te demande pas de comprendre, tu n'étais pas là. Sois-juste assurée que je regrette. Vraiment. »

Il n'était pas tout à fait certain d'être aussi convaincu qu'il voulait le paraitre, mais il devait essayer.

Hermione ne sembla pas entièrement dupe, mais hocha néanmoins la tête.

« Tu es peut-être son maître, Harry, mais à mes yeux tu n'as aucun droit sur lui. Aucun. Est-ce bien clair ? »

« Limpide. »

« Alors fais en sorte qu'il survive à ce plan, » fit Hermione d'une voix lasse. « Il te protègera au péril de sa vie, mais ne l'oblige pas à le faire. Il ne mérite pas cela, quoique tu puisses en penser. »

Ce dernier plaidoyer toucha Harry plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Etait-il vraiment si insouciant quand il s'agissait de la vie de Snape ?

Peut-être. Oui, peut-être. Et à la réflexion, il y avait plus dérangeant encore… le fait que ce ne soit pas son indifférence qui le perturbe, mais l'image qu'elle donnait de lui.

Sentant sa tête prête à exploser sous l'effet de la spirale dans laquelle cette réflexion l'entrainait, il partit en direction de la grève, là où le bruit des vagues pourrait assourdir les voix qui ne cessaient de lui reprocher sa conduite.

A commencer par celle de Lily, si infiniment triste…

* * *

**Chers lecteurs, **

**Tout d'abord, je vous dois des excuses à plusieurs titres : **

**Je n'ai pas pu répondre aux reviews! Ff ne me laisse simplement pas, erreur 404... j'ignore si ça va durer, j'essaierai de répondre ultérieurement ! Elles me font tjrs autant plaisir et les encouragements sont les bienvenus! du coup vous gagnez une heure sur le temps de publication par contre :-)**

**Je suis toujours sur NaNo, et pour ceux qui connaissent, le concept c'est "ecrit en masse, tu corrigeras plus tard". En principe, c'est pas unsouci, on repose ça le mois de décembre, on revient dessus en janvier... mais, en grosse égoiste, ayant besoin de mes supporters pour avancer... j'ai décidé de publier au fur età mesure. Ce qui signifie que la qualité de la relecture/réécriture est minime. J'espère que vous vous en sortirez quand meme...**

**et puis enfin, parce que ce chapitre manquait un peu d'action... mais il était nécessaire ! le suivant est déja écrit, sera bien plus enlevé, et aussi plus court, mais nous approchons d'un moment TRES fort, un gros moment clé de l'histoire ! sisi! accrochez vous** !

A très bientot !


	17. Chapter 17

Deux jours plus tard, c'est avec une résolution toujours aussi ferme que les trois sorciers se présentèrent au rendez-vous.

Bill était là, également, et il les accueillis d'une grimace.

« J'espérais que vous renonceriez, » avoua t il.

Harry secoua la tête.

« Impossible de faire marche arrière. Est-ce que tu as pu avoir un Portoloin ? »

« Le voilà, » fit il en le tendant à l'adolescent. « Tout est en ordre à Gringotts, je vais déposer le vif d'or et… l'autre objet dans une heure. Après cela… »

« Après cela, Hermione et moi utiliseront le portoloin pour rentrer dans la banque, et nous délivreront Snape, » récita Harry pour ce qui semblait être la millième fois. « Puis nous attendrons ton signal. »

« Quand le Gallion d'or brillera, ce sera le moment, » poursuivit Bill. « Pas avant. C'est entendu ? »

« Entendu. Nous aurons le temps de boire les potions. Snape nous suivra à distance. »

« Vous n'aurez pas plus de dix minutes, vous comprenez bien ça ? Comme je vous l'ai dit hier, le coffre de Bellatrix est proche du tien, Harry. Nous avons de la chance là-dessus. Mais tu n'auras pas de temps à perdre, chaque seconde comptera. »

« Je sais. Nous avons repéré le parcours. Si tout va bien, nous devrions être dans les temps. »

Bill ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

« Professeur, je vous le demande une dernière fois, renoncez. C'est trop risqué. Nous trouverons un autre plan. »

Snape sembla sur le point de répondre, mais changea d'avis et se tourna vers Harry.

« Maître ? »

« On n'a pas le choix, » fit le garçon en secouant la tête, « C'est maintenant ou jamais. »

Bill émit un grognement désapprobateur mais leva sa baguette, résigné.

« Si vous êtes prêt ? »

« Allez-y. »

« Petrificus totalus, » fit Bill. Le professeur se figea aussitôt et ne tarda pas à tomber au sol, retenu par le jeune homme.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler ce jour, ici même, avec Sirius, quand il avait lui-même attaqué le professeur… ah, le bon vieux temps. Et si Sirius avait été là… Merlin, comme les choses auraient été simples !

« Inanimus, » continua Bill, concentré sur sa tâche, qui lui répugnait visiblement.. « Serpentia Formabilitas. »

Sous le regard horrifié des adolescents, la silhouette humain de Snape se tordit pour se changer en statue, puis rétrécit jusqu'à prendre l'apparence d'une petite figurine en forme de serpent. C'était bien vu, songea Harry, cette forme était encore la moins susceptible de froisser le professeur. Mais la transformation avait un côté déshumanisant très perturbant, réalisa-t-il. Le statut d'esclave… et d'objet ne lui avait jamais paru aussi concret.

« Pour le libérer, vous n'aurez besoin que d'un Reanimus et Finite Incantatem. Mais vous devrez y mettre de la puissance,» expliqua Bill.

« C'est compris, » fit Harry, mal à l'aise.

« Bien. Gemino. » Une statuette jumelle vint rejoindre la première, et Bill passa quelques minutes à les enchanter, marmonnant à voix basse. « C'est fait, » fit il enfin, la sueur au front. « Je vais emporter l'originale. Dans une demi-heure, vous pourrez y aller. Si quelque chose arrive entre temps, je vous préviendrai via le gallion. C'est entendu ? »

« Tout ira bien, Bill, » tenta de le rassurer Hermione d'une voix qui se voulait ferme.

Le jeune homme eut un pauvre sourire.

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous dire ça... soyez très prudents, tous les deux. Ne vous mettez pas plus en danger qu'il n'est nécessaire, c'est compris ? »

« Nous n'en avons pas l'intention, » fit Hermione. « Est-ce que Ron... »

« Je lui ai interdit de venir, » répondit fermement Bill. « Ca a été difficile, mais... il a été retenu au Terrier de toute façon. Voici le portoloin de retour, ne le perdez surtout pas, vous n'aurez pas d'autre occasion. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais hocha la tête. Bill leur cachait quelque chose... mais ils avaient d'autre préoccupations pour l'instant. Il gèrerait les sautes d'humeur de Ron plus tard.

« Merci pour tout, » fit il enfin. « Nous n'aurions rien pu faire sans toi. »

« J'espère juste que je ne commets pas une terrible erreur, » grogna Bill. « Personne ne me le pardonnerait. »

« C'est pour la bonne cause, » assura Harry. « A ce soir... si tout va bien. »

Bill hocha la tête, serrant la statuette dans son poing.

« A ce soir. »

Et il transplana, laissant les adolescents une boule au ventre.

« Une demie heure, » fit Harry. « Ca passera vite. Merci d'être venue, Hermione. »

« Comme tu l'as dit, c'est pour la bonne cause. Mais nous devrons parler après cela, Harry. Sérieusement. »

« Je sais, » admit il. Il ne pourrait pas continuer comme ça avec Snape, pas s'il voulait rester sain d'esprit…

La tension tomba entre eux, et le silence avec. La demi-heure se passa sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé, jusqu'au moment ou le sort d'alarme les informa qu'il était temps de se mettre en route. Ils se levèrent, échangèrent un regard résolu et posèrent d'un même mouvement leur doigt sur la statuette.

La désagréable impression d'être tiré par le nombril et retourné comme un gant saisit Harry comme à chaque fois, manquant de lui faire rendre le peu qu'il avait réussi à avaler ce matin là au déjeuner. C'était plus difficile que les autres fois, presque douloureux en réalité, et Harry se prit à craindre que quelque chose n'ait pas marché... ils avaient pu tomber dans un piège, ce n'était peut-être pas Bill tout à l'heure, ou peut-être était il sous imperius et ils allaient atterrir au manoir Malfoy, aux pieds de Voldemort ! Il aurait dû être plus prudent, il aurait dû...

Le monde se rematérialisa autour d'eux et Harry se précipita pour s'interposer entre Hermione... et le mur. Il jeta un rapide regard autour de lui, prêt à bondir, mais Hermione, elle se contenta d'épousseter ses robes. Des piles de pièces d'or, des briques... Le coffre, ils étaient dans le coffre ! Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Les protections ont failli être trop puissantes, » fit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils, « j'ai bien cru que nous n'arriverions pas à passer. »

Harry grogna, préférant taire ses propres craintes.

« Nous sommes rentrés, c'est l'essentiel. Reste à trouver la statuette... ici ! »

Posée bien en évidence, la figurine de serpent gisait à leurs pieds, aux côtés du vif d'or de Dumbledore. Résistant à la tentation de s'en saisir immédiatement, Harry recula d'un pas.

« Reanimus ! » La statuette reprit une forme humaine. Le jeune homme se concentra de son mieux. « Finite Incantatem ! »

Avec un grognement, Snape se redressa, plus pâle encore qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Nous avons réussi, professeur, » s'exclama Hermione en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever. Il l'ignora superbement. « Ca a été difficile, les sorts de protection se sont bien défendus ! »

« Je l'ai remarqué, oui, » articula Snape qui semblait peiner à se remettre. « Vous êtes tous les deux en un seul morceau, aucun incident à déplorer ? »

« Tout va bien, » confirma Harry. « Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre le signal. Si vous voulez bien bouger un peu... merci. »

Le vif d'or enfin entre ses doigts, Harry se perdit un instant dans sa contemplation et les souvenirs qu'il évoquait. Son premier match... mais à sa grande déception, rien de particulier ne se produisit. Le vif d'or n'était pas enchanté pour s'ouvrir à son toucher... à quoi Dumbledore avait-il bien pu penser en le lui léguant ?

Peu importait, il aurait du temps pour cela plus tard.

« Montrez moi l'autre pièce, » ordonna t il à Snape.

Le sorcier se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce et poussa un coffre, dévoilant une ouverture dans le mur. Un simple tapotement de baguette suffit à l'agrandir à taille d'homme.

Avec l'avidité du désespoir, Harry s'engouffra dans la pièce. Il n'avait guère de temps, il le savait, mais il devait faire au plus vite pour trouver des réponses... de l'aide... quelque chose ! Merlin savait quand il aurait l'occasion de remettre les pieds ici.

Des meubles à moitié brûlés s'entassaient au milieu de panières de linge, de caisses de parchemins et de tout le bric à brac que les aurors avaient pu retirer des décombres. Un objet, cependant, attira l'attention d'Harry. Un coffret, d'aspect peu remarquable... en dehors du prénom Harry, gravé en lettres dorées.

Trop grand pour rentrer dans sa poche, réalisa t il... mais ce n'était pas le moment de l'ouvrir.

Frustré, il se tourna vers Snape.

« Il faut que j'emmène ça ! »

« Vraiment, Harry, tu es impossible, » grommela Hermione en saisissant le coffret et en le fourrant dans son sac sans fond. « Dépêche toi si tu as d'autres choses à prendre. Rien de lourd, s'il te plait. »

« Hermione, tu es géniale ! »

Harry jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce. Tant de choses... dans un coin, il avisa ce qui ressemblait à un album photo. Il le saisit également, et le tendit à Hermione. Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'aller plus loin; dans sa poche, le gallion s'était mis à briller.

« C'est le moment, » murmura t il.

Sans un mot, Snape leur tendit à chacun une fiole de potion.

« Miss Granger, n'oubliez pas : vous êtes bellatrix Lestrange, Mangemort, impitoyable et hystérique. M. Potter, essayez juste de parler le moins possible et de rester dans l'ombre de Bellatrix. Un ricanement sournois est tout ce qu'on vous demandera en matière de communication. »

« Entendu. »

Les potions avalées, les deux adolescents s'empressèrent de se changer avant de se jeter un rapide regard. Le changement n'avait rien de plaisant…

« Je déteste ça, » murmura Hermione. « J'espère juste qu'ils ne regarderont pas nos baguettes de trop prêt. »

« Il ne nous reste plus de temps, il faut y aller, » fit Harry à regret. « Snape, vous restez à une dizaine de mètres de nous, ne vous faites pas remarquer. Dès que le coffre sera ouvert, précipitez vous dedans et détruisez l'Horcruxe, entendu ? »

« Oui, maître. »

« Parfait. C'est parti. »

C'était impossible. Ca ne pouvait pas marcher, ils n'avaient aucune chance… et pourtant.

Ouvrir le coffre de l'intérieur ne présenta pas de difficulté, au grand soulagement d'Harry. Pour l'instant, la chance leur souriait... en silence, Bellatrix devant lui, ils obliquèrent vers la droite pour suivre un long tunnel. Ils avaient répété tellement de fois ce parcours dans leur esprit qu'il leur semblait déjà connaître les lieux. Si Bill avait vu juste, ils aboutiraient à quelques mètres seulement du coffre des Lestrange... sans un mot, tous deux allongèrent la foulée. Derrière eux, ils pouvaient sentir la présence discrète de Snape, baguette au poing, qui couvrait leurs arrières. Chaque seconde comptait, chaque seconde. Bellatrix était déjà dans la banque, quelque part, venant à leur rencontre.

Plus que quelques mètres... le coeur battant, Harry s'avança vers le coffre. Le numéro était le bon... restait à présent à trouver un gobelin et à le convaincre d'ouvrir la porte.

« Vous, là! »

La voix impérieuse de Bellatrix le fit sursauter. Devant eux, Hermione venait de repérer un gobelin... bravo, songea Harry, la jeune fille était décidemment une actrice talentueuse. Pendant un instant, il s'était crû repéré.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »demanda le gobelin, soupçonneux.

Discrètement, remerciant les cours de magie muette, Harry lui lança un confundius. Et pour faire bonne mesure, une poignée de poudre de confusion préparée par Snape.

« C'est mon coffre, j'ai pris rendez vous. Ma clé est restée là haut... ouvrez le, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ! »

« C'est que, sans la clé.. »

« Tout de suite ! » cria Hermione d'une voix haut perchée et hystérique qui fit tressaillir Harry. Vraiment une très bonne actrice...

Sonné, le gobelin vacilla un instant, tentant de retrouver ses esprits.

« Le coffre 366, Mme Lestrange... a pris rendez-vous, oui... était dans le hall il y a quelques minutes, oui oui... le coffre, oui... »

Titubant comme un ogre ivre, il se dirigea vers la porte du coffre. Un instant plus tard, la serrure émit un petit clic en cédant, et Harry s'autorisa à pousser un soupir de soulagement en voyant la grille s'ouvrir.

Une seconde trop tôt.

Le sort l'atteignit entre les omoplates et il s'effondra sur le sol, pétrifié, avant d'avoir pu seulement se retourner. Il ne put qu'entendre les glapissements d'une autre Bellatrix, juste derrière lui et la voix d'un autre Rodolphus Lestrange qui arrivait en courant dans leur direction.

« Petrificus Totalus ! Crucio ! »

Les Lestrange semblaient fous de rage, et décidéss à ne pas faire de prisonnier. Mais la porte restait malgré tout ouverte…

L'horcruxe ! Snape ! Il devait absolument le détruire !

A ses côtés, il pouvait entendre Hermione, qui avait visiblement retrouvé sa voix normale, contrer les sorts avec l'énergie du désespoir. Des gobelins semblaient se mêler à la bataille à présent et Harry lutta de toutes ses forces contre le sort qui le clouait au sol.

Bellatrix, cependant, n'était pas une débutante, et le jeune homme resta impuissant sous les sorts qui volaient. Comment avait-il pu se faire avoir de cette façon ? Et Merlin, que faisait Snape, ce sale type était censé le protéger !

« Le Feudeymon ! Il a lancé un Feudeymon dans le coffre ! Appelez des renforts ! » glapit un gobelin, et Harry sentit le soulagement l'envahir. Ils avaient au moins réussi cela... et Hermione semblait tenir bon.

Ou peut-être pas, réalisa t il en entendant un cri, suivit de la chute molle d'un corps à ses côtés. Pas un Avada, pria-t-il en silence, faites que ce soit tout sauf ça…

Une main froide pressa quelque chose dans la sienne, et les yeux noirs de Snape vinrent chercher les siens.

« Potter, je veillerai sur Miss Granger. Prévenez l'Ordre. »

L'instant d'après, il sentit la chaleur d'une magie puissante en action dans sa main, suivit de la sensation familière de disparition forcée, tandis que le Portoloin l'emportait loin du champ de bataille.

Avec un cri de rage et d'impuissance, il reprit connaissance au milieu d'une clairière, seul. Avec, dans la main, le portoloin de Bill.. et le sac enchanté d'Hermione.

* * *

**Ff ne m'autorise toujours pas à répondr eà vos reviews, mais sachez que je les apprécie tjrs autant!**

**Un petit chapitre plus court que les précédents, mais je ne voyais pas où le couper autrement... avouez que ça tombe à pic ;-)**

**J'ai déja bien avancé sur le prochain chapitre, et e suis tjrs en retard pour NaNo, donc gogogo!**


	18. Chapter 18

Il devait prévenir l'Ordre, immédiatement. Il aurait pu envoyer un patronus, évidemment, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où Bill l'avait envoyé… de toute évidence : en sécurité, à l'écart de tout. Et selon toutes probabilités, à portée de transplanage du Terrier.

Croisant les doigts pour ne pas se tromper, Harry se concentra sur l'image du jardin. Il suffisait qu'il apparaisse à la lisière, là où Snape était arrivé… un instant plus tard, il se trouvait contre ce même arbre, tétanisé. Devant lui, le Terrier se dressait, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Les flammes léchaient les murs, avalant la toiture de chaume dans un gigantesque brasier.

Figé par l'horreur, Harry faillit ne pas voir le sort se diriger vers lui. Il n'eut que le temps de se laisser tomber au sol et, sans en avoir réellement conscience, avant de transplaner à nouveau, en lieu sûr cette fois.

Il se reçu à genoux, à peine conscient de la pluie qui tombait sur lui en bourrasques. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un hoquet étranglé en apercevant les murs de Mysty Shack devant lui… il y a quelques jours seulement, il avait habité ici avec Ron et Hermione, en maraude, envoyant Snape chercher à manger au Terrier… à présent Hermione et Snape étaient prisonniers des Mangemorts, et Ron était peut-être mort.

Non, il n'était pas mort, c'était impossible ! Le Terrier avait été attaqué, mais l'Ordre était là, ils étaient prévenus, en alerte ! Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?

Un instant plus tard, la porte de la maisonnette s'ouvrit et une de ses craintes se dissipa en même temps que Ron apparaissait et s'avançait vers lui. Le soulagement que ressentit Harry n'eut d'égal que la reconnaissance en la quelconque divinité qui avait permis à son ami de rester en vie.

Une reconnaissance qui fut de courte durée, cependant. Dès que Ron parvint à sa portée, il se trouva relevé de force sur ses pieds, et étendu à nouveau dans la boue d'un solide coup de poing au nez.

Il y avait une certaine justice karmique là dedans, songea t il dans le brouillard qui l'envahit pendant quelques minutes. Peut être même était ce l'idée de Ron de venger Snape.

Mais son ami le releva à nouveau, et le hissant à moitié sur ses épaules, le traina à l'intérieur de la cabane.

« Le Terrier, » balbutia Harry en se laissant tomber dans l'unique fauteuil boiteux. « Le Terrier, il… ils… »

« Je sais, » fit sèchement Ron. « J'étais là. Ils étaient trop nombreux. Trop forts. »

« Les autres ? » demanda Harry.

« Pas de blessé grave. Tout le monde s'est dispersé quand il a été évident qu'on n'allait pas pouvoir tenir. »

« Ron, Hermione, Gringotts… ça a mal tourné… on… »

« Je sais, » fit à nouveau Ron. « Bill nous a dis. Fameux plan, félicitations ! Ma petite amie est entre les mains de Bellatrix en ce moment même, espèce d'enfoiré ! Et toi tu es là, comme une fleur, en train de rendre visite à tout le monde ! »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Non. Je voulais les prévenir. Snape… est avec Hermione. Il a dit qu'il la protègerait. Elle est vivante. »

Ron lui lança un regard acéré qu'il aurait préféré éviter, mais s'obligea à soutenir.

« Il m'a mis un portoloin entre les mains et l'a activé. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Petrificus. Il a dit qu'il veillerait sur elle. Je pourrais le rappeler, mais… »

« Ne le fait pas, » marmonna Ron.

Harry hocha la tête.

« Merlin, je suis en train de devenir comme toi, » grogna son ami. « Mais je ne veux pas… rien ne doit lui arriver, et si quelqu'un peut la protéger, c'est Snape ! »

« Je sais, » fit doucement Harry. « Je suis désolé . Vraiment désolé. »

« Elle n'aurait jamais pu rester ici sans rien faire, » soupira Ron. « Et elle ne voulait pas que je vienne. Elle voulait que je veille sur le Terrier et que je vienne t'aider si les choses tournaient mal pour vous. Elle m'a fait promettre. »

« Ron, je suis désolé. »

« Je me fiche que tu sois désolé. On va la tirer de là. On va les tirer de là tous les deux !»

« Evidemment. Je n'ai jamais pensé autrement, » fit Harry, las. « Il faut juste qu'on trouve un… »

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase. Un instant plus tard, il était à nouveau à genoux par terre, la tête entre les mains, luttant pour garder connaissance.

Il y avait longtemps, songea t il confusément tandis que la vision d'un Voldemort furieux s'imposait à lui. Harry tenta de se concentrer, ne voulant pas perdre la connexion. Où que soit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce n'était pas dans le manoir des Malfoy, réalisa t il. Les arbres semblaient l'entourer à perte de vue, et l'endroit était sombre, glauque. La végétation était différente, réalisa Harry.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Voldemort était furieux. Il pouvait le sentir. Et tandis qu'il s'avançait, Harry commença à comprendre pourquoi.

« Je n'ai rien pu faire pour vous, rien n'a marché, » annonçait l'homme devant lui. « Ils ne veulent pas s'allier à vous, pas tant que vous n'aurez pas éliminé Harry Potter. »

« Comment osez-vous ? » siffla Voldemort. « Je contrôle déjà Poudlard. Ce n'est qu'une question de jours avant que le pays ne soit à ma botte. Alliez vous à moi maintenant ou mes conditions serons différentes ! Je veux Karkarov sur un plateau d'argent, et les loup-garous que vous m'avez promis ! Maintenant ! »

« Rien n'a été convenu, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Si vous souhaitez négocier vous-même… »

« Parfait. S'il n'y a que cela, ainsi soit-il. Je veux les voir immédiatement. »

« C'est impossible ! » s'écria l'homme, « ils ne recevront personne sans rendez-vous ! »

« Débrouillez-vous. Vous avez jusqu'à demain midi. J'ai des choses à voir par ici… mais demain soir au plus tard, je dois être rentré. J'ai des choses importantes à traiter avec mes Mangemorts. »

« Je ne peux rien vous promettre… »

« Il vaudrait mieux pour vous que je n'ai pas à me plaindre de vos services, » répliqua Voldemort d'une voix sirupeuse. « Croyez-moi, Karleï, c'est dans votre meilleur intérêt. »

Ledit Karleï acquiesça avec empressement.

« Je viendrai vous trouver ici dès que j'aurai une réponse, » fit-il.

« Partez immédiatement. Et ne revenez qu'avec de bonnes nouvelles, pour une fois, si vous savez ce qui est bon pour vous ! »

Le sorcier transplana, laissant Voldemort seul en proie à une rage froide.

A des milliers de kilomètres de là, Harry revint à sa réalité avec un hoquet de douleur. La connexion s'était interrompue, enfin ! Devant lui, Ron le fixait d'un air inquiet.

« Harry ? Tu vas bien ? »

« Parfaitement bien, » haleta le jeune homme. « Voldemort. Il n'est pas ici. Il est parti, à l'étranger… il ne revient pas avant demain soir ! Il essaie de recruter… ou quelque chose. Peu importe. Ca veut dire qu'il n'est pas au manoir pour l'instant ! »

« Merlin soit loué, » soupira Ron. « Il y a peut-être une chance… il faut trouver l'Ordre ! »

« Nous n'avons pas le temps, si Bellatrix arrive à le contacter, il pourrait rentrer n'importe quand ! »

« On ne peut tout de même pas aller là-bas et espérer s'en sortir à bon compte, » protesta Ron. « Il nous faut de l'aide ! »

« Snape pourra nous aider. Dès qu'on sera à l'extérieur, je le rappellerai, et il pourra nous informer de ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur, nous aider à rentrer ! C'est peut-être un sale type, mais il s'y connait en magie noire, si quelqu'un peut sortir Hermione de là, c'est bien lui !»

« Je ne sais pas, Harry… il faut au moins envoyer un message à mes parents, qu'il sache ce qu'il se passe ! »

« Fais comme tu le sens, mais moi je pars maintenant, » fit Harry d'une voix ferme. « Je vais juste laisser le sac d'Hermione ici pour plus tard. On transplane à la Cabane Hurlante et je rappelle Snape, après on avisera, d'accord ? »

« Coq est à Poudlard, » murmura Ron, « je pourrai lui laisser un message… mais Harry, je ne suis pas du tout sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Même si Snape sait où se trouve Hermione, nous ne serons que trois contre eux ! »

« Peu importe, il faut tenter, on ne peut pas laisser Hermione là-bas. Tout est de ma faute… »

Ron le dévisagea un instant puis hocha finalement la tête.

« D'accord. On essaie. Mais si Snape pense qu'on ne peut pas y arriver, on ira chercher l'Ordre, d'accord ? Au moins Rémus. »

« Entendu, » admit Harry. « Tu es prêt ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais mettre les pieds chez Malfoy… il faudra excuser mon étiquette si je brûle ce fichu manoir jusqu'aux fondations ! »

Harry sourit.

« Je garderais bien un petit souvenir, si c'est possible… la baguette de Bellatrix, par exemple, pour faire du feu de bois cet hivers. »

Avec un soin religieux, il déposa le sac d'Hermione sur son lit. Le coffret à son nom se trouvait dedans, et il aurait donné cher pour l'ouvrir… ou étudier d'un peu plus près le vif d'or.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il était temps de se lancer dans la bagarre pour de bon. Résolu, il se dirigea vers la falaise, le vent cinglant son visage. Il pouvait comprendre ce que Snape trouvait à l'endroit… et il devrait penser à le remercier, plus tard, si ce plan marchait. Il devait admettre que le sorcier avait eu du courage… il aurait aussi bien pu profiter du portoloin pour disparaitre avec lui, en toute sécurité. Mais il avait préféré rester et protéger Hermione.

Peut-être, après tout, n'était il pas aussi corrompu et mauvais qu'Harry voulait le croire. Mais bien sûr, on ne pouvait jamais savoir avec Snape, il avait toujours une idée derrière la tête…

Ron le rejoignit, et il ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager un instant. Son ami semblait avoir pris cinq bonnes années depuis la fin de l'année scolaire… son visage était marqué par l'inquiétude, son regard dur, sans aucune trace à cet instant de son ancienne insouciance.

Mais ça n'allait pas durer, se promit Harry. Bientôt, tout allait changer. Bientôt, il tuerait Voldemort.

« On y va, » lança t il avant de transplaner.

La Cabane Hurlante était toujours fidèle à elle-même, glauque et déserte. Quelques sorts leurs permirent de s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls, et Harry prit une grande inspiration.

« Je l'appelle. J'espère juste que ce fichu sort marche aussi bien qu'il le prétend… »

Ron acquiesça, s'éloignant prudemment d'un pas.

le sort fonctionnait vraiment aussi bien que Snape l'avait dit. Harry sentit une chaleur impérieuse l'envahir, exigeant le retour de l'esclave, qui se matérialisa aussitôt devant lui. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il fut soulagé mais l'instant d'après ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en constatant que Snape n'était pas seul. Une main sur chacune de ses épaules, deux Mangemorts l'entouraient. Snape n'eut que le temps de crier « Disparaissez ! », mais il était déjà trop tard.

Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, les deux intrus avaient profité de l'effet de surprise pour désarmer et immobiliser les adolescents qui n'avaient rien vu venir.

Refusant d'accepter ce nouveau revers de fortune, Harry se tourna vers Snape… qui lui faisait face, sans baguette, les mains liées dans le dos, une expression de pur désespoir sur le visage.

Non. C'était impossible.

« Bien joué, Potter, » lança un des Mangemorts. « Droit dans le panneau, tout comme l'avait prévu Bellatrix. Un vrai cadeau de noël sous le sapin ! »

« Et deux pour le prix d'un, » renchérit le second, « c'est pas beau ça ? Devine qui va avoir une belle prime ce soir, avec un aussi joli lot ? »

Tous deux éclatèrent de rire, clairement satisfait.

« Allez, on embarque tout ça à la maison. Occupe-toi de Snape, je prends les gamins. »

« Y'a pas de doute, Severus, tu sais toujours te rendre utile. Brave toutou ! » fit le deuxième Mangemort en le prenant pas le bras.

Livide, Snape jeta un regard las à son maître. Que faisait il ici ? Comment avait il pu tomber dans un piège aussi stupide ? Il lui avait pourtant dit d'appeler l'Ordre, qu'il protègerait Granger… mais bien sûr, le gamin ne pouvait pas l'écouter, non, pas lui, le professeur détesté, l'esclave méprisable. Il aurait du le savoir, l'anticiper… que pouvait il faire maintenant ? Attendre le bon moment, tout au mieux… espérer un miracle.

Les mangemorts transplanèrent avec leur butin, et furent accueillis par les cris triomphants de leurs collègues. Les Malfoys, cependant, ne semblèrent qu'à moitié enthousiastes.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous vous soyez faits prendre à un piège aussi simpliste, » cracha Draco en les voyant arriver. « Décidément, Potter, tu es aussi stupide que tu en as l'air ! Et un Weasley de plus au tapis… décidément, c'est un chance que tes parents aient prévu une marge pour les pertes, le rouquin ! »

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Qu'est ce que vous avez fait à ma famille ? » cria Ron, plus furieux qu'Harry ne l'avait jamais vu.

« Tu n'es pas encore au courant ? Bah, tu le sauras assez vite. Ne t'inquiète pas, vous aurez bientôt une belle réunion de famille de l'autre côté du voile, quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera revenu ! »

« Malfoy ! » rugit Ron mais les mangemorts les entrainaient déjà vers les cachots, loin du grand hall où une fête semblait se préparer.

« Ils doivent rester vivants jusque là ! » Harry entendit il Lucius prévenir, « Il est hors de question qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Potter avant le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est entendu ? »

« Potter, peut-être, mais les deux autres… »

« Le rouquin est de sang-pur. Faites ce que vous voulez avec la fille, et gardez l'esclave hors de leur présence, c'est entendu ? »

« A vos ordres. »

Harry sentit tout son corps se raidir. Non ! Pas Hermione ! Ils ne pouvaient pas ! Mais la porte du cachot où lui et Ron avaient été jetés s'ouvrit un instant plus tard et il comprit, en voyant Bellatrix rentrer, un sourire maniaque aux lèvres, que tout était possible.

« Oh, petit Potter, » susurra t elle, « quelle terrible, terrible erreur tu as fais ! Comme tu vas souffrir ! »

Elle lui caressa la joue, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de céder à sa première impulsion : lui cracher au visage.

Mais Bellatrix ne tressaillit même pas. Si c'était possible, son sourire ne fit que s'élargir.

« Vraiment, petit Potter ? C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ? C'est bien. Je ne vais pas te toucher, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. En revanche, ton amie… oh, ta pauvre amie ! Comme elle va payer ! Et ton précieux esclave, il va devoir répondre des crimes de son maître. Tu veux un secret, petit Potter ? »

Elle s'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent son oreille.

« J'ai toujours eu un petit faible pour ton Snape. Il est si délicieux à torturer ! Ma mère le louait à Silvius pour que je m'entraine sur lui, quand j'étais petite ! C'est tellement émouvant de retrouver ces souvenirs… as-tu déjà essayé, petit Potter ? Il met si longtemps à crier, on croit qu'il va tenir, et puis il y a toujours ce sort auquel il ne s'attend pas, ou cette potion qui fait brûler la peau, tu la connais, dis-moi ? Il l'a inventé lui-même. J'adore lui faire essayer ses propres potions. Mais je crois que je vais devoir lui demander d'en inventer une nouvelle rien que pour ta petite catin sang-de-bourbe, qu'en dis tu ? »

Cette fois, Harry s'abstint de réagir. Il concentra toute sa volonté à ne pas bouger un seul muscle, ne pas montrer la moindre émotion. Il ne laisserait pas ce plaisir à Bellatrix.

La sorcière le félicita d'une tape sur la joue.

« Brave petit, tu peux être dressé, finalement ! Mais ne sois pas jaloux, mon maître va bien s'occuper de toi quand il rentrera ! Et je lui demanderai comme faveur d'être la première à jouer avec toi ! Tu es content, dis ? »

Elle partit d'un rire hystérique.

« Quand il saura ce que tu as fait… je ne voudrais pas être à ta place, petit Potter. Ni à celle de tes amis. Tu as été très stupide, petit garçon, vraiment très stupide. »

Eraflant une dernière fois sa joue de son ongle, elle quitta enfin le cachot avec un dernier regard fanatique vers eux. Ce regard, autant que ses paroles, finir de nouer les tripes d'Harry.

« On est fichus, » murmura Ron à ses côtés. « On est vraiment fichus. Personne ne sait que nous sommes ici. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'envoyer Coq. »

« Arrête, on va s'en sortir, » tenta de le rassurer Harry. « Je te le promets. On va trouver quelque chose. »

« Ce plan était complètement foireux depuis le départ. Je n'aurais jamais du te suivre. Tu es complètement bizarre depuis cet été, depuis que Snape… » il soupira. « Je n'aurais pas du t'écouter. »

Harry sentit son cœur sombrer dans sa poitrine.

« Mais peut-être que Snape trouvera. C'est notre seule chance. Si quelqu'un peut nous sortir d'ici, c'est bien lui, » finit Ron avec un soupir.

Cette fois, c'est la rage qui embrasa la poitrine d'Harry. Snape ? Ron attendait que Snape les sauve ? C'était lui, Harry Potter, lui sur qui reposait le poids de leur monde, la prophétie ! Pas Snape ! Snape n'était qu'un pion, un esclave, un sale type qui…

Il serra les dents. Qui était probablement en train de se faire torturer à l'heure où il parlait. Mais c'était tout de même injuste…

Un cri interrompit ses pensées. Hermione ! Il tenta de lutter contre ses liens, sans effet. A ses côtés, Ron fixait la porte d'un visage blême. L'impuissance, réalisa Harry à cette instant, était probablement la pire des choses… et Voldemort n'était même pas encore là.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que les cris d'Hermione résonnaient toujours dans les murs du Manoir, Harry se sentait prêt à tuer, vomir, et détruire le bâtisse toute entière. Si seulement on voulait bien lui détacher les mains et lui rendre sa baguette, il jurait d'en finir avec tous les Mangemorts présent dans le Manoir !

Pendant un instant, il crut son vœu exaucé quand Lucius apparut, les traits tirés mais visiblement satisfait.

« A nous deux, Potter. Nous avons à parler. »

Harry serra les dents et se releva de lui-même. Une main sur son épaule, le bout de sa baguette pointé contre sa nuque, Lucius le guida vers la sortie du couloir. Derrière eux, Harry entendit un bruit de course effrénée, et pendant un instant, Malfoy fut déséquilibré, prit par surprise… une seconde plus tard, Ron volait à travers la pièce pour s'écraser sur le mur opposé, sa tentative d'évasion avortée.

« Totalement pathétique, M. Weasley, » fit lentement Malfoy. « Gardez vos forces, vous en aurez besoin. »

Sur ces mots, il poussa Harry hors du cachot et referma la lourde porte derrière eux. En silence, ils parcourent un long couloir, montèrent un escalier interminable, et se retrouvèrent enfin dans une partie visiblement habite du manoir. Lucius ouvrit une porte, et s'inclina dans une parodie de révérence pour laisser passer Harry.

Le cœur battant, le jeune homme entra dans ce qui semblait être un bureau. Une large table trônait au milieu de la pièce, flanquée de deux hauts fauteuils. Un parchemin était posé bien en évidence, à côté d'une plume, et Harry se mit à présager le pire.

Les liens qui maintenaient ses poignets se défirent, et Malfoy l'invita d'un geste à prendre place sur un fauteuil. Serrant les dents, Harry s'exécuta.

« Eh bien, M. Potter, on dirait que vous avez causé un beau chaos aujourd'hui, » commence Lucius. Harry s'abstint de répondre.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a demandé que personne ne vous touche si vous veniez à être capturé, aussi aucun mal ne vous sera fait jusqu'à son retour. Quelle chance vous avez… »

Le jeune homme grogna, son regard planté dans celui, gris et amusé, de Lucius.

« Oui, quelle chance. Vos amis et serviteurs n'en ont pas eu autant. Amicus ! »

Une porte s'ouvrit, et un Mangemort poussa quelqu'un dans la pièce. Snape, réalisa Harry. Snape, qui semblait être passé sous une moissonneuse batteuse. Plus assommé que conscient, l'esclave vint s'agenouiller aux pieds de son maître.

« Pardonnez moi, maître, » murmura t il.

Harry déglutit péniblement.

« Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez ? » demanda t il d'une voix rauque à Lucius. « Il fait partie des vôtres. Il ne me sert que parce qu'il y est obligé. Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous en prendre à lui ! »

« Ah, mais c'est qu'il a détruit un objet de la plus haute importance, ordres ou pas… mieux valait lui donner un avant gout de ce qui l'attend, n'est ce pas ? »

« Vous êtes cinglé, » fit Harry entre ses dents. « Faites ce que vous voulez… mais Snape n'a fait que ce que je lui ai demandé. Comme il y est obligé. »

« Oui, et il est très efficace à cela, j'en sais quelque chose, je l'ai dressé moi-même, » fit Lucius avec un sourire, en passant une main dans les cheveux de Snape.

Harry vit l'esclave tressaillir à se contact et se retint de frapper Malfoy. Snape était à lui, et il n'avait aucun droit de le toucher, de quelque manière que ce soit !

« Mais vous avez un autre compagnon, dans ces murs, ou plutôt devrais je dire une autre compagne. Et cette petite sang-de-bourbe, en revanche, n'a plus aucune utilité. »

« Laissez Hermione tranquille, espèce de… »

« Tout doux, jeune homme. Ce genre de discours ne vous amènera à rien, ne vous a-t-on donc jamais rien appris en Défense ? Non, je suppose que non. Ah, l'art de la rhétorique se perd… quoiqu'il en soit, nous sommes d'accord sur un point. Cette petite chose n'a plus aucun intérêt, même pour Bellatrix. Elle est lassée de la faire crier, et préfère s'amuser avec son nouveau jouet. »

A nouveau, Lucius caressa les cheveux de Snape.

« Il y a à présent deux possibilités, M. Potter. La première est que je cède votre amie aux Mangemorts de rang inférieur qui ont besoin de s'entrainer à … certains exercices, et qui la cèderont à leur tour à Fenrir Greyback pour son amusement. Il a déjà demandé à mettre une option sur sa tête, pour une raison qui m'échappe. »

Sa moue de dégout indiquait clairement ce qu'il pensait de ces penchants pour les sang-de-bourbe.

« Et l'autre option ? » se força à demander Harry.

« L'autre option ? Nous laissons Miss Granger vivre. J'irais même jusqu'à offrir de ne pas la torturer. Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres aura fini de lui soutirer toutes les informations qu'il désire, nous lui retirerons sa magie et elle sera exilée chez les moldus, là où elle aurait toujours du être. Après, bien sûr, avoir effacé tous ses souvenirs des sept dernières années. »

« C'est… » Harry chercha un mot. Horrible ? Oui, mais moins que de la torturer avant de la jeter à Greyback. « Qu'est ce que vous voulez en échange ? »

Lucius laissa paraitre un sourire carnassier et triomphant.

« Vous avez quelque chose qui m'intéresse. Votre esclave. Snape. Vendez-le moi, et vous sauvez votre amie. »

Harry sursauta, et son regard se dirigea automatiquement vers le visage de Snape. En une seconde, il y lu la stupéfaction, la terreur, la résignation, et enfin une sorte de profonde satisfaction.

Il secoua la tête, jurant en lui-même. Il avait eu raison, depuis le départ. Snape avait toujours été du côté de Voldemort, de toute son âme. Il lui avait obéit par obligation, mais il avait attendu ce moment depuis le début. Quand il pensait à tout ce que les autres lui avaient fait subir à cause de ce fichu esclave … si seulement ils l'avaient cru, songea t il amèrement. Et quel intérêt de garder Snape à présent ? Il allait aider l'autre camp, certes, mais il était plus probable que Voldemort le torture à mort, quand il apprendrait ce qu'il avait fait.

« Comment puis je être sur que vous allez tenir parole ? » croassa t il.

Le sourire de Lucius s'élargit.

« C'est là la beauté de la chose vous ne pouvez pas. Mais vous avez ma promesse solennelle. Cette sang de bourbe ne nous sera d'aucune autre utilité une fois ses souvenirs pillés. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il le fallait. Il devait sauver Hermione. Mais Snape… sa mère aurait été tellement peinée. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, elle et son père, pour le tirer des griffes de Malfoy… il n'avait guère le choix, cependant.

« Très bien. C'est d'accord. »

Il vit Snape s'affaisser un peu plus, et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir pitié de l'homme. Personne, dans le fond, ne méritait cela… pas même Snape.

Mais la guerre ne lui laissait pas le choix. La loyauté envers ses amis non plus.

Lucius, lui, rayonnait d'une satisfaction malsaine. D'un geste feutré, il posa le parchemin devant Harry et lui tendit la plume.

« Parfait, M. Potter. Pour une fois dans votre vie, vous prenez la bonne décision. Signez ici. »

Harry jeta un regard trouble sur le parchemin. 'Certificat de cession de l'esclave…' Il ne put lire plus loin. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait faire ça…

Tentant de brider toutes les pensées qui assaillaient son cerveau, lui criant de refuser, de se battre, de trouver une autre solution, il baissa la plume vers le parchemin et signa, faisant crisser le papier.

Dès qu'il eut levé la main, le parchemin émit une lumière rouge vif qui vint envelopper Snape et Malfoy. Ce dernier posa une main sur le front de l'esclave et récita la formule qu'Harry lui-même avait balbutié, quelques semaines auparavant, sous un arbre…

« Parfait, » murmura Lucius. « Parfait. Tu es de retour à la maison, Severus… »

« Oui, maître. » La voix était cassée, sans ton. Harry ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir en l'entendant… et en entendant le titre attribué à un autre.

De la jalousie ? Non, bien sûr que non. Mais… c'était injuste, vraiment injuste.

« Est-ce que vous allez vraiment tenir votre promesse ? » demanda t il en fermant les yeux.

« Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre, j'en ai bien l'intention, » répondit Lucius. « Votre choix n'est pas plus mauvais qu'un autre, M. Potter. Félicitation, vous aurez au moins accompli quelque chose aujourd'hui. Amicus, raccompagne le. J'ai une petite discussion à avoir avec mon nouvel esclave. »

Lentement, comme à travers du brouillard, Harry parcouru le chemin retour vers le cachot. C'était un cauchemar, c'était forcément un cauchemar… tout était complètement… fou. Irréel. Les gens n'étaient pas vendus et achetés ainsi, sur de simples menaces, passés de mains en mains. Hermione n'allait pas perdre sa magie, ni être donne à Greyback. Tout… tout allait s'arranger. Il allait trouver une solution.

Quoiqu'il arrive, il devait trouver une solution.

* * *

**Chers lecteurs, toujours aucun moyen de répondre à vos reviews, et c'est bien frustrant ! en meme temps, ça m'évite de vous spoiler...**

**Par où commencer ? Profitez de ce chapitre, et de son calme relatif, c'était le dernier dans le genre avant un moment. Les suivants sont sponsorisés par Kleenex. 'ai du décaler le chapitre "terrible" dont je vous ai parlé, c'est devenu le chapitre 20, qui est d'ores et déja écris, de même que le 19 !**

**J'ai écris comme une malade, mes petits chéris, je suis repassée en avance sur NaNo! si je ne suispas trop fatiguée, je continue sur ma lancée ce soir, mais woouh écrire le chapitre 20 m'a complètement vidée émotionnellement parlant. **

**Donc... je vous dis à demain pour le chapitre 19, et le 20... quand vous serez sages !**


	19. Chapter 19

Comment les choses avaient-elles pu tourner de manière aussi dramatique ? Comment, et pourquoi ? A travers le brouillard de douleur dans lequel il semblait flotter, ces deux pensées étaient les seules à émerger.

Comment Potter avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Comment avait-il pu accepter de le vendre aussi facilement ? Sans même marchander, ni protester, menacer ?

Potter… Saint Potter… il avait eu raison. Rien qu'un stupide gamin trop gâté qui n'avait de pensée que pour lui-même. Ô, Lily, si tu avais vécu… ce bébé, il te ressemblait tellement, tellement !

Merlin, ça ne finira jamais. Il n'y avait aucun échappatoire, aucun espoir, aucune raison de croire à une victoire. Il appartenait de nouveau à Lucius Malfoy, et il allait devoir payer. Pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, aux ordres d'autres maîtres, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait, ce que Malfoy voulait lui reprocher, et tout simplement son absence à sa botte ces vingt dernières années.

Il n'avait pas oublié à quel point Lucius était sadique et efficace, non. En revanche, il avait espéré, cru, ne plus jamais se retrouver sous sa coupe. Lily avait promis… mais Lily était morte. James Potter également, avec le semblant de protection qu'il lui avait apporté. Merlin, il avait eu quelques années de répit, mais comme le prix à payer était cher…

Mais en dépit de tout cela, Potter Junior avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Ce qu'il espérait. A présent, il allait pouvoir agir, d'une certaine façon. Même si une fois de plus, le prix à payer allait être élevé.

« Severus ne doit pas bouger. Preti va tout réparer. »

Il ouvrit péniblement les paupières, sentant ses lèvres s'étirer en une ombre de sourire. Il y était, enfin.

« Oh, Preti, tu es toujours là, » murmura-t-il.

« Severus ne doit pas parler ! Bien sûr, Preti est toujours là. Où est ce que Preti irait ? Les elfes ne peuvent pas être vendus, non. Sinon, Preti aurait été dans la maison du gentil maître de Severus. Severus lui aurait dit de l'acheter, oui ? »

« Tu le sais bien, » fit Snape en laissant les sorts de l'elfe de maison agir sur ses blessures.

« Maître Lucius a dit de soigner ce qui pouvait tuer, » expliqua l'elfe, « mais pas le reste. Preti est désolée, Severus. »

« Je sais, » murmura le sorcier. « Merci, Preti. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, la douleur avait diminué à un niveau supportable. Il n'était pas encore prêt à préparer une potion de deuxième année, ni même à allumer un feu sous un chaudron, mais il pouvait penser de manière presque cohérente.

« Preti, tu te souviens d'Ulis ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, Preti se souvient. Ulis aimait beaucoup Severus. Ulis disait que c'était comme son fils, » fit l'elfe d'une voix douce.

Snape hocha la tête.

« Le fils d'Ulis, Preti. Je voudrais le voir. »

« Severus ne peut pas, Dobby n'est plus ici… »

« Preti, s'il te plait. »

« Severus n'est pas raisonnable. Preti est là pour soigner Severus, c'est tout ! » gronda l'elfe.

« Preti, s'il te plait. Tu sais qu'ils vont me tuer. Je dois voir Dobby. Une dernière fois. Pour Ulis, » murmura-t-il à regret. Utiliser le nom de celui qui avait pris soin de loin pendant son enfance lui coutait… mais il n'avait pas le choix.

« Preti sera punie si quelqu'un sait, » gémit l'elfe.

« Personne ne saura. Je ne dirai rien. Je serai mort bientôt. »

« Severus va encore faire des bêtises ! »

« Peu importe, Preti. Ca n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Il faut que je lui parle. S'il te plait. »

L'elfe secoua la tête.

« Severus va encore me mettre dans les ennuis. C'est toujours pareil ! »

Snape se contenta de fixer l'elfe de son regard vitreux.

« Oh, très bien, Preti va appeler Dobby à Poudlard ! Mais c'est la dernière bêtise que Preti fera pour Severus ! La dernière ! »

« Merci beaucoup, petite sœur, » murmura Snape en fermant à nouveau les yeux, rassuré. Il sentit une petite main lui tapoter la tête.

« Severus était un bon ami, » renifla Preti. « Preti est désolée. Désolée. »

Snape se contenta d'hocher la tête, incapable de dire un mot de plus. Doucement, il se laissa bercer par le son de son propre pouls battant dans son crâne. En se concentrant sur la douleur qui avait disparu, on parvenait presque à oublier celle qui restait. C'était un des conseils que lui avait chuchoté Ulis, il y a bien longtemps, quand il n'était encore qu'un petit garçon, terrifié et perdu…

Ulis avait eu raison. Il pourrait le lui dire, bientôt.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sa transe fut interrompue par un 'pop' caractéristique.

« Oh, Severus est vraiment là ! A nouveau ! Dobby est si content de retrouver le professeur ! Mais qu'est ce que Severus fait ici ? »

Snape se contenta d'ouvrir les yeux et de le fixer du regard. L'elfe eu un hoquet de surprise.

« Severus appartient de nouveau au maître Malfoy, Dobby le sent ! Pourquoi ? Severus doit appartenir à Harry Potter, c'est marqué ! C'est signé ! » glapit Dobby.

A nouveau, Snape garda le silence.

« Mais si Severus est ici, s'il appartient au mauvais maître Malfoy, alors… alors Harry Potter est prisonnier ici aussi ! » réalisa l'elfe.

Cette fois, Snape réussit à sourire. Tout du moins, ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus.

« Oh, oh, oh, Dobby doit sauver Harry Potter et ses amis ! » fit l'elfe d'une voix suraiguë. « Ils doivent être dans les cachots, c'est obligé… »

Il s'interrompit, jetant un regard songeur à Snape.

« Severus est brave, très brave. Dobby a compris. Dobby fera ce qu'il y a à faire. »

Snape hocha la tête, et s'autorisa à fermer les yeux. Il avait accompli sa mission. Merlin fasse que ce soit suffisant… à présent, les cartes n'étaient plus entre ses mains, il pouvait lâcher prise. L'instant suivant, les murs gris du cachot se fondirent au noir, et il sombra dans une douce inconscience.

Du fond de son cachot, Harry guettait les bruits. N'importe lesquels. Des cris, principalement… ceux d'Hermione, indiquant que Lucius lui avait menti. Ceux de Snape, lui prouvant qu'il était un monstre. Il était persuadé d'avoir entendu quelque chose, tout à l'heure… mais personne ne poussait ce genre de cri, n'est ce pas ? Pas un être humain, en tout cas. Pas Snape.

Ron, tourné vers le mur, le front posé sur une pierre, n'émettait qu'une respiration rythmique et contrôlée. Les quelques mots qu'ils avaient échangés avaient suffit à rendre le jeune homme fou de rage muette et d'impuissance. Le reproche qu'Harry avait lu dans ses yeux avait fait plus pour abaisser son estime de soit que tous ce que les Dursley avaient pu faire depuis son enfance. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre, bon sang ?

Mieux valait se concentrer sur le bruit des gouttes d'eau qui tombaient, à une cadence sinistre, dans la petite flaque d'eau qui constituait probablement leur réserve de boisson.

Le bruit d'un transplanage, si discret soit il, faillit lui donner une crise cardiaque. Son premier reflexe fut de chercher sa baguette, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'en avait plus. Mais la panique laissa aussitôt cours à la plus grande joie qu'il ait ressentit depuis des mois.

« Dobby ! »

En un bond, il tombait dans les bras de l'elfe, sous les yeux d'un Ron effaré.

« Oh, Harry Potter, Dobby est tellement heureux ! Harry Potter est vivant, et son Whiskey aussi ! Dobby va vous sortir de là, tout de suite ! »

« Nous sortir de là ? Dobby, est ce que tu peux ? »

« Bien sûr, que Dobby peut. Dobby a été un elfe de cette maison. La maison n'oublie pas. Harry Potter, Whiskey, tenez la main de Dobby ! »

« Emmène nous dans un endroit sur et désert, Dobby, après je te ferai transplaner à Misty Shack ! Vite ! »

Une seconde plus tard, ils apparaissaient au milieu d'une foret, et Ron poussa un cri de triomphe. Un instant plus tard, ils foulaient à nouveau le sol de Misty Shack, et Harry sentit son cœur exploser de bonheur. Merlin, il n'avait jamais cru revoir la petite maison sur la falaise !

« Dobby, s'il te plait, est ce que tu pourrais aller chercher Hermione ? » supplia Harry.

« Et Snape, » ajouta Ron, « il faut ramener Snape ! »

« Non, » protesta Harry, « il est à Malfoy maintenant, il est contre nous ! »

« Arrête, Harry, c'est Snape, quoique tu en penses, il nous protègera de son mieux ! »

« Vous êtes tous tellement à côté de la plaque ! » cria Harry, laissant échapper sa colère. « Tu n'as pas vu son visage, quand Malfoy a annoncé qu'il voulait le reprendre ! Il était soulagé, tu m'entends ? Soulagé ! Il n'attendait que ça ! C'est un mage noir, il était dans leur camp depuis le début, il faisait juste semblant d'être de notre côté parce qu'il y était obligé ! »

« Tu es complètement… » mais Ron n'eut pas l'occasion d'aller plus loin. Dobby s'était interposé entre eux, fixant Harry d'un air sévère, pour la première fois de sa vie.

« Severus Snape n'est pas un mage noir. C'est un esclave, » fit il sérieusement.

« Je sais, Dobby, mais… »

« Non, Harry Potter ne sait pas. Severus connait la magie noir parce que le mauvais maître Malfoy lui a appris. Severus Snape n'est pas gentil avec les gens, parce que les gens ne sont pas gentils avec lui. C'est Ulis, c'est le père de Dobby qui a pris soin du bébé quand il est arrivé. En même temps que Dobby, mais Dobby avait une famille. Severus avait juste les mauvais maîtres, et Darius le mauvais esclave, et Ulis pour le soigner. Ulis lui a appris ce qui était bien, mal, mais maître Silvius et maître Lucius voulaient juste dresser. C'est très difficile, Harry Potter, très difficile de savoir ce qui est bien et mal, quand tout est toujours mal. »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Dobby, Hermione… »

« Dobby va aller chercher Hermione. Mais avant, Harry Potter doit comprendre. Maître Silvius a demandé à Severus de tuer Darius. Severus a obéit. Darius était toujours méchant… mais Severus a eu des cauchemars. Longtemps. Un jour, maître Lucius a vu qu'Ulis consolait Severus. Alors, il a demandé à Severus de tuer Ulis. Severus a dit non. Et puis, longtemps après, il a dit oui. Parce que Lucius torturait Ulis, puis Severus, puis Ulis, puis Dobby. »

« Je suis désolé, mais… »

« Non, Dobby explique. Severus déteste les maîtres Malfoy. Severus a dit à Dobby qu'il préfèrerait mourir que de revenir au Manoir. Mais Severus est revenu, pour aider Harry Potter et ses amis. »

« Dobby… »

« Dobby continue. Severus a demandé à Preti d'aller chercher Dobby à Poudlard. »

Cette fois, Harry eut un hoquet de surprise.

« Quoi ! C'est lui qui t'a fait appeler ? »

« Oui, Harry Potter. C'est Severus qui a fait venir Dobby pour sauver Harry Potter et ses amis. Severus Snape n'est pas un mage noir. Severus Snape n'a pas trahi les gentils maîtres. Mais il a trahi les mauvais maître. Alors, maintenant, le sort d'esclavage va tuer Severus. Dobby ne peut pas le ramener, parce que le sort le tuerait encore plus vite. Mais Severus va mourir de toute façon, avant dix jours, parce qu'il a trahi ses maîtres. »

Harry sentit son monde et ses certitudes s'effondrer alors qu'il tombait à genoux sur le sol herbeux.

« Non… »

Dobby le fixait toujours, son air sévère adouci à présent.

« Severus a fait le bon choix. Ulis serait fier de lui. Maintenant, Dobby va chercher Hermione. Mais Harry Potter ne doit plus dire du mal de son esclave. »

« Ce n'est plus mon esclave, » fit Harry en sentant les larmes se mettre à couler sur ses joues. « Je l'ai vendu. Je l'ai tué. »

« Non, Harry Potter, Severus a fait son choix. Et il a choisi son maître. Harry Potter doit être fier. »

L'elfe lui tapota doucement l'épaule avant de disparaitre. Un instant plus tard, il était de retour, Hermione à ses côtés.

La jeune fille ne perdit pas une seconde pour se jeter dans les bras de son petit ami, sanglotant et remerciant Dobby qui les regardait en souriant. Tristement.

Harry, lui, n'enregistra qu'un immense soulagement en la voyant courir, libre et entière. Ils avaient réussi. Ils avaient perdu. Perdu Snape.

« Dobby, » murmura-t-il, « il doit y avoir un moyen… Snape… »

« Il n'y a pas de moyen, Harry Potter, » fit Dobby avec une infinie tristesse. « Seul le maître peut pardonner et inverser le sort, et jamais le mauvais maître ne pardonnera. Non, il laissera le sort faire, en tuant Severus aussi par lui-même. Dobby devrait tuer Severus, c'est tout ce qu'il reste à faire… »

« ne le fait pas, » murmura Harry. « Je vais trouver un moyen. Je te jure que je vais trouver, Dobby. Je vais le sauver. Et je vais lui demander pardon, à genoux. »

Dobby sourit tristement.

« Dobby ne peut surement plus retourner au manoir de toute façon, le maître a surement demandé aux elfes de changer les sorts. Mais Dobby a confiance. Harry Potter trouvera. Il sauvera Severus. »

Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir si l'elfe croyait vraiment ce qu'il disait, ou s'il s'agissait d'un simple réconfort. Mais peu important. Il avait la ferme intention de tenir cette promesse, même si elle devait lui couter la vie.

* * *

**Chers lecteurs, voici le premier des chapitres "kleenex"! j'espère que vous l'aurez aimé... et si vous avez eu du mal ave celui-ci, je vous déconseille FORTEMENT de lire le suivant ! Honnêtement. Il m'a vidée.**

**Je tenais aussi à vous rappeler une choe: le rating 'drama'. Je n'ai pas encore décidé de la fin, bien que j'aie une petite idée, mais il n'est a priori vraiment pas là pour le decors!**

Enfin, un graaans merci pour vos reviews, grace auxquelles je suis repassée en tête pour Nano! youhou !

La suite demain, pour le fameux chapitre20 ;-)


	20. Chapter 20

Deux heures seulement auparavant, ils étaient au Manoir Malfoy, persuadés de ne pas voir la fin de la semaine, attendant avec angoisse l'arrivée de Voldemort, et à présent…

A présent, tout était différent, songea Harry. Comment le monde pouvait-il changer aussi dramatiquement en si peu de temps ? L'Ordre avait été prévenu, et Rémus, envoyé en émissaire au point de rendez-vous donné avait commencé par le serrer dans ses bras avant de crier comme jamais encore il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Harry avait été proprement sidéré de voir que le calme et doux Lupin était capable d'un tel éclat de colère.

Les mots et le temps manquaient pour tout raconter, mais il avait compris… et laissé repartir Harry, avec la promesse de donner rapidement des nouvelles. Le jeune homme avait refusé tout serment de ne pas se mettre en danger, et exigé sa confiance de la part de l'ancien professeur. Ce que Rémus avait lu dans ses yeux avait semblé le convaincre que rien ne le ferait reculer. De leur côté, les membres de l'Ordre accusaient un blessé, et pas des moindres… Bill Weasley était à présent soigné en cachette par Poppy Pomfrey, son état préoccupant après qu'il ait reçu un sort pour l'instant non-identifié de Rodolfus Lestrange. La nouvelle avait déprimé un peu plus Ron, et Harry savait que son prochain plan, s'il en trouvait un, allait devoir ne comporter aucune faille… ou en tout cas aucune chance de mettre un Weasley en danger.

A présent, Hermione et Ron profitaient ensemble des derniers rayons du soleil sur la grève, dans leur nouveau campement de fortune, aussi serrés l'un contre l'autre que deux amoureux pouvaient l'être. Harry était resté seul, et Misty Shack lui manquait déjà. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la maisonnette où le drame avait commencé à se nouer… cet endroit que Snape leur avait offert, qui comptait tant pour lui. Son refuge.

Quand tout cela serait fini, il rendrait la maison à Snape et lui promettrait de ne plus jamais y mettre les pieds, il en faisait le serment.

Mais pour l'instant, il fallait trouver un moyen de sauver Snape. Voldemort devait être rentré au Manoir à l'heure qu'il était, et sa première tentative avait convaincu Harry de la stupidité de tenter une entrée en force. Selon toutes probabilités, Voldemort était en train de torturer Snape à l'heure qu'il était… s'il ne l'avait pas déjà tué.

Merlin, réalisa-t-il, Snape avait non seulement détruit un horcruxe, mais il l'avait aidé à s'échapper. Harry avait déjà eu un petit aperçu des corrections que Voldemort réservait aux Mangemorts en faute, et il n'avait pas la moindre envie de savoir ce que pouvait être la punition d'un esclave pour ce genre de crime…

Il devait le tirer de là, et pour cela il avait besoin de quelque chose de nouveau. La baguette que Dobby lui avait ramenée ne suffirait pas, il fallait une nouvelle approche, une nouvelle arme, une nouvelle perspective… quelque chose qui les sorte de leur spirale perdante.

Son regard tomba sur le sac d'Hermione, le ramenant subitement à leur dernière escapade dans Gringotts. Merlin, il avaient réussi à pénétrer dans Gringotts par effraction… et il avait même réussi à cambrioler son propre coffre ! Il pouvait bien pénétrer au Manoir Malfoy !

Le coffret qu'il avait enlevé de la pièce lui revint soudain à l'esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment, évidemment, mais… si c'était justement la perspective dont il avait besoin ?

A défaut d'autre plan, Harry saisit le coffret dans le sac et le posa sur ses genoux. Il était plus lourd qu'il en avait l'air… délicatement, il posa sa paume sur les lettres d'or qui composaient son prénom, et sursauta quand un petit clic retentit.

Le couvercle glissa délicatement entre ses doigts, et Harry le souleva, hypnotisé. Il ne s'était attendu à rien de particulier, mais la vue d'une coupe aiguisa sa curiosité. Avec toutes les précautions possibles, il la sortit du coffret pour la poser sur la table. Ce n'était pas une simple coupe, réalisa-t-il, il en avait déjà vu une de ce type, dans le bureau de Dumbledore… une pensine !

Et elle était pleine ! Des souvenirs avaient été laissés là pour lui, mais par qui ? Personne n'avais pu… il remarqua soudain une carte blanche disposée dans le fond du coffret, et s'empressa de la lire, frénétique.

« Pour Harry, à n'utiliser que dans l'éventualité de mon décès. James Potter. »

Le souffle coupé, Harry se tourna à nouveau vers la coupe. Son père… son père avait fait cela pour lui ! Elle était là, la nouvelle perspective dont il avait besoin ! L'aide providentielle de James Potter !

Rempli d'espoir, il toucha la surface liquide du bout de sa baguette. Aussitôt, il se trouva projeté dans une autre pièce, bien plus grande. Un bureau, réalisa-t-il. Le bureau de James Potter, s'il en croyait le visage qui le contemplait à présent.

James Potter, les cheveux en bataille, le regardait d'un air hésitant. Il semblait fatigué, grave.

«Harry,» commença-t-il avant de soupirer. «Merlin. C'est plus difficile que je ne le pensais. Harry, mon garçon... si tu peux voir ceci, c'est que je suis mort. Pas très réjouissant, comme perspective... mais pas vraiment étonnant non plus. Avec tout ce qui se passe... il faut que je prévoie cette éventualité. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que ce soit une bonne idée de faire ce que je m'apprête à faire. Bon sang... écoute-moi ; si tu es heureux, si tout va bien pour toi, si ta vie telle qu'elle est te convient, alors tu peux sortir de cette pensine immédiatement. Je te supplie même de le faire. Ce que je vais te montrer ici...» il grimaça.

« Tu ne vas pas l'aimer. Ca va te bouleverser. Bouleverser ta vie, aussi. Alors s'il te plait, réfléchis bien, ne gâche pas tout, tu n'en as pas besoin ! Ce que je vais te dire n'est pas essentiel à ton bonheur, tu comprends ? Mais au cas où les choses auraient mal tourné, alors, il faut que tu saches.»

Il fit une pause, semblant rassembler son courage.

« Si tu es toujours là, c'est que tu veux savoir, et que tout n'est pas idéal. J'en suis désolé, fils. Quoique tu puisses penser de moi après avoir vu le contenu de cette pensine... sache que j'ai toujours voulu ton bien, et uniquement ton bien, et que je t'ai toujours aimé, dès le premier instant. Rien n'a pu changer ça. Je n'ai pas regretté, pas une seconde... Merlin, je m'y prends mal. Mais j'espère que tu comprends au moins cela.»

Harry sentit sa tête tourner. Non, il n'était pas question de renoncer... mais son pouls battait furieusement à la pensée de ce que son père s'apprêtait à lui révéler. Visiblement, rien de bien réjouissant, ni de bien glorieux.

« Pour que tu comprennes, il faut que je reprenne depuis le départ. Tu connais sûrement Sirius, Rémus et Peter... nous nous sommes rencontrés tous les trois à Poudlard, et nous sommes devenus amis. En particulier Sirius et moi... et puis, il y avait Lily. Merlin, Harry, je te jure que cette fille était absolument extraordinaire, même à onze ans je pouvais le voir ! J'ai commencé à la courtiser en quatrième année, et ça n'a pas été une mince affaire... parce que vois-tu, il y avait un autre personnage, dans ce tableau. Severus Snape.»

Son visage s'assombrit quand il prononça ce nom.

«Un Serpentard. Et pour une raison que j'ignore, Lily s'est attaché à lui. Je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'elle lui trouvait... en tout cas pas avant de nombreuses années. Il ne souriait jamais. Toujours en train de se bagarrer avec tout le monde. Du moins c'est ce que je croyais à l'époque... quoiqu'il en soit, je dois dire que Sirius et moi lui avons mené la vie dure pour le décourager.

Mais plus on s'en prenait à lui, plus Lily le défendait... c'était infernal ! Je voulais juste que ce sale type disparaisse de la circulation, et sans le savoir, mon vœu a failli être exaucé. Mais comme tu le sais déjà, j'ai un mauvais karma. Je me suis retrouvé à vivre avec lui... Merlin, on n'en est pas encore là.»

Il fit apparaitre un verre qu'il vida d'une traite.

«Où en étais je ? Snape. Oui. Au fil du temps, j'ai fini par apprivoiser Lily. elle acceptait de me parler, de passer un peu de temps avec moi. J'ai cru que j'allais gagner, finalement. Jusqu'au jour, en sixième année, où je l'ai trouvée en pleurs dans le dortoir. Elle n'a rien voulu me dire, et j'ai cru que Snape lui avait fait quelque chose... je l'ai poussée, poussée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne m'explique tout, en me faisant jurer de garder le secret. Elle avait découvert quelques temps auparavant que Snape était un esclave. Et pire que ça, qu'il appartenait aux Malfoy. Bon sang, Harry... je peux te dire que je ne portais pas Snape dans mon cœur. Mais je ne souhaiterais pas ça à mon pire ennemi...»

Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, comme si les forces lui manquaient pour se tenir droit.

« Après ça, j'ai eu le droit aux confidences de Lily. Elle tentait parfois de le soigner, quand Lucius ou les Serpentards l'avaient un peu trop bousculé, et qu'il ne pouvait pas aller à l'infirmerie... alors, pour gagner des points, je l'ai accompagnée et aidée. Ouais, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour que ça se passe mieux pour Snape... je l'ai fais pour Lily, vraiment, mais je dois dire que ça m'avait un peu sonné. Je n'ai jamais pu le voir en peinture, Harry, mais ça... c'était autre chose que nos petits duels dans les couloirs.

Le fait de savoir que... bref, j'ai commencé à militer contre l'esclavage des sorciers. Ca a même plu à nos elfes de maison, va comprendre... quoiqu'il en soit, ça a continué comme ça un an. Lily, toujours collée à Snape, et moi qui avait les miettes. Mais ça me suffisait. Je savais bien de toute façon que ça ne durerait pas. Les Malfoy finiraient par le tuer, à force de le malmener, ou ils l'emmèneraient dans leur fichu manoir pour concocter des potions, et on n'entendrait plus parler de lui. Ca ne m'amusait pas, ça me faisait froid dans le dos... mais ça m'arrangeait bien. Pas très malin de ma part, hein ? Je sais.»

«En septième année,» reprit-il», Lily et moi nous sommes rapprochés. J'ai cru qu'elle m'aimait vraiment, cette fois, j'étais heureux... je l'ai demandée en mariage. C'était un peu fou, on était tellement jeunes, mais avec la guerre, Voldemort... ça semblait être la chose à faire. J'étais tellement fou d'elle... et tu sais quoi, elle a accepté. Elle a juste posé une condition : que je sauve Snape, que je le rachète à Malfoy. Autant te dire, fiston, que ça m'est resté en travers de la gorge.»

Harry n'avait aucun mal à l'imaginer...

« Mais j'étais tellement heureux qu'elle dise oui que j'ai accepté. Ca a pris du temps, Malfoy avait bien compris la situation... quand il a enfin accepté de vendre Snape, il avait eu le temps de le marquer. Et plus que ça, à mon avis... Snape adore la magie noire, il ne s'en est jamais caché. Il l'utilise plus facilement que n'importe quelle autre, et il en est fier. Il est... il a été élevé par les Malfoy, Harry, tu comprends. Je sais que ça implique plus d'horreurs que je ne peux l'imaginer, mais... ça ne change rien au fait qu'il est adepte de la magie noire, et qu'il avait un fichu don pour ça. Ca et les potions, bien sûr.

Dumbledore et moi avons réfléchi à la question de la marque, de son allégeance... et nous avons décidé de prendre le pari. J'ai laissé Malfoy faire, non pas que j'aurais pu l'empêcher... ou peut-être que si. Mais Dumbledore avait son idée là dessus, et je l'ai suivi. Au final, j'ai du débourser une fortune pour l'acheter... laisse moi te dire que c'était bien la somme la plus ridiculement dépensée de ma vie, mais c'était le prix pour avoir Lily. Et puis, j'étais fier de moi. Alors j'ai payé, et Snape est venu habiter avec nous.. »

A nouveau, James Potter dut d'interrompre pour vider un verre de ce qui ressemblait fort à du whisky pur-feu.

«Il était parfaitement dressé, impossible de dire le contraire. Il passait son temps à se jeter à genoux devant moi, à tout faire pour me convaincre qu'il était soumis et à mes ordres, il m'appelait 'maître' à chaque phrase. Et moi, comme un imbécile, j'ai essayé de le rassurer. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait plus à rien à craindre, qu'on prendrait soin de lui, qu'il ne lui arriverait plus rien de mal. Qu'il n'avait qu'à laisser la magie noire de côté, faire profil bas, et profiter de la vie. N'étais-je pas le parfait bon samaritain?» ricana-t-il.

«Et Lily, bien sûr, rayonnait de bonheur. elle avait 'ses deux hommes' pour elle, comme elle disait. Inutile de te dire comme ça me ravissait de l'entendre dire ça... mais je n'avais rien à lui reprocher. La parfaite épouse. Charmante, souriante, adorable... elle illuminait ma vie, Harry. J'étais tellement heureux que je pouvais lui pardonner la présence de cet infernal trouble-fête dans notre maison. Bon sang, j'ai même continué à militer pour les droits des esclaves... je le traitais de mon mieux. Je voyais bien qu'il s'attendait toujours à ce que je lui jette un sort, mais j'ai tout fait pour que ça lui passe. J'ai interdit aux autres de l'ennuyer. Je lui ai donné sa chambre, sa liberté autant que possible... à un moment donné, j'ai cru qu'on pourrait devenir amis. En tout cas, s'entendre suffisamment pour que ça marche. »

Harry resta perplexe à ses mots; à quoi James jouait il ? Il avait vu les scènes dans la mémoire de Snape, et ça ne ressemblait à rien à ce tableau idyllique !

«Et puis, il a fallut reprendre le travail. Je suis parti en formation d'Auror, l'école me prenait tout mon temps. Lily, elle, a souhaité approfondir sa connaissance des sorts... je crois qu'elle cherchait un moyen d'annuler celui qui liait Snape... quoiqu'il en soit, elle a trouvé une école.

Et Snape, évidemment, est parti pour devenir maître des potions. La première année, nous rentrions tous, tous les soirs. Ca ne se passait pas si mal. J'étais avec Sirius toute la journée, j'avais plus de patience pour Snape le soir... et Lily était là, le soleil de ma vie, j'étais plus amoureux que jamais. Je faisais tout pour être un bon époux, moi aussi. mais la formation s'est intensifiée, et je rentrais de plus en plus tard, de plus en plus fatigué. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours facile à vivre, mais est-ce que c'était une raison...»

Son visage se tordit en une expression douloureuse. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre.

«Un soir, Harry... Merlin, c'est ta dernière chance de renoncer, après cela, il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière. Réfléchis bien.» Il laissa passer une minute. «Bon. Un soir, je suis rentré plus tôt. Un de nos formateurs était malade. Je suis rentré et... je n'avais aucun soupçon, Harry, je n'aurais jamais pensé à ça. Il m'était arrivé d'être jaloux de leur complicité, mais quand je les ai trouvés ensemble au lit, en train de...»

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, serrant les dents.

«Tu as bien compris, je pense.»

Abasourdi, Harry fixait l'image de son père, incapable de penser. Snape... Snape avait osé ? Après tout ce que ses parents avaient fait pour lui ? Comment... pourquoi... mais James reprit.

«J'étais fou de rage. Fou. Et eux, ils étaient blême. Je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait ensuite... de rien de ce que j'ai fait, ensuite et depuis. Oh Merlin, si je pouvais revenir en arrière... j'aurais du... je... peu importe. Ils ont bondi hors du lit. Snape a bien compris qu'il était en mauvaise position, il s'est empressé de se prosterner en me suppliant de le pardonner, mais je n'ai rien écouté. Rien entendu. J'ai... j'ai utilisé Crucio pour la première fois de ma vie, Harry, et j'y ai mis tellement de haine, je l'ai tenu tellement longtemps que j'ai failli le tuer. C'est Lily qui a du me désarmer.

Une fois de plus, Harry resta hébété, incapable de penser. Son père... crucio...

Il sentit sa poitrine se serrer douloureusement, presque incapable de respirer à présent. Oh, Merlin... il ne savait pas ce qui l'horrifiait le plus dans cette histoire, mais il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce gâchis, cet incroyable gâchis... pourquoi Snape avait il fait une chose pareille ?

«Quand je me suis tourné vers elle, j'ai vu qu'elle était en larmes. elle avait probablement tout fait pour m'arrêter, crier, supplier... je ne l'avais juste pas entendue.

Que Snape me trahisse... mais elle, ma femme, ma Lily, l'amour de ma vie ? Jamais je n'avais eu aussi mal. J'aurais voulu pouvoir simplement disparaitre, effacer les dix dernières années de ma vie, peut-être... je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Mais je n'aurais jamais fait de mal à Lily, jamais. Elle m'a juré que c'était la première fois que... mais comment est-ce que je pouvais la croire ? Elle essayait de sauver la peau de Snape, de son amant. Il était inconscient, lui, il ne pouvait plus rien pour la défendre... alors j'ai... j'ai utilisé une potion. J'ai exigé de Lily qu'elle la boive. Je devais savoir.»

A nouveau, James vida un verre. Harry pouvait difficilement le lui reprocher...

«Du veritaserum. Elle a répondu à mes questions... je ne lui ai pas reposé celle-là, je ne voulais pas savoir. Mais j'en ai posé d'autres. est-ce qu'elle m'aimait ? Oui, d'une certaine façon. Elle avait beaucoup de tendresse et de reconnaissance pour moi. Elle trouvait que je faisais un époux formidable. Elle m'aimait à sa façon, mais pas de la même façon qu'elle l'aimait, lui, ce salopard, l'esclave que j'avais introduit sous mon toit... que j'avais sauvé de Malfoy. Je lui avais acheté un amant, Merlin ! Alors je lui ai demandé… Si c'était pour cette raison qu'elle m'avait épousé.

Harry, pardonne moi, je ne devrais pas te raconter tout cela, mais... si tu dois comprendre ce qui est arrivé ensuite... essaie de ne pas trop me juger, s'il te plait. Et de ne pas juger ta maman, non plus; elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, dans le fond. Elle a fait de son mieux dans des circonstances désespérées.»

A cet instant, Harry peinait à le croire... la douleur sur le visage de son père était trop évidente, trop intense. Oui, James aimait Lily, de tout son cœur, et il était prêt à tout lui pardonner... mais cela en valait il la peine ?

«Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai eu ma réponse. Lily m'avait épousé parce qu'elle pensait que je serais un bon mari, parce qu'on s'entendait bien, mais avant tout parce que je pouvais sauver Snape. Et que notre ménage à trois lui permettrait d'être avec lui tout le temps. Magnifique, n'est ce pas ? Voilà ce qu'était mon mariage. Une farce. Je n'avais rien vu venir, rien. Je pensais que mon charme, ma personnalité... c'est risible, n'est ce pas ?»

Harry ne trouvait pas cela risible. Pas du tout. Pathétique, horrible, affreux... mais pas risible.

«Mais moi, j'étais sincère. Et j'aimais Lily, plus que tout, je voulais la garder... peu importe le prix.»

Harry sentit la tristesse de son père s'ajouter à la sienne. Son désespoir était si profond qu'il se sentit sombrer avec lui...

«Ce que j'ai fait ensuite, je ne me le pardonne pas aujourd'hui. J'aurais du les laisser, j'aurais du partir. Admettre ma défaite, admettre que Snape avait le droit d'être avec elle, esclave ou pas. Admettre que je ne pouvais pas forcer les sentiments des gens. Mais je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à la perdre, à renoncer à ma parfaite petite vie... Elle n'a rien pu faire pour se défendre. Ma formation était assez avancée pour que je sois sur de ne pas causer de dommage. Je lui ai jeté un Oubliette. C'était compliqué, et j'ai du utiliser une potion aussi, mais je l'ai fait... je l'ai obligée à oublier qu'elle avait une liaison avec lui, que je n'étais qu'un pantin. C'était complexe, et je savais que je ne pouvais pas effacer ses sentiments... mais j'ai effacé tout ce qu'ils avaient eu ensemble, quoique ce soit. J'ai pris ses souvenirs et je les ai mis dans une pensine que j'ai scellée. »

A nouveau, Harry se sentit terrassé par le poids de cette révélation. Effacer les souvenirs de sa mère, purement et simplement ? C'était... presque maléfique. Il pouvait comprendre le désespoir de James, il le sentait, mais cette extrémité... était-ce vraiment la solution ?

«après cela, je l'ai endormie et je l'ai portée dans son lit. Le notre. pas celui de Snape. Et puis je me suis occupé de lui...»

Harry tressaillit. La lueur dans les yeux de James Potter ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

«Je l'ai ranimé. Je l'ai laissé me demander pardon et supplier d'épargner Lily. Comme si j'avais pu... mais c'était trop tard. Je lui ai expliqué ce que j'avais fait... il a été horrifié. Et ensuite, eh bien... j'ai fait pareil avec lui. Oubliette. Et je lui ai ordonné de ne plus jamais toucher à ma femme, de ne plus jamais la courtiser... j'ai effacé tous ses souvenirs, à lui aussi. Je ne lui ai rien laissé. Après cela, qu'est ce que je pouvais faire ? Ils ne se rappelaient de rien... la vie a repris comme avant, ou presque. Parce que moi, je savais... je voyais leurs regards, leurs sourires. C'était insupportable... je... ça m'a rendu fou. Je ne pouvais plus voir Snape sans penser à lui et Lily au lit, ses mains sur elles... ça m'a rendu dingue. J'ai changé. Je ne voulais plus qu'il se rassure, qu'il me prenne pour un bon maître et un bon copain, je voulais qu'il me craigne, je voulais qu'il paie ! Et je lui ai fait payer...»

James laissa sa tête tomber entre ses mains. Honteux, réalisa Harry.

«Oh, Merlin, je lui ai fait payer. Je n'ai toujours pas fini de lui faire payer. Je ne suis pas comme Malfoy, je n'ai pas de salle de torture et de donjon où l'enchainer, mais... tout ce que je peux faire pour lui rendre la vie difficile... lui rappeler ce qu'il est, ce petit salopard... crois-moi, je ne lui épargne rien. Quand Lily est là, je joue la comédie. Je lui ai interdit de lui dire quoique ce soit. Elle ne doit pas savoir. Elle est toujours heureuse, elle... elle ne sait pas. Lui, évidemment, il ne comprends pas, cet imbécile. Il me demandait pourquoi, au début... il a fini par se lasser. Je ne sais pas comment tout ça aurait fini si... si tu n'étais pas arrivé, Harry. Parce que vois-tu, tu as changé la donne.»

Il prit une grande inspiration.

«Je t'aime, Harry. Tu es tout pour moi, je pense que tu le réalises à présent... Lily, elle n'a jamais vraiment été à moi. Mais toi... toi, tu es mon fils, mon garçon ! Et pourtant...»

Il rit doucement.

« Comment est-ce que je peux te dire ça ? Je ne sais même pas si c'est une bonne chose... si, il faut que tu saches. Tu dois avoir cette chance, et personne d'autre que moi ne sait. Harry, quand Lily m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, quelques temps plus tard, elle était folle de joie. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu étais désiré; Et moi aussi, j'étais heureux, évidemment. Mais il y avait quelque chose, vois tu, que je ne l'avais jamais dit à Lily... c'est que j'utilisais un sort de stérilité sur moi-même, depuis que j'étais en formation. Je ne pensais pas que le moment soit bien choisi pour avoir un bébé. Mais une fois de plus, Harry, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée ! Quoiqu'il en soit, pendant qu'elle dormait, j'ai fait le test... et le résultat a été sans appel.»

James prit une grande inspiration, et Harry faillit rejeter la pensine. Non, il ne voulait pas savoir, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai !

«Harry, génétiquement, tu n'es pas mon fils. C'est Snape qui est à l'origine de ta conception. Je ne sais pas à quoi ils pensaient... Merlin. Mais je leur avais déjà fait tout oublier… qu'est-ce qu'il me restait comme option ? Je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière. Alors, j'ai utilisé un sort et une potion encore plus interdits sur Lily... j'ai... j'ai changé ton code génétique, Harry. Pas profondément, juste ton apparence. Je voulais que tu me ressemble, que tu ne saches jamais qui était ton géniteur... je voulais que tu sois mon fils. Le mien, pas celui de cet... pardon. Je n'ai pas le droit d'insulter ton père... même si je me suis toujours considéré comme tel. »

Harry sentit son monde se briser en des milliards de petits fragments. Impossible, c'était impossible... mais plus rien ne pouvait arrêter la machine à présent.

« Après cette décision, on aurait pu croire que ça m'aurait suffit, que j'avais gagné, n'est ce pas ? Mais non. Je ne voulais pas que Snape reste parmi nous. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je ne l'aurais jamais laissé s'approcher de toi... alors, quand les cours ont repris, je lui ai dit de rester dans son école tous les soirs. Et de dire à Lily que c'était obligatoire. Je crois qu'il a été plus ou moins soulagé... je ne pouvais tellement plus le supporter, Harry. C'était tellement dur de vivre avec lui sous mon toit... mais il restait les week-end. Et une fois de plus, j'ai commis une terrible erreur. »

Le visage de James était totalement défait à présent, il semblait avoir pris dix ans depuis le début de son récit.

« Je ne pouvais plus supporter de le voir s'occuper de Lily enceinte, prendre soin d'elle... comme s'il était à ma place. Et il l'était, réellement. elle l'aimait. Elle portait son enfant. Mais j'avais décidé que tu serais à moi, si je ne pouvais totalement avoir Lily... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a empêché de le tuer accidentellement à cette période là, tellement je le détestais. Le fait que je ne sois pas un mage noir, peut-être... mais au final, j'ai trouvé la solution. J'étais tellement fier de moi...

J'ai demandé à Sirius de s'occuper de lui, les week-ends. J'ai dit à Lily qu'il devait rester en formation pendant quelques temps, qu'il reviendrait plus tard. A Sirius, j'ai dit... j'ai dit qu'il m'avait trahi. De la pire des façons possibles. Que je ne voulais plus le voir et qu'il devait payer. Je lui ai dit... je lui ai dit de faire de son mieux, ou de son pire. Je crois que ce sont mes mots exacts. »

Les yeux de James brillaient comme s'il était fiévreux à présent.

«Sirius n'a pas posé de question. Ila juste hoché la tête et accepté. Il a du penser qu'il avait repris ses activités de Mangemort dans mon dos, tenté de me trahir, quelque chose dans ce gout... j'ai vu dans son regard qu'il allait faire exactement ce que je lui avais demandé. Mais je n'avais pas réalisé... Sirius était mon ami. Je n'aurais jamais pensé... je savais qu'il détestait Snape, mais il s'était comporté correctement avec lui depuis qu'il savait. Ce qui est arrivé, je ne l'ai pas voulu.

En réalité, je n'ai jamais su exactement ce qui était arrivé. Pendant quelques mois, je n'ai vu Snape que de temps en temps. Plusieurs fois, il m'a supplié de le reprendre. Je lui ai jeté un sort pour toute réponse. Je voyais qu'il maigrissait, qu'il avait une mine hagarde... je ne voulais pas savoir.

Et puis un jour, Sirius m'a appelé. Il m'a dit de venir, que c'était urgent. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état... je suis arrivé aussitôt dans la maison qu'il occupait , à Thruscross Grange, et j'ai cru que... qu'il avait tué Snape. Il était recroquevillé par terre, il ne bougeait plus. Sirius refusait de le regarder, et ses yeux... j'ai cru qu'il avait perdu l'esprit, que Snape lui avait jeté un sort. Mais j'ai commencé par vérifier que Snape était toujours vivant. Il l'était, oui, mais... il ne répondait plus à rien, il ne semblait pas me voir. En le poussant, j'ai réussi à lui soutirer un mot, toujours le même, «pardon». Rien de plus. Il était complètement catatonique.

Je ne savais pas quoi penser... quand je me suis tourné vers Sirius, il refusé de me regarder. Il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait plus s'occuper de Snape, que je devais le reprendre. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi... et il m'a répondu qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer comme cela. Que j'oubliais d'où il venait, que lui-même avait oublié ce qui coulait dans son sang.

Quand il a fini par me regarder, Harry... j'ai cru que je l'avais perdu. Ses yeux... j'ai essayé de le rassurer, de lui rappeler qu'il était un Gryffondor, mais il est devenu très agité, il m'a dit que le gout du sang était dans ses gènes, qu'il n'avait jamais réalisé jusqu'à présent à quel point la frontière était mince.

Pour finir, il a déclaré qu'il était pire que Malfoy... j'ai tenté de le raisonner, de lui rappeler qu'il n'avait fait que ce que je lui demandais, mais je dois dire que la vision de Snape sur le sol... je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a fait, Harry. Je ne sais pas s'il l'a conduit lentement à cet état, ou s'il a poussé juste un peu trop loin... mais je sais que Sirius a découvert une partie de lui qu'il n'avait jamais voulu revoir. Et nous avions tous payé le prix, Snape le premier. Et c'était de ma faute, une fois de plus...

Il m'a dit qu'il savait que j'avais effacé la mémoire de Snape. Qu'il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi, mais qu'au point où j'en étais, je serais bien inspiré de recommencer. Je n'avais guère le choix, je ne pouvais pas ramener Snape comme ça, Lily m'aurait tué...

j'ai fait de mon mieux. Quand j'ai eu fini, il était hébété, mais il répondait de manière a peu près cohérente. Ensuite... ensuite, Sirius m'a demandé de faire pareil avec lui. De lui faire tout oublier, et de ne plus jamais lui reconfier Snape.

Qu'est ce que je pouvais faire ? Je ne sais même plus comment je raisonnais à ce moment, comment je trouvais la force de faire un pas après l'autre, comment je trouvais la logique d'enchainer autant de catastrophes, de toujours tomber plus bas. j'ai fait ce qu'il voulait. J'ai effacé ces souvenirs. Mais une fois de plus, je ne pouvais effacer que cela, la mémoire des faits... à partir de ce moment, Sirius et Severus n'ont jamais pu se trouver dans la même pièce sans sauter à la gorge l'un de l'autre.

Après cela, bien sur, j'ai du ramener Snape. J'ai songé à le confier à Rémus, mais le pauvre Rémus avait assez de problèmes comme cela... je ne voulais pas lui jeter cette malédiction. Je ne voulais pas tuer Snape, non plus. Plus vraiment, en tout cas. Il est revenu habiter avec nous.

J'avais passé de si bons mois, juste avec ma Lily, et toi qui grandissait dans son ventre;.. je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'en vouloir à Snape, surtout quand j'ai vu à quel point Lily était heureuse de le voir. Sa façon de tout le temps le chercher, de se blottir contre lui sur les fauteuils... il ne la touchait jamais de manière inconvenante, il connaissait les ordres. Mais il était heureux aussi, ça se voyait.

Et moi, je ne pouvais pas supporter ça. Leur bonheur, leur façon de m'exclure. Je n'ai... Snape t'a peut-être raconté des choses, Harry. Quoiqu'il t'ait dit, eh bien... il a probablement dit la vérité. J'ai été particulièrement vicieux, chaque fois que je le pouvais. Ta mère, Lily, elle ne voulait plus que je la touche, maintenant qu'elle était enceinte. Enceinte de lui. Alors je me suis dit que s'il couchait avec ma femme, il pouvait tout aussi bien servir ses deux maîtres... je savais que Malfoy ne se privait pas de louer ses services aux Serpentards, et je savais à quel point il détestait ça. Ca ne m'a pas retenu. je le déteste tellement, Merlin, voir cette expression sur son visage quand je rentrais dans sa chambre... c'était tout ce qu'il me restait, du moins c'était l'impression que j'avais. Pouvoir lui rappeler que j'étais son maître, qu'il n'avait aucun pouvoir contre moi. C'était ma seule illusion…

Enfin, tu es né, mon ange. Mon bébé. Mon fils. L'été était revenu avec toi. Nous étions tellement heureux que j'ai presque oublié Snape... presque. Il se faisait le plus discret possible, tout le temps, et il aidait Lily au mieux à la maison et avec toi.

La menace de Voldemort est devenu plus présente, et Lily a été obligée de rester à la maison... Snape avait, Merlin sait comment, obtenu son diplôme avec plusieurs années d'avance. Un prodige, parait-il. Pas dans toutes les disciplines, tu peux me croire, je n'ai jamais compris ce que Lily lui avait trouvé, mais... Merlin, je m'égare.

Il est resté à la maison, pour vous protéger Lily et toi, pendant que je me battais, dehors, avec Sirius. Tu me ressemblais tellement, déjà bébé, c'était effrayant ! Lily ne cessait de le répéter ! Aucun d'eux n'a jamais su, personne n'a jamais su... mais Snape, quand il te regardait, Merlin, on aurait pu jurer qu'il avait compris. Il t'a aimé dès les premières minutes, quand Lily l'avait réclamé à ses côtés pendant l'accouchement, il était fou de toi, c'était évident.

Mais moi, j'étais ton père. Et il avait l'air de l'oublier un peu trop vite. Je suis tellement fatigué quand je rentre le soir... je joue avec toi, évidemment, je te nourris, mais lui est là toute la journée et toute la nuit, quand tu te réveilles. Tu ne voyais que par lui. Il n'y a que lui qui arrivait à te calmer. Et quoique je fasse pour gagner ton amour, pour le rendre malheureux, lui... rien ne changeait ça. J'avais cru tenir ma vengeance, mon plan parfait, ma parfaite famille... et il gagnait encore.

Maintenant, je dois te confesser le dernier de mes crimes, Harry. Je le jure, si j'ai toute ma raison, que celui-ci sera le dernier. Oh, Merlin, faites que ça le soit... »

Il pleurait, réalisa Harry, James Potter essuyait une larme... il était de toute évidence au bout du rouleau.

« Je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Vous voir si proches, tous les deux je savais que tu allais l'aimer plus que moi. Que j'allais te perdre, toi aussi. Alors j'ai fait la seule chose que je pouvais faire, le dernier sort impardonnable à moins de le tuer... je vous ai jeté un sort, à tous les deux, sans que Lily le sache. Tu as le droit de me juger, Harry, car c'est un sortilège digne d'un Mangemort. Je vous ai jeté un Inimicus, un sort d'antipathie. Pour t'obliger à le détester, et l'obliger, lui, à te trouver insupportable.

Personne n'a jamais compris ce qui était arrivé, personne ne m'a soupçonné. Bien sur que non, un auror, qui aurait pu ? Du jour au lendemain, tu ne t'apaisais plus dans ses bras. Il grognait quand tu criais trop fort. Il préférait s'occuper de ses potions que de jouer avec toi. Et toi, tu me préférais, moi...

Voilà, Harry, tu sais tout. Si j'ai fini par périr et vous laisser tous les trois, sache que je l'ai bien mérité. Qu'ils ont bien mérité, eux, d'avoir leur histoire. Ta maman est une femme formidable, qui a fait tout ce qu'elle a pu pour rendre le monde meilleur sans blesser personne... elle a commis une erreur, oui, mais elle m'a rendu très heureux.

Snape... Snape t'aime profondément, et il aime Lily. Ils auraient pu être heureux tous les deux, dans un autre monde. Je ne pourrai jamais lui pardonner, et je sais que tant que nous vivrons sous le même toit, je ne pourrai pas le laisser en paix, mais... je sais qu'il n'a jamais eu sa chance. Lui aussi aurait pu être heureux, sans moi.

Si seulement je les avais laissés, tous les deux, quand j'ai compris... mais maintenant je t'ai, toi, mon fils. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde, Harry, et c'est pour toi que je me bats. Je t'aime, n'en doute jamais. une partie de moi souhaite que je finisse par périr en héros en te sauvant, et que Lily puisse enfin être heureuse avec vous... je fais de mon mieux, Harry, mais rien ne changera ce que j'ai fait, et je le sais. Je sais à quel point j'ai sombré.

Le sort que je t'ai jeté, pour que tu aies mon apparence... il est définitif et j'en suis désolé. En revanche, l'Inimicus peut être levé. Si Snape est devenu ton père, pour de bon... tu n'auras qu'à demander à Dumbledore de lever le sort. Il saura comment faire. Je te demande pardon, mille fois pardon pour tout. essaie de ne pas trop me détester, si tu le peux... et traite toujours tes parents de ton mieux, Harry. aucun de nous n'a mérité ce qui lui est arrivé dans cette histoire. Je suis... je suis infiniment désolé. Les souvenirs de Lily et Severus sont dans cette pensine… j'ai fait en sorte qu'ils ne soient accessibles qu'à leur légitime propriétaire. Dis-leur que je regrette. Dis-leur de m'oublier. »

James eut un sourire profondément malheureux à l'intention de son spectateur, et la vision se termina enfin.

Harry, à genoux sur le sol, ne savait pas pour qui il pleurait, mais les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues semblaient inépuisables.

* * *

**Dear readers, craignant de ne pas pouvoir poster demain faute de temps, vous avez le chapitre un peu en avance!**

**Bon, j'ai très peu avancé depuis, donc le chapitre suivant mettra plus de temps ! Mais j'espère que vous aurez encore envie de lire après celui-ci... ce qui n'est pas évident ! **

**NaNo touche à sa fin, et en principe je devrais m'en sortir comme une chef, avec sans doute un peu d'avance si tout va bien ! Un grand merci à vous pour cela ! pour ceux qui se demande ce que c'est: il s'agit de NaNoWriMo, google vous dira tout là dessus !**

**J'avance encore All the way d'ici là, ensuite, cap sur Shadow... ca vous va ? ;-)**


	21. Chapter 21

Harry entendit à peine ses amis revenir et la voix de Ron qui l'interpellait, tentait de lui dire quelque chose, la voix grave…

Hermione entra dans son champ de vision, son visage rendu flou par les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler. Elle le prit par les épaules et le secoua gentiment.

« Harry ? Harry, que se passe-t-il ? »

Il tenta de répondre, mais le nœud dans sa gorge l'en empêcha. Il ne put que pointer la coupe du doigt.

« Merlin, où as-tu trouvé ça ? Harry ? » Elle aperçut le coffret ouvert posé sur le sol. « Est-ce que c'était là dedans ? Ca venait de ton coffre ? Harry ? »

Il hocha la tête, incapable d'admettre que tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre était réel. Que James Potter… Lily… Snape…

A ses côtés, Hermione procédait à une inspection en règle de la pensine.

« Elle n'est pas piégée, » confirma t elle à Ron qui s'inquiétait, derrière elle. « Reste à savoir ce qu'elle contient. Harry ? Est-ce que tu veux bien que je regarde ? »

Le premier reflexe du jeune homme fut de s'y opposer de toutes ses forces. Personne ne devait savoir ! Ce qu'il avait vu était juste trop… odieux. Horrible. Il ne voulait pas y croire, ni être le fils de Snape, ni être celui de James Potter à présent… il n'était même plus sûr de vouloir être celui de Lily. Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait lui jeter un Oubliette, à lui aussi…

Mais il était trop tard. Il savait, et il allait devoir composer avec à présent. Et jamais il ne parviendrait à faire face seul, avec cette culpabilité qui le rongeait de l'intérieur… il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas garder ces secrets pour lui.

Sans un mot, il poussa la pensine vers Hermione.

Le front plissé d'inquiétude, celle-ci se tourna vers Ron. Le jeune homme pressa rapidement son épaule.

« On y va ensemble. »

Tous deux s'assirent prudemment, et plongèrent à leur tour dans les souvenirs de James Potter.

Quand ils émergèrent, quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient eux aussi totalement hébétés. Hermione, dont les joues étaient à présent aussi humides que celles d'Harry, se jeta au cou de son ami. Ron, visiblement trop choqué pour parler, se contentait de fixer la pensine du regard, la bouche ouverte.

Tous restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment. Ce fût Hermione qui brisa enfin le silence, toujours suspendue au cou de son ami.

« Harry, tout ira bien, je te le promets. »

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Hermione… » murmura t il.

« Je suis tellement désolée, » murmura t elle. « C'est tellement… Merlin, je ne sais pas par où commencer. Harry… nous retrouverons le professeur, je te le promets, et vous aurez une autre chance ! »

« Hermione, c'est trop tard… je l'ai vendu… je l'ai tué… »

« tu as quoi ? » s'exclama Hermione, sa voix frôlant l'hystérie à présent.

« C'était la condition de Malfoy pour ne pas te tuer… il m'a fait lui vendre Snape… c'était la seule solution. »

Harry ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête retomber sur sa poitrine. Il voulait juste que tout soit fini, que ce cauchemar prenne fin, que quelque chose arrive, enfin… que quelqu'un les sauve.

Hermione, prise de cours, ne savait pas par où commencer. La bouche ouverte, elle fixait Harry, incapable de savoir si elle devait lui hurler dessus ou le serrer dans ses bras. L'immensité du désastre commençait tout juste à lui parvenir.

« Et ce n'est pas le pire, » soupira Ron. « Snape a trahi les Malfoy pour que Dobby puisse nous sauver. Le sort d'esclavage va le tuer, à moins que Malfoy ne lui pardonne… et ce n'est pas trop le style de la maison. Je suis d'avis qu'il faut le sortir de là, même si ce n'est que pour quelques jours. Mais il nous faut un plan, cette fois. »

« Il faut… il faut… il faut prévenir l'Ordre, » parvint à articuler Hermione. « Harry, je… je sais que tu as fait de ton mieux. Tu n'avais pas le choix… en tout cas pas de bon choix. Mais nous allons avoir besoin d'une aide extérieure à présent. Peut-être que Rémus… »

« Non, pas Rémus, » fit fermement Harry. « Mon père… James n'en a pas parlé dans la pensine, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'ait rien fait. Qu'il n'ait pas, je ne sais pas, torturé Snape ou quelque chose. Pas question. »

Hermione sembla prête à protester, mais hocha finalement la tête.

« Les parents de Ron, peut-être ? »

« Non, il nous faut quelqu'un... McGonagall ! » s'exclama Harry. « C'est la seule qui puisse nous aider ! Dumbledore ne peut plus rien pour nous, mais McGonagall saura comment lever le sort ! Elle devait forcément savoir pour Snape, elle peut sûrement faire quelque chose ! »

« C'est extrêmement dangereux, Poudlard est entièrement contrôlé par les Mangemorts, ce serait se jeter dans la gueule du loup à nouveau, » fit remarquer Ron avec un brin de rancune dans la voix. « Il y a une autre personne qui pourrait nous aider, qui connait Snape, qui était là depuis le départ… Dobby. Pourquoi ne pas lui demander son aide ? »

A ses mots, Hermione se tourna vers son petit ami et lui adressa un sourire resplendissant.

« C'est une excellente idée ! »

« Excellente, oui… il pourra nous faire rentrer à Poudlard sans problème ! » admit Harry.

« Je ne pensais pas à ça, mais c'est une idée. As-tu un moyen de le contacter ? »

« Dobby, » prononça simplement Harry. Un instant plus tard, l'elfe apparaissait devant lui.

« Harry Potter a appelé Dobby ? »

"Oui, merci d'être venu si rapidement, » fit le jeune homme en tentant de sourire, et en échouant lamentablement.

« Qu'est ce que Dobby peut faire pour Harry Potter et ses amis ? » demanda l'elfe.

« Dis-nous déjà si tu vas bien, Dobby, personne ne t'a embêté ? »

« Oh, Harry Potter est trop gentil ! Non, non, personne n'a ennuyé Dobby, Dobby est retourné à Poudlard, comme d'habitude, et personne n'a rien dit. Preti est venu rendre visite plus tard maintenant Dobby ne peut plus aller au Manoir Malfoy, et Preti n'a plus le droit de parler à Dobby. Mais Preti est venu quand même, Preti est une bonne elfe ! »

« Est-ce… est-ce qu'elle t'a dit quelque chose sur Snape ? » demanda Harry d'une voix casse.

L'elfe rabattit ses oreilles en arrière et son regard humide parla pour lui.

« Severus ne va pas très bien, mais ce n'est pas la faute d'Harry Potter. Le mage noir est rentré, et il est furieux contre Severus. Mais Severus n'a pas parlé, non… il n'a pas dit au Seigneur des Ténèbres ni à Lucius Malfoy où était la maison, ni ce que Harry Potter voulait faire ! »

La fierté était palpable dans la voix de l'elfe. Harry, lui, resta bouche bée, son esprit déjà assommé par les révélations peinant à procéder.

« Mais… comment est ce possible ? Lucius a accès à ses souvenirs, comme moi ! »

« Severus a été plus malin, » fit fièrement Dobby. « Il a effacé ses souvenirs avant. »

Effacé ses souvenirs… Harry déglutit péniblement. Cela avait du lui couter plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer… Merlin, il avait vraiment mal jugé Snape. Il l'avait vendu sur une simple promesse, sans même négocier, et malgré tout l'esclave continuait de les protéger.

« Dobby, il faut que nous rencontrions McGonagall, » expliqua Harry. « C'est important… il nous reste peut-être une chance si elle peut nous aider. »

« Le professeur McGonagall est enfermée dans sa Tour, » fit Dobby. « Elle n'a plus le droit de sortir maintenant que les Carrows dirigent Poudlard… mais personne avec la Marque ne peut rentrer dans son bureau, et Dobby peut y aller, oui ! Dobby peut amener Harry Potter. »

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas dangereux ? » s'enquit Hermione, le front plissé par l'inquiétude. « Ce n'est pas le moment de nous mettre à nouveau en danger… »

« Dobby ne pense pas, mais Dobby restera dans le bureau au cas où ! Dobby va voir maintenant si le professeur est d'accord ! «

L'elfe disparut, lançant seuls les adolescents, plutôt abattus à cet instant.

« Harry, » demanda doucement Hermione, « crois tu que nous devrions montrer la pensine au professeur ? Elle aurait peut-être une idée de la façon dont inverser le sort. »

« Honnêtement, Hermione, moins il y aura de personnes à voir ces souvenirs, mieux je me porterai… je ne sais même plus qui je suis, maintenant. Qui étaient mes parents… Sirius… toute ma vie a été un vaste mensonge ! »

« Je suis désolée, » murmura la jeune fille. « Toute cette histoire est réellement horrible, mais ce qu'il en ressort, Harry… c'est qu'ils t'aimaient tous les trois énormément. James, Lily, Severus… ils ont tous fait de mauvais choix, mais ils avaient au moins cela en commun. »

« Et regarde où ça les a menés, » fit amèrement Harry. « Hermione, s'il te plait… je ne veux plus en parler pour l'instant. C'est trop compliqué, je dois réfléchir à tout ça… et je dois sortir Snape de là. »

« Je sais, » fit doucement Hermione. « Mais en dépit de tout, n'oublie pas les horcruxes. Ils doivent être détruits, c'est indispensable, le professeur ne doit pas s'être sacrifié en vain. »

« Il n'est pas question d'abandonner ni de se sacrifier ! » s'écria Harry. « On va le tirer là, et en finir avec Voldemort une bonne fois pour toutes ! Je me fiche de ce que je dois faire pour ça, tout est de sa faute, il va payer… »

« Je sais, Harry, mais écoute toi, » supplia Hermione, « tu parles exactement comme James Potter ! Arrête, tu ne dois pas continuer comme cela, tu dois t'arrêter, réfléchir, reprendre tes esprits. Parler avec McGonagall… lui montrer la pensine. »

Secoué, Harry resta un moment silencieux.

« J'ai été un bel idiot, pas vrai ? »

Ce fut Ron qui s'approcha cette fois.

« Tu es naturellement idiot, » le rassura t il. « Mais sur ce coup-ci, ce n'était pas entièrement ta faute. Avec ce sort que ton… que James a jeté, ça explique beaucoup de choses. Remus sera soulagé. »

« J'ai frappé mon père, » gémit Harry. « Je l'ai traité comme un esclave, je l'ai vendu, et je l'ai quasiment fait tuer. Qu'est-ce que je peux encore faire de pire ? Comment est-ce que j'ai pu en arriver là ? »

L'apparition de Dobby empêcha Ron de répondre, à son grand soulagement.

« Le professeur est d'accord pour vous recevoir tous les trois, Harry Potter, monsieur ! Mais il faudra être prudent à l'intérieur,Dobby restera avec les Gryffondors ! »

« Evidemment, » fit Hermione avec un pauvre sourire. « Nous n'avions pas imaginé les choses autrement, Dobby. »

Un instant plus tard, accompagnés de l'elfe de maison, ils apparaissaient dans le bureau de leur directrice de maison.

Celle-ci avec dégainé sa baguette et commença par les inspecter à grands renforts de sorts, avant de finalement baisser sa garde.

«M. Potter, je suis soulagée de vous voir,» les accueilli t elle avec un sourire fatigué. «Les rumeurs les plus sombres circulaient à votre sujet, et aux votres également, M. Weasley, miss Granger...»

«Elles n'étaient pas infondées, professeur,» confirma Hermione, «nous avons eu quelques semaines un peu pénibles.»

«Asseyez vous et expliquez moi tout depuis le départ. Mais avant tout, le professeur Snape est-il avec vous ?»

«Non,» fit Harry, la gorge serrée. «C'est entre autres à ce sujet que nous sommes venus vous voir. Il faut absolument que nous le récupérions !»

«M. Potter, je vous serais grée de ne pas parler de mon collègue comme d'un objet,» fit sèchement McGonagall.

«Je sais, ce n'était pas mon intention, je suis...» Avec un soupir découragé, il posa une main sur son front. «Je suis au bout du rouleau, professeur. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. S'il vous plait, aidez nous...»

L'émotion était claire dans les yeux de la directrice de Gryffondor qui se radoucit à cet aveu.

«Je vous écoute, M. Potter. Parlez clairement, nous avons tout notre temps.»

« Pas vraiment, justement, » interrompit Ron avec une grimace d'excuse. « Harry, est-ce que tu te sens capable d'expliquer la situation au professeur ? »

Harry hocha la tête, soulagé. Le récit de son comportement, ses idées, ses plans douteux et le contenu de la pensine étaient assez pénibles comme cela sans avoir ses amis pour témoins, une fois de plus.

«Parfait. Hermione et moi, on va descendre voir les autres dans la Tour, si ça ne vous ennuie pas, professeur. Je dois parler à ma soeur.»

«Descendez par ici, dans ce cas,» fit McGonagall en ouvrant un passage derrière son bureau. «vous arriverez dans le dortoir des filles de 7eme année, c'est encore le mieux protégé. Soyez extrêmement prudents, nous sommes encore à l'abri dans cette tour à cette heure ci, mais ne prenez aucun risque. Dobby restera avec vous.»

Sur la promesse de rester sur leurs gardes, Hermione et Ron disparurent, flanqués de Dobby, surexcité par son nouveau titre de garde du corps.

Harry, resté seul, pris un instant pour rassembler son courage.

«Je vais vous expliquer les choses dans l'ordre où elles sont arrivées, professeur, si ça vous convient. Ensuite... ensuite, je vous demanderai de vous plonger dans une pensine. Ce n'est pas très gai mais... je n'ai pas de meilleure solution.»

Et Ron et Hermione avaient raison. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire de la rétention d'information, pas quand tant de vies étaient en danger.

McGonagall acquiesça gravement et, faisant apparaitre deux tasses de thé, s'installa bien droite dans son fauteuil.

«Je suis à vous, M. Potter.»

Le récit d'Harry, qu'il tenta de garder le plus neutre et concis possible, lui valut des regards de reproches aigus de la part de sa directrice de maison. Seule sa mine abattue lui valut d'éviter les commentaires acides que la sorcière avait visiblement la plus grande peine à contenir.

Quand il en fut arrivé à leur évasion du Manoir Malfoy, Minerva Mcgonagall était devenue pâle comme un linge.

«Merlin, M. Potter, vous avez le don de vous mettre dans les situations les plus inextricables. La négociation était des plus périlleuses, mais, vraiment, vendre Severus, à Malfoy qui plus est! Qu'est ce qui vous est passé par la tête, M. Potter, j'aimerais le savoir !»

«Et ce n'est même pas le pire,» soupira Harry. «Professeur... vous n'avez pas eu l'air surprise par le fait que Snape soit un esclave, étiez-vous au courant ?»

McGonagall hocha la tête, grave.

«Tous les professeurs étaient au courant quand Severus est arrivé ici comme élève. La situation était très compliquée, Albus nous avait fait jurer le secret. Il n'acceptait pas ordinairement la présence d'esclaves à Poudlard, il était farouchement opposé à ces pratiques, bien évidemment. Mais les Malfoy ont insisté... et albus a rencontré Severus lors d'une des visites de Silvius. Il était tellement... eh bien, différent des autres enfants. Terrifié par son maître, visiblement mal traité. Albus a pensé que ce serait lui rendre service que de l'accepter à Poudlard, le tirer du Manoir ne serait-ce que pour quelques années. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il ait eu raison... sa scolarité a été particulièrement difficile. Tous les sang-purs de Serpentard étaient au courant, et profitaient de la situation, encouragés par Lucius. Les autres élèves ont instinctivement senti sa position de faiblesse et en ont profité... en particulier certains élèves de ma maison. Nous avions pour consigne de ne pas créer de vague, ne pas attirer l'attention sur Severus. Il se défendait lui-même la plupart du temps, avec la bénédiction de son maître. Garder secret son statut a été périlleux à plus d'un titre. Son achat par James Potter a été une surprise... et un grand soulagement pour nous tous.

Son retour en tant que professeur a été plus compliqué à accepter pour certains enseignants. Aussi difficile que ce soit à croire, certains prétendus collègues refusaient de le considérer comme un sorcier à part entière et comme un égal ! C'était pourtant bien la moindre des choses... quoiqu'il en soit, Albus a donné le ton en renvoyant deux professeurs qui s'estimaient gênés par sa présence. Je crains cependant que Severus n'y ait pas beaucoup mis du sien... mais une fois de plus, je ne le blâme pas entièrement. Tenter de mener une vie normale après avoir grandi dans ces conditions représente un défi assez improbable pour n'importe quelle personne.»

Harry grogna. C'était probablement un euphémisme.

«Est ce que vous étiez au courant que ma mère et Snape étaient proches ?»

«Oui,» fit McGonagall avec un sourire. «Ils étaient particulièrement attendrissants tous les deux, Lily était un vrai rayon de soleil dans la vie de Severus, ça se voyait sur son visage. J'ai été heureuse d'apprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas été séparés, finalement.»

«C'est un peu plus compliqué que cela,» soupira Harry. « Professeur, si vous le voulez bien, je vous ai amené la pensine que James Potter a laissée pour moi dans le coffre de ma famille, à Gringotts. Je n'ai pu la voir qu'aujourd'hui et... »

Sa gorge se noua. Incapable de continuer, il tendit la pensine au professeur.

Intriguée, celle ci se pencha pour la prendre.

« Etes vous bien sûr, M. Potter ? »

« Certain, » croassa t il. Il avait besoin qu'elle sache. Qu'un adulte à qui il pouvait faire confiance soit au courant, le guide, lui donne des conseils. Il avait pensé pouvoir faire face, mais ça... c'était trop.

Quand la directrice de Gryffondor émergea des souvenirs de James Potter quelques minutes plus tard, Harry sentit cependant ses espoirs diminuer. Mcgonagall était aussi secouée par les révélations que ses amis l'avaient été, et il vit une unique larme rouler discrètement sur sa joue.

«Oh, James,» murmura t elle. «Oh, Lily. Quel gâchis, quel immense gâchis...»

Elle tourna vers Harry un regard troublé.

«M. Potter...» sa main osseuse vint tapoter la sienne sur le bureau dans une tentative de réconfort. «Je crois que nous avons tous besoin de quelque chose de fort.»

Sur ces mots, elle sortit une fiole d'un tiroir et la tendit au jeune homme. Harry s'empressa de la vider, persuadé de sentir la brulure familière du whisky pur-feu, mais ce fut le gout amer d'une potion qui le fit grimacer.

Un instant plus tard, il sentit la tension de ses épaules diminuer légèrement et son esprit s'apaisait malgré lui. McGonagall vida d'une traite un flacon elle aussi, mais elle semblait avoir vieilli de dix années en quelques minutes.

«j'étais tellement fière de James,» murmura t elle d'une voix lasse, «je pensais que Lily avait eu une bonne influence sur lui, qu'il avait changé. La vie vous mène parfois dans des impasses bien sordides...»

«Il reste une dernière chose, professeur,» conclut Harry. «Snape... le professeur Snape a trahi ses nouveaux maîtres pour nous sauver.»

«Merlin, le sort!» s'écria McGonagall. «Il va le tuer en quelques jours !»

«C'est pour cela que nous devons le sauver, trouver une solution. Il faut faire vite.»

«M. Potter,» fit la professeur avec un regard empreint de pitié et de tristesse, «Severus... votre père s'est sacrifié pour vous. Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire pour lui à présent.»

«Bien sûr que si,» s'écria Harry, furieux. «Il faut changer le sort, le sortir de là, charger le Manoir Malfoy et...»

«Harry,» fit doucement McGonagall, «rien ne peut inverser ni changer ce sort, de nombreuses personnes, dont moi même, ont étudié la question. Le mieux que nous puissions faire est de tenter de le kidnapper... mais il serait alors considéré comme en fuite, et le sort le tuerait plus rapidement encore. Ce que Severus a fait est extrêmement noble, en particulier dans ces circonstances...le meilleur hommage que vous puissiez lui rendre est de terminer cette quête. Nous devons détruire ce monstre une bonne fois pour toute... et je vous promets que les Malfoy payeront pour leurs crimes. Il y a trop longtemps que cette famille s'imagine posséder cette école !»

«Je ne l'abandonnerai pas,» murmura Harry. «Pas maintenant. Tant qu'il sera vivant, je refuse de considérer qu'il est perdu. Je veux le voir... même si c'est une dernière fois.»

«Je comprends,» fit McGonagalle en hochant la tête. «Si seulement cette pensine était apparue plus tôt...»

« Si seulement j'avais pris le temps de lui parler, de l'écouter… je lui ai juste demandé de me montrer des souvenirs. C'était perturbant, mais… » il secoua la tête. « Je voudrais en savoir plus. Il n'a vraiment pas eu le temps de dire grand-chose sur lui, et le peu qu'il… » il s'interrompit un instant, soufflé par une nouvelle réalisation alors qu'il se rappelait l'une des remarques acides de Severus. « Professeur, si Snape est vraiment mon père, alors… est-ce que je suis un esclave aussi ? Et de quoi ? »

« Non, non, Harry, » l'apaisa aussitôt McGonagall. "Quand un des deux parents est un sorcier libre, l'enfant nait libre à son tour. Il peut-être réduit en esclavage par un sort, mais de toute évidence ce n'était pas dans les intention de James. »

A son tour, elle sembla se perdre dans ses pensées.

« En revanche… voilà qui éclaire d'un nouveau jour cette fameuse prophétie. »

« La prophétie ? Comment ça ? »

« Celle qui vous concerne, M. Potter. Voldemort a choisi de faire de vous une cible parce que vous correspondiez à cette prophétie, un enfant dont les parents l'ont défié par trois fois. Je me demande… »

Les yeux écarquillés par cette révélation, Harry déglutit péniblement.

« Oui ? »

« Eh bien, » fit doucement la directrice de Gryffondor, « soit Severus a des ressources insoupçonnées, soit cette prophétie n'était qu'une fausse prédiction de plus. »

Tous deux restèrent un instant muets, contemplant l'ampleur de ce que cela pouvait signifier.

« Mais ça n'a plus tellement d'importance à présent, n'est ce pas ? » fit doucement Harry. « Maintenant que les dés sont lancés… il faut que je finisse la partie. »

« Oui, M. Potter, » fit tout aussi calmement McGonagall. « Il semblerait que vous n'ayez plus guère le choix. Albus arguerait, bien sûr, que nous avons toujours le choix… »

« Mais Snape ne serait sûrement pas d'accord avec lui, » fit amèrement Harry. «Dire qu'on avait trouvé les papiers de Regulus. Il avait commencé des recherches sur le sort d'esclavage, et les moyens d'y mettre un terme. Snape pensait qu'il pouvait avoir une piste.»

«Avez vous encore ces papiers ?» demanda McGonagall, intéressée.

«Hermione les a, dans son sac.»

«J'aurais souhaité les consulter, si cela ne vous dérange pas,» fit la sorcière d'un air déterminé; «Vous avez raison, M. Potter, nous ne pouvons pas abandonner Severus sans avoir tout essayé.»

Y croyait elle vraiment, ou cherchait elle juste à le réconforter ? Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry lui offrit un pâle sourire et fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir la carte des Maraudeurs pour repérer ses amis.

«Ils ne doivent pas être loin,» fit il. «Mais... une seconde, Draco Malfoy est ici ?»

«Ca lui arrive, oui, bien que rarement ces derniers temps,» répondit McGonagall, perplexe.

«Non, je veux dire...»

Lentement, le point représentant Draco se dirigeait vers une salle qu'il connaissait trop bien.

«Qu'est ce qu'il va faire là-bas ?»

D'un bond, il avait sauté sur ses pieds.

«Dobby!»

L'elfe apparut instantanément, flanqué de Ron et Hermione.

«Eh, j'étais...»

«Pas le temps !» interrompit Harry, «Malfoy se dirige vers la Salle sur Demande, il faut qu'on l'intercepte !»

«Draco ? Il est ici ?»

«Avec Crabbe et Goyle, qui plus est ! On doit l'arrêter tout de suite !»

«M. Potter, à quoi jouez-vous...»

«Je regrette, professeur, nous n'avons pas le temps. S'il vous plait, étudiez toutes les possibilités pour Sn... pour mon père. Et pour l'Inimicus, il faut le lever ! S'il vous plait !»

«Pour l'amour de Merlin, ne vous jetez pas encore dans...»

Mais sur un signe d'Harry, Dobby les avait déjà emportés, directement en face de la salle sur demande.

La porte, à leur grand soulagement, s'ouvrit aussitôt. Harry fût surpris de reconnaitre l'endroit : c'est ici qu'il avait déposé le manuel de potions de Snape, quand il avait du s'en défaire. Qu'est ce que Malfoy pouvait chercher par ici ?

«Je ne les vois pas,» grogna Ron en fronçant les sourcils. «Qu'est ce que c'est que cet endroit ? On dirait ma maison en puissance mille !»

«Soit ils sont venus déposer quelque chose, soit ils cherchent un objet. Et nous, on les cherche,» conclut Harry. «Par ici.»

La direction en valait bien une autre. Et celle-ci, précisément, menait vers le manuel de potions... quelques minutes plus tard, Harry serrait contre lui le précieux livre.

«Pas encore ce manuel !» s'écria Hermione en le voyant.

«C'est celui de mon père,» répondit Harry d'un ton de défi.

Hermione hésita un instant, puis abdiqua. Elle ouvrit son sac et Harry l'y laissa tomber en murmurant un remerciement.

«Si seulement la carte fonctionnait ici aussi,» grogna Ron. « J'ai l'impression qu'on pourrait les chercher des heures !»

«Dobby sent les autres garçons,» intervint l'elfe, «ils sont en train de faire de la mauvaise magie ! »

« Quelle surprise, » ricana Harry. « Montre nous le chemin, Dobby ! »

Et Harry pouvait le sentir, l'elfe avait raison. Plus ils approchaient, plus il pouvait sentir un appel sombre et sournois, une magie noire suintant dans l'air, associée de manière indélébile dans son esprit avec Voldemort. Quoi que les trois Serpentard soient en train de faire, ce n'était certainement pas chercher un manuel perdu…

Leur course n'avait rien de discrète, en dépit de leurs précautions, et Malfoy ne parut pas surpris quand ils se trouvèrent face à face, au détour d'un passage entre deux étagères.

« Potter, » articula le jeune homme, « toujours un tour de retard dans toutes les parties, pas vrai ! »

Harry le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, tentant de comprendre où il voulait en venir. A leurs côtés, Hermione et Ron n'avaient pas perdu de temps pour entamer une passe d'armes avec les acolytes du Serpentard.

Draco brandit triomphalement un objet, et la cicatrice d'Harry s'enflamma brusquement. Luttant contre le mal de crâne qui menaçait de lui faire perdre l'équilibre, le jeune homme s'efforça de focaliser sur la chose… un diadème, réalisa t il, mais pas un simple trophée, non… il pouvait sentir la signature maléfique de l'artefact, de la même façon qu'il l'avait senti à travers Nagini et le journal de Jedusor, c'était un horcruxe que tenait Draco !

« Malfoy, jette ça, » gronda t il.

Le Serpentard parti d'un rire méprisant.

« Sinon quoi, Potter ? Tu vas me chatouiller à mort ? Tu n'as plus ton précieux esclave pour te sauver à présent, ce sale traître est en train d'agoniser dans nos cachots et crois moi, nous nous sommes tous bien chargés de lui faire regretter son double jeu ! Tu as perdu, Potter. Je le savais depuis le départ. Tu ne vaux rien, tu n'es qu'un héros de papier mâché. »

« Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que tu tiens à la main ? » demanda Harry.

« Je sais que c'est important, et que mon maître le veux. C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. »

« Ton maître, » ricana Harry. « Tu peux dire ce que tu veux de Snape, mais au final, tu es autant un esclave que lui, Manoir, fortune ou pas ! Ecoute moi, tu peux tout arrêter maintenant, tu as encore une chance… dis-moi seulement une chose : ce diadème que tu tiens à la main, est-ce qu'il t'inspire confiance ? Est-ce que tu aurais envie de le garder avec toi ? »

A la moue que fit Draco, Harry compris que non. Mais le Serpentard ne fit pas un geste pour bouger malgré tout. Ron et Hermione, réalisa t il soudain, avaient disparu, de même que Crabbe et Goyle… il pouvait entendre le bruit de leur bataille, à quelques rayons de là, et pria pour que ses amis ne soient pas en difficulté.

« Autant en finir tout de suite, » fit Draco, « ton cher Snape sera ravi d'avoir de la compagnie dans les cachots. Je me demande s'il accepterait de se faire torturer à ta place… encore que je doute qu'il soit en état de décider quoique ce soit à l'heure qu'il est, » ricana t il.

Harry vit rouge à ces mots. Un instant plus tard, les sorts volaient entre les deux adolescents, chacun bien décidé à désarmer l'autre au péril de sa vie.

Mais Draco, réalisa Harry, s'était suffisamment entrainé pour être un redoutable adversaire. Le diadème et sa magie noire envoutante ne semblait pas le gêner outre mesure, tandis qu'Harry, de son côté, sentait son crâne chercher à s'ouvrir en deux de part et d'autre de sa cicatrice.

Aucun des deux ne cédait du terrain, et la bataille semblait partie pour durer quand des cris leur parvinrent de l'autre côté de la salle. Instinctivement, tous deux réfrénèrent momentanément leurs attaques pour se concentrer sur leur défense.

Quelque chose de profondément féroce se dirigeait vers eux, sentit Harry, et ce quelque chose était aussi brûlant que les flammes de l'enfer… quelques secondes plus tard, Ron et Hermione déboulaient dans l'allée où il se trouvait, à bout de souffle.

« Harry ! Feudeymon ! Il faut partir d'ici ! »

« Où sont Crabbe et Goyle ? » cria Draco, alarmé.

« Trop tard… pas pu s'échapper… Goyle a lancé le Feudeymon, pas su le retenir… » haleta Ron.

« Espèce de crétin ! » cria Draco, avant que sa rage ne tourne soudain à la panique. « Merlin, le feu… la sortie… elle est de ce côté ! On est bloqués ! »

« Non, Harry et ses amis ne sont pas bloqués, » fit une petite voix douce à leurs pieds.

Sans lâcher Malfoy du regard, Dobby prit la main d'Harry. Hermione et Ron s'approchèrent aussitôt de lui.

Une seconde passa, et le trio vit le visage de Draco se vider de son sang.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça… »

« Après tout ce que tu as fait, tu t'imagines qu'on va avoir pitié, Malfoy ? » s'écria Ron.

« Je vais mourir si vous me laissez ici ! » s'écria le jeune homme, un air traqué dans le regard.

« Tu nous aurais tués sans hésiter, » fit froidement Harry. « Tu as torturé Snape, après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi à Poudlard… »

« S'il vous plait, je vous en supplie, je… je vous donnerai le diadème ! »

« Lache-le, » fit Harry. « Laisse le dans le feu. »

« Non ! Non, il ne faut pas, je… je ne peux pas ! »

Harry ricana. La chaleur devenait insupportable, les flammes gagnant sur eux à chaque seconde.

« Qu'est ce que tu espérais, partir avec nous et repartir aussitôt voir ton maître avec son horcruxe ? Hors de question. Jette le dans le feu. C'est ça où tu meurs avec lui, Malfoy. »

Ron grogna quelque chose derrière lui, mais Hermione le fit taire. Draco sonda un instant le regard d'Harry, avant de finalement jeter l'artefact à terre.

« S'il vous plait. Ne me laissez pas ici, » fit il doucement.

« Oh non, tu viens avec nous, » fit Harry avec un sourire qui fit frissonner le Serpentard. « Tu es bien trop précieux. Dobby, tu veux bien ? »

« Dobby trouve que le jeune Malfoy ferait un bon cochon grillé, » fit clairement l'elfe. « Mais Dobby n'est pas un Malfoy. Dobby ne laisse pas les gens mourir, même s'ils le méritent. »

Harry tendit sa main, désignant le baguette de Draco du menton. A contrecoeur, le jeune homme lui céda son bien le plus précieux avant de s'accrocher à ses robes d'une poigne de fer. L'instant d'après, les quatre adolescents et l'elfe réapparaissaient dans la tour de Gryffondor.

« Harry ! Merlin soit loué ! » fit McGonagall en les voyant apparaitre, « Qu'est ce que… oh, pour l'amour du ciel, aviez vous besoin de ramener un Serpentard dans la tour ? Et celui-ci en particulier ? »

« Désolé, professeur, nous ne faisons que passer, » s'excusa Harry. « Nous repartons, je vous ferai savoir où nous sommes… mais je ne voulais pas partir sans vous donner les papiers de Regulus. »

D'un geste décidé, Hermione fouilla son sac pour en extirper les papiers en question.

« S'il vous plait, étudiez les bien. Nous allons bientôt en avoir besoin. Je ramène Snape à la maison. »

« Vous… comment cela ? » demanda McGonagall.

« J'ai dans l'idée que Lucius sera plus que ravi de me le revendre… ou plutôt, de me l'échanger, » fit Harry avec un fin sourire.

A ses côtés, Draco pâlit un peu plus.

* * *

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre ! Pfiou ! Tout d'abord, une bonne nouvelle : J'ai fini NaNoWrimo, avec 2 jours d'avance ! Un immense merci à vous tous pour votre soutient indéfectible ! Ca a été un grand plaisir de faire ce marathon sur cette fic particulière avec toi, public !**

**la mauvaise nouvelle c'est que, heu... j'ai 1 mois de vie sociale à rattraper, ma jument en a marre de me voir encoup de vent, je dois aller chercher une table, installer un poele... bref, le rythme de publication va surement se calmer un peu ! Mais le chapitre suivant est bien entamé celà dit. **

**Pour ceux qui souhaitaient lire mes Original Fictions, eh bien je publie sur le site du Héron à la Plume Flamboyante, je ne vais pas mettre mon pseudo ici pour ne pas que google ne fasse de lien, mais je suis l'auteur de Jouer au Zombie, entre autres. Ma fic de NaNo n'est pas encore dessus, mais je compte mettre les premiers chapitres tout au moins prochainement. **

**Et puis pour finir, je viens de voir que les reviews remarchent, donc je vais enfin pouvoir répondr eà vos reviews de ces derniers jours ;-) c'est parti!**


	22. Chapter 22

Rien ne manquait dans leur campement de fortune, mais il ne fallait toutefois pas s'attendre à ce qu'un Malfoy y trouve son compte.

« Vous n'avez tout de même pas l'intention de me faire dormir sur cette chose ? » demanda t il d'un air dédaigneux en indiquant le lit de camp qui lui avait été attribué.

« Personnellement, je préfèrerais te faire dormir dans la boue, » répondit Ron avec un sourire. « Ou au moins dans les mêmes conditions que Snape en ce moment. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Harry ? »

« J'en dis qu'il mériterait exactement le même traitement que Snape, » fit Harry en jetant un regard calculateur à Draco qui s'assit rapidement sur son lit.

« Ca suffit, tous les deux, » soupira Hermione en jetant un sort d'insonorisation sur leur petit groupe. « Ecoutez, j'ai mis assez de protections sur ce camp pour que personne ne puisse nous retrouver, mais avec la Marque… je me méfie. Mieux vaudrait ne pas tarder à faire l'échange. Ce qui ne signifie pas qu'il failli agir n'importe comment, » précisa t elle. « Il faut trouver un moyen de contacter Lucius sans pour autant risquer de dévoiler notre position. »

« Dobby peut faire ça, » fit l'elfe, qui ne les avait pas quittés, visiblement enthousiasmé par son rôle de protecteur.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Je ne sais pas ce que nous ferions sans toi, Dobby. »

« Des bêtises, probablement, » fit Ron en lançant un regard de travers à Harry. « Merci mille fois, Dobby ! »

A son tour, Harry s'agenouilla devant son ami.

« Combien de fois nous as-tu sauvé la vie aujourd'hui, dis moi ? »

Les oreilles de Dobby s'agitèrent dans tous les sens tandis que l'elfe se trémoussait, ravi et gêné.

« Dobby est heureux d'aider Harry Potter ! Et Harry Potter va tenir sa promesse, il va ramener Severus ! »

« Oui, je te le promets, » confirma Harry. « Mais tu ne peux pas y aller seul, ce serait trop dangereux. »

« Remus peut aider, » fit Ron d'un air renfrogné. « Je ne sais pas quelle part il a joué dans toute cette histoire, avec James et Sirius, mais… il me semble qu'il doit bien ça à Snape. »

Harry soupira.

« Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il ait été comme eux… mais je n'aurais jamais cru ca de Sirius et de mon… de James non plus. Quoiqu'il en soit, tu as raison, il a proposé son aide, autant le rappeler. »

« Dobby va chercher le professeur Lupin ! » s'exclama l'elfe, surexcité.

« D'accord, mais explique lui d'abord où nous en sommes, » tempera Harry. « Pas besoin d'impliquer plus de gens que nécessaire s'ils ne sont pas d'accord. »

Mais Remus Lupin, de manière prévisible, était tout à fait consentant. Quelques minutes plus tard, il rejoignait le campement, la baguette au poing.

« Harry, Ron, Hermione, je suis si heureux de vous revoir, » les salua t il. « J'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé, à Poudlard et avant. Est-ce que Severus est vraiment… »

« Il est encore vivant, du moins je l'espère, et Lucius ne va pas tarder à l'espérer aussi,» répondit Harry. « Malfoy ici présent est notre monnaie d'échange. Dobby peut passer le message, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit prudent qu'il s'occupe entièrement de l'échange. »

« Non, en effet, si tant est que Lucius soit d'accord. »

« Snape ou son fils ? » ricana Harry. « Je crois qu'il trouvera ça plutôt équitable. »

Remus lui jeta un regard circonspect.

« Hum. Je présume qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a d'appareil photo ? »

« Pour faire une demande de rançon à la moldue ? » demanda Harry, amusé. « Non. Mais j'ai mieux. »

Il exhiba la baguette de Draco et la fit jouer entre ses doigts. Depuis son lit, le Serpentard les observait sans en perdre une miette. La vue de sa baguette lui fit redresser la tête. Harry lui sourit et s'approcha avant de s'accroupir à ses côtés.

« Tu aimerais bien la ravoir, hein ? »

Draco le fixa du regard mais s'abstint de répondre.

« Tu en as fait des choses, avec ça, » murmura Harry. « Tu as torturé Snape ? Dis-le. »

Silence.

« Quoi, tu t'en vantais il y a encore quelques minutes, tu as un problème avec ça maintenant ? Dis-le ! »

Il avait presque craché les mots, et il sentit Hermione se rapprocher derrière lui, inquiète.

« Harry, » fit elle d'un ton d'avertissement.

« Dis-le, » répéta Harry sans quitter Draco du regard, sa propre baguette pointée contre lui.

« Oui, je l'ai fait, » admit Malfoy d'une voix rauque. « Je lui ai jeté des sorts, j'ai fais ce qu'on attendait de moi. »

« Oh, quel brave petit Mangemort, » ironisa Harry. « Mais je suis bien certain que ce n'était pas la première fois. Ca t'amuse, pas vrai, de voir Snape dans cet état ? »

« Non, je… il… non. »

« Est-ce que tu l'as frappé ? Insulté ? » continua Harry. « Allez, raconte nous un peu comme on s'amuse chez toi, dans ta famille de dégénérés ! Sang-pur… consanguins, oui, pervers sadiques ! »

« Oui, Potter ! » cracha à son tour Malfoy. « C'est ce que tu veux entendre ? Oui, je l'ai torturé avec les autres, ce sale traitre, et je lui ai collé quelques bons coups de pieds pour le ranimer ! Ca te suffit ? »

« Oh, ça me suffit tout à fait, Malfoy, » fit Harry d'une voix mielleuse. Et d'un geste contrôlé, il leva la baguette de Draco et l'abattit sur son genoux, la brisant en deux.

Les yeux écarquillés, le Serpentard poussa un cri de douleur, comme si c'était un de ses propres os qu'Harry venait de briser.

« Non ! Non ! Espèce de… sang-mêlé ! Comment peux-tu… non ! »

Il était au bord des sanglots à présent et Harry se retourna, satisfait.

« Avec ça, je pense que Lucius ne doutera ni de l'identité de notre otage, ni de nos intentions ! »

Face à lui, Rémus Ron et Hermione le fixaient du regard, bouche bée.

« Harry ! Tu ne peux pas… » lança enfin Hermione d'une voix tremblante. « Tu ne peux pas casser une baguette comme ça, c'est… »

« Un sacrilège ! » compléta Ron.

« Juste un bout de bois enchanté, » répondit Harry, en jouant avec les deux morceaux de la baguette, inutile et dérisoire à présent, comme une baguette de tambour brisée.

« Tu ne comprends pas, » reprit Rémus, visiblement choqué, « cela ne se fait pas Harry, jamais, jamais, on ne brise jamais la baguette d'un adversaire, c'est… tabou ! »

« Oh oui ? Eh bien j'ai une nouvelle règle pour vous : on ne touche pas non plus à mon esclave. Tabou. Compris, Malfoy ? »

Draco, tombé à genoux, ne put que hoqueter pitoyablement, incapable de quitter sa baguette brisée des yeux.

« Rémus, je pense que tu as suffisamment de moyens de négociations ? » demanda Harry.

« Ca… je devrais y arriver, oui. »

« Et si ça ne leur suffit pas, dit leur qu'on peut leur envoyer d'autres preuves. Les mafieux moldus choisissent généralement un doigt. Dis à Lucius de choisir lequel il souhaite, s'il veut être tout à fait sûr qu'on ne plaisante pas. »

A nouveau, ses trois amis le fixaient de leurs yeux ronds, stupéfaits. Malfoy, lui avait pris une teinte blanche assez satisfaisante au goût d'Harry.

Rémus, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard grave, et Lupin tendit la main pour prendre les restes de la baguette de Draco.

« Maintenant serait le meilleur moment. Inutile de perdre du temps. »

« Dobby va prévenir les autres elfes que Remus Lupin veut le voir pour lui parler de Draco Malfoy, » fit l'elfe d'une petite voix. « Dobby revient. »

« Dobby, dis aux elfes que tu contacteras d'amener Lucius et Snape dans la Forêt Interdite. Derrière la cabane d'Hagrid. Eux, et seulement eux. »

« Entendu, Harry Potter, » fit l'elfe solennellement.

« Et, Rémus… »

Harry jeta un regard en coin à Draco, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

« Dis-lui qu'on lui rendra son fils dans le même état qu'il nous rendra Snape. »

« Harry ! »

« Ca suffit. On a passé le temps des mondanités. Snape, entier et en bonne santé, et il récupère son fils avec tous ses doigts. »

Un froid glacial sembla tomber sur le petit groupe, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Si Snape revenait… comment Harry allait-il se comporter, à présent ? Elle avait espéré que les dernières révélations le changeraient, mais la façon dont il parlait de Draco…

« Très bien, » capitula Lupin. « Mais que nous nous comprenions bien. Quelle que soit la réponse de Lucius, personne ne fera de mal à Draco. Pas un doigt, pas un cheveux. Est-ce bien clair, Harry ? »

« Limpide. Mais si Snape est mort, quelqu'un va devoir payer. »

« Nous n'en sommes pas là. Dobby ? »

« Dobby est prêt ! »

D'un hochement de tête, Rémus lui signala qu'il l'était également. Un instant plus tard, tous deux disparaissaient du campement.

« Il est encore vivant ? »

« Plus ou moins. »

« Merlin, il ferait mieux de l'être… »

Du fond de sa conscience, Severus parvint à discerner les mots et à leur donner du sens. Lucius espérait-il réellement pouvoir bénéficier d'un round supplémentaire ? Si c'était le cas, il se faisait des illusions. Son maître avait peut-être tous pouvoirs sur lui, mais Snape avait passé depuis longtemps à présent le stade de pouvoir encore réagir à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

« Des potions… des sorts… tout ce qu'il faut, peu importe comment, mais qu'il soit sur ses pieds d'ici ce soir ! »

Fou. Lucius avait perdu la raison. Snape se sentit sourire intérieurement. Eh bien, il allait défier son maître, une fois de plus. Pour un peu, cela deviendrait une habitude… peut-être pas un plaisir, mais il y avait certainement une pointe d'exaltation à l'idée de pouvoir désobéir… ou d'être incapable de s'exécuter.

Il avait toujours plus ou moins su, depuis que James Potter l'avait acheté, qu'il périrait en tentant de sauver ses maîtres. De préférence Lily, son fils, ou, s'il le fallait, Potter Senior lui-même. Oui, mourir pour eux et à leur service était une fatalité acceptée depuis longtemps.

Mais mourir pour Potter et sa cause, tout en étant au service des Malfoy ? Voilà qui était impeccablement déroulé. Mourir en trahissant ses maîtres, ou plutôt tortionnaires… car après tout, en philosophant, un esclave révolté était-il encore un esclave ? Un auteur moldu avait bien écris…

Il tressaillit. Quelque chose courait dans ses veines. Il le sentait. Malfoy, maudit soit son nom… comment pouvait-il encore l'atteindre à ce niveau de… non ! Hors de question ! Il allait mourir et être enfin en paix, peut-être même retrouver Lily et…

« Je crois qu'il y a une chance. Mais je ne peux pas faire de miracle, il va falloir de sérieuses couches de glamours pour faire illusion. »

« Ca ne sera pas un problème. Qu'il tienne juste le temps de l'échange et qu'il aille rejoindre ses ancêtres cinq minutes plus tard, c'est tout ce que je demande. »

« C'est probablement ce qu'il va arriver, » fit la deuxième voix, que Snape reconnut pour être celle de Langfeust. Le meilleur soigneur de tout le pays, pas moins… inutile de demander comment Lucius avait pu le menacer, ou le payer, mais visiblement il importait qu'il vive, coute que coute.

Une grande lassitude envahit le professeur de potions. Ne pouvait-on donc pas le laisser mourir tranquillement, une bonne fois pour toutes ? Il ne préparerait plus de potion, il ne fournirait plus aucun renseignement, et Lucius n'était tout de même pas en train de déployer tant de moyens pour pouvoir simplement le torturer un peu plus longtemps.

Un échange… contre quoi ?

« Allez, on se réveille. Un effort. Merlin, vous n'y êtes pas allés de main morte, Malfoy… la prochaine fois, réfléchissez un peu avant de… »

« Gardez vos stupides remarques pour vous et ranimez moi cette marchandise. Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps. »

Oh, vraiment ? Depuis combien de temps Langfeust était-il en train de s'acharner sur lui ? Trop, vraisemblablement. Il allait leur échapper. Une ultime fois, il allait leur échapper et s'enfoncer paisiblement dans ce recoin sombre de sa conscience…

« Je me fiche des moyens que vous utilisez pour le faire tenir debout, mais qu'il tienne ! Je récupère mon fils dans une heure, et il n'est pas question qu'ils touchent un de ses cheveux à cause d'un fichu esclave ! »

Son fils ? Draco ? L'échange ! Potter, qu'est-ce que Potter avait encore fait ?

« Il est trop abîmé, je vais avoir besoin de plus de temps, je ne suis même pas sûr… »

« Débrouillez-vous ! Il a brisé la baguette de Draco, cet espèce de sang-mêlé… il est capable de tout. Cet animal tiendra sur ses jambes et aura l'air pimpant comme une jeune fille le jour de son mariage même si je dois le maquiller et l'actionner comme une marionnette moi-même ! » brailla Lucius avec un manque de sang-froid qui surprit Snape.

« Vous risquez bien d'en arriver là, » soupira Langfeust. « J'ai pu récupérer les fonctions vitales, mais son esprit est parti trop loin. Je ne peux rien faire de plus, Lucius. Pas sans son aide.»

Draco. Draco était otage de Potter. Pour l'amour de Merlin… le gamin était arrogant et capricieux, et il n'avait pas pu éviter de suivre les traces de son père, mais malgré tout… non, il ne méritait pas cela. Ni de mourir, si c'était ce qui l'attendait à défaut d'échange d'otage.

Il allait devoir revenir. Une dernière fois, se jura Snape, et pas parce qu'il y était obligé. Parce qu'il le voulait. En tant que sorcier libre, dans sa conscience à défaut du reste.

Rassemblant toutes ses forces, Severus se concentra à ouvrir les yeux. Il en fut tout d'abord incapable, et il se demanda s'il n'avait pas surestimé ses facultés… hors de question. Il avait prit sa décision, personne ne le retiendrait, pas même son propre corps.

Un instant plus tard, les silhouettes floues de meubles et de personnes se profilèrent devant lui, et il sentit une immense fatigue s'abattre sur lui.

« Langfeust, vous êtes un génie ! »

Le soulagement était clair dans la voix de Malfoy.

« Pas moins que ça, » confirma le médicomage avec un certain scepticisme dans la voix. « Mais à mon avis, vous n'avez pas plus d'une heure ou deux avant qu'il ne lâche la barre. Ne trainez pas trop dans les parages quand vous aurez récupéré votre fils. »

« Il va parfaitement faire illusion. Snape, debout ! »

C'était un peu trop demander, mais quelques sorts et potions plus tard, le sorcier parvenait à tenir assis, soutenu par les coussins du canapé sur lequel il était allongé.

Le sourire mauvais de Lucius, cependant, lui fit presque regretter son choix.

« Eh bien, on dirait que nous n'en avons pas encore fini, » ronronna Malfoy.

Incapable de répondre, Snape ferma les yeux. Il sentit un déplacement d'air près de son visage laissant présager une réponse assez tactile à son petit acte de rébellion, mais rien n'arriva. Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir Langfeust, l'air furieux, agrippant la main de Lucius visiblement attrapée au vol.

« N'allez pas ruiner tout mon travail maintenant ! » rugit-il.

Lucius se dégagea sèchement, l'air méprisant, mais son éclat de colère envolé.

« Non, ce n'est pas le moment d'abimer la marchandise, » admit-il. « Puisque tu es si dévoué à ton cher Potter, Servus, tu vas aller mourir dignement dans ses bras. Après qu'il m'ait rendu mon fils. »

A nouveau, Snape ferma les yeux, trop fatigué pour rester conscient plus longtemps.

« Je lui donne deux heures, trois s'ils ont un bon médicomage de l'autre côté, » entendit-il Langfeust prophétiser, avant de sombre dans une confortable inconscience.

Trois heures, et il serait enfin libre.

* * *

**me revoici ! merci de votre patience ! je suis occupée demain en principe, sauf si je rentre plus tot que prévu, mais j'espère continuer très vite, dimanche peut-être, avec un autre chapitre ! En fait, j'espère enchainer assez vite cette histoire. Je fais plus dans le Original Stories en ce moment, mais là, je suis lancée , hop hop hop, sous vos applaudissements bien sur :-)**


	23. Chapter 23

Il marchait. Il avait peine à le croire, et il n'était pas certain qu'il était réellement le maître de ses mouvement, mais c'était indéniable : il avait en ligne plus ou moins droite, sur ses deux pieds, sous le contrôle étroit de Lucius Malfoy.

Transplaner avait été une épreuve en soi, même s'il n'avait fait que se laisser porter par la magie de son maître. Il avait manqué de trébucher en reprenant pieds, mais Malfoy l'avait sèchement redressé. Pas question de paraitre faible maintenant.

Etonnamment, Lucius avait tenu parole et était venu seul. L'idée de risquer Draco devait lui être insupportable, mais un ou deux Mangemorts bien dissimulés…

Une silhouette fine et souple s'avança, et il reconnut Lupin. Merlin, de tous les membres de l'ordre, pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit celui-là qui ait été choisi ?

« Où est Draco ? » demanda sèchement Lucius sans perdre de temps en mondanités.

« Avec Harry. Je suis venu vérifier que Severus était en bonne santé. » La voix douce de Lupin était chargée de menace.

Lucius le poussa brusquement vers Lupin et Snape fit deux pas en avant, à contre-coeur. Le loup-garou lança quelques rapides sorts de diagnostique avant de secouer la tête.

« Malfoy… qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? »

« Il est vivant. Rendez-moi mon fils, » fit celui-ci entre ses dents.

« Vivant ? Mais à quel prix et pour combien de temps ? Severus, est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

Snape s'appliqua à hocher la tête. Qu'on ne lui demande pas de parler maintenant, il n'avait plus la moindre idée de la façon dont il était censé prononcer un mot.

« J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, » grogna Lucius. « Je meilleur médicomage du pays s'est occupé de lui. Il s'est mis lui-même dans cet état. »

Lupin lui jeta un regard de pur mépris mêlé de haine que Severus ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

« Cet échange est truqué, et vous le savez. »

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Quand Malfoy parla enfin, ce fut d'une voix rauque.

« Rendez-moi mon fils. Il n'a pas mérité cela. »

« C'est discutable, » répondit Lupin. « Mais ce n'est qu'un enfant. Harry n'est pas dans son état normal. Je vais le faire, Malfoy, mais vous aurez une dette envers moi… »

« Je l'accepte, » fit Lucius d'une voix défaite.

« … et envers Severus. »

« Aucune dette ne peut être contractée envers un esclave. Ce n'est pas un sorcier. »

« Détrompez-vous, » répondit calmement Lupin. « J'en ai une envers lui, et pas des moindres. »

« Peu importe, il… faites revenir mon fils. »

Toute dignité semblait avoir quitté Lucius à présent, constata Severus. Il aurait tout de même vécu pour voir cela. Assez satisfaisant, oui.

« Je vais les chercher, » grogna Remus. « Ne tentez rien. »

« Je n'aurais aucun intérêt à le faire, » murmura Malfoy.

Lupin lui jeta un regard dégouté et transplana. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, Potter et Draco apparaissaient à ses côtés, à une distance raisonnable d'eux.

Potter le repéra aussitôt et s'avança vers lui, le regard brulant.

« Snape, vous allez bien ? »

Il hocha la tête aussi dignement que possible. Un peu plus loin, Draco l'observait avec tout autant de fièvre, calculant probablement ses chances se survie. Maudit gamin… l'un autant que l'autre, ils auraient été sa perte.

« Les papiers, Malfoy, » exigea Potter.

La mâchoire serrée, Lucius produisit le parchemin demandé. Snape ne put s'empêcher de fixer le document du regard, fasciné. Ainsi donc il allait changer de main, une fois de plus… la dernière, très probablement. D'ici une heure ou deux, tout serait fini. Le sort d'esclavage drainait beaucoup d'énergie en lui-même, il allait devoir faire de son mieux pour faire bonne figure tant que Draco serait à portée de sort…

« Eh bien, M. Potter, on s'habitue vite aux petites commodités de propriétaire d'esclave, n'est-ce pas ? » lança Lucius dans une tentative de bravade.

Le jeune homme ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se contenta de se tourner vers Draco pour lui lancer un rapide sort. Le jeune Malfoy glapit, et toute couleur déserta le visage de son père.

« La ferme, Malfoy, » siffla simplement Potter. « Signez. »

Tremblant de rage, Lucius s'exécuta. Satisfait, le gamin s'approcha de Snape qui se laissa tomber à genoux avec soulagement.

« Je suis désolé, mais nous allons devoir faire ce fichu rituel une fois de plus, » murmura Harry.

« Je pense que vous n'avez plus besoin de nous pour la suite ? » fit Lucius d'une voix pressante.

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard chargé de mépris.

« Draco, va rejoindre ton cher papa. Les autres, surveillez-les. Pas de coup bas de dernière minute. »

Mais pour une fois, les deux Malfoy ne semblaient pas avoir d'arrière pensée. Draco se précipita vers son père qui le saisit et le fit transplaner sans perdre une seconde avec un soulagement évident.

« Harry, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici, ils vont certainement envoyer du monde, » fit remarquer Lupin.

« Ca ne prendra qu'une minute. Snape ? »

L'esclave hocha la tête. Encore une fois, ce fichu rituel. Une main vint se poser sur sa nuque.

« Servitus capio. »

La longue trainée de feu les encercla à nouveau, comme cet autre jour, au Terrier, au début de l'été. A nouveau, Snape tendit ses poignets vers son maître. Avec un frisson, Potter posa ses mains sur les marques sanglantes.

« Servus meus es, » récita t il avec ce qui semblait être du regret dans la voix.

La lumière rouge pulsa à nouveau avant de disparaitre. Le sort avait pris, les dés étaient jetés. Epuisé, Snape tenta de se relever et échoua lamentablement. Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance à présent.

« Snape, ça va aller ? On ne peut pas trainer ici. »

A défaut de répondre, il tenta d'acquiescer. Il ne sût jamais s'il y était parvenu car l'instant d'après le sol se rapprocha dangereusement de sa tête, et il sombra à nouveau dans une douce inconscience.

Il avait souvent contemplé l'idée de sa mort. De plus ou moins près selon les époques et les maîtres, mais rien de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer ne ressemblait à… ça. L'obscurité et la lumière en même temps. Le poids du sort d'esclavage qui cessait de le contraindre, de planer comme une menace permanente sur son esprit.

Et les souvenirs. Confus, emmêlés… mais des images dont il ne se souvenait pas et qui n'avaient guère de sens à cet instant.

Lily l'embrassant, sa main sur sa nuque… la joie d'un printemps dont il ne se souvenait pas… et d'autres souvenirs, plus obscurs, mêlant Black et l'énorme chien noir qu'il pouvait devenir… il frissonna, mais n'eut pas le temps de se pencher plus longtemps sur les images. Une silhouette se formait devant lui, une présence qui l'entoura et se matérialisa sous la forme d'une jeune femme rousse.

« Severus ! »

Lily. Elle était là. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant submergé par le soulagement. La plupart des grimoires prétendaient que les esclaves n'allaient pas au même endroit que les autres sorciers après la mort… ils avaient eu tort !

Deux mains encadrèrent son visage et il rouvrit les yeux. Incapable de prononcer un mot, il se contenta de sourire du mieux qu'il put.

« Severus, je suis tellement désolée… »

Il secoua la tête.

« Je suis là maintenant. »

« Oui, tu es là, mais… » Lily sembla hésiter un instant.

Potter, évidemment…

« Tu es avec James, je suppose, » fit il avec amertume.

« James ? Non, bien sûr que non, tu ne te souviens donc pas ? »

« Me souvenir ? »

« Le sort ne peut plus tenir maintenant que tu as passé le voile, tes souvenirs, Severus, ils sont revenus ! Rappelle-toi ! James nous a surpris… »

La chambre. Lily et lui… et James débarquant à l'improviste, la panique, la douleur, et… le brouillard.

« Je suis tellement désolée, » murmura Lily.

« Tu n'as pas à l'être, » tenta de la rassurer Severus, peinant encore à intégrer les souvenirs.

Voilà qui expliquait tant de choses… le soudain revirement de Potter à son égard, les brimades incessantes… Black.

« Ils sont ici ? » demanda t il, la crainte et la colère se mêlant en lui à cette idée.

« Oui… non… ils ne peuvent rien contre nous, ici. Je te le promets. Et tu n'es plus un esclave ! »

C'était exact. Seuls son corps et son esprits étaient liés au sort. Son âme, quant à elle, ne pouvait être enchainée !

« Je ne te laisserai plus jamais, » murmura t il.

« Oh, Severus, je le voudrais tellement… mais il le faut. »

Il recula, comme frappé par la foudre.

« Lily ? »

« Sev, notre fils… »

« Notre… »

Fils. Potter. Harry. Merlin, Harry était son fils ! Instantanément, les souvenirs affluèrent. Le bébé dont il avait pris soin, qu'il avait changé si souvent, nourris, bercé…

« Je n'ai jamais pensé un seul instant… »

« Moi non plus, » fit doucement Lily. « Il ressemble tellement à James… uniquement à cause d'un sort, mais c'est trop tard pour changer cela. »

« Et il est mon… fils. »

Il secoua la tête, peinant à digérer l'information.

« Je l'ai détesté, Lily, tu n'as pas idée… j'ignore pourquoi, les choses ont subitement changé, et le revoir à Poudlard a été la goutte d'eau. »

« James à nouveau, » admit Lily à regret. « Inimicus. Sur vous deux. »

Snape serra les dents. Comment avait-il pu ?

« Il savait ? »

« Depuis le début. »

Evidemment. Il était difficile de totalement blâmer Potter, trouver sa femme et son esclave au lit ne devait pas être la révélation la plus plaisante qu'il soit. Mais de là à prétendre que l'enfant était le sien… leur jeter un sort…

« Et je n'ai jamais su, » murmura t il à nouveau avec amertume.

« Tu le sais, maintenant. »

« Trop tard. »

« Peut-être pas, » fit la jeune femme

« Lily, je suis mort, » fit remarquer Snape.

« Plus ou moins. Mais ils essaient de te ramener à la vie. »

« Pardon ? Et en quel honneur ? »

« Harry n'abandonnera pas, et les autres non plus. »

Un instant plus tard, ils se trouvaient au Terrier, survolant ce qui devait être le salon, le corps de Snape étendu sur un canapé élimé. Molly et Arthur couraient dans tous les sens, tandis que Mme Pomfrey et Minerva McGonagall semblaient occupées à lui jeter des sorts à n'en plus finir.

Les adolescents, eux, se tenaient serrés les uns contre les autres dans un coin de la pièce, Harry fixant anxieusement la scène, pâle.

Lupin était là également, l'air encore plus fatigué qu'à l'habitude, jonglant entre pansements, fioles et divers instruments qu'il tendait aux deux sorcières. A leurs visages, il était clair que le pronostique n'était pas bon.

« Nous l'avons perdu, » murmura Pomfrey à sa collègue.

« Pas tout à fait, il y a encore un espoir, » insista Minerva. « Il faut le tenter. Severus, pour l'amour du ciel, faites un effort… »

« Que se passe t il ? » demanda une voix anxieuse derrière elles. Harry, réalisa Snape, Harry qui s'était enfin détaché de ses petits camarades.

« Les constantes ne sont pas bonnes, » répondit sa directrice de maison.

« Minerva, elles sont inexistantes, nous le maintenons artificiellement en vie, nous n'allons pas pouvoir continuer longtemps, » rectifia Poppy.

« Je sais qu'il est mal en point, mais il faut le sauver, ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça, pas maintenant ! S'il vous plait, quoiqu'il faille… faites le ! »

« Ce n'est pas la question, M. Potter, » fit McGonagall. « Severus ne se bat pas. Il ne souhaite pas rester parmi nous, et il est difficile de lui en vouloir. »

Snape sentit Lily serrer son bras.

En bas, l'adolescent qui était son fils s'approcha timidement de son corps, effleurant son visage du bout des doigts, fasciné. La peine et l'angoisse se lisait sur ses traits.

Il écarta délicatement une mèche de cheveux sales et se pencha sur lui pour murmurer à son oreille.

« S'il vous plait, » supplia t il. « Ne me laissez pas maintenant. J'ai besoin de vous. Il y a tellement de choses… pas maintenant, s'il vous plait. Les choses vont changer, je vous le jure. Mais revenez, s'il vous plait, pour moi ! »

La voix était lourde de chagrin, et Snape ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Encore ? N'aurait-il donc jamais la paix ? A ses côtés, Lily se rapprocha pour venir se blottir contre lui.

« Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir le faire, » murmura t elle. « Tu as encore une chance. »

« Si je retourne là-bas, le sort ne sera pas interrompu. »

« Non, mais tu seras avec lui… il sait, maintenant, il ne te fera pas de mal. »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Quoiqu'on puisse en penser, il y a quelque chose de sombre dans ce garçon… »

« C'était le sort, Severus ! »

« Pas seulement, » insista Snape. « Je reste persuadé qu'il y a autre chose. »

« Alors c'est une raison de plus, » fit Lily. « Tu ne peux pas laisser ton fils partir sur la mauvaise voie. N'est ce pas ? »

Il baissa le regard vers son visage, resté si jeune, avant de revenir sur celui du garçon.

« Je suppose que non, » admit-il à regret.

Lily, la tête levée vers lui, lui souriait.

« Nous nous reverrons, » promit-elle. « Je ne bouge pas d'ici. Je serai là. »

« Et James ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

« Il y a des choses que je ne suis pas encore prête à pardonner… et je doute que je le serai un jour. Nous aurons notre chance, je te le promets. »

« Bientôt, » fit Snape.

« Bientôt, » confirma Lily. « Prends soin de vous pour moi, s'il te plait. »

« Tu m'as tellement manquée… »

Un simple baiser sur le front, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait offrir aujourd'hui. Pas de grandes phrases, pas de tête à tête, juste ces quelques moments, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Doucement, il s'écarta de la jeune femme.

« Bientôt. »

« Je serai là. »

Il ferma les yeux, tentant de se concentrer sur l'image de Lily et de son sourire qui se voulait rassurant. La sensation de chaleur et de confort fit place à une impression de froid et une douleur sourde dans son crâne.

Et le poids du sort, qui reprenait ses droits sur lui, liant son esprit et son être, resserrant les liens entre lui et son maître.

Autour de lui, il pouvait entendre des cris… des voix… il les connaissait, il en était certain. Et le maître était là également. Il le sentait. Péniblement, il ouvrit les paupières. Deux yeux verts le fixaient, et pendant un instant, il crut que Lily était revenue avec lui… mais non. Ces yeux là étaient cerclés de lunettes et bien plus inquiets que ceux de la jeune femme un instant auparavant.

« Snape ? Snape, vous m'entendez ? »

Hélas, oui, il l'entendait. Il referma les yeux un instant, espérant apaiser les marteaux qui s'acharnaient sur sa boite crânienne.

« Il respire seul ! C'est reparti ! » fit la voix satisfaite de Poppy Pomfrey.

« Bon retour parmi nous, Severus, » dit doucement Minerva.

Il retint un grognement. Oui, reparti pour un tour… un seul. Et aussi court qu'il puisse être, si c'était possible…


	24. Chapter 24

Chap 24

L'obscurité était presque tombée quand Mme Pomfrey et le professeur McGonagall cessèrent enfin de s'activer pour se laisser lourdement tomber sur une chaise. Le petit salon, seule pièce épargnée par le feu, était silencieux en dépit du nombre de personnes réunies là.

« Il va s'en tirer ? » demanda Harry d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

« Ce n'est pas si simple, monsieur Potter, » soupira l'infirmière. « Mais il est hors de danger immédiat. »

« Ca va aller, » assura le garçon. « Il est solide. Il va s'en tirer. »

« M. Potter, soyez réaliste, » fit fermement McGonagall, « vous devez bien comprendre vous-même que Severus est dans un état critique. Sans même compter ses dernières blessures, le sort qui le lie à vous est en train de le tuer lentement. »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible, je veux dire… il a trahi Malfoy pour me sauver ! Ca ne compte plus, maintenant ! »

« Ce type de sort ne fait pas de différence. Tant que vous ne lui aurez pas accordé un total pardon, il ne cessera pas de le punir. »

« C'est complètement ridicule, » s'exclama Harry, paniqué. « Bien sûr que je lui pardonne, je n'ai rien à lui pardonner, c'est… oui, oui, je pardonne ! »

« Calmez vous, M. Potter, » soupira McGonagall. « Ce n'est pas si simple. Pour commencer, Severus devra être conscient. »

« Alors il faut le ranimer ! »

« Pas maintenant. Il doit se reposer. »

« Mais… »

« M. Potter, » interrompit Mme Pomfrey, « je suggère que vous alliez dormir. Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire pour l'instant. Nous verrons cela demain matin, si Severus est toujours parmi nous. »

« Bien-sûr qu'il sera là, » s'empressa d'ajouter Molly Weasley. « Harry, mon chéri, prends ce sac de couchage et va te reposer un peu. Je regrette, il ne reste plus grand-chose à manger mais… »

« Ca n'a pas d'importance, Mme Weasley, » soupira le jeune homme. « Nous ne devrions pas rester là, nous vous mettons tous en danger… »

« Je ne pense pas que nous puissions être plus en danger que nous ne l'étions déjà, » fit remarquer Molly en jetant un regard critique au plafond reconstruit à la va-vite. La cuisine était la seule pièce de la maison encore debout, et l'odeur de brûlé était encore très présente.

Arthur, Rémus et Tonks les rejoignirent, l'air épuisés.

« Nous avons fait notre possible pour tout consolider, nous reprendrons demain. Cela devrait aller pour cette nuit, » expliqua M. Weasley.

« Comment va Severus ? » demanda Rémus.

« Il est vivant, » répondit McGonagall d'un ton où perçait un certain étonnement. « S'il passe la nuit, il devrait se remettre. Il est stable pour l'instant. »

« Je suis désolé, Harry, » offrit Rémus.

« Tu savais, n'est-ce pas ? » gronda le garçon. « Mais tu as accepté l'échange quand même. Tu n'as pas pu ne pas voir dans quel état il était ! »

« C'est vrai, » admit Lupin. « Je le savais. Mais je ne pouvais pas sacrifier Draco. Il n'a pas mérité cela. »

« Tu ne connais pas Malfoy ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait ! Tu voulais juste faire les choses à ta façon sans écouter ce que je disais ! » cria presque Harry.

« M. Potter, baissez d'un ton, vous allez réveiller Severus, » fit sèchement McGonagall.

« Harry, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, » fit Rémus. « Et qu'aurais-tu voulu que je fasse ? Que je refuse l'échange, que je dise à Lucius de garder Snape ? »

« Tu aurais pu me prévenir, j'aurais pu faire payer Draco… »

« Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, » fit doucement Lupin. « Ce n'est pas toi, Harry. »

« Je ne sais pas, » murmura le garçon. « Peu importe, maintenant. Je vais dormir. »

Sans un regard pour ses compagnons, il alla chercher son sac de couchage et le tira jusqu'au canapé où était installe Snape, avant de s'étendre sur le sol, à ses côtés.

« Réveillez-moi s'il se passe quelque chose, » fit-il avant de fermer les yeux.

Les membres de l'Ordre échangèrent des regards fatigués. Ron et Hermione, sans un mot, allèrent s'étendre dans un coin de la pièce, gardant Harry dans leur champ de vision, avant de rapidement succomber au sommeil.

Molly Weasley proposa un dernier sandwich aux adultes, qui refusèrent poliment. Pour une fois, la mère ne famille n'émit pas d'objection et distribua des couvertures à tous ceux qui n'avaient pas encore sombré dans le sommeil. La moitié des sorciers présents choisirent de monter la garde dehors, tandis que Mme Pomfrey s'installait à portée de son patient. Seule McGonagall les abandonna à regret, inquiète de ce qui pouvait se passer à Poudlard en son absence.

L'humeur était plus que sombre, ce soir là, quand la dernière lumière s'éteignit…

Une heure plus tard, le silence régnait dans ce qu'il restait du Terrier. Mais Harry, en dépit de sa fatigue, ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Trop de choses s'étaient passées dans cette journée, trop de questions restaient en suspens… et plus que jamais, il se sentait trahi par Dumbledore.

Pourquoi le directeur ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Il lui avait fait confiance pour chasser des horcruxes… pour combattre un dragon… mais il ne lui avait rien dit au sujet de Snape ? De ce qui l'attendait ? Pas même laissé une lettre, un…

Une seconde. Dumbledore lui avait bien laissé quelque chose, le vif d'or ! Il ne s'en était guère préoccupé jusqu'à présent mais…

« Accio vif d'or ! »

Comme il s'y était attendu, la petite balle ronde vint voler dans sa main depuis le sac d'Hermione. Il y avait certainement quelque chose de plus là dedans… le directeur avait forcément caché des instructions quelque part. Il manipula le vif d'or quelques minutes avant de laisser échapper un grognement de frustration. Non, ce n'était pas si simple, Dumbledore n'aurait pas risqué que le Ministère ne puisse trouver de message… non, il avait choisi un objet que seul Harry pourrait comprendre, et ce vif là avait une histoire, il l'avait attrapé…

Avec la bouche ! Evidemment ! Le jeune homme porta fébrilement l'objet à ses lèvres, certain de le voir s'ouvrir. Ce ne fut pas ce qui arriva, mais à la lueur tamisée de sa baguette sous la couverture, il put voir apparaitre une inscription : _« Servus Manualis ». _

Il laissa échapper un soupir. Sérieusement ? Du latin ? au milieu de la nuit ? Il aurait tout le temps de regretter de ne pas avoir mieux suivi les cours de latin plus tard, mais… servus, ce mot était familier. Il l'avait utilisé pendant l'incantation… et Snape avait indiqué que son prénom venait de là. Esclave. Oui, c'était bien cela, il tenait une piste ! Restait Manualis… Harry haussa les épaules. Il pouvait se tromper, mais le mot était assez proche de « main » pour tenter sa chance. Peut-être n'était-il pas aussi démuni que cela, après tout.

Prenant soin de ne pas faire grincer le plancher, il se redressa, suffisamment pour atteindre Snape, étendu sur le canapé. Pour une fois, songea t il avec un sourire amer, l'esclave était probablement le mieux logé de toute la maison le reste de l'assemblée dormant par terre !

Il tendit la main pour saisir celle du sorcier et ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir. Snape, il était en train de toucher Snape… il l'avait déjà fait, oui, lors de la cérémonie, et quand il l'avait… eh bien… frappé. Mais c'était différent, cette fois. C'était de son père qu'il s'agissait. Cette peau fine et blanche qui ne ressemblait pas à la sienne… mais qui aurait du, sûrement.

Snape ne tressaillit même pas dans son sommeil, et Harry déglutit péniblement. Il aurait préféré que l'homme soit conscient pour cela, mais il n'avait guère le choix il ouvrit délicatement sa main pour y poser le vif d'or. La petite balle dorée s'ouvrit sans faire de manière, avec un clic presque inaudible, et Harry retint un cri de triomphe.

Replaçant la main de Snape sous les couvertures, il approcha le vif d'or de ses yeux et de la lumière. Son contenu avait un aspect familier qui manqua de lui donner la nausée. La substance grise, brumeuse… une pensine. Encore. Dumbledore n'avait il pas pu trouver mieux ? Après avoir plongé dans celle de James, le garçon ne se sentait vraiment pas d'humeur à retenter l'expérience… il n'aurait pas le choix, cependant. Ces informations étaient certainement vitales.

Avec un grognement étouffé, il se prépara à contrecoeur à visiter la pensine que le directeur lui avait laissée. Il n'en eu cependant pas le temps dehors, un éclair de lumière rouge fusa, et l'instant d'après le chaos régnait autour d'eux. Il entendit Rémus crier quelque chose dehors et en un instant, tous les sorciers présent au Terrier étaient sur leurs pieds, baguette au point.

« Ils sont dehors ! » cria Tonks a travers une fenêtre explosée. « Ils sont nombreux, fichez le camp ! Harry, Ron, Hermione, allez vous mettre en sécurité ! »

« Nous pouvons les contenir, » protesta Arthur Weasley, mais c'était peine perdue.

« Dobby ! » cria Harry.

L'instant d'après, le petit elfe de maison était à ses côtés.

« Harry Potter a demandé Dobby ? »

« oui ! J'ai besoin de ton aide, s'il te plait ! Snape, il faut l'emmener, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir… »

« Dobby peut ! Dobby sait où ! »

« Là où nous étions hier, chez… »

« Tout de suite, Harry Potter ! »

Ron et Hermione s'étaient rapprochés, déjà prêts à tout en dépit de leur réveil en sursaut.

« Harry, tu es sûr ? »

« On ne peut pas rester ici, c'est trop dangereux… rendez-vous là où vous savez ? »

« Entendu, » acquiesça Ron, avec un dernier regard par la fenêtre. Abandonner sa maison lui coutait visiblement, et Harry apprécia le sacrifice à sa juste valeur.

« M. Potter, prenez cela, » fit Mme Promfrey en lui fourrant dans les bras un sac bien rempli. « Vous en aurez besoin. »

« Des médicaments ? Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir… »

« Si Severus se réveille, il saura. Bonne chance à vous, et prenez bien soin de… oh, Merlin, débrouillez-vous de votre mieux et n'oubliez pas vos cours d'herbologie, c'est entendu ? »

« Entendu. Et merci pour tout… »

« Filez. »

« Oui, madame ! » fit Harry avec un faible sourire. Il fit un signe de tête à Dobby qui disparut dans un pop, Severus avec lui, et, se concentrant, suivit le même chemin.

L'arrivée à Mist Shack fut moins pénible qu'il ne s'y attendait. Comparé au Terrier, la petite maison était d'un calme assourdissant et la brise marine rafraichissante après la fièvre de l'attaque.

Un peu plus loin, il vit Ron et Hermione discuter à voix basse, la jeune fille tentant visiblement de rassurer son compagnon. Dobby et Snape n'étaient pas en vue, mais Harry n'était pas inquiet. Une fois poussée la porte de la maisonnette, il les trouva en effet, Snape toujours inconscient étendu sur son matelas à même le sol et l'elfe de maison l'observant d'un air soucieux.

« Dobby, pourrais tu le léviter jusqu'à son lit, dans la chambre ? »

Avec un petit sourire, l'elfe s'exécuta, et le sorcier retrouva sa place légitime, sans reprendre conscience un seul instant.

« Comment va-t-il ? » s'enquit Harry.

« Il est vivant, Harry Potter. Il doit regagner des forces. S'il peut se réveiller demain, alors peut-être… »

L'elfe hocha la tête et le jeune homme l'imita. Il était permis d'espérer.

Ron et Hermione pénétrèrent à leur tour dans la chambre à pas feutrés. Le léger sourire qu'Harry vit sur le visage de la jeune fille, quand elle constata que le professeur avait regagné son lit, soulagea une partie de l'angoisse qui le tenait.

« Il ne s'est pas réveillé, c'est bon signe, il se repose, » murmura t elle.

« Bon signe ou pas… on le verra demain. Je vais rester ici pour cette nuit, installez-vous de l'autre côté, si vous voulez. »

« On va rester avec toi, vieux, » proposa Ron.

« Non, vraiment. Je préfèrerais être seul pour l'instant. J'ai… besoin de réfléchir. Et Ron, je suis désolé… je sais qu'ils peuvent y arriver seuls, mais je sais aussi que tu préfèrerais être là bas, si tu veux y retourner, je comprendrais. »

« Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi, » admit son ami à regret. « Et Malfoy peut bien dire ce qu'il veut… ils n'ont eu aucun Weasley pour l'instant, et ils n'en auront pas. Qu'ils essaient. On reste avec vous, Harry. S'ils ont besoin de nous là-bas, ils nous le feront savoir. »

Hermione acquiesça, prenant la main de Ron dans la sienne.

« Nous sommes en sécurité ici. Personne ne connait cet endroit. Nous monterons la garde à tour de rôle s'il le faut, mais… »

« Dobby montera la garde, » fit l'elfe d'une voix ferme. « Dobby n'est pas fatigué. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé, Dobby, tu en as fait assez pour nous aujourd'hui, » intervint Harry.

« Harry Potter s'occupe de Severus. Dobby s'occupe du reste. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. L'elfe ne semblait pas disposé à se laisser faire aujourd'hui, et il n'avait aucune envie de batailler avec son ami.

Un instant plus tard, il se trouvait seul dans la chambre avec Snape, toujours inerte, étendu sur le lit. Une fois de plus, il s'attarda à examiner ses traits endormis. Il n'avait pas l'air serein, ni détendu, juste… Snape. Sévère. Mais il avait perdu ce côté détestable qu'il lui avait toujours trouvé avant.

Inimicus, songea Harry. Et tout ce qu'il ignorait encore. Et qu'il devait savoir. Assis en tailleur adossé au lit, il ouvrit à nouveau le vif d'or. Pas question de reculer cette fois…

Avec un dernier regard pour vérifier que Snape respirait encore, le jeune homme se plongea dans la pensine.

Il ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents en voyant le visage de Malfoy apparaitre. Pas Lucius, bien que l'âge soit équivalent, mais définitivement un Malfoy, avec ses longs cheveux blonds et son air supérieur.

Face à lui, un Dumbledore à l'air désapprobateur lisait un parchemin.

« Je crains que vos exigences ne soient contradictoires, M. Malfoy, » fit-il calmement.

« Eclairez-moi, » fit nonchalamment son interlocuteur.

« Vous ne pouvez pas demander à ce que le garçon soit traité comme un élève ordinaire et en même temps lui refuser les commodités auxquelles ont droit les autres étudiants de l'école. Un lit… »

« Les esclaves ne dorment pas dans des lits, directeur. Snape dormira par terre, comme il le fait toujours. Il n'est pas question qu'il prenne de mauvaises habitudes sous prétexte d'éducation. »

« Et vous ne pouvez pas non plus lui interdire l'accès au grand hall pour les repas, » poursuivit Dumbledore, « les autres élèves s'en rendraient forcément compte. »

« Très bien, va pour les repas, » admit Malfoy à contrecœur. « Mais pas de lit. Et je requiers l'usage d'un cachot dans les sous-sols pour l'usage que mon fils voudra en faire son esclave a parfois besoin d'un peu de discipline, et il ne serait pas de bon goût que cela se fasse en salle commune. Seuls les proches de Lucius seront au courant du statut de Snape. »

« Poudlard ne sanctionne pas ses élèves de manière qui puisse requérir un cachot, M. Malfoy ! »

Harry pouvait sentir la colère dans le ton du directeur, mais l'homme en face ne sembla pas s'émouvoir.

« Poudlard a déjà accueilli des esclaves, je me suis renseigné, » informa t il. « Un esclave en reste un, ici ou ailleurs. Lucius fera ce que bon lui semble avec. »

« Cet exemple serait déplorable pour les autres élèves, » fit froidement Dumbledore. « Ce genre de conduite est sévèrement réprimée dans nos murs. »

« Lucius sera discret, » balaya Malfoy. « Personne n'aura besoin de savoir. Quelques charmes de dissimulation et rien n'y paraitra. Et j'ose espérer qu'il ne donnera pas de raison à Lucius de le punir outre mesure… n'est-ce pas, Severus ? »

Quelque chose bougea derrière Malfoy, et Harry aperçu une petite silhouette prosternée sur le sol qui se redressa légèrement à ce nom.

« Oui, maître. »

La voix était impossiblement fluette. Le garçon lui-même semblait terriblement jeune, son visage pâle et tendu rendant la scène encore plus improbable. Que faisait cet enfant à genoux sur le sol ?

Merlin…

« Je ne peux pas accepter qu'un élève de Poudlard soit traité comme un esclave, » insista Dumbledore, « vous devez le comprendre. Ce n'est tout simplement pas éthique. »

« C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas, directeur, » fit Malfoy sans changer de ton. Sans même se retourner, il saisit le gamin par les cheveux et l'envoya voler devant lui avant de lui décocher un coup de pied vicieux dans les cotes.

Harry sentit que Dumbledore faisait appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas faire un bond en avant et protéger l'enfant, mais le garçon ne glapit même pas, tressaillant juste sans chercher à se protéger.

« C'est un esclave, un esclave qui vient s'éduquer et servir son maître à Poudlard. Le rôle d'élève ne sera qu'une couverture pour ne pas choquer le bon peuple. Refusez et je le ramène au Manoir, où il ira aider les elfes et divertir les invités. »

Cette fois, le garçon bougea. A peine, juste pour lever insensiblement la tête et chercher du regard les yeux du directeur. A travers les souvenirs de Dumbledore, Harry vit les deux yeux noirs de l'enfant, chargés d'espoir et de résignation, supplier le directeur. Une chance, juste une chance…

Derrière lui, Silvius Malfoy souriait d'un air satisfait. Il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Très bien, » accorda Dumbledore. « Mais Severus aura accès aux soin de l'infirmerie chaque fois que nécessaire. »

« Avec l'accord de Lucius, et je ne paierai pas de supplément pour cela, » fit froidement Malfoy. « Snape n'a pas de statut légal autre que celui de propriété, inutile de tenter d'influencer mon fils là-dessus, il fera comme bon lui sembla avec son esclave. Est-ce bien entendu ? »

« Vous ne me laissez guère de choix. »

La scène se dissipa, laissant un arrière gout amer dans la bouche d'Harry. Dumbledore s'était plié à toutes les exigences de Malfoy…

Les images se fondirent pour laisser place à ce même bureau, et un Snape un peu plus âgé cette fois. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de quatorze ans, mais son expression avait clairement changé. Il fixait le directeur d'un air plein de défi.

« Je regrette, Severus, je voudrais faire plus, » disait un Dumbledore visiblement fatigué. « Ils seront punis, ils auront des retenues… une punition plus sévère entrainerait une réaction de leurs parents, et connaissant les Potter, ils demanderaient certainement une entrevue avec tes tuteurs. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une solution. »

Face à lui, l'adolescent ne baissait pas les yeux, la rage bouillant au fond de son regard.

« Si je me défends, Lucius le saura, » siffla-t-il entre ses dents. « Si je ne fais rien, ils continueront. Il n'y a aucune solution. »

« Les éviter de ton mieux, » fit le directeur. « J'enlèverai des points à Gryffondor… j'aurais aimé suspendre James de l'équipe de Quidditch, mais je sais qu'il demanderait à ses parents d'intervenir. Peut-être que mademoiselle Evans… »

« Laissez-la en dehors de ça. »

« Severus, je suis navré… Mme Pomfrey te donnera une potion, dis-lui que j'ai demandé à ce que tu passes la nuit à l'infirmerie. »

Mais le garçon secoua la tête.

« Lucius ne veut pas. Je dois y aller. »

« Je regrette sincèrement. »

Cette fois, Snape détourna le regard. Avec un geste du menton, il tourna les talons et sortit en refermant doucement la porte du bureau, laissant le directeur seul avec un phénix au regard désapprobateur.

Harry pensait avoir vu plus d'émotions sur le visage de Snape en quelques minutes que dans toutes les années qui avaient précédé, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de la scène qui suivit.

« Laissez-moi sortir ! Laissez-moi y aller ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! »

Le jeune homme, le visage pâle marqué de plaques rouges sous l'effet de la colère, hurlait contre le directeur.

« Severus, il n'y a plus rien à faire, il est trop tard… »

« Vous mentez ! Elle n'est pas morte ! Elle ne peut pas être morte, j'ai promis ! Je le saurais, si elle… si elle… »

« Severus. Tu le sais. Mon garçon, tu le sais déjà, le sort… »

« Taisez-vous ! Je n'ai pas à vous obéir ! Je dois aller là-bas, je dois la voir ! Je dois… j'ai promis… le… »

« Quelqu'un s'occupe déjà d'Harry, » fit doucement Dumbledore.

« Lui ! Tout est de sa faute ! Ce bébé, c'est… »

« Ton maître, à présent. »

« Non ! »

Le mot chargé de fureur et teinté de haine fit tressaillir Harry à travers le temps. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Snape, cependant…

« Il est le seul survivant, Severus. »

« Non, non… »

Le désespoir semblait commencer à prendre le pas sur la colère et le jeune homme, appuyé au mur à présent, ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il se balançait d'avant en arrière, les yeux dans le vide, les bras serrés autour de son torse.

« Le sort a passé à Harry. Il ne le sait pas encore, mais tu ne peux l'ignorer, » fit doucement le directeur.

La jeune version de Snape eut une sorte de hoquet désespéré.

« Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas… il est trop petit… je ne pourrai pas… »

« Non, bien entendu. Harry ira dans sa famille, chez la sœur de Lily, » expliqua Dumbledore.

« Quoi ? Non, c'est ridicule ! Non ! Lily ne voudra… n'aurait jamais voulu, c'est… il y a d'autres gens, les Weasley, ils ont un fils du même âge… James lui-même n'aurait pas accepté… »

« Il ne peut pas rester dans notre monde pour l'instant, » fit fermement le directeur. « Quand il aura l'âge de rentrer à Poudlard, alors, il reviendra. »

« Mais… »

« Et en attendant, vous n'aurez aucun contact. »

« C'est impossible, » grogna Snape. « Le sort. Je suis obligé. »

« Harry est mineur. Le sort ne s'applique pas entièrement. Il ne prendra totalement effet que lorsqu'il atteindra sa majorité. »

« Est-ce que cela signifie que je suis… non. » Snape semblait sur le point de rendre son dernier repas et tremblait violemment à présent. « Pas les Malfoy ! » siffla-t-il.

« C'est hors de question, je te le promets, » le rassura Dumbledore sans faire mine de s'approcher de lui, mais d'une voix douce qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas. « Tout a été prévu. En attendant la majorité d'Harry, je suis en charge de la gestion des biens des Potter. »

« Et j'en fais partie, » avança Snape.

Le directeur hocha la tête.

« C'est le meilleur compromis que nous ayons trouvé. Tu resteras ici, tu veilleras sur lui quand il sera là. D'ici là, tu seras libre de tes mouvements… je le promets. »

« Lily, » murmura le jeune homme. « Lily… »

« C'est ce qu'elle a voulu, » assura Dumbledore. « C'était son plus grand souhait. Rien ne s'oppose à ce que tu poursuives tes études ici, mon garçon, bien au contraire. Tu es suffisamment avancé à présent pour prendre le poste de professeur de potions, si tu le souhaites. Ton salaire t'appartiendrait… »

« Je me fiche de… Lily ! Je veux la voir ! »

« Nous y allons, » soupira Dumbledore. « Mais il faudra faire vite et ne pas nous faire remarquer. C'est entendu ? »

Le jeune Snape hocha la tête, plus pâle que la mort.

« Est-ce que je verrai Harry ? »

« Non, non, il a déjà été emmené, » assura Dumbledore.

L'esclave hocha la tête, et Harry n'aurait su dire s'il était soulagé ou déçu. D'un pas chancelant, il suivit le directeur à travers la cheminée, et la scène se fondit au noir.

Cette fois, ce fut un autre visage qui apparut aux côtés du directeur dans ce même bureau. Un homme qu'Harry ne connaissait pas, à la longue barbe et à l'air revêche.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait eu l'audace de se plaindre, » tonnait-il, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. « Il devrait déjà s'estimer heureux que nous le prenions comme assistant… »

« Le professeur Snape n'est pas un assistant, » rectifia le directeur, « il occupera le poste de professeur de potions à part entière dès la fin des vacances. »

« Albus, vous n'y pensez pas, » fit le sorcier avec une moue de dégout. « Nous savons tous ce qu'il est ! »

« Précisément, » répondit Dumbledore, « un jeune prodige des potions surqualifié pour le poste. Il aurait toutes les raisons de refuser. »

« C'est un esclave ! » s'exclama l'homme. « Tout le monde le sait ! Je ne suis pas le seul à trouver scandaleux de travailler aux côtés de cette… créature ! »

« Un sorcier, comme vous et moi, sous l'emprise d'un sort de servitude ! Je ne vois pas ce qui vous contrarie à ce point, Jansen ! »

« C'est un esclave et il doit tenir sa place, c'est ainsi et l'ordre des choses ne doit pas être changé. Je n'ai rien de plus à dire sur la question, cette entrevue est ridicule ! Le garçon devrait être honoré de nous servir, je lui ai d'ailleurs fait remarquer qu'il ferait mieux de se rappeler de s'incliner quand ses supérieurs entrent dans la pièce ! Si c'est la raison pour laquelle vos m'avez fait venir ici… »

« Vous l'avez frappé, Jansen ! » rugit Dumbledore, faisant reculer Harry mentalement. « Vous n'avez aucun droit de porter la main sur lui ! »

« Albus, je sais qu'il vous appartient momentanément et… »

« Ce n'est pas de cela qu'il est question ! » tonna le directeur, dont la colère semblait être montée d'un cran. « Severus sera traité comme n'importe quel autre professeur, et je n'admettrai aucune insulte à son égard, aucun mépris vis-à-vis de son statut, aucune remarque déplacée, et en aucun cas, en AUCUN cas, Jansen, je n'accepterai que vous l'agressiez ! »

« Vous vous égarez, Albus ! » s'écria le sorcier. « Votre petit protégé a été des plus grossiers envers moi, il m'a répondu sur un ton qui… »

« Qui lui appartenait, » coupa Dumbledore. « Severus n'a certes pas un caractère facile, mais il faudra composer avec. A partir de maintenant, vous le traiterez comme n'importe lequel de vos collègues, et sachez que je l'ai autorisé à répondre physiquement et par sort de la façon qu'il souhaite s'il était encore agressé. Je ne tolèrerai en aucun cas qu'il soit encore victime de son statut ! »

« A répondre ? Vous ne n'avez pas entendu la façon dont il s'est adressé à moi après cela, je doute qu'il ait besoin d'une autorisation quelconque ! » Le dénommé Jansen avait pali.

« et j'exige que vous vous excusiez publiquement auprès de lui au diner, » poursuivit le directeur, dont le ton laissait clairement entendre qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

« M'excuser ? Auprès d'un esclave ? Vous n'y pensez pas ! » s'offusqua l'homme.

« J'y pense très sérieusement, au contraire. »

« C'est absolument hors de question ! »

« Très bien, professeur. Dans ce cas, veuillez signer votre démission, prenant effet immédiatement. »

« Pardon ? Mais vous avez bu, ma parole ! Vous divaguez ! »

« Souhaitez vous que j'exécute un sort de détection des drogues et alcools devant vous, Jansen ? Je me ferais un plaisir de vous obliger. »

Le sorcier resta un instant interdit à le regarder, pâle.

« Ce ne sera pas utile. »

« Vos excuses ou votre démission, » insista Dumbledore.

Sans un mot, le sorcier s'avança, raide, jusqu'au bureau du directeur où il se saisit d'une plume. D'un geste souple, Dumbledore fit glisser un parchemin jusqu'à lui, et un instant plus tard, la feuille signée s'envolait vers un grimoire intitulé « Anciens enseignants ».

« J'apprécierai que vous soyez parti demain matin, » fit le directeur d'un ton semi-courtois.

« Mes affaires seront bouclées avant le repas, soyez-en certain, » fit l'autre entre ses dents. « C'est un pur scandale, et je ne serai certainement pas le seul à refuser de me plier à cette mascarade ! »

« Une dernière chose Jansen votre contrat implique une clause de confidentialité. Le statut de Severus Snape en fait partie. Si cela devait filtrer, je serais contraint de lancer des poursuites. J'espère que cela est bien clair pour vous. »

Le sorcier le regarda en secouant la tête, songeant visiblement que le directeur avait sombré dans la folie.

Dumbledore sembla satisfait cependant, car la scène s'effaça pour laisser place à nouveau à Snape, plus âgé cette fois.

« Il appelle de nouveau, Albus. La Marque s'est réveillée. »

« Nous nous y étions préparés, » acquiesça sombrement le directeur.

« Je peux être prêt ce soir. Quelqu'un devra surveiller que Potter reste bien dans le château, » fit Snape en frottant machinalement sa manche.

« Il me semble que vous lui avez donné assez de retenues pour l'occuper tous les soirs de cette semaine, » fit remarquer Dumbledore avec une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

Snape hocha la tête avec un rien de satisfaction.

« Le portrait craché de son père. Arrogant, incapable de suivre de simples instructions… récurer les WC du troisième étage devrait être à sa portée. Quant au Seigneur des Ténèbres… il risque d'exiger que je reste, tout au moins dans l'immédiat. »

« Ce serait sans doute une bonne chose afin d'en savoir plus, mais je ne veux rien vous imposer… »

« Ce ne sera pas un problème, » affirma Snape. « Le fait que le sort soit dormant sera un parfait alibi. Il tiendra ma loyauté pour acquise. »

« Nous allons avoir besoin d'informations, le plus possible, » poursuivit le directeur. « L'identité des Mangemorts présents, l'état de santé de Voldemort, ce qu'il projette, où il se trouve… »

« Je ferai de mon mieux. Je ne pourrai peut-être pas revenir avant plusieurs jours, assurez-vous simplement que Potter n'aille pas tout gâcher en jouant les héros martyrs une fois de plus. »

« Severus, vous réalisez qu'il s'approche tous les jours un peu plus de sa majorité ? » hasarda Dumbledore.

Mais Snape haussa les épaules.

« Il en est encore loin. Et ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. S'il grandi en me craignant, alors… » il chassa la pensée d'un geste de la main. « Peu importe. Je suis là pour le protéger, et il ferait tout aussi bien d'en être reconnaissant. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le soit. »

« N'en faites pas plus que nécessaire, Severus. Inutile de risquer votre couverture… »

« Vous réalisez que le Choixpeau ne m'a pas placé à Serpentard uniquement parce que mon maître y était, n'est ce pas ? » fit Snape de son ton lent et ironique qui fit grincer des dents à Harry. « Faites-moi confiance. »

A nouveau, la scène fondit au noir pour changer. Harry se demanda un instant s'il ne s'agissait pas de la même scène, car Snape ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup changé… mais il se ravisa aussitôt en voyant l'expression de son visage.

« Vous êtes fou, complètement fou, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas appelé plus tôt ? »

Cette fois, le professeur avait perdu toute son arrogance. Il semblait dévasté, le regard fixé sur la main noircie du directeur.

« J'ai été un fou, c'est incontestable, » admit Dumbledore. « Je suis vraiment navré, mon garçon. Tout ceci tombe au plus mauvais moment. Mais nous pouvons peut-être le tirer à notre avantage. »

« Avantage ? Vous êtes tombé sur la tête ! » s'écria Snape. « Albus, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire de plus, vous allez mourir, ce n'est qu'une question de semaines, peut-être de mois ! »

« J'en suis bien conscient, mais ma mort pourrait tomber à un plus mauvais moment. Harry va bientôt atteindre sa majorité… »

« Au diable le garçon ! »

« Et le sort lui sera transféré, » poursuivit le directeur.

« Et c'est votre principal problème ? Vous allez mourir, Albus ! » rappela Snape.

« Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, mon garçon, et ma mort pourrait nous être utile. »

« Vous divaguez complètement, » murmura le professeur. « Potter n'a rien du héros que vous croyez, vous êtes aveuglé par votre prophétie… il a tout de son père, de James Potter. Il remportera peut-être la victoire contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais seulement pour prendre sa place. Il aura besoin de vous pour le guider, Albus ! »

« Mon temps est compté et nous le savons tous les deux. Il aura besoin de vous, Severus, vous serez la seule personne sur qui il pourra réellement compter. »

« Je ne peux pas, » murmura l'esclave. « Vous ne comprenez pas, Albus. Je ne peux pas. Je vois trop clairement ce qu'il est. Si quelqu'un doit mourir, alors… nous devons procéder à un échange. Ce doit être possible, c'est un sort ancien, et de la magie noire, mais c'est réalisable. Ma vie pour la votre, c'est la meilleure solution ! »

« C'est hors de question, » fit doucement Dumbledore.

« Vous ne comprenez pas, » grogna Snape. « Vous m'avez obligé à continuer pour le protéger, mais je ne veux plus… je ne peux plus continuer, Albus. Je ne veux pas me retrouver à nouveau sous l'emprise de ce sort, pas aussi totalement, pas en appartenant à Potter. Je suis trop vieux. Je suis usé. Vous n'avez pas idée… Albus, s'il vous plait ! Je vous le demande comme une faveur ! »

« Je regrette, mon garçon, » fit le directeur visiblement ému. « Quand bien même je le voudrais, ce serait impossible. Les esclaves sont exclus du sort dont vous parlez. »

La révélation frappa Snape avec la force d'un coup physique. Il recula brusquement, le visage tordu dans une grimace.

« Que voulez-vous ? » demanda t il finalement, vaincu.

« Vous allez devoir me tuer, Severus. Pour convaincre Voldemort que vous lui appartenez. »

« Impossible, » répondit aussitôt Snape. « Non. Je ne le ferai pas. Pas ça. »

« C'est un ordre, Severus Snape. Je regrette, » fit le directeur.

L'esclave le regarda avec un mélange de colère et de trahison.

« Oui, maître, » siffla-t-il, la rancune suintant de son ton.

Le mot sembla éteindre toute étincelle dans le regard du directeur, qui s'approcha doucement pour poser une main sur le bras de l'homme.

« Pas comme ça, Severus. Jamais comme cela. Pas après tout ce temps. »

« Souhaitez vous que nous procédions tout de suite, ou voulez vous un peu de temps pour écrire votre épitaphe ? » fit sèchement Snape.

« Oh, nous avons tout le temps de planifier cela. Mais tout d'abord, nous devons parler d'Harry. Etait-il bien nécessaire de le mettre en retenue pour toute la semaine ? »

« Albus ! »

La scène disparut à nouveau, et quand les images réapparurent, Harry, sonné par les dernières révélations, mit un instant à réaliser que Dumbledore était seul à présent. Seul face à un miroir. Le regard bleu perçant du directeur le fixait directement, et Harry fut certain à cet instant que c'était bien lui que le sorcier voyait.

« Bonjour, Harry, » fit Dumbledore de sa voix calme.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. C'était totalement impossible ! Sauf si…

Le directeur rit doucement.

« Eh bien, je dois dire que ce petit exercice est assez déstabilisant. Mais quand tu verras ces souvenirs, mon garçon, je serai mort. Ce n'est pas une perspective très réjouissante, mais inévitable j'en ai peur. Et si tout se passe selon mes plans, Severus m'aura officiellement tué, d'une façon qui reste encore à déterminer. Harry, avant toute chose, je veux que tu comprennes cela : Le professeur Snape a agit sur mes ordres, contre sa propre volonté, et je ne lui ai laissé aucun choix en la matière. Je m'étais juré de ne jamais abuser du statut de Severus et de mon pouvoir sur lui, et pourtant je l'ai fait, pour l'ordonner d'être l'instrument de ma mort. Si cette pensine est correctement réalisée, tu sais à présent dans quelles circonstances.

Et tu dois également savoir à présent que Severus est lié à toi par un sort de servitude. Si tout se passe comme je le souhaite, cette pensine t'arrive en même temps que le professeur… j'espère que vous n'aurez pas eu le temps de partir d'un mauvais pied, bien que je réalise que ce pied là est déjà bien avancé…

Harry, quelles qu'ait été vos relations dans le passé, je te supplie de bien considérer les choses avec toute la perspective possible. Informe toi sur le sort qui te lie à Severus. N'en abuse pas, et traite le professeur avec équité et la bonté que je te connais. Sache qu'il a été pour moi un ami de choix, et quoique tu puisses penser de lui actuellement, c'est un homme droit à la loyauté infaillible.

Vous aurez certainement beaucoup de chemin à parcourir avant de vous comprendre, et je suis bien placé pour savoir que Severus a un certain don pour dire les choses de façon… eh bien, irritantes, pour le moins. Ne te laisse pas prendre par son ton, Harry. Ta mère et lui ont été d'excellents compagnons, et une fois que Lily a su percer sa carapace de cynisme, ce qu'elle a vu en lui l'a persuadée de tout faire pour le sauver. En sa mémoire, si ce n'est pour autre chose, donne lui cette chance, mon garçon. Je te promets que tu n'auras pas à le regretter. Arme-toi de patience et… rappelle-toi qu'il adore le chocolat. Noir, corsé de préférence, cela suffit généralement à apaiser sa mauvaise humeur pour un temps.

Mais je ne suis pas venu te parler… ou plus précisément parler à mon miroir uniquement pour te parler de Severus, bien qu'il soit actuellement un de mes plus grandes préoccupations.

Harry, il y a une raison pour laquelle je t'ai emmené avec moi pour chasser les horcruxes. Il fallait que tu saches parfaitement de quoi il en retournait. J'ai longtemps joué avec l'idée de confier cette information à Severus pour qu'il te la transmettre, mais ce ne serait pas juste envers lui… Harry, écoute moi bien. Cette nuit, cette terrible nuit où Voldemort s'est rendu à Godric's Hollow pour te tuer, quand le sort a rebondit sur toi grâce au sacrifice de ta mère… quelque chose s'est produit. Un échange a eu lieu. Un fragment de son âme s'est logé dans la tienne, Harry. Il n'y a aucune bonne façon de dire cela… un horcruxe, involontaire, se trouve en toi.

Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir être avec toi pour en discuter. Il y a une certaine lâcheté à faire ce que je suis en train de faire, mais Harry… je sais que Severus saura être le meilleur guide pour toi. Il possède toutes les connaissances, toutes les armes pour t'aider, et en aucun cas il ne pourra te faire de mal. Le sort qui me liait à lui n'était qu'une pâle réplique de celui que vous lie à présent, mais aucun ordre ne pourra l'autoriser à te tuer, tu n'as donc rien à craindre à ce sujet.

Prends un instant pour te remettre, mon garçon. Puis va trouver Severus, et explique-lui. Travaillez ensemble. Sauvez le monde. Tous mes espoirs reposent sur vous…

Soyez courageux, mes garçons. N'oubliez pas que ce qui vous lie est plus fort que ce qui vous sépare. »

Harry émergea de la pensine plus secoué encore que Dumbledore ne l'avait imaginé. Et dire que pas un moment le directeur n'avait soupçonné que Snape était son père… qu'il le détestait à cause d'un sort…

Et s'il l'avait su ? Aurait-il changé quelque chose ? Aurait-il laissé Harry grandir avec lui, aurait-il supprimé le sort d'Inimicus ?

Maintenant, il allait devoir mourir sans le savoir. Un horcruxe. Il était un horcruxe vivant, lui-même. Voilà qui expliquait bien des choses. L'idée était insupportable, mais il était impuissant. A moins que Snape…

Il se tourna vers le lit où reposait le sorcier et manqua de tomber à la renverse. Deux yeux noirs, qui semblaient perdus dans le vague à cet instant, le fixaient confusément.

Réveillé ! Snape était réveillé !

« Professeur ! »

En un bond, il avait rejoint le lit. En une seconde, il s'était agenouillé, le visage à la hauteur de celui du sorcier, les mains crispées sur les couvertures, le cœur battant à toute allure.

« Vous êtes… réveillé ! »

Un grognement sourd lui répondit.

« Je suis… tellement… désolé… » hoqueta Harry sans réaliser que les larmes s'étaient mises à couler ouvertement sur ses joues. « Je vous demande pardon… pour tout… je … oh, je vous pardonne, pour tout aussi, merci, je ne sais pas comment vous dire, je ne… James, le sort… Inimicus… »

Le jeune homme s'interrompit, conscient de balbutier des paroles sans suite. Il déglutit avant de s'éclaircir la voix et d'essuyer ses joues.

« Je vous pardonne, et je vous demande pardon. S'il vous plait, restez avec moi. J'ai besoin de vous. J'ai tellement de choses à vous dire… »

* * *

**Nous revoici avec un long chapitre cette fois ! Je tenais cependant à rappeler certains points afin que vous ne vous emballiez pas, ahem : cette fic est classée "drama". Ce n'est pas mon intention de faire du fluff ( ca c'était pour Strange Journey), autrement dit, et bien que je n'aie pas toutes les lignes de l'histoire écritent encore, si vous êtes amateurs de fluff, il est bien possible que vous ayez mangé votre pain blanc. Je préfère bien mettre ça au clair parce que je réalise que ce chapitre fait un peu "tout est bien qui fini bien, prologue suivra".**

**Non, il reste encore pas mal de chapitres, et on est pas là pour enfiler des perles et coller des paillettes. Voili voilou ;-) Prochain chapitre: Snape revient du monde des morts. Il n'est pas totalement ravi.**


	25. Chapter 25

« Potter ? » fit Snape d'une voix râpeuse, avant de regarder autour de lui. « Qu'est-ce que… »

Incapable de poursuivre, il s'interrompit et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour tenter de dissiper le brouillard qui l'entourait.

« Vous voulez un peu d'eau ? » demanda Harry.

Le sorcier hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés, peinant à reprendre ses esprits.

Le jeune homme lui tendit un verre d'eau et il en but quelques gorgées avant de tenter de se redresser. Il parvint à s'asseoir à moitié et renonça à aller plus loin. Son corps ne le suivrait définitivement pas aujourd'hui.

« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? » demanda Harry prudemment.

« Dumbledore… » grogna Snape « allez le chercher. »

Le garçon pâlit et il sentit son mal de crâne augmenter brusquement.

« Il n'est pas là, » répondit Harry. « Vous ne vous rappelez pas ? L'attaque de Mangemorts… la tour d'astronomie… »

Des images passèrent comme des flashs devant les yeux de Snape. Les souvenirs lui revinrent avec la brutalité de coup de masses sur le crâne.

« Maître, » commença-t-il, le mot épais sur sa langue.

« Non, s'il vous plait, pas de ça. Je préfère encore que vous m'appeliez Potter. Il faut que nous parlions, mais tout d'abord… comment allez-vous ? »

L'esclave lui jeta un regard sceptique et ferma les yeux un instant.

« Je survivrai, apparemment. »

Il semblait tout sauf ravi, et Harry grimaça.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je puisse vous apporter, ou faire ? N'importe quoi. J'ai tout un sac de potions que m'a donné Madame Pomfrey... »

Snape lui fit signe de le lui apporter et se mit à fouiller avidement parmi les flacons. Revitalisant… soins… parfait. Poppy avait pensé à tout.

« Avec votre permission ? » demanda-t-il au gamin qui le regardait, les sourcils froncés.

« Bien-sûr. Faites ce qu'il faut. »

Il ne perdit pas une seconde pour gober le contenu de quatre potions, avant de repousser le sac à regrets.

« Vous êtes sûr que ça suffira ? » demanda Potter d'un air sceptique.

« Je ne peux pas dépasser les doses, » expliqua Snape. « Rien d'autre avant plusieurs heures. »

« Oh. Comme l'aspirine. Hum… vous devez mourir de faim, qu'est ce que je peux vous apporter ? »

Il ne put s'empêcher de dévisager le garçon, suspicieux. Que lui valait ce changement d'attitude ?

« Du pain fera l'affaire, si c'est une option. »

« Nous avons mieux que ça, » fit Harry. « De la soupe, des légumes, du porridge, je crois qu'il reste un peu de gâteau… »

Secouant la tête, Snape plissa les yeux pour observer la pièce où il se trouvait. Ce n'était pas le Terrier, ni Poudlard, il en était sûr…

« Qui a fait la soupe ? » demanda-t-il dans l'espoir de recueillir un indice.

« Mme Weasley. Elle est bonne, vraiment. Nous avons un peu de tout, vous n'avez qu'à demander, Dobby pourra sûrement nous avoir n'importe quoi, d'ailleurs ! »

« Dobby ? L'elfe ? Nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard, » pensa Snape à voix haute.

« Non, mais il nous a accompagnés. Nous sommes de retour à Mist Shack, c'était l'endroit le plus sur. Je… je vous ai rendu votre chambre. Je suis désolé pour… avant. »

Mist Shack ? Sa chambre ? Snape tenta une nouvelle fois d'identifier les lieux, sans succès.

« Est-ce bien protégé ? » demanda-t-il. Il n'était absolument pas certain de pouvoir défendre l'endroit si les Mangemorts décidaient d'attaquer maintenant.

« Comme vous le savez, » fit Potter, visiblement étonné.

« Je regrette, » fit Snape en secouant la tête. Inutile de prétendre plus longtemps, la tactique ne lui attirerait que des ennuis. « J'ignore où nous nous trouvons. Je ne me souviens pas d'être venu ici auparavant. »

Il vit l'adolescent se figer à ses côtés, bouche bée. A l'autre bout de la pièce, la porte s'était ouverte et les deux autres membres du trio infernal s'étaient glissés silencieusement dans la chambre, l'observant comme s'il était un animal étrange susceptible d'exploser à tout instant. Rien à voir, cependant, avec l'ancienne crainte tout professorale qu'il leur inspirait, réalisa-t-il à regret.

« Mais… C'est Mist Shack, vous savez ? La cabane au bord de la mer. C'est chez vous, » tenta d'expliquer Potter.

Chez lui ? Ca n'avait aucun sens. Quelque part, dans sa mémoire, un vague écho lui répondit que le gamin ne mentait pas, mais il ne put rallier aucune connexion logique.

« Mes appartements se trouvaient à Poudlard, M. Potter, » fit-il prudemment. « Je n'ai pas eu d'autre logement fixe en dehors de Godric's Hollow, et cet endroit ne lui ressemble pas. »

« Non ! » s'écria Harry, « votre maison, celle que vous avez acheté après la mort de mes parents, avec votre première paie ! Une ruine, vous avez tout reconstruit, il y a un potager dehors… vous savez, au bord de la falaise ! »

Le gamin avait l'air presque désespéré, mais il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour cela.

« Je regrette, maître, » fit Snape. « Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont vous parlez. »

Potter sembla à la fois blessé et confus et il recula sensiblement dans son lit, anticipant la réaction de l'adolescent. Mais Granger, heureusement, s'était avancée pour poser une main sur l'épaule de son maître.

« Rappelle-toi ce qu'a dit Dobby, » fit-elle doucement. « Le professeur a effacé ses propres souvenirs. »

Effacé ses souvenirs ? Snape considéra un instant l'idée. Il se rappelait des cachots de Lucius, de sa trahison, de l'interrogatoire… il n'avait rien eu d'important à leur dire. Il avait prit ses précautions. Granger avait raison, il avait effacé toutes les informations compromettantes de sa mémoire, ne pensant de toute façon pas survivre la journée.

Apparemment, il avait du supprimer cette maison également. Il regarda autour de lui, tentant de trouver des indices. Le bruit de la mer, le bois de la charpente qu'il devinait, la pierre patinée… non, rien ne lui revenait. Il avait bien fait les choses.

Son regard flou se posa à nouveau sur les adolescents qui le regardaient, attendant sa réaction.

« Je regrette, cet endroit ne me rappelle rien. Je peux sentir que les sorts de protection sont en place, cependant. Je crains de ne rien pouvoir faire de plus pour l'instant. »

« Il n'y a rien à faire dans l'immédiat, » le rassura Granger. « Reposez-vous, professeur. Nous reparlerons quand vous vous sentirez mieux. A moins que vous ne préfériez avoir de la compagnie ? »

La réponse dut se lire sur son visage, car un instant plus tard, les deux garçons quittaient la chambre, suivis par leur compagne.

« N'hésitez pas à nous appeler si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit. Vous êtes en sécurité ici, » ajouta-t-elle avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Au loin, il pouvait entendre le bruit étouffé de leurs trois voix qui débattaient probablement de l'intérêt de le garder en vie dans son état actuel. Parfait. Avec un peu de chance… mais non, il était revenu pour une raison.

Lily. Harry. Il devait se rappeler cela… expliquer au garçon… demain. Quand il aurait dormi. Demain serait un autre jour.

« Il ne se souvient pas de sa propre maison, » murmura Harry d'un air déprimé. « Si ça se trouve, il a oublié toutes les autres informations aussi. Il ne doit même plus savoir ce qu'est un horcruxe. Et le journal de Regulus ! »

« Harry, ce n'est pas si important, » fit doucement Hermione. « Nous lui réexpliquerons. »

« Tu crois qu'il a pu oublier que je… non, je suppose que non, » s'interrompit Harry.

« Que tu l'as frappé ? » suggéra la jeune fille. « Tu vas devoir le lui demander. »

« Ca devrait être une discussion intéressante, » grommela le garçon. « C'est mon père, bon sang. Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. Est-ce que ma vie pourrait être un minimum normale, pour une fois ? Je n'ai jamais été aussi horrible avec qui que ce soit, Hermione, je te le jure… et il faut que cette personne s'avère être mon père ! »

« Tu pourras toujours prendre l'excuse d'une crise d'adolescence difficile, » fit elle en tentant de sourire. « Je sais, Harry, la situation toute entière est horrible. Tout au moins, tu n'es plus sous l'emprise de ce sort d'Inimicus. »

Harry sentit ses épaules s'affaisser et dirigea son regard vers la fenêtre.

« Harry ? » demanda la jeune fille. « Harry ! »

« Je ne sais pas, Hermione ! Je sais que McGonagall a dit qu'il avait disparu, mais je le sens toujours… du moins je pense. Je sais tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, je veux le lui rendre et faire au mieux pour lui, je sais qu'il n'est pas un traitre, que mon… que James a tout truqué, je sais tout ça. Je sais qu'il est mon père biologique. Mais… mais… je ne peux pas m'empêcher… je ne sais pas pourquoi, je voudrais le changer, mais je suis tellement en colère contre lui, et il n'y a plus de raison à présent… je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

Hermione resta un instant silencieuse.

« Je ne m'en serais jamais doutée, à te voir. Tu t'es très bien conduit avec lui, depuis son retour. »

« Je ne me suis pas forcé, je le pense. Je suis juste… en colère. Je peux la contenir, cela dit. Du moins, je crois. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment moi. »

« Nous devons en parler au professeur McGonagall, » fit Hermione. « Dès que nous en aurons l'occasion. Pour l'instant… je t'en supplie, Harry, fais de ton mieux. Tu as été très bien jusqu'ici. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire, Hermione, sérieusement ? Sort ou pas, il reste mon esclave, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais avoir une relation normale avec lui ! »

« Vous improviserez. Après tout ce qui est arrivé… j'ai confiance en vous. Vous allez vous en sortir. »

Harry, lui, était loin d'être aussi optimiste.

Personne, ce jour là, ne trouva le courage de lancer une discussion sérieuse. Tous mangèrent, se reposèrent et tentèrent de se préparer aux discussions à venir.

Le lendemain, cependant, Harry renonça à attendre qu'un meilleur moment se présente et alla trouver Snape qui reprenait des forces, doucement, du fond de son lit.

« Professeur ? »

« Je ne suis plus votre professeur, M. Potter. A moins que ce ne soit un nouveau nom que vous souhaitez me donner ? »

« Non, je… ne sais juste pas comment vous appeler. Qu'est-ce qui vous conviendrait le mieux ? »

« Je suis assez habitué à mon nom, » fit Snape avec une étincelle d'humour dans le regard.

« Snape, vous voulez dire ? Ou Severus ? »

« J'ai une préférence pour ce qui me tient lieu de nom de famille. »

« Ca semble juste un peu… irrespectueux, » fit remarquer Harry.

« Une notion qui n'a pas semblé vous déranger jusque là, » fit remarquer Snape.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« Je regrette. Entre autres choses. Tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous depuis mon anniversaire, professeur, je voulais vous dire… ce n'était pas entièrement de ma faute. Je le regrette vraiment, je me suis comporté comme un parfait crétin, mais il y avait une raison… j'aurais besoin de vous en parler, de ça et de pas mal d'autres choses. »

Snape hocha la tête en se redressant sur son lit.

« Vous sentez vous assez bien pour prendre l'air ? » demanda Harry.

« Tout dépend du type de voisinage… sommes-nous en pleine ville ? »

« Non, nous sommes sur la côte. De la lande, des falaise, une plage de galets en bas. Il n'y a personne à des kilomètres à la ronde. »

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, une sortie me semble envisageable, » acquiesça Snape.

« Couvrez-vous bien, il y a du vent dehors. »

Le sorcier jeta un regard incrédule à son maître. Harry Potter qui s'inquiétait qu'il prenne froid ? Voilà qui était nouveau. La main que lui tendit le jeune homme pour l'aider à se lever manqua de le faire avaler sa salive de travers. Il tenta de dissimuler sa surprise et accepta l'aide, tressaillant au contact de cette paume.

Potter semblait aussi mal à l'aise que lui, cependant, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte d'entrée.

« Ron et Hermione sont sortis pour nous laisser de l'air, » expliqua le jeune homme. « Si vous ne vous sentez pas bien dehors, nous pourrons discuter ici. »

Snape hocha la tête et suivit le garçon à l'extérieur de la petite maison. Potter n'avait pas menti, l'endroit semblait désertique et le paysage aride lui rappelait… de vagues souvenirs de moments paisibles au bord de la mer. L'air été chargé d'iode et le bruit des vagues s'écrasant sur la falaise leur parvenait d'ici. Le jeune homme du sentir sa curiosité, car il prit la direction de l'océan, en lui indiquant d'un geste de le suivre.

L'endroit était définitivement loin d'un paradis touristique, mais l'austérité de l'endroit lui plaisait, décida Snape. Il pouvait comprendre qu'il ait acheté cette petite maison ridicule au milieu de nulle part.

« Toujours rien ? » demanda subitement Potter.

« Pardon ? »

« La maison, tout ça… ça ne vous rappelle rien ? »

« Je regrette, non, » répondit Snape. « Mais je vois ce qui a pu m'attirer dans cet endroit. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« C'est apaisant, n'est ce pas ? J'aime beaucoup aussi. »

Ils restèrent un instant en silence, avant que le garçon ne décide de s'asseoir, lui indiquant de faire de même.

« J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire, mais je ne sais pas par quoi commencer, » soupira Potter.

« J'en suis à peu près au même point, » admit Snape. « Certaines choses importantes dont je dois vous parler risquent de vous sembler… déplaisantes. »

« Vous avez des choses à me dire vous aussi ? Des choses importantes ? »

Snape hocha lentement la tête, sans quitter le garçon du regard.

« Des choses que vous avez appris chez Malfoy ? » demanda Harry.

« Je crains que non. Certaines choses me sont revenues lorsque… eh bien, je présume que mon cœur a du cesser de battre suffisamment longtemps pour provoquer un état comparable à la mort, » expliqua Snape.

Potter le regarda d'un air incrédule.

« Vous avez un message de l'au-delà ? »

« C'est une façon de voir les choses. Je sais que mes paroles peuvent sembler assez difficile à croire mais…»

« Non, » interrompit Harry, « je vous crois. Ne serait-ce que parce-que j'ai plus ou moins le même genre de message, moi aussi. »

Snape resta un instant à le regarder.

« Avez-vous été blessé, M. Potter ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas tout à fait dans les mêmes circonstances. Mais il se trouve qu'à Gringotts, j'ai trouvé une pensine, contenant des souvenirs de mon… de James. Il y expliquait… pas mal de choses, qui en expliquent beaucoup d'autres. La raison pour laquelle vous et moi ne pouvions pas nous entendre, par exemple. »

« Vraiment ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête.

« Inimicus. Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez ce sort… »

« J'en suis familier, oui, » murmura Snape. « James l'aurait jeté sur l'un d'entre nous ? Non, les deux, plus probablement. »

« Exactement, » acquiesça Harry. « Et sa mort n'y a rien changé. Maintenant, le sort devrait avoir disparu… en principe. »

Snape chercha le visage du garçon et y trouva plus d'anxiété que de rancœur. Quelque chose avait définitivement changé chez lui, et pourtant…

« Vous me détestez toujours ? » demanda nerveusement le jeune homme, quand le silence s'étira de manière oppressante entre eux.

Severus prit un instant pour considérer sa réponse.

« Non, » admit-il finalement, « mais il est difficile de discerner ce qui a changé. Par ailleurs… vous êtes toujours mon maître, et le sort biaisera toujours notre relation. »

« Merlin, » souffla Harry, « vous n'allez certainement pas aimer ce qui va suivre. »

Snape se crispa, mais attendit.

« Dans la pensine, » continua le jeune homme, « il y avait tout un récit, en plus des souvenirs de James Potter. Ca vous concernait… vous, moi, ma mère… »

L'esclave hocha la tête sans dire un mot.

« Est-ce que vous vous en rappelez ? » demanda nerveusement Harry.

« Certaines choses me sont revenus lors de mon passage dans l'autre monde, » confirma Snape. « J'ai pu discuter brièvement avec Lily. Certaines révélations… »

Il s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots et luttant contre la fatigue.

« Vous savez, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda doucement le garçon. « Pour vous et moi ? »

Plus troublé qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, Snape leva les yeux pour rencontrer son regard. Le jeune homme était anxieux et soulagé à la fois.

« Oui, Harry, » acquiesça t il. « A présent, je le sais. »

Le jeune homme continuait à le fixer, l'angoisse visible dans son regard à présent. Sans un mot, il prit la main de son père, posée sur ses genoux, et l'inspecta pendant une longue minute avant d'y superposer la sienne.

« Je ne vous ressemble pas, » murmura-t-il, « je ne vous ressemblerai jamais. »

Snape regarda les doigts courts et carrés du garçon, si semblables à ceux de James Potter, et si différents des siens, longs et fins.

« Non, » admit-il, « James a bien fait les choses. »

L'amertume perçait à travers ses mots, le surprenant lui-même.

« C'est probablement mieux ainsi, » fit il en secouant la tête.

« Pourquoi ? Vous ne voulez pas que je vous ressemble ? »

« Je ne vois pas quelle personne saine d'esprit souhaiterait me ressembler. »

« Je suppose que je ne suis pas trop mécontent pour le nez, » murmura Harry avec un demi-sourire. « Mais je… je ne sais pas. J'aurais préféré… j'aurais voulu savoir… à quoi je devrais vraiment ressembler. »

« Ne pas avoir les gènes d'une longue lignée d'esclaves est probablement une bonne chose, » fit remarquer Snape. « je dois admettre que le résultat du mélange entre Potter et Lily est assez réussi. Il en aurait été heureux. »

Harry secoua la tête, incrédule.

« Comment pouvez vous prendre les choses de cette façon ? Vous devriez être furieux, ne serait-ce que pour ma mère ! »

Snape hocha la tête.

« Ce qu'a fait James à Lily était impardonnable… mais James aurait du me tuer pour la transgression que j'ai commise. C'était absolument inqualifiable. »

Une idée traversa subitement l'esprit d'Harry.

« C'est une trahison, n'est-ce pas ? Ca aurait du compter, pour le sort ! »

« En effet, » acquiesça Snape. « Mais Lily a trouvé un moyen de le contourner. »

« Comment ? »

L'esclave hésita un instant.

« Elle m'a ordonné de le faire. »

« Pardon ? » s'étrangla Harry. « Vous… elle… ce n'est pas possible ! »

« Ce n'était qu'un moyen de contourner le sort, Harry, » expliqua Snape. « Légalement, j'appartenais à James, mais en sa qualité d'épouse, Lily était également ma maîtresse et avait à peu de choses près les mêmes pouvoirs sur moi. Nous souhaitions tous les deux… ce qui est arrivé, mais le fait de m'ordonner de passer à l'acte m'a dédouané vis-à-vis du sort. Ce n'était qu'un simple tour de passe passe. »

« Mais vous l'aimiez, n'est- ce pas ? » demanda Harry, misérable.

« Plus que tout au monde, » répondit Snape sans hésitation. « J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour elle. Même infliger cela à James. »

« Il a été horrible avec vous, » murmura Harry. « Je l'ai vu dans la pensine. »

« Seulement après, » soupira Severus. « Avant de nous surprendre en pleins ébats, James avait toujours été un très bon maître, compréhensif. Il ne méritait pas ce que nous lui avons fait. »

« Il aurait pu vous laisser, tous les deux. Il le savait. Il me l'a dit. Dans la pensine, il me l'a dit, il était… il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait. Et tout le reste aussi, Sirius en particulier. »

« Black ? » demanda Snape en fronçant les sourcils. « Que vient-il faire là-dedans ? »

« Vous ne vous rappelez pas ? Il vous a laissé avec Sirius, pendant que ma mère était enceinte. Apparemment, les choses se sont très mal passées. »

« Je n'en ai aucun souvenir, » admit Severus. « Mais cela expliquerait pourquoi nous n'avons jamais pu nous supporter une fois adultes. Notre mésentente à Poudlard n'était pas aussi intense… Cette pensine, est-elle toujours en votre possession ? »

« Oui, elle est dans la maison. Pourquoi ? Vous voudriez la voir ? »

« Je pense qu'elle peut contenir des souvenirs m'appartenant. Probablement beaucoup de choses déplaisantes, mais je préfèrerais cependant les avoir. »

« Je comprends, » acquiesça Harry. « Je vous la donnerai. »

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent un moment, la confusion visible sur leurs deux visages.

« Je regrette que vous ayez du apprendre tout cela, » fit finalement Snape. « Il aurait été souhaitable que ces informations restent cachées. »

« Non, je suis… certaines choses dans cette histoire sont horrible. Sordides. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé… mais… ça veut aussi dire que vous êtes là et que… eh bien, mon père est vivant, au final. Ca change beaucoup de choses. »

« Vraiment, M. Potter ? » demanda Snape. « Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il est un peu tard pour cela ? »

« Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce que j'ai fait, » dit aussitôt Harry. « Vous frapper. Vous traiter de cette façon. J'étais tellement en colère… mais je n'aurais jamais du. Le sort y était certainement pour beaucoup, mais ça ne m'excuse pas pour autant. »

« Et maintenant ? »

« Maintenant ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par là ? »

« Maintenant que le sort n'est plus en place, comment voyez vous les choses ? »

« Le… il… en fait… »

Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous le dire, mais je crois que le sort n'est pas parti. Pas tout à fait. C'est étrange parce que je vois les choses différemment, vous, ce que j'ai fait… mais malgré tout, je suis toujours très, très en colère. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire contre ça, du moins pour l'instant. »

Snape recula machinalement et Harry grimaça.

« Je suis désolé, une fois de plus. »

L'esclave hocha la tête, mais sans le regarder.

Harry prit une grande inspiration, cherchant le courage d'annoncer ce qui restait encore le pire.

« Il y a autre chose. Et vous n'allez pas aimer ça, pas du tout. Seulement, ça pourrait expliquer des choses… et vous aurez peut-être une idée… »

Il s'interrompit, tentant de trouver une façon d'approcher le sujet sans faire fuir Snape à l'autre bout du pays.

« M. Potter ? »

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Harry, » fit ce dernier d'un air fatigué. « Et me tutoyer, aussi. Vous êtes mon père, après tout. »

« Harry, » reprit Snape, « Je t'écoute. S'il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire, je le ferai. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, tentant désespérément de croire que l'homme ne faisait pas cela par obligation.

« Vous vous rappelez de toute cette histoire d'horcruxes ? » demanda-t-il.

« Evidemment. »

« Eh bien, la bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'on en a localisé un autre. La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que c'est moi. »

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire nerveux, la fatigue et la tension des derniers jours ayant raison de ses nerfs. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et releva les yeux, plein d'appréhension.

« Harry… »

La voix de l'homme qui était son père était blanche.

« Je suis désolé, » marmonna Harry.

« Pardon ? »

« Vous êtes coincé là dedans. Vous n'avez pas le choix. Vous êtes mon père et vous êtes mon… mon… »

« Esclave. »

« Oui. Et je suis un monstre. Je suis désolé. »

« Tu n'es pas un monstre, » soupira Snape. « Tu es mon fils, oui, et mon maître, et un jeune sorcier qui a plus de problèmes que quiconque ne devrait en avoir, à n'importe quel âge. Je savais, quand j'ai choisi de revenir, qu'il y avait quelque chose en toi de sombre. Dans un sens, je suis presque soulagé d'avoir enfin la réponse : ce n'est pas de toi que cela vient, mais de l'horcruxe… et j'ignore encore comment, mais nous allons trouver un moyen de t'en débarrasser. »

« Vous… avez choisi de revenir ? » fit Harry, stupéfait.

Snape ne put empêcher l'ombre d'un sourire de toucher son visage. De tout ce qu'il avait dit, c'était la seule chose que le garçon avait retenu. Il jouait à l'adulte, mais Harry n'était réellement qu'un adolescent, encore si proche de l'enfance…

« Oui. J'ai eu le choix. Lily m'a demandé de revenir t'aider, et j'ai accepté. »

« Vous auriez pu rester avec elle, » murmura Harry. « Vous auriez été libre. »

Snape hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le garçon. « J'ai été horrible avec vous depuis le début ! »

« Tu ne te souviens pas du début, » objecta Snape. « Je t'en ai montré quelques images, mais tu ne peux pas te rappeler, tu étais trop petit. Je m'occupais tout le temps de toi. Tu ne te calmais que dans mes bras, tu n'acceptais de manger de légumes que si je te les donnais. Tu étais… plutôt intéressant, pour un bébé. Et quoiqu'il en soit, tu étais ce qu'il y avait de plus important pour moi avec ta mère. Le sort de James a changé ces choses, mais cela n'a plus d'importance à présent. J'ai un double devoir envers toi, et j'ai bien l'intention de les tenir. »

Oui, réalisa Harry, il avait un double devoir, en tant que père et esclave. Deux rôles qui n'auraient jamais du aller ensemble. Une situation qui n'aurait jamais du exister. Mais ils en étaient là, tous les deux, et ils allaient devoir en tirer le meilleur parti. Une chose était sûre à présent, il n'était plus seul, quelqu'un allait l'aider, quelqu'un qui savait ce qu'il faisait…

Il aurait pu, à cet instant, se laisser aller et prendre la main qui était restée sur son épaule. Il aurait pu tomber dans les bras de cet homme qui était revenu de l'autre côté du voile pour lui.

Il aurait pu, mais il ne le fit pas. Il chercha le regard de Snape et le fouilla pour y lire le calme, la lassitude, et, oui, quelque chose comme de l'amour que l'homme tentait de lui communiquer.

Mais de tout cela, il ne trouva en lui que l'écho de la lassitude. Snape allait l'aider et il en était reconnaissant. Reconnaissant et furieux à la fois. Son père le regardait, tentant de lui transmettre un peu de courage et de sérénité, et il avait envie, une fois de plus, de le frapper pour cela. Pour ne pas avoir été là avant. Pour avoir été à l'origine de tout cela en couchant avec Lily. En ne mourant pas. En ne comprenant pas plus tôt. En étant lui-même.

Il tenta de secouer ces pensées et s'efforça de sourire. Il était heureux que Snape soit là. Bien sûr qu'il l'était. Tout cela était derrière eux, comme il le disait.

Ils allaient trouver un moyen de détruire l'horcruxe et tout irait bien.

Tout irait bien.

* * *

**Merci à tous pour votre patience ! La bonne nouvelle ? NaNoWriMo a commencé, et cette année encore je vais tenter de faire moitié moitié original fic/fanfic !Donc vous devriez avoir des chapitres de toutes mes fics en vrac bientot :-) et pour ceux que ca interesse, demandez moi par MP et je vous donnerai l'adresse où lire mes original fictions! **

**A bientot !**


	26. Chapter 26

La lumière d'une vieille lampe à huile baignait Misty Shack d'une lumière douce, et seul le bruit de la radio à transmission magique se faisait entendre dans la petite maison.

Le calme régnait ce soir là, et si le repas fut pris dans un quasi-silence, le soulagement et la satisfaction étaient palpable dans l'atmosphère. Snape avait, pour la première fois en ces murs, mangé avec ses anciens élèves. Ses mouvements lents et hasardeux ne laissaient pas de doute sur le fait qu'il était encore faible et aurait besoin de beaucoup de repos, mais il était là, parmi eux, vivant… et c'était tout ce qui importait pour l'instant.

Les adolescents parlèrent peu, l'ancien professeur encore moins. Les questions, pourtant, brulaient les lèvres d'Hermione qui tentait fréquemment de capter le regard de Snape, sans succès. Dès qu'il eut fini son repas, l'homme se leva et fit mine de débarrasser la table, aussitôt arrêté par Harry.

Son fils, songea la jeune fille… c'était tellement improbable, tellement difficile à admettre. Elle peinait à imaginer la tempête qui devait faire rage dans l'esprit des deux hommes.

« Vous êtes fatigué ? » demanda Harry d'une voix nerveuse. « Votre lit est de l'autre côté, si vous voulez. »

Snape hocha la tête.

« y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous ce soir ? »

« Reposez-vous, professeur, nous nous occupons de tout, » assura Hermione. « Il y a une lampe à huile dans la chambre, si vous souhaitez lire. »

« Merci. Avec votre permission, je vais me retirer. »

Des murmures de bonne nuit furent échangés, mais une heure plus tard, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'un rai de lumière filtrait toujours sous la porte.

Discrètement, elle s'approcha de la chambre.

« Professeur ? »

Sa voix n'aurait pas suffit à réveiller l'homme, mais devrait être suffisante pour attirer son attention.

« Oui, miss Granger ? »

« Vous permettez que j'entre ? »

Une seconde de silence.

« Je vous en prie. »

Assis sur son lit, l'homme semblait très occupé à regarder dans le vide. Il avait vieillit, réalisa soudain Hermione ces derniers mois, Snape avait acquis une fatigue nouvelle dans ses traits, et quelques cheveux blancs. Rien de bien surprenant…

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

« Fatigué, je suppose. Je regrette, je crains de n'être pas d'une grande utilité ce soir. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Je crois qu'Harry vous a rendu votre baguette ? »

Snape hocha la tête.

« Je préfère ne pas lancer de sort pour l'instant, mais je la garde sur moi.»

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que nous puissions faire pour vous, professeur ? »

Le sorcier tourna un regard las vers elle.

« Merci, miss Granger, mais j'ai simplement besoin de repos. Les potions de Mme Pomfrey feront le reste. »

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de hocher la tête.

« Nous avons donné les papiers de Regulus au professeur McGonagall. Vous savez, ceux qui concernent le sort d'esclavage. »

« Je vois. »

« Si quelqu'un peut en sortir quelque chose, je suis persuadée que c'est… mais vous auriez peut-être préféré les étudier vous-même ? »

« Non, c'est une excellente idée. Je vous remercie, » fit Snape d'une voix plate vaguement polie.

Merlin, l'homme était tellement différent de celui qu'ils avaient connu toutes ces années…

« Professeur, puis-je vous poser quelques questions ? » lança Hermione, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

« Uniquement si mon maître m'autorise à y répondre. »

« Votre… mais… je croyais qu'Harry vous avait parlé ! » s'exclama Hermione.

« Les dernières révélations de James Potter ne changent rien aux faits, miss Granger. »

« Ce n'est pas… sain ! »

Le sorcier haussa les sourcils.

« Probablement. Il n'y a cependant rien à faire pour changer cela. Tout du moins, tant que le professeur McGonagall n'aura pas effectué une percée révolutionnaire sur un sort vieux de plusieurs milliers d'années. »

L'ironie était perceptible dans le ton, et Hermione serra les dents à plus d'un titre.

« Les choses vont changer, maintenant, » fit-elle.

« Croyez-vous, » murmura Snape.

« Vous ne pensez pas qu'Harry en soit capable ? »

« Je ne sais pas, miss Granger. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous ? »

« Je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Je voulais simplement vous laisser ces papiers, ils concernent, eh bien… les horcruxes. »

Snape prit la liasse de parchemins qu'elle lui tendait et leur jeta un regard circonspect.

« Je crains de ne pas pouvoir lire correctement sans mes lunettes. »

« Oh, j'oubliais ! Accio lunettes ! »

L'instant d'après, une paire de lunettes volait vers la jeune fille qui les attrapa au vol avant de les tendre au professeur.

« Le professeur McGonagall les a laissées pour vous, elle les a trouvées dans votre bureau. »

« Merci, » fit Snape, le visage figé. « Je crains cependant de ne pas être d'une grande aide ce soir. Si cela ne vous ennuie pas, je me pencherai sur la question dès demain. »

« Bien entendu ! Reposez-vous bien, nous serons de l'autre côté si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit. Vos potions sont ici. Je vous laisse tranquille, bonne nuit !»

Elle eut le temps d'apercevoir, en refermant la porte, que le professeur avait posé les feuillets sur la table de nuit sans y avoir jeté un regard et elle sentit quelque chose se serrer dans sa poitrine.

Les jours suivants se passèrent dans le même calme gêné et studieux, tandis que chacun tentait de trouver une place dans le nouvel ordre. Snape passait le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre, navigant d'un pas peu assuré entre le lit et le bureau, tandis que les adolescents vaquaient à leurs occupations.

Le troisième jour, Hermione n'y tint plus et se décida à tenter à nouveau le dialogue.

« Professeur ? »

« Miss Granger ? »

L'homme était assis son bureau, ses lunettes sur le nez, des parchemins éparpillés sur la table.

« Avez-vous pu tirer quelque chose de ces documents ? »

« Rien de bien concluant pour l'instant. Regulus n'était pas un esprit brillant, même si ses recherches sont intéressantes. Une étude d'Albus aurait été plus utile. »

Il retira ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux, visiblement fatigué.

« Il vous manque, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda doucement la jeune fille.

« Pardon ? »

« Le directeur. Il doit vous manquer terriblement. »

Le visage de Snape resta impassible, mais ses yeux semblèrent se durcir un peu plus.

« Nous étions assez proches, sa mort est une grande perte. »

« Je suis vraiment désolée… il n'aurait jamais du vous demander cela. »

« C'était le seul plan viable. »

« Malgré tout… »

« Avez-vous pu avancer de votre côté sur le sujet qui nous préoccupe ? » coupa Snape.

« Non, je n'ai rien trouvé de plus dans les livres. Les garçons non plus, pourtant ils y mettent du leur… incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? Je pensais que nous pourrions peut-être en parler ensemble ce soir, faire le point. Ils sont en train d'expérimenter des sorts de construction, à ce sujet… seriez vous opposé à ce que nous construisions une nouvelle chambre ? »

« Mon maître fera comme il l'entendra. »

« Ce n'est pas ma question… »

« Cela m'est totalement égal, miss Granger. Cette maison m'est totalement inconnue, bien que m. Potter m'ait informé de son histoire. »

« Je suis vraiment désolée pour cela aussi, » murmura Hermione. « Je… oh, je vous que vous avez lu le passage sur les horcruxes vivants. Que pensez vous des corrélations avec… attendez, je vais vous montrer ! »

Un instant plus tard, elle était de retour, un grimoire à la main.

« Voyez, ce passage. Je ne sais pas si un lien peut-être établi où s'ils se contredisent. »

Le sorcier observa un instant le grimoire avant de se retourner, avec un vague geste de la main.

« Je ne sais pas, miss Granger. Laissez-le moi, j'étudierai la question. »

« Mais pensez vous que l'un soit plus juste que l'autre ? »

« Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? »

« Vous avez forcément une opinion sur la question… »

« Merlin, miss Granger ! Ne pouvez donc vous pas me laisser me concentrer sur mon travail au lieu de demander des jugements à l'emporte pièce ? J'en attendais plus d'une élèves avec vos capacités, nous ne sommes pas en train de parler de tactique de Quidditch ! »

« Non, bien sûr, » fit Hermione, surprise. « Mais il s'agit d'une théorie assez basique, je pensais que vous… »

« Visiblement, cet esclave n'a pas le niveau intellectuel d'une Gryffondor de 6eme année, veuillez accepter mes excuses pour mon incompétence, » cracha Snape.

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai voulu dire ! » protesta la jeune fille. « S'il vous plait, ne vous fâchez pas, je… »

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, relisant le passage incriminé, les sourcils froncés.

« Professeur, avez-vous vu l'auteur de l'article ? »

« Je n'ai pas fait attention, non. »

« Vraiment ? Regardez. »

A nouveau, elle lui présenta le volume. Snape lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de détourner le regard.

« Le connaissez-vous ? » demanda Hermione.

« Je n'ai pas cet honneur. »

« Vraiment ? Vous ne connaissez pas Horace Slugghorn ? »

Elle vit la mâchoire de l'homme se contracter brutalement.

« Professeur, » reprit-elle doucement, « vous ne pouvez pas lire. »

« Miss Granger… »

Mais la phrase resta en suspens, le regard de Snape perdu à travers la fenêtre de la chambre. Quand il se décida enfin à la regarder, un air de profonde résignation était peint sur son visage.

« Je vous en prie, miss Granger, gardez cette information pour vous. »

« Depuis quand ? » souffla-t-elle.

« Mon dernier séjour au Manoir Malfoy a été plus éprouvant que mon maître ne l'a anticipé. »

« Fils. Votre fils, professeur ! La vérité, dites-moi la vérité, pouvez-vous lire ne serait ce qu'un peu, à la lumière du jour ? »

Il secoua la tête, une moue amère sur le visage.

« Vous prétendez simplement lire ces parchemins, depuis le début ? »

« Non, bien sur que non. J'ai utilisé des sorts de lecture. »

Hermione ferma les yeux un instant, sentant un poids lourd tomber sur ses épaules.

« Que pouvez-vous voir exactement ? »

« Des formes. Les variations de lumière. »

« Les couleurs ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Non. Seulement des teintes de gris. »

« Je suis désolée, » souffla Hermione.

« Vous n'y êtes pour rien. »

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit à Harry ? »

« Il ne doit pas savoir, » siffla Snape. « Miss Granger, je vous le demande comme une faveur : promettez-moi de ne rien lui répéter ! »

« Je ne peux rien promettre, » protesta-t-elle. « Pourquoi voulez vous lui cacher cela ? »

« Je suis quasiment aveugle, stu…. Merlin, qu'est-ce qui vous échappe ? Dans cet état, je n'ai pour ainsi dire aucune valeur, aucune utilité. Je ne pourrai plus préparer de potion. Mon efficacité au combat sera très réduite. Il n'est pas question qu'Harry soit au courant… »

« Qu'est-ce que vous vous imaginez, qu'il va vous renvoyer chez Malfoy ? » demanda Hermione, abasourdie.

« En réalité, je n'ai pas de réponse à cette question. Qu'il souhaite me mettre à l'écart définitivement ou refuser de me laisser le protéger, les options sont vastes entre les deux… mais toutes inacceptables. M. Potter doit absolument penser que je suis simplement fatigué. »

« C'est totalement ridicule ! Harry ne vous ferait pas de mal ! »

« Vraiment ? » ricana Snape.

« Je sais qu'il vous a frappé, cette fois-la, et je ne l'excuse absolument pas, mais il a changé… il sait la vérité, à présent. »

« Il est aussi conscient que le sort d'Inimicus n'a pas disparu. »

« Mais il en est désolé, » fit Hermione. « Malgré cela, il a changé… il… »

« Il est sous l'emprise d'un sort d'Inimicus dirigé contre moi et se trouve être l'hôte de l'horcruxe d'un puissant mage noir. Mais vous avez certainement raison, j'ai tort de m'inquiéter. »

« je comprends, » soupira Hermione. « Simplement, il me semble qu'Harry a besoin de savoir ce genre de chose. Lui cacher des informations n'a fait que conduire à de parfaits désastres jusqu'ici. »

« Il s'agit de mon fils, miss Granger, » fit doucement Snape. « Mon fils. Je suis revenu pour lui. Laissez-moi le protéger, du peu dont je sois encore capable. »

A contrecœur, la jeune fille hocha la tête.

« Tant que je le pourrai, je me tairai. »

« C'est tout ce que je vous demande. »

« J'ai parfois l'impression que ça ne s'arrêtera jamais, » murmura Hermione.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Toutes ces horreurs. Chaque fois que j'ai l'impression que nous avons touché le fond, que nous avons atteint une sorte de trêve… quelque chose de nouveau arrive. »

« Certaines histoires prennent des chemins tortueux pour arriver à une issue heureuse, » fit Snape.

« Vous y croyez vraiment ? Pensez-vous qu'il puisse y avoir une fin heureuse à tout ceci ? Nous finissons par venir à bout de Vous-savez-qui, l'horcruxe d'Harry est détruit, le sort qui vous lie à lui annulé, et nous vivons tous une vie heureuse dans un monde en paix ? C'est ainsi que vous voyez les choses ? »

« Je ne les vois pas, miss Granger, » fit Snape avec un fin sourire.

« Merlin, je suis désolée, je… »

« J'ai parfaitement compris ce que vous vouliez dire. Je n'ai pas de réponse à cette question non plus, et je le regrette. La seule ambition d'un esclave doit être de servir celles de son maître, et de ne pas se préoccuper de lui-même. Dans notre situation actuelle, il me semble que nous sommes tous dans ce cas de figure. Albus disait qu'il faisait tout cela pour le plus grand bien… quoiqu'il en soit, notre seule option actuelle est de nous battre pour y parvenir, sans trop espérer pour nous même. »

« Pourtant, il y a tellement de possibilités… mais aucune ne ramènera ce qui a été perdu, n'est-ce pas ? Le professeur Dumbledore, Sirius… Lily. »

« C'est dans l'ordre des choses. Vous pouvez pourtant être certain d'une chose, miss Granger, c'est que contrairement à ce que craignez, les choses finissent par s'arrêter. D'une façon ou d'une autre. »

Hermione secoua la tête.

« Ne vous isolez pas. Je vous en prie. Harry a besoin de vous plus que jamais. »

« J'entends bien faire de mon mieux, » fit Snape entre ses dents. « Aidez-moi en tenant votre promesse. »

« Tant que ce sera possible, » acquiesça Hermione.

Et, posant délicatement le grimoire sur le bureau du sorcier, elle referma la porte derrière elle.

La construction de la nouvelle chambre semblait avancer de manière satisfaisante, et les trois adolescents dormaient désormais dans leur dortoir sommaire, de l'autre côté du salon. La configuration permettait plus de discrétion, et Snape ne fut pas étonné quand il entendit taper à la porte quelques nuits plus tard.

« Entrez. »

Sans surprise, ce fut Harry qui se glissa silencieusement dans la chambre, la démarche hésitante.

« Hum, je ne vous dérange pas ? »

La question faillit lui faire lever les yeux au ciel, mais il parvint à garder un visage impassible.

« Que puis-je pour vous, M. Potter ? »

« Harry, rappelez-vous. »

« Toutes mes excuses, Harry. »

« Je voulais… nous n'avons pas beaucoup l'occasion de parler. Je pensais qu'il était temps de faire quelque chose, peut-être. »

Que d'hésitations, pour un adolescent qui il y a quelques semaines à peine ne perdait pas une seconde à donner des ordres…

« Je t'écoute. »

« Je ne sais pas si je me suis vraiment excusé pour… pour tout, en fait. »

« C'est inutile… »

« Non, non, ce ne l'est pas. Ecoutez… je ne me cherche pas d'excuse, d'accord ? Mais ce sort, Inimicus, il me rend dingue. Vraiment. Je sais qui vous êtes, ce que vous êtes, je sais que vous n'avez pas réellement tué Dumbledore, qu'il était sûrement votre ami, je sais pour ma mère, pour James… et malgré tout, je n'y arrive pas. »

Snape sentit son estomac se nouer. Il ne s'était pas attendu à tant de franchise…

« Je veux que ça change. Je vais y arriver. Mais j'ai besoin de votre aide. »

« Tout ce que tu voudras. Commence par me tutoyer, si tu le souhaites. »

Mais le garçon secoua la tête.

« Non, ce serait un manque de respect. Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas très clair… je ne veux pas retomber… vous comprenez ? »

Oui, l'ancien professeur comprenait. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de fierté pour son fils.

« Une autre suggestion ? » demanda-t-il à son maître.

« Peut-être… si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aurais aimé voir plus de souvenirs. De nous, cette fois. Juste vous et moi. Peut-être maman aussi, mais pas… pas James Potter. »

Snape hocha la tête.

« Une idée en particulier ? »

« Non… vos moments préférés, peut-être ? Si vous en avez. Je ne veux pas dire… je sais que je suis un pauvre type, mais quand j'étais bébé… »

« Harry, » interrompit Snape, « j'ai de nombreux très bons souvenirs te concernant. Je suis à ta disposition. »

Déglutissant péniblement, le garçon hocha la tête et s'installa face à son père. Cherchant son regard, il formula le souhait silencieux de voir ces fameux souvenirs d'un bonheur oublié.

Aussitôt, il fut pris dans le tourbillon familier.

« Là, au dessus, pose le bloc dessus. Voila, très bien, doucement. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs faisait preuve d'une patience qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas tandis qu'il montrait aux bébé comment empiler ses cubes. Quand il y parvint enfin, l'enfant lui adressa un sourire désarmant, et le sorcier le lui rendit.

« C'est très bien Harry. Un autre ? »

Le bébé se concentré férocement, ses petits sourcils froncés, mais sa coordination n'était pas encore suffisante et la pile de cubes s'effondra. La déception était visible sur son visage.

Aussitôt, la jeune version de Snape le prit dans ses bras.

« Ce n'est rien, c'était déjà très bien. »

Le bébé se laissa un instant aller dans son étreinte avant se mettre à gigoter pour se tourner vers les cubes.

« Acore ? »

« Tu veux réessayer ? Très bien. Vas-y, je te regarde. »

Cette fois, le premier bloc fut posé du premier coup, et le deuxième ne manqua sa cible que de peu. Un sort discret suffit à le stabiliser sur la pile, et Harry se retourna vers son baby-sitter en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Bravo ! C'est excellent, Harry ! Tu es persévérant, comme ton papa, il serait fier de toi ! »

Une petite main vint atterrir sur sa joue.

« Je sais que je le suis, moi, » fit doucement Snape.

Et il l'était. Harry, à des années de là, pouvait ressentir toute l'affection et la fierté que l'homme avait pour ce bébé qui n'était pas le sien… pensait-il.

Mais tout le monde, apparemment, ne pensait pas de la même façon. Quand une nouvelle vision se dessina, Snape se trouvait à Diagon Alley, un bébé sur le dos bien installé dans un porte bébé. La vue de Severus, même plus jeune, avec un tel équipement avait quelque chose de tout à fait surréaliste, songea Harry.

Le sorcier était concentré sur les ingrédients de l'étal du magasin et ne semblait même pas remarquer que le bébé lui tirait les cheveux à pleines poignées, babillant joyeusement.

« Vous pouvez laisser le petit ici, si vous voulez, » suggéra le vendeur de la boutique en montrant un parc à bébé.

« Ca ira, » répondit machinalement Snape, en serrant une menotte de l'enfant pour l'assurer qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié.

« Il est sage, vot' gamin, » fit le vendeur, amusé. « Y' en a qui braillent tout le temps. Je sais pas comment font les parents. »

« Hum, » fit Severus sans lever le nez de la marchandise. « Il est assez sage. Il a l'habitude des sorties. »

« Avec un papa Maître des Potions, je me doute. Les ingrédients, hein. Il vous ressemble, en tout cas. Peut-être un futur client ! »

Snape jeta un regard incrédule vers son reflet dans la vitrine. Par-dessus son épaule, une petite tête brune lui souriait, et il ne put s'empêcher de rendre le sourire. En cherchant bien, on pouvait imaginer une ressemblance…

« Peut-être, » fit-il prudemment. « Mais plus probablement attrapeur de quidditch, » conclut-il en empêchant à temps la main du bébé de se refermer sur une queue de Niffleur desséchée qui pendait.

La scène changea à nouveau et Harry put voir un salon éclairé doucement d'une bougie, un grand sapin de noël dressé en son centre. Snape avançait sans bruit vers la femme qui se tenait assise là, sur le tapis, dévorant le tas de cadeaux du regard. Sur ses genoux, un bébé aux yeux émerveillés contemplait la scène avec elle.

« Lily, il n'est même pas quatre heures du matin, » murmura Severus.

La jeune femme et le bébé se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, avec un même sourire. Harry lui tendit aussitôt les bras et Snape le prit, avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de Lily.

« Je sais, » fit la jeune femme, « mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher. Harry s'était réveillé de toute façon. Son premier noël ! Et regarde comme c'est beau ! »

Severus hocha la tête et, levant sa baguette, illumina le sapin d'une multitude d'étoiles. Un petit cheval à bascule se mit à danser et le bébé poussa un cri de joie, tentant de l'attraper. Ravi, l'enfant se retourna soudain pour lui passer les bras autour du cou, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

A ses côtés, Lily, les yeux mi-clos, avait posé sa tête sur son épaule.

Cet instant, sentit Harry, avait été le moment le plus parfait, le plus précieux de la vie de l'homme.

La scène disparu, à son grand regret, et Misty Shack réapparut, si sombre et terne en comparaison. Réalisant qu'il avait les yeux humides, le jeune homme passa rapidement une manche sur son visage.

Quand il osa enfin lever les yeux vers Snape, celui-ci semblait à la fois plus fatigué et plus détendu tandis qu'il le regardait d'un air rêveur.

« Je regrette qu'il n'y ait pas eu plus de ces noël, » fit l'esclave. « J'imagine que les Dursley avaient un sens de la fête différent. »

« On peut dire ça, » murmura Harry. « Mais il y aura le prochain. Peut-être qu'on pourrait… je ne sais pas, si on est encore vivant, tous, on pourrait essayer de faire un vrai noël. Avec un sapin et… »

Il s'interrompit, incapable d'imaginer ce qui pourrait transformer leur situation actuelle en ce noël parfait des souvenirs de Snape.

« C'est une excellente idée, » fit l'homme. « Souhaites-tu voire d'autres souvenirs ce soir ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Ca sera dur de faire mieux, pas vrai ? »

Un fin sourire effleura les lèvres de Snape.

« Une autre fois, » continua Harry. « Et je vais y arriver, vous savez. Le sort, l'horcruxe, tout ça. Je vais m'en débarrasser. Même si ça prend du temps, ça ne durera pas éternellement. »

« Ce n'est pas le plus important pour l'instant, » fit Severus. « Mieux vaut se concentrer sur la guerre et les moyens d'en finir avec Voldemort. »

« Je sais, je ne suis pas stupide, mais c'est important pour moi. Vous êtes censé être mon père, vous devriez comprendre ! »

« Je comprends, » répondit Snape. « Mais le sort du monde… »

« Le sort du monde ! Vous êtes bien comme tous les autres, » cracha Harry en faisant un pas en arrière. « Il n'y a que ça qui compte, pas vrai ? Que je tue Voldemort, que je fasse mon travail, que je sois le type qui fait le sale boulot, que je trouve des solutions ! Même Dumbledore, même vous… il n'y a vraiment que ça qui vous intéresse ! »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, » protesta Snape mais Harry avait déjà tourné le dos.

« Laissez tomber. Je vais me coucher. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je me remets au travail dès demain. »

La porte se referma, laissant Severus médusé. Tous les adolescents avaient ces changements d'humeur, tenta-t-il de se raisonner.

Tous les adolescents du monde, et Harry avait plus de raison qu'un autre d'y être sujet. Demain, il s'excuserait auprès de son maître pour ses paroles déplacées. Demain, quand le garçon serait mieux disposé.

Pour l'heure, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que de dormir, tentant de se remémorer la voix hésitante qui, quelques minutes plus tôt, lui avait promis que tout irait bien… et d'ignorer le filet glacé qui semblait glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

* * *

**Merci à tous pour votre patience, j'ai mis un moment à vous donner un nouveau chapitre! Life, life...**

**Cela dit, une bonne nouvelle: une version en anglais existe depuis quelques jours ! Grace à Dash11, 3 chapitres sont déja traduits et en ligne ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu... et je vais essayer de promettre de mettre moins de temps pour le prochain :-)**


End file.
